<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your eyes close with my dreams by buttermuffins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266284">your eyes close with my dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttermuffins/pseuds/buttermuffins'>buttermuffins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>for keeps [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Blood Curses | Blood Malediction (Harry Potter), Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/M, Isekai, LGBTQ Themes, More fluff than angst, Romance, Slightly Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Snark, The fluff is strong with this one, body switching, eggplant emojis, i continue to be a trash panda, omg so much fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>90,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttermuffins/pseuds/buttermuffins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's fifth year. A time of dreamy summer days spent at Malfoy Manor, blossoming relationships, and the thrill of going back to Hogwarts. For Ari, it's also figuring out a blood curse, dealing with the continued rise of Voldemort, and having to see Umbridge's horrid face every day. </p><p>At least there's the prefect's bath.</p><p>*Set during the events of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix</p><p>  <b>Updates Wednesdays and Sundays.</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>for keeps [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Breakfast Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We're back y'all! This basically picks up the night after the first story ends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her eyes shot open, the voice from her dream ringing in her ears.</p><p>
  <em>Astoria’s voice called to me? That was my old voice, I think – </em>
</p><p><em>How – </em> </p><p>The room she found herself in was beginning to brighten with the early morning dawn, soft streaks of light appearing around dark curtains. Draco was curled around her, his hand curved over her side as his rhythmic breathing filling her ears. She was surrounded in his warmth. Trying not to wake him, she turned over to see him in the semi-darkness.</p><p>He looked so peaceful sleeping there, some locks of hair falling onto his forehead. Keeping herself from brushing it away, she instead just watched him, elated to see him resting. He must have felt her stir, because his brow furrowed in his sleep as he pulled her towards him. She allowed his heat and smell to diffuse into her, lulling her back to sleep.</p><p>When she woke up again, her eyes opened to a world of blue-grey. His blue-grey, gaze soft and contented. Draco was bathed in a soft halo of morning light, illuminating flecks of gold in his eyes she had never seen before, his curly hair tousled against the pillowcase. He was beatific, like a Renaissance painting come to life. <em>To think he’s somehow mine. </em></p><p>Draco whispered, “I didn’t mean to wake you,” reaching down to kiss her temple.</p><p>“You didn’t,” she responded, realizing the light was brighter in the room than it should be. She was also aware she hadn’t brushed her teeth. She blushed, holding the back of her palm against her mouth. “Do you know the time?”</p><p>Strong hands pulled her arms towards him, pressing their bodies together. “We still have some.” He smirked, adding, “Also, why are you hiding from me?”</p><p>“I haven’t brushed my teeth, it could be <em>gross</em> –" she said, burying her face into his chest.  </p><p>“That’s the last thing I care about at the moment,” tilting her chin back towards his face.</p><p>“<em>Really</em>?”</p><p>He laughed as he pulled the blankets over their heads, burying them underneath. The sound was an electric shot to her heart, thumping in her . He nuzzled his head into her, pressing one kiss into her neck as he took several easy breaths.</p><p>“Did you sleep okay?”</p><p>“The best in a long time,” he murmured. His voice became much softer, “Do you think you could come back to the manor today?”</p><p>He kissed her neck once more. Ari responded, “Oh – I’m not sure, actually. I would love to see you again, but I have to talk to Pansy and Daphne, then we have to pack –”</p><p>“If you can,” he kissed her neck again, nipping ever so slightly at her skin as his breathing became more labored, “I’ve missed you so much, and now you’re here –”</p><p>Ari shuddered. “I know, I’ve missed you too –”</p><p>He was on top of her now, hand making its way up her shirt, “I would show you around the gardens, maybe take you to meet Pippy –</p><p>“I would – I would like <em>that</em> –”</p><p>His palm found her breast, squeezing. Ari moaned, arching her back into his hand. “We could also come back here and do this again –”</p><p>Ari rolled them over till she was on top of him, stopping him from saying any more by kissing him. She pressed herself into his torso as her lips made their way to his neck, whispering, “You do not play fair.”</p><p>A stray stripe of light hit the bed to their left. <em>The time – I bet he – </em>Ari’s eyes narrowed at him, “What time is it really?”</p><p>His expression turned sheepish. Ari was loath to admit how adorable it was, “It’s – around 8:00am – “</p><p> “You know I have to go.”</p><p>“But we still have time –” eyes plaintive and massive.</p><p>“<em>Draco</em> –”</p><p>“Fifteen more minutes?”</p><p>“Fine. But that’s it. And that includes me being dressed –”</p><p>In one fluid motion he sat up and crushed her to him, beginning to trail kisses down her face. “Is this part of your master plan to get me to never leave?” she grumbled at him, several voices within her telling they would very much like that – <em>in his room – his t-shirt –</em></p><p>“How’d you guess?” he murmured at her, hands beginning to make their way down her shoulders and sides, towards her butt –</p><p>She stopped them at her hips, ignoring his sad eyes, “You are incorrigible, you know that?”</p><p>He grinned at her, “Absolutely. Especially when my <em>girlfriend</em> is sitting in my lap.”</p><p>She grinned back, sneaking one elated kiss from his lips. Her eyes focused into his, “I need to tell you something, actually.”</p><p>He kissed her again. “Everything okay?”</p><p>“Yeah – I – I think so – I had a weird dream last night.” She watched his brow furrow, “I was walking down this long hallway, and I think I heard Astoria’s voice talking to me.”</p><p>“<em>What</em>?”</p><p>“<em>Yeah</em>. It was my old voice, which is what was so odd. I don’t know what it means, or if it was really her. It was just for a moment, telling me it was her, and then I woke up. I need to tell Daphne.”</p><p>He broke eye contact for a moment, thinking. “Yeah, I think that would be good. Pansy, too. But,” he glanced towards his bedside table, voice dropping several octaves, “I believe I am still contractually obligated a solid ten minutes with you <em>first</em>.” He began to kiss her again, hands sliding down her hips.</p><p>----</p><p>“You promise you’ll be back as soon as possible?” he whispered into her hair.</p><p>“Yes, Draco –”</p><p>He let go of her hand finger by finger. “I love you.”</p><p>Her heart again missed a beat, then gained rhythm, Ari’s insides singing with the words. “I love you too. I’ll owl you if anything changes, okay?”</p><p>He kissed her in lieu of a goodbye, eyes never leaving hers till she disappeared in a burst of green.</p><p>-----</p><p>She found Pansy and Daphne in Pansy’s room, drinking tea together. Even though she had spent a lot of her time here, walking into Pansy’s room was still a treat. It was whimsical and beautiful in the way someone would hope a country house to be, the walls covered in wallpaper of vines, trees and birds. The focal point was her bed, a large four-poster affair, with light purple bedding. As she walked in, Pansy was sitting on a white settee next to Daphne, with another sofa facing it.</p><p>Upon her arrival, they shoved a mug of tea and a scone in her hands. “Look who decided to show up –” Pansy remarked, eyes aglow. “You want to tell us about your evening?”</p><p>“It’s really not like that –”</p><p>“<em>Sure</em>, and your hair looks like <em>that</em> for absolutely no reason.”</p><p>Ari brought one uncertain hand to her head, terrified at what she would find. When it came back <em>not</em> feeling like a complete disaster, she levelled a glare at each of them in turn. Pansy said, “Well now we definitely know something happened. Is this safe for Daphne’s ears?”</p><p>Daphne glowered at Pansy before nodding at Ari, imploring her to tell her.</p><p>“I swear it’s not that bad. Just some above the waist things…” her voice growing smaller every second.</p><p>Pansy squealed, saying, “I’m surprised you guys didn’t go any further,” while Daphne made a valiant effort to keep the color from rising in her cheeks.</p><p>“We almost did but he was able to stop us –”</p><p>Looking at them, Pansy’s eyes had turned into overjoyed pools of dark brown, staring her down in absolute amusement, meanwhile Daphne had failed in her efforts, face bright red. Ari added to Pansy, “Why do you delight in tormenting me so?”</p><p>“Because I get to find out little details like this. Who knew Adele could be so right about something? If he’s like this, just wait till you go all the way.”</p><p>“<em>Shut up</em> –” Ari whined, hearing Pansy’s elated laugh in response. “You know, you and Theodore weren’t much better, either – that lipstick stain –”</p><p>“We weren’t like <em>that</em>; I can tell you that much –”</p><p>Ari ignored the strong urge to melt into an embarrassed puddle. “I think it was just because we hadn’t been able to be together in a while, and there were just a lot of – er – pent up emotions –”</p><p>“You can say that again, Ari. He couldn’t take his eyes off of you last night.”</p><p>“Really? I mean, I guess it was like that –”</p><p>Daphne’s eyes widened as she said, “It was so romantic, the two of you near the pond with all the lights –”</p><p>“You guys saw that?” Ari asked, somehow feeling her face turn even more red.  </p><p>“We <em>all</em> saw it.”</p><p>Ari put her head in her hands, rubbing her eyes. “I knew his mom saw something –”</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry. She was thrilled. I think she was just happy to see her son so besotted with someone. That fact that you’re also a Greengrass definitely doesn’t hurt.”</p><p><em>Ugh</em> – “Oh, speaking of Draco’s mom, she’s invited us to –”</p><p>“We know, Ari. She came to talk to us while you and Draco were off…somewhere….”</p><p>“<em>You do</em>?” What else she had missed while she had been intoxicated with Draco’s face – <em>and lips</em> – <em>Oh, fuck me. </em></p><p>Pansy’s voice drawled out over Ari’s spiraling thoughts, “You didn’t miss much else. There was one hilarious point where Adele saw you two, and I swear she could have snapped a whole tree in half with her bare hands –”</p><p>Daphne said, “We’re just really happy you’re both happy. And together, finally.”</p><p>“We’re also ecstatic we get to tease you mercilessly once again.”</p><p>Daphne and Pansy grinned at one another over Ari’s huge sigh of exasperation. Her expression turned serious, realizing she needed to discuss with them her dream.</p><p>“Um, you guys?”</p><p>“Don’t tell me – Draco wants to buy you a puppy and name it – Scorpius or something –”</p><p>Ari had to repress the mental image of that, trying not to laugh. <em>Wait – wasn’t there something in the story about a Scorpius? </em>She banished the thought for the time being, “<em>No</em>. This is actually somewhat serious. Especially for you, Daph.”</p><p>At this, Daphne cocked her head, looking at her. “Last night, I had a dream, and I think Astoria may have called out to me.”</p><p>The air became still. Daphne was staring at Ari with an incredulous face, sitting up very straight. Pansy scooted closer to Ari on the opposite sofa, grabbing her hands in-between hers. “Tell us everything.”</p><p>“There’s not much to tell, actually. I found myself in a long hallway that was filled with white doors, and I was opening them, looking for something. I eventually came across a blue door. When I opened it, I heard a voice – the weird part is that it sounded like my old voice. But she called out to me using my name, sounding insistent. She said that it was Astoria. And that’s when I woke up.” Ari shook her head, trying to see if she could remember anything else, but there was nothing.</p><p>Pansy stared at their clasped hands, before removing one to grab hold of Daphne’s hand. Ari continued, “I have no idea what it meant, or if it was her…I’ve just never had a dream like that, before –”</p><p>Daphne said after a long pause, “I think it was her.”</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>“Yeah,” her eyes turned towards Ari, shining, “And if she called out to you, it means she must be safe, right?”</p><p>“I hope so, Daph. I’m hoping that maybe I can talk to her again, see where she is. I really don’t why she had my voice, though. Maybe we – but<em>, there’s no way</em>.”</p><p>“What?” Pansy asked.</p><p>“Well, maybe we switched bodies. But why? And that would mean that’s she’s trapped in a muggle’s body in the future…none of it makes sense.”</p><p>“No more than how you got here, Ari.”</p><p>“True, but I got the better end of that bargain, for sure.”</p><p>The three of them looked at each other for a moment. Pansy broke the silence, “I don’t know about that, Ari. You have to deal with a blood curse, the Dark Lord’s return, and now an annoying boyfriend who is probably wondering where in Merlin’s name you are –”</p><p>She scrunched up her nose as Pansy giggled, comprehending she was right. <em>At least I get to do magic.</em></p><p>-----</p><p>Packing took far longer than Ari anticipated, especially as Pansy kept giving Ari more and more clothes. The most bizarre part about it was how easy it was to get everyone’s parents on board. In Ari’s experience, even visiting a boy’s house before college was a huge deal, and never overnight, even in separate bedrooms. The idea of an entire summer seemed unfathomable.</p><p>Upon seeing her perplexed expression, Pansy told her, “You don’t say no to an invitation from the Malfoys.”</p><p>“<em>You don’t</em>?”</p><p>“It’s a huge honor for someone to get invited to the Malfoy Manor. Everyone loves Narcissa, everyone loves their food. Their manor is massive, so room is never an issue. It’s somewhat a foregone conclusion as soon as you get invited you will be there exactly when they say.”</p><p>Ari’s eyes widened in surprise, only managing a small, “Oh.”</p><p>Pansy patted her shoulder. “You’ll get used to it. Be sure to bring your swimsuit. I’m pretty sure they have an indoor pool.”</p><p>“And ghosts?”</p><p>Pansy only grinned back. <em>What am I getting myself into</em>?</p><p>-----</p><p>Their trunks were sent first. Even though she had just seen Draco, and now even slept in his bed, the idea of seeing him again left her anxious and eager in equal measure. So much had happened in the brief span of twenty-four hours that an entire summer of being with him – of being <em>together</em> – the thought made her hands shaky. She followed Pansy and Daphne into the fireplace, wondering if he would be on the opposite side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://www.reddit.com/r/harrypotter/comments/jm3jrl/give_him_some_advice/">Here's a fantastic meme I was meaning to share with you guys in the last work, and completely forgot. </a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I have a bunch saved up (all from reddit) and will probably keep posting them in the chapter notes. </p><p>A few quick notes, I know that the story has changed from mature to explicit, along with the underage tag. I'm not sure when exactly it will cross that line, but I wanted all you guys to know that's where I eventually want to take this story. Hopefully that's not a problem! I am happy to star the sections that have that, in case people would want to skip the steamier parts or put a steamy rating in the chapters that need it. Let me know what I can do!</p><p>And uploading schedule! Thinking it will be Wednesdays/Sundays.</p><p>It's so great to be posting again! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Manor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Downton Abbey - the Chapter :D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of course, he was there. Standing next to his mother, blue-grey eyes finding hers the second she appeared. Ari had to keep herself from running headfirst into his arms. Pansy took a step towards Narcissa, calling out, “So lovely of you to invite us, Mrs. Malfoy –”</p><p>Draco walked towards Ari, hand intertwining with hers. Ari could feel her cheeks beginning to heat as they looked at one another, her hand tingling at his touch.</p><p>“What did I tell you three? Please call me Narcissa. You know you are always welcome at the manor, Pansy,” she said, kissing her cheek, then her warm crystal blue eyes soon found Ari’s, “I see my son has already found Astoria.”</p><p>Draco blushed as his gaze turned to his mother, changing to a good-natured glare. Narcissa laughed in response. Like everything else about her, it was a beautiful and pleasing sound. “I promised I would try to stop embarrassing him, but it’s just impossible to resist –”</p><p>Ari grinned, squeezing Draco’s hand before she briefly let go to hug Narcissa and kiss her cheek, “Thank you so much for having us.”</p><p>“Absolutely! We are all so thrilled you’re here.”</p><p>Narcissa turned to Daphne, who was staring at her in obvious awe, “Daphne! Such a pleasure to see you again. Every time I see you, I’m reminded of how much you’re growing up.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Daphne said, “You are as lovely as ever.”</p><p>Narcissa was lovely. Even on a more casual today like today, her hair was pulled up in a twist, not a hair out of place. She was wearing a light grey suit and pencil skirt, posture and presence perfect, but still able to exude warmth.</p><p>Narcissa’s eyes twinkled as she thanked her. “Why don’t you all go up to your rooms and then meet me in the tearoom?”</p><p>Draco’s hand found hers again as he walked them to their rooms. She had to keep from staring wide-eyed at everything she saw. There were so many portraits, all snoozing, going about their daily tasks, or glaring down at her as she walked past. <em>All were Draco’s ancestors</em>. <em>Was he always surrounded by his family’s legacy</em>? The hallway they walked down was long, with multiple doorways. It was easy to imagine eyes from the wallpaper, watching her every move. She said to Draco, trying not to shiver, “You’re going to have to give me a tour, otherwise I will never be able to find my way anywhere –”</p><p>Pansy called out, “That’s assuming Draco will actually leave you alone at any point –”</p><p>Draco said to Ari, “I’d love to show you around, but I promise you’ll figure it out.”</p><p>They came to the end of the hallway, seeing a staircase that led upstairs. Daphne said, “This is the room I had last time, perfect!”</p><p>Draco opened the door to a room down the way, leading Ari inside. She found a blue paneled room with a curtained, four-poster bed with white linens. There was an armchair diagonal to the settee, and two large chests of drawers against the wall, one of the doors slightly ajar. She could see her clothes already hanging inside. “Draco, this is lovely,” she said, walking up to the window to admire the grounds.</p><p>“I picked this room for you,” he said, wrapping his arms around Ari from behind.</p><p>“<em>You did</em>?” Ari asked, turning around to look at him.</p><p>“It’s my favorite,” His arms slid down to her waist as he looked down at her, eyes filled with longing. His head tilted down to hers to kiss her. She returned it shyly, feeling overwhelmed by the room, the manor, and his presence all in equal measure. He started to back her into the bed, giving into his desire for her. Ari found herself semi-prostrate on the bed, Draco pressed on top of her, beginning to kiss her more urgently. Oh, how she wanted to give in –</p><p>But there would be time for that. Not when his mother was waiting for them for tea.</p><p>“<em>Draco</em> –” she murmured into his lips, pushing upwards on his shoulders.</p><p>He pressed his forehead to hers. “I know, just – give me a moment, okay?” </p><p>She had to admit she wanted him too.<em> W</em>rapping her arms around him, she pulled him back towards her, adoring the feeling of his solid weight on top of her as his hands held her sides, beginning to get dangerously close to her –</p><p>There was a knock at the door as Pansy’s voice called out, “I’m giving you both a minute and then I’m coming in.” Snickering to herself, she added, “Please have clothes on.”</p><p>Ari glared at the door, then focused on Draco, who was groaning in irritation. A grin teased at her features as she whispered to him, “How are we going to survive this?”</p><p>“Fuck if I know,” he said, hands squeezing around her ribs.  </p><p>-----</p><p>“You’re sure I wasn’t supposed to change?” Ari whispered to Pansy as they were making their way to the tearoom, “What if I’m not dressed enough or –” She had visions of some horrible tea faux paus she had seen on <em>Downton Abbey </em>becoming her reality.</p><p>Pansy looked at her through aggravated eyes. “Ari, whatever you’re thinking, this isn’t 1920. Besides, you think I would just allow you to walk around and not look good?” She put one hand over her heart, “That’s very insensitive to me, you know.”</p><p>“Sorry. I don’t know why I’m so nervous.”</p><p>Pansy smirked, then said, “I do. This is all new to you. And you want to make a good impression for your <em>boyfriend’s </em>mum–”</p><p>Ari blushed, eyes begging her not to bring that up. They entered a large drawing room, several sofas clustered around a low table. It was similar to Astoria’s memory, except it appeared to have been modernized, the sofas now tufted in a rich deep velvet. One wall was dominated by a large white fireplace, and against one window was a small writing desk. Ari, in particular, loved the ceiling, which was arched and paneled in a large, open lattice design.</p><p>Narcissa was sitting on one of the couches, a letter in her hand. She beamed at their approach, motioning to a tea stand piled high with scones, finger sandwiches, and small pastries. “Please help yourself. I made sure Pippy made some of your favorites, Daphne. Also, where did my son run off to? I figured he would be following Astoria around like a lost –” she stopped herself, smirking.</p><p>“He said he had to run and get something. He should be around shortly.”</p><p>“Perfect! This gives me a chance to get to know you without his hovering.”</p><p>Ari grabbed an exquisite looking finger sandwich and poured herself some tea with a splash of milk, sitting down next to Narcissa. Daphne sat down nearby, setting her plate down which was precariously stacked with all manner of sweets. Ari had to had to stifle her laugh. She caught Narcissa’s glance and grinned, realizing they both had the same thought.</p><p>“So, what is it that all of you are most looking forward to this summer?” she asked, placing her letter on a side table.</p><p>“I know what Daphne’s answer to that is –” Pansy said in a conspiratorial whisper, “She has a <em>date</em> soon.” Narcissa’s eyes widened in delight, as Pansy continued, “He’s in our year, too –”</p><p>“An older boy – Daphne, I never would have pegged you for the type –”</p><p>Daphne’s voice was several octaves higher than normal, “He’s very kind. I met him when when I tripped on some stairs and he helped me.” Her cheeks turning pink, she squeaked out, “Please don’t tell my Mum and Dad quite yet, Mrs. – er – <em>Narcissa</em>. I understand if you –”</p><p>Your secret is safe with me, Daphne. You know Lucius is two years older than I am, right? We met at Hogwarts, as well.”</p><p>“<em>You did</em>?”</p><p>“Yes,” Narcissa said, nodding at Daphne, “At first I couldn’t stand him. He was so conceited.” She smiled to herself, “But I noticed that he kept popping up around the castle to bother me. It took him ages to get the courage up to ask me to the ball that was happening that year.”</p><p>Pansy scoffed, saying, “This is sounding far too much like someone I know…”</p><p>
  <em>Pansy! Don’t you dare – </em>
</p><p>Pansy glanced at Ari with maniacal glee, then smiling sweetly at Narcissa. Narcissa looked overjoyed at that bit of information, but kept talking, “I like to tease him that he wore me down, but we’ve been together ever since, so I must be a complete pushover.” <em>Who knew Lucius had the capacity to be cute? It’s probably because he knew Narcissa was the catch of the century –</em></p><p>“Astoria, tell me your plans. Your birthday is later this summer, right?”</p><p>“That’s incredible you knew. This is not nearly as exciting as Daphne’s date, but I sort of wanted to go to Diagon Alley and get an owl –”</p><p>Narcissa’s eyes sparkled at Ari, “Nonsense, that sounds like great fun. Do you have one in mind?”</p><p>“A snowy owl, they’re just so beautiful. Or maybe a tawny owl – I’m not sure.” <em>Any owl, really. Even just walking around the emporium –</em></p><p>A hand brushing her shoulder brought her out of her fantasies. Narcissa beamed up at the interloper, which Ari knew could only be Draco. He first busied himself with a plate of pastries and some tea, then settled himself between Ari and Daphne, his pinky reaching out to rub the side of Ari’s hand.</p><p>“Darling! We were just discussing everyone’s summers. Did you find what you were looking for?”</p><p>“Oh, yes Mother. It was mostly for Astoria’s benefit,” he said.</p><p>Ari glanced at him as he brought out a red book, bound in a red, scaly material. Her look quickly changed to one of slight astonishment, “Is this that book?! The dragon one?” <em>Someone’s trying to be cute –</em></p><p>Ari found herself absorbed in the book from Astoria’s memory, both her and Draco’s heads bent low over the text and pictures. Narcissa’s elated laugh filled the room, “Draco, I can’t believe you remembered that. How sweet!”</p><p>For Daphne’s benefit, Ari added, “The first time we met when we were children, we looked at this book,” turning back towards Draco, she said, “I’m amazed you were able to find it so quickly –”</p><p>He blushed as his eyes travelled down her nose. She realized how close their faces were, and looked down, a flush breaking out over her own features. <em>Not in front of his mom – not in front of his mom –</em></p><p>Ari could feel Pansy’s laser gaze narrowing on her with pinpoint accuracy. “Narcissa, do tell us about your summer plans –”</p><p>“Enjoying the time with my son and you three. There are so many charming interactions to witness."</p><p><em>I have to deal with two of them, don’t I? </em>Trying not to squeeze her eyes shut in embarrassment, she instead focused on the picture book before her, tracing the dragons with her fingers, Draco’s hand again bumping hers.</p><p>Narcissa’s tone turned to one of pleasant interest, “I saw you and Theodore Nott having what looked to be a delightful time at the fete yesterday. Feel free to invite him over for the afternoon or dinner at any point, if you would like.”</p><p>At this, Ari looked up at Pansy, face telling her, <em>No. Absolutely not. Anyone but – </em></p><p>“What a wonderful notion, Narcissa! Thank you so much,” her eyes swiveled back to Ari’s, “<em>I will be sure to extend the invitation.” </em></p><p>
  <em>Goddamnit Pansy – </em>
</p><p>“He comes from such a great family. Such a shame his mother passed away, though, and when he and his brother were so young, too.” </p><p>-----</p><p>Ari had two different outfits draped over the bed, trying to figure out what to wear to dinner that evening. She turned to Pansy on the settee, grumbling, “Why didn’t you tell me his mother died?”</p><p>Pansy levelled a bored glare across the bed at her. “This is exactly why, Ari. Because you would feel bad about it. You can’t pity people for things like this.”</p><p>“But I was a jerk to him –”</p><p>“<em>Exactly</em>.”</p><p>“Pansy has a point,” Daphne added, “You can’t just be nice to someone because they have a tragic thing happen to them. That’s not fair to them.”</p><p>“But that makes me –”</p><p>Pansy and Daphne glared at her till she stopped talking.</p><p>-----</p><p>Ari wasn’t sure how stuffy how dinner was going to be, but she had a feeling her earlier flashbacks of <em>Downton Abbey</em> were more correct than she had ever wanted. <em>Astoria’s lessons, please do not fail me tonight –</em></p><p>Pansy whispered to her, “This won’t be every night. Don’t worry too much. You can always copy what I do, too.”</p><p>Giving Pansy’s arm an appreciative squeeze, she meekly followed her to where the Malfoys were standing, all three of them together looking like they had stepped out of some <em>PBS Masterpiece</em> special. <em>Why were they always in the same color?</em> Ari wondered to herself. Tonight, it was dark grey. They weren’t in full dress robes, but extremely close to it, the material appeared to be silkier and lighter than velvet. Noticing her hesitant smile, Draco furrowed his eyebrows, trying to tease out her response.</p><p><em>I am terrified I will use the wrong fork and Lucius will notice and I will never be allowed within ten feet of you again. </em>His grin indicated he understood at least some of it.</p><p>“You three look lovely tonight! What a wonderful start to our summer together.”</p><p>Lucius, who could not look more bored with the entire evening, smirked at them.</p><p>“Thank you, you look fantastic as always, Narcissa,” Pansy said.</p><p>Taking Lucius’ arm, Narcissa led them into the most impressive dining room Ari had ever seen. Not just like <em>Downtown Abbey</em>, it <em>was Downton Abbey</em>. The dining table fit sixteen people. A massive stone fireplace was built into one wall, with a wooden mantelpiece surrounding it. Ari’s eyes went upwards, seeing that the ceiling was made of wood, coffered in multiple interlocking squares, the center panels carved with geometric designs and vines.</p><p>Feeling a rising panic in her chest at the number of forks she saw on the table, she was grateful she could at least recognize some of them. <em>Astoria saves the day again</em>. Ari was able to figure out which utensils to use and did not make a complete fool of herself, aided by a combination of Pansy’s deliberate choices and flashes of muscle memory. Dinner was a multi-course, entirely French affair. The main course was a confit de canard, which Ari assumed was some divine duck concoction that left her taste buds singing.</p><p>She was just cutting into her third bite when Lucius began discussing his day. <em>Man, could he drone on. </em>“– Cornelius actually wanted to discuss things with the muggle Prime Minister. I can’t believe that the Ministry allows for that level of muggle cooperation –”</p><p>Noticing Draco’s tension in his shoulders as he looked at her, she gave him a small smile. Narcissa’s tone was soothing, “Well that’s what you’re working to fix, right Lucius?”</p><p>“Absolutely. Though things aren’t going to quite according to plan. Looks like I’ll have to go back to the Ministry in a few weeks and deal with things directly. If Podmore could have just been there yesterday –”</p><p>“<em>Darling</em> – not so much talk about work in front of Draco and our guests,” her voice suddenly far more insistent, staring directly at him.</p><p>Ari had to keep from widening her eyes, instead moving them towards her plate, trying to focus on cutting her meat into small, precise squares. <em>He tried more than once?</em> Other than that, the pieces of the story were beginning to fall into place, including the Order. <em>So that means that they’re going forward with trying to infiltrate the Department of Mysteries. At least Voldemort wasn’t able to figure things out yet –</em></p><p>“—Astoria?” Pansy asked, undercurrent in her voice telling her to focus.</p><p>Ari looked up, realizing everyone was staring at her. Blushing, she said, “Sorry, I got caught up in how incredible this is –”</p><p>Underneath the table, Pansy and her squeezed hands once.</p><p>“What a fantastic compliment, I’ll have to tell the house-elves. We were just wondering if you wanted to go to Diagon Alley in the coming days. You should be getting your letters soon –”</p><p>“Oh! Yes, of course. Thank you for the invitation.”</p><p>Seeing Draco’s concerned eyes on her, she made sure to be present in the conversation the rest of the evening.</p><p>-----</p><p>“What was that about?” Pansy and Draco were sitting on Ari’s bed, a plate of chocolate biscuits in front of them.</p><p>Ari looked down at the biscuit in her hands, thinking of how to explain, “What Draco’s dad said –”</p><p>“Sorry about the muggle comments,” Draco said, “I had no idea how much they talked about it till now –”</p><p>She reached out towards him. “I appreciate it, but that’s not what I’m talking about. He mentioned a person who works for the Ministry named Podmore. I’m pretty sure your dad<em>uses the Imperius curse </em>on him to try and get into the Department of Mysteries.”</p><p>“Fucking hell –” Draco said, staring at his hands as they curled into large fists. Ari straightened out one hand, then intertwined their fingers, each touch telling him how sorry she was.</p><p>“Why does that matter to the Dark Lord?” Pansy asked, face screwing up into a grimace.</p><p>“There’s a prophecy in there he wants, that explains his relationship to Harry,” Ari said, sighing, “I guess it’s good in a way because it means that things are happening according to plan, sucks for that guy, though.”</p><p>“Is there anything we can do?”</p><p>Ari stared at the floor, then said, “I doubt it. I think the only things we could influence are once we get back to Hogwarts. Full disclosure, this is the book I remember the least, so I might completely fuck things up this round.”</p><p>“I still don’t understand how <em>we</em> ended up in a book in the first place.” </p><p>“I don’t either. But at least you’re both real,” she said, staring reassuringly into Pansy’s and then Draco’s eyes. <em>I love you both so much.</em></p><p>His glance softened as she squeezed his hand. Ari munched on a biscuit, mulling things over. There was something they could do, something that would help Draco, but <em>how? If Draco could learn occlumency early</em>. He would need it if he was going to survive the next three years intact. Pansy and she had discussed the possibility of her natural abilities being helpful. <em>Maybe Pansy could get him started</em>? She sent a thought to Pansy – <em>Can we tell him about you? </em></p><p>At first her face hardened, staring down at the linens. She looked up at Ari, giving him one brief nod.</p><p>Ari started out first, “I think there’s a way Pansy can help you. I’m hoping I can figure out a way you don’t have to become a – a death eater,” consciously having to try to keep her voice from shaking as he paled, “But if that doesn’t happen, you’re going to have to protect your mind from Voldemort.” Her thumb rubbed his hand as she spoke, the other gripping the bedspread, “You see, he uses legilimency to make sure his followers stay loyal. And if he saw how you are now, he’d – he’d probably torture and kill all three of us.”</p><p>Looking like the wind had been knocked out of him, Draco whispered, “Fuck me.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Draco.”</p><p>He looked up at Ari, expression angry and despondent, “But how could Pansy help?”</p><p>Pansy said, “There’s something I haven’t told you, Draco. About me.”</p><p>He raised his eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. “You know how sometimes it seems like I can respond to your thoughts? It’s because I can,” he furrowed his brows in confusion, eyes disbelieving, “I can – hear and see what you think sometimes. It’s something I’ve always had.”</p><p>His hand tightened on Ari’s. “And you knew?”</p><p>“She told me the night after – <em>the maze</em>.”</p><p>“Oh.” His eyes darted around the bedspread. Ari took it as a good sign he wasn’t yelling, “<em>Oh. </em>So that’s how you accepted everything so quickly. It’s because you knew already, didn’t you?”</p><p>Pansy nodded, looking at Ari with a small grin. “Ari happens to talk to herself in the second person a lot, so it was pretty easy to figure out.” </p><p>A ghost of a smile appeared on Draco’s face, then was replaced with a frown. Pansy continued, “It’s only with people I’m close to, so really you should take it as a compliment. But maybe, I could help you figure out ways to hide your memories and thoughts so you can protect yourself.”</p><p>His hand flexed against Ari’s, sighing. He glanced up at Pansy, “So that’s how you knew, at the –”</p><p>Yeah. Glad you figured it out in the end.”</p><p>“Yeah, me too.”</p><p>“Okay, now I’m lost. What are you both talking about?”</p><p>They both looked at each other, then back Ari at the exact same time, “<em>Nothing</em> –” </p><p>“<em>Oh no</em>, not the evil twins thing again!”</p><p>“You better get used to that,” Pansy said, Draco smirking in agreement.</p><p>-----</p><p>Pansy bade them goodnight soon after with a strongly worded reminder to behave themselves. As soon as she left, Draco flopped face first onto the bed, mumbling, “How the fuck am I going to do this?”</p><p>Ari’s hand snaked up his shirt. “I know. You’re not alone, though. You have me, and Pansy. And Daphne.”</p><p>“That’s four of us against how many people, one of which is the fucking Dark Lord –”</p><p>“Harry was able to figure it out. We can too.”</p><p>“But Potter has Dumbledore – <em>until</em> – ”</p><p>Her eyes turned mischievous, “If all else fails, you get a cool tattoo out of it.”</p><p>He rolled over, staring at her with narrowed eyes, “You can’t be serious –”</p><p>“And it moves! How many people can say they have a moving tattoo! Maybe you could grow your hair out like your dad –”</p><p>He sprang up from his position, caging her in his arms. “You want to amend your statement?”</p><p>Her grin was from ear to ear as she whispered, “And start wearing all black –“</p><p>His fingers instantly pressed into her ribs, tickling her. She tried to scramble away, but he had pinned her to the bed, laughing almost as hard as she was. Her hands clawed uselessly at his arms as she squirmed back and forth. She eked out, “Stop – stop, I can’t breathe!”</p><p>“Do you surrender?”</p><p>“Yes – “</p><p>“Do you promise never to mention Father’s hair ever again?”</p><p>That made her laugh even harder. “Ye – yes –”</p><p>Then and only then did he stop. She took several deep breaths, her ribs on fire, glaring at him. Some of his hair had fallen into his face, his face red and breathless. But he was smiling again. She reached up to brush the locks upwards, fingertips lingering on his temple. “Thank you for being so understanding about today. I know that was a lot to take in.”</p><p>“I don’t think I have a choice. And I don’t know what I would do if you and Pansy weren’t here.”</p><p>“We’ll – we’ll figure something out. I promise.”</p><p>He nodded once, expression turning soft. “Can I stay tonight?”</p><p>“You don’t even have to ask. I always want you here.”</p><p>He leaned down to kiss her, his hands curling into her hair.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had to look up so many random architectural terms for this chapter and you probably can't tell at all hahah. The <a href="https://media-cdn.tripadvisor.com/media/photo-s/05/c2/13/a6/tyntesfield.jpg">tearoom/drawing room</a> and <a href="https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Tyntesfield_Dining_room.JPG">dining room</a> I've described are based on actual rooms at Tyntesfield. I mentioned it in the chapter notes for the previous work, but it's spooky and insanely beautiful. </p><p><a href="https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Tyntesfield_Dining_room.JPG"></a><a href="https://www.reddit.com/r/HarryPotterMemes/comments/gqvg4q/dumbledore_was_overrated/">Also, here's this chapter's meme. :D :D :D</a> God I love it so much.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Family Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Coming up with Malfoy first names is a real treat, let me tell you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She woke up the next morning enveloped in his arms, his body following her every curve. She didn’t consider herself much of a cuddler previously, but with Draco, everything felt wondrous and warm and new. She was happy to lay there and feel him surround her. After a few minutes, she felt him begin to stir. He pulled her hair off to the side to place one small kiss at the base of her neck.</p><p>She rolled over to face him, smiling when she saw his face. “I thought you might be awake,” he murmured.</p><p>“Did you sleep okay?” She reached up to his face, tracing under his eyes. <em>His dark circles aren’t as bad</em>, she thought. He looked better rested than she had seen in months.</p><p>“I slept even better than yesterday. I seem to like having you around.”</p><p>“What a coincidence, so do I –”</p><p>Their lips met each other’s for a moment, unhurried and easygoing in the early morning. She settled her head into the crook of his shoulder, feeling his chest rise and fall. Ari said, “You were quite cute with the dragon book, I don’t even know how you found it so quickly.”</p><p>“I have it in my bedroom. I wanted to surprise you. I know it’s not your memory, but it’s –”</p><p>“ – Special –” Ari finished for him, “I feel the same way. Plus, I got to know what you looked like when you were eight. You had quite the bowl hair cut back then –”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“I’m joking, you were adorable.”</p><p>He pulled her closer into him. “I know you were, too.” After a moment he whispered to her, “I didn’t know you wanted an owl –”</p><p>“Oh – yeah. I didn’t know if you heard that.” A rosy glow in her cheeks, she continued, “How do I explain? It’s like one of the things everyone who read the story wanted – it was so cool to think about. An owl that delivers letters?!”</p><p>“Is that what you want for your birthday? I’ll get you whatever you want,” as he kissed the top of her head. “Wait, when is your real birthday?”</p><p>“Oh, it’s actually right around Astoria’s. Mine is five days afterwards. Another weird thing we share,” she tilted her head to look up at him, seeing him nod with a perplexed look, “Wait, I didn’t get you anything for yours, I figured –”</p><p>“You gave me a birthday card and one of the best birthday fetes I’ve ever had. And you’re here. I’d say that ticks off all the boxes –”</p><p>“You actually liked the card?”</p><p>“I couldn’t admit it at the time, but of course I did. It was from you. I still have it, actually –”</p><p>Ari pushed herself up to kiss him, overwhelmed by his admission. “I can’t believe you kept it,” she said once they broke apart, “I was so embarrassed to even put it by your bed and fucking Warrington was there, offering to ‘give me a tour’ and I didn’t even sign it <em>and</em> –”</p><p>“That’s why – Remind me to hex that guy when I see him next.”</p><p>“<em>Draco</em>. It wasn’t that bad. I shouldn’t have said anything.”</p><p>“What an incredibly impolite thing to say to a young woman –”</p><p>Ari’s mouth went into a thin straight line. “– And he’s back in 1892.”</p><p>He reached down and pinched her side, grinning at her indignant expression. “I’m serious, though. Is that what you want for your birthday?”</p><p>“I actually – I have another idea –”</p><p>“Name it.”</p><p>“I want to take you on a muggle date –”</p><p>He shook his head, eyes becoming huge, “No, <em>please</em> –”</p><p>“You already said you’d do <em>anything</em>. And we’d have so much fun! I could take you to the movies, or we could go to a museum, or a show, or a play, even –”</p><p>“Anything but <em>that</em>. How about a bracelet? We have a fantastic family jeweler. I could buy you every owl you wanted –”</p><p>Ari’s grin was from ear to ear now, she <em>knew</em>. “Nope. This is what I want.”</p><p>He tried to convince her for another twenty minutes to no avail.</p><p>-----</p><p>She was sitting with Draco, Pansy, and Daphne, in the breakfast nook, buttering her morning toast. It was a large semicircular shaped room with multi-story windows that gave a sizable view of the lawns. In stark contrast to the severity of the manor itself, the grounds and outside looked lovely and inviting, with expansive gardens flanked by tall hedges.</p><p>Pansy looked up over her Daily Prophet. “What is it you all want to do today? Go ghost hunting?”</p><p>Ari ignored her, instead gazing at Draco, “Actually, I was wondering if we could go to the library if anyone was interested?”</p><p>Draco smiled at her. “Yeah, that sounds good. I wanted to show it to you, anyways.” His hand reached for her across the table, “Maybe we could look into the archives for anything about Endymion?”</p><p>She smiled back, squeezing his hand.</p><p>“First though, there is someone I want you to meet.”</p><p>------</p><p>“I’m sorry in advance if Pippy doesn’t like me. Or I faint from seeing an elf in real life.”</p><p>“Nonsense, you’ll be fine. They’re really not <em>that</em> weird looking.”</p><p>Ari stared at him, watching as his face cracked into a small grin. “Wait – do I shake her hand? Is that weird? How do I introduce myself? I don’t want to offend her at all,” Ari’s thoughts were starting to spiral into seeing a two-foot-tall person scream at her about bad manners –</p><p>“Whatever you’re thinking, it won’t be that bad. I’m sure she would appreciate you giving her any sort of courtesy. Now come on –”</p><p>He half-dragged her through the doorway. The Malfoy’s kitchen was every bit a professional restaurant kitchen in miniature, the surfaces and counters gleaming and spotless. There was not a speck of dust to be seen. Along one wall was a massive pantry that ran its length, with a small ladder connected to a track. Inside, Ari could see beautiful tea wares and other china. Tiny little humanoid creatures scurried around, cleaning or preparing various dishes. The house-elves had huge, bat-like ears and enormous eyes that took up the majority of their faces, looking up at Ari with frank, curious expressions.</p><p>She turned to Draco; eyes huge. His grin widened, taking her to a house-elf who was putting the finishing touches on an exquisite looking tart.</p><p>“Pippy –”</p><p>Pippy’s face lit up at the sound of Draco’s voice. Fastidiously clean with the biggest green eyes Ari had ever seen, she was wearing small brightly colored tea towels sewn into a dress. “Master Draco! How good to –” she paused, looking over Ari, “See you –”</p><p>“There’s someone I would like you to meet.”  </p><p>Taking a small breath, Ari scrunched down to Pippy’s height, extending her hand. “I’m Astoria, it’s very nice to meet you.”</p><p>Pippy took her hand, eyes narrowed as she took Ari’s hand in her tiny one. She pulled herself to her full height. “Pippy.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh, she’s going to be a tough nut to crack –</em>
</p><p>“Astoria is someone who’s very dear to me, Pippy. I want you to treat her as a member of the family while she’s here.” </p><p>“How long will Miss Astoria be staying with you?”</p><p>Draco eyed Ari, gaze becoming soft, “Hopefully a long time.”</p><p>Ari’s heart thumped in her chest. She looked at Draco as she said, “I hope that too.” They both smiled at each other, Ari’s heart beating faster.</p><p>“And what is Miss Astoria’s favorite pastry?”</p><p>Snapping back to Pippy, Ari said, “I think the chocolate gateau I had with Draco. You made it, didn’t you?”</p><p>Her eyes widened. Giving one small approving nod, she led to Draco and Ari to a small side table where tea was ready, telling them all about the cakes she was in the process of making.</p><p>“I told you it would be fine,” Draco whispered to her, “Everyone adores you.”</p><p>-----</p><p>The Malfoy library rivaled Hogwarts in how much it took Ari’s breath away, a vast, multistory part of the manor that was surrounded in floor-to-ceiling books. The walls were paneled in a deep rich mahogany wood, several movable staircases stationed along the walls. There were multiple low backed leather sofas and inviting looking armchairs, Ari could easily envision herself curling up in one for hours. She saw Daphne doing just that, smiling absent mindedly at a bit of parchment. But the highlight was the books. They were everywhere, above the doorways, in thin little panels, and in huge, soaring inlaid bookcases. Her gaze swept upwards, seeing a decorated plaster ceiling.</p><p>“I knew you’d like it.”</p><p>“How did you get used to living here?” she asked in disbelief.</p><p>He tilted his head to the side. “It helps when you’ve been born here, but I don’t know if I have quite yet. I’ll let you know when I do.” He lopsidedly smirked, “Come on, let me show you to the family histories.”</p><p>They pulled out several books that included family pedigrees, some going back as far as the 1200s. One book reminded Ari of what the Black family tapestry must look like.  On the first page was a huge tree, its branches leading to family members as it spread over the succeeding sheets. The concept of knowing one’s ancestors this far back was somewhat anathema to Ari. Growing up in the United States, one was lucky to even know where their great-grandparents were from and going back any further than that required a huge amount of research and time. Ari had a fuzzy idea at least one part of her family came from the United Kingdom but couldn’t be fully sure.</p><p>Out of curiosity, Ari first thumbed towards the end to see if Draco had been added. She grinned when she saw his name in spindly font, <em>Draco Malfoy, 1980 –</em> , the branches spreading beyond.</p><p>His expression turned frosty. “Really?”</p><p>“It’s pretty cool, you have to admit –”</p><p>They began to work their way back towards the sixteenth century, Ari appreciating the ridiculous assortment of names she came across. Some had been blackened and scorched. Pansy leaned over Ari’s chair, watching them.</p><p>
  <em>Abraxas – Decimus – Sabina –</em>
</p><p>They came to the sixteenth century, Ari watching Draco’s finger slowly trace back, the same names as last time.</p><p>Ari followed aloud, “ – Cressida – Cornelius – There he is!”</p><p>
  <em>Endymion Malfoy, 1570-1590</em>
</p><p>“I’m surprised his name wasn’t destroyed like his history was. Is that a normal thing, what we saw?”</p><p>Draco chewed on the thought for a moment. “They typically only do that when they’ve done something so against the family another blackens it out of existence.” His eyes grew large, “So it’s not who he was, but –”</p><p>“ – What happened to him -" </p><p>“It looks like his father was named Lucius too. That must be who Father is named after. And he had a younger sister – Lyra?”</p><p>
  <em>What a surprisingly nice name for someone in the Malfoy family –</em>
</p><p>Pansy said, “Maybe we could go back through that book and see what they say about them? Or see if there is any other diaries or information about them?”</p><p>“Look at the three of you!” came a thrilled voice from the doorway, “Such diligent scholars!” </p><p>It was Narcissa, holding several letters in her hands. “These were all delivered for everyone. Looks like there are several from Hogwarts, and you have one personal one, Astoria,” she said, curiosity tinging her words.</p><p><em>A personal letter? But from who? </em>Her eyes grew wide as she saw the name. <em>We were having such a good day, too –</em></p><p>“Who’s it from?” Draco asked.</p><p>“It’s from Cedric,” she said, watching as his entire face hardened to stone. <em>Yep.</em></p><p>“Is that a school friend?” Narcissa asked, keyed into her son’s stiffening posture.</p><p><em>Fuck, could this get any more awkward? </em>“Yes. Cedric – Cedric Diggory. He and I became friends last year. You might have seen the name before – he competed in the Triwizard Tournament?”</p><p>“Oh, I thought I had heard that name before,” she said, her hand coming to rest on Draco’s shoulder for a moment. She smiled at Ari, “I should leave you to your studies.” Giving his shoulder one squeeze, she swept out of the room.</p><p>Draco’s hand was gripping the table. Sighing, she broke open the seal, Pansy’s hand glued to Ari’s shoulder.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Astoria,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope this summer is treating you well! I’ve been so busy this summer, but I realized in my free moments I never got the chance to see the map you created. I must admit I was pretty fascinated when I saw it and I find myself thinking about it a lot. I would love to know how you made it. If you’re free anytime this summer, it would be great to see you. </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Cedric</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ari squeezed her eyes shut. <em>He’s not doing well, is he? Oh, Cedric –</em></p><p><em>“</em>Well?” Draco’s voice was icy, eyes frozen on the table. His fingertips were turning red, now digging into the wood grain. Pansy patted her shoulder, her footsteps heading towards Daphne.  </p><p>“Draco? Let’s go for a walk outside, okay?”</p><p>-----</p><p>It only took one turn into the hedge for Draco’s eyes to drill into hers, tumultuous and incensed. “<em>What is it</em>?”</p><p>She tried to hold his glance. “Do you want to read it? He was hoping we could meet. I don’t think he is doing well after what happened –”</p><p>“He wants to see you?”</p><p>She took one centering breath. “Yes, Draco.”</p><p>His hand pulled at his hair, causing tendrils to stand up on end near his temples, “And I assume you want to go?”</p><p>“Yes. I do. He’s my friend.”</p><p>“Can’t you just owl him back and <em>not</em> see him?”</p><p><em>Don’t blow up at him. Don’t blow up at him.</em> “Draco – why are you acting like this?”</p><p>“Because – because –” his chest was beginning to heave, “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe it’s because it’s the only other man you’ve ever called attractive besides me. Or who you helped the entirety of last year. Or who you tou—” he stopped himself, blinking several times, “Just stay with me here. <em>Please</em>?”</p><p>“I’ve tried to tell you so many times it’s not like that at all. You know why –” her eyes narrowed, thinking over his last words, “Wait, what were you about to say?”</p><p>His eyes were rooted to the ground now, unwilling to look at her. His breath was coming in small gasps. <em>He – “</em>You saw us, didn’t you?”</p><p>“The courtyard – you – you –” her voice trembling. He shook his head. “Draco, why can’t you look up at me?”</p><p>“Because I – I fucking hate myself for what I saw, all right?” His eyes flicked up to hers then, a tortured swirl of blue and grey, “I heard you talk to him the way you talk to me, and I didn’t mean to follow – I just had to know if you were in love with him – ”</p><p>She snapped back, “I’m not fucking in love with him! I told you –”</p><p>“I know you’re not, Ari!”</p><p>She was torn between wanting to yell at him and wanting to cry. “Then, how could you do that?!”</p><p>His breath was coming faster, she wondered if he might start hyperventilating. “Because every time I heard your voice and it wasn’t for me it felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest – and I knew the second I was there it was wrong – I just thought I could never come back to you ever again – and I – I know I ruined things – I know it’s not fair – I’m so sorry –”  </p><p>She had to fight herself not to reach out for him.</p><p><em>Fuck. </em>A part of her was livid, a part of her felt betrayed, and another part of her on some level understood him. Overwhelmingly, she was just sad. She took several breaths, staring into the distance. She forced herself to at least attempt think about things, even as the disparate part of hers were howling within her. “If you know it’s not like that, then why are you upset now?”</p><p>“The thought of you with another man makes me want to curse something – especially <em>him</em> –”</p><p>“<em>Draco</em> –”</p><p>His voice was a pained snarl, becoming more agitated with each word, “I know, okay! Please don’t leave, please just stay – I just got you back, I can’t  –”</p><p><em>Oh lord</em> – “I’m not leaving, I just – I need a second to not scream at you, okay?”</p><p>“<em>You’re not</em>?”</p><p>“No, of course not. I –”</p><p>
  <em>I love you –</em>
</p><p>He crushed her into his arms. “I’m so sorry, Ari. I’m trying to be different –”  </p><p>“I know you are.”</p><p>His head fell into the crook of her neck, large hands wrapping around the small of her waist. All things considered; this did feel better. “Draco, that was a massive breach of trust, okay?”</p><p>“<em>I know</em>,” he whispered, “How do I make it up to you?”</p><p>“You can start by letting me see him and any other person I want to.”</p><p>“I –” she felt his eyelashes press into the column of her neck, “<em>Okay</em>.”</p><p>“And not following me when I’m there.”</p><p>“But what if you –”</p><p>“No buts. You’ve lost that privilege for a while.”</p><p>“Can I at least take you?”</p><p>She clenched her jaw for a second, then broke apart from his embrace to look at him. “How about this? I’ll see if he and I can meet at Diagon Alley, and you, Daph, Pansy, and I can go together. But while I am with him, you have to trust me <em>and</em> him. Okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” he said in a faint whisper.</p><p>“Thank you, Draco.”</p><p>He pulled her back towards him as he murmured back, “Thank you, Ari.”</p><p>-----</p><p>The rest of the afternoon was far more tense than Ari would have preferred. Lucius was away at a meeting for a dinner, which, while it was calming to not have to deal with his presence, created all sorts of secondary concerns in Ari’s mind. <em>Where was this meeting taking place? What were they planning? Was Voldemort there? </em>Not that she had an ounce of control over it. Draco’s gaze kept flicking back to her, vacillating between sadness and longing.</p><p>She knew she should probably speak to him again that night. More than that, she wanted to see him. She knew today had been hard. She knew this whole year had been hard. Somehow, through all of that, the only thing that made sense was when they were together. His hands on her was this centering force that soothed over whatever was happening in the outside world. Not to mention, everything about it felt so right, all the synapses in her body singing every time he so much as brushed her. She did have to admit there were several concerns for her even getting to him. She wasn’t even quite sure where his wing was in relation to where she was, or how many ghosts she would encounter –</p><p>
  <em>He’s here. And he loves me. What’s a few ghosts? </em>
</p><p>Taking one deep breath, she opened to door to find his blue-grey eyes, hand raised as if he was just about to knock.</p><p>His arms were around her before they even closed the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I always really loved the Black family tree in the books/films. </p><p>And owls, but that's a completely different thing :D</p><p>  <a href="https://www.reddit.com/r/HarryPotterMemes/comments/jopn4u/it_be_like_that/">Also, ohmygod this week's meme. </a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Archives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steaminess Rating: 2.5 Eggplants out of 5</p><p>Ohmygosh I crack myself up</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her synapses weren’t just singing, they were on fire.</p><p>Ari was not quite sure what exactly happened next, all common sense replaced by this overpowering need for him. At one point, she felt the doorknob dig into her back as he lifted her up, her legs clenching around his middle.</p><p>Next thing she knew she was laying on the bed. His hands were everywhere at once, on her hips and butt and breasts. She could feel her nipples forming hard points into his palms, begging him to touch them more, <em>kiss </em>them.  Her breath came in rhythmic gasps as he took off her shirt, then his.</p><p>“Can I?” he asked above her; eyes almost black in the dim light.</p><p>“Please –” <em>Do whatever you want – </em></p><p>He trailed kisses down the center of her ribcage before taking his lips across one of her breasts, Ari could almost cry with how slow he was going –</p><p>He brushed her nipple with his lips. Ari arched her back, trying to meet his mouth. She was moaning now; a high breathy sound she wasn’t aware she could make. He took it into his mouth, then sucked, a groan emanating from deep in his throat. She found his hand and brought it to her other breast, feeling him beginning to fondle and tease her with his thumb and forefinger.</p><p>“<em>Fuck – Ari </em>–” he grunted against her as she writhed against him with her hips, undulating into his pelvis. <em>He is so hard –</em></p><p>She could feel it pressing against her with his need, just as she could feel this intense aching between her thighs. <em>We want to wait – we want to wait – we want  –</em></p><p>He bit down onto her as his other hand squeezed, the combination of both shattering all of her resolve. “I want you – so bad –” he moaned into her breast, before pushing himself up and kissing her with such a force Ari felt the wind being knocked out of her. His hand teased the waistband of her pajama shorts. Oh, how she wanted him to rip them off.</p><p>
  <em>We want to wait. </em>
</p><p>Her eyes shot open, seeing him on the precipice of giving in. Her fingertips felt down his chest, stroking his pecs and the hard muscle along his stomach. She brought her hand down to his pajamas, just brushing him –</p><p>He groaned, stiffening. She panted out, “Is it okay if I <em>touch</em> you?”</p><p>Letting his eyes adjust to the light, he asked, “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yeah, Draco –<em> I want </em>–”</p><p>He stopped her from saying more by kissing her, his breath coming shallow and fast. Her hand went back down to his pants, caressing the outside with her hand. He said, “That feels – so good –”</p><p>He allowed Ari to pull down the waistband. Her hands felt down the deep v of his hips and thighs, the slight tickle of coarse hair. She encircled him at first with a loose fist, hearing his pleasured hiss just as he started kissing her harder.</p><p>“You have to tell me – how you like it –”</p><p>She gripped around him, then pumped up and down. She leaned over to kiss him on the neck, her hand gradually gaining rhythm. His breathing came faster, he moaned. “Merlin, Ast – Ari – <em>sorry</em> – fuck – “</p><p>“It’s okay,” she said, trying not to laugh. He was in heaven. And it was fantastic to see. She nipped at the hollow of his jaw.</p><p>“Can I – touch your –”</p><p>“Yeah,” she breathed back, as one hand enveloped her breast, making unfocused circles over her nipple. Her mouth moved back to his. He kissed her as his moans increased, breath coming in short gasps.</p><p>“– <em>Faster</em> –”</p><p>She did as she was told, focusing on the tip and the underside of his shaft, stroking and caressing him with her fingers.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m – about to –” </em>
</p><p>She leaned down to kiss him one last time, Draco squeezing down hard on her breast. Ari moved her hand to catch most of it as he came against her palm. Folding in on himself, he convulsed for a second, moaning into her mouth.</p><p>His head fell back against the pillows. “That was –“ </p><p>She grinned at him, leaning down to give him one kiss before she ran off to the bathroom to find some toilet paper. When she came back, his eyes were able to focus, staring at her in adoration. “Do you want me to help you?” she asked, wad of tissue in her hand.</p><p>“No,” his eyes turned wolfish, “Unless you want to use your mouth –”</p><p>Laughing, she passed him the tissue. Once he had finished cleaning up, he pulled her to him, kissing her. She flopped down on the bed, using his arm as a pillow.</p><p>“I promise that wasn’t my intention when I came here, I just wanted to see you.”</p><p>“Me either – I don’t really know how that – <em>happened</em> – I was going to try and find your bedroom, and then I opened the door and you were there –”</p><p>A happy, satisfied grin wound its way through his features, “<em>Yeah</em>. And I am not complaining. When can we do that again? When can I do that to you?” </p><p>She grinned back. “When would you want to do that?”</p><p>“I would want to right now if I could get up. Merlin, Ari –”</p><p>She tried to hide her blush, turning away from him. He tilted her head back towards him, kissing her once their eyes met. When they broke apart, she curled up into him, listening to his heartbeat. Her hand came up to stroke his collarbone. After a moment, he asked, “I have to ask, is Ari short for something?”</p><p>“Yeah. Ariana. But I’ve gone by Ari my whole life.”</p><p>“<em>Ariana</em>, huh? What a decidedly non-muggle sounding name.”</p><p>“Hey! That name was passed down in my family, I’ll have you know my grandmother had that name. There are plenty of names that are just normal, you know –”</p><p>“That was a compliment –” he said, chuckling to himself.</p><p>She glared at him. “<em>Sure</em> –”</p><p>“Can you explain the whole nicknames thing? Is that an endearment thing among the muggle populace –”</p><p>“What are you trying to do, become the next Muggle Studies professor?”</p><p>A smirk overtook his face, blue-grey eyes dancing. “I’m actually curious.”</p><p>“I think you’re just jealous –”</p><p>“Me?! Jealous of what?!”</p><p>“That your name doesn’t lend itself to a nickname.”</p><p>“That’s absurd –”</p><p>“Poor Draco – <em>Wait</em> –” Ari’s eyes grew wide with absolute glee. <em>I know exactly –</em></p><p>“Oh no – don’t tell me –”</p><p>She placed one kiss on his lips. “Drake<em> –” </em></p><p>His expression soured, “No. Absolutely not.”</p><p>She kissed him again. “<em>Drakey –” </em></p><p>“Don’t you dare –”</p><p>She was grinning from ear to ear now, “<em>Drakey-Jakey –” </em></p><p>His finger clamped down on her exposed nipple. “I can’t believe you somehow managed to combine my name <em>and</em> your ex-boyfriend’s –”</p><p>“So that means I can call you Drakey!” she said, laughing.</p><p>His hand twisted to the right, watching through petulant eyes as her laugh turned into a squeal. They argued and kissed and joked till they finally fell asleep, both forgetting to put on their shirts.</p><p>------</p><p>She woke to sleepy hands kneading her chest, the heat from his chest melting into her back. There was one kiss on her shoulder, then another near the top of her spine. She turned around to see his eyes were still closed.</p><p>“Draco?”</p><p>His eyes fluttered open, blinking several times. <em>Definitely was asleep</em> <em>still. </em>“Well that’s one way to wake up,” she said, grinning at him.</p><p>“I had a dream, I think,” he said, blushing, “And my hands must have been there –”</p><p>She stopped from talking more by kissing him. He groaned in surprise, then rolled on top of her, Ari realizing just how ready he was. An angry rap at the door forced them to both spring apart from each other. Ari dove underneath the covers, her shirt in a heap somewhere. <em>Fuck –</em></p><p>“If you two assholes are up to something again, I will personally ram this door down and drag you both out,” came Pansy’s outraged voice, “Do you even know what time it is?!”</p><p>They both looked at each other and burst out laughing. She only started knocking on the door harder.</p><p>-----</p><p>The three of them were in Ari’s room, Ari and Draco sporting twin grins of sheer delight as Pansy shot glares at both of them. “I hate you both,” she said, tone shockingly level.</p><p>“Sorry Mum,” Ari whispered as Draco sputtered, both trying to stop grinning and look contrite. It didn’t work. “I promise we won’t do that again when you’re in the room next door.”</p><p>Her eyes were boring holes into Ari’s. “You. Better. Not.”</p><p>Draco muttered under his breath, “Someone’s just jealous because Theodore can’t stay the night –”</p><p>Pansy’s eyes swiveled towards Draco’s. “Hardly. I at least have some decorum, versus <em>you</em>, who I’m amazed didn’t wake up the whole manor.”</p><p>“My sincerest apologies,” Draco said in a tone that indicated the exact opposite, Pansy’s glare turning glacial.</p><p>“Please learn some adjectives other than ‘<em>fuck’</em>, you were raised better than that.”</p><p>Draco flushed red from his neck to his cheeks, fascinated with the bedspread. Ari’s eyes filled with horror. <em>Wait – could you hear his thoughts?! Oh my god Pansy, I’m so sorry – </em></p><p>Pansy’s pained expression turned to Ari, telling her everything she needed to know.</p><p>-----</p><p>“So how far away is your <em>wing</em> of the manor?” Ari asked, emphasizing the word. Draco raised one indignant eyebrow.</p><p>“Why do you insist on making fun of me at every turn?”</p><p>“Because it’s ridiculous – who has their own wing?! Plus, I get to watch your eyebrows pinch together–” she said, grinning at his scowl. She pulled his head down towards hers to whisper in his ear, “It’s only for you, though,” a slight blush flaring in his cheeks.</p><p>“What am I going to do with you?”</p><p>His lips brushed her earlobe for a second before he ducked away, pink still tinging his cheeks. They were headed up the staircase she had seen at the end of the hallway, then turned right down another long corridor. All the way, the portraits looked down on her with disdain. “Do you know who these people are?”</p><p>“Some of them, yeah,” he pointed to one particularly severe looking face, “Like that is my grandfather, Abraxas.”</p><p>He glowered down at her. Ari shuddered. <em>No wonder Lucius is such a killjoy. </em>“What are you thinking right now?”</p><p>Ari grimaced, cognizant of her obvious facial expressions, “I was just thinking that er – it makes a lot of sense why your father is such a pleasant person to be around –”</p><p>“He’s not always this bad, just recently –” frowning, eyes far away.</p><p><em>That frown. </em>Trying to distract him, Ari rubbed his hand with her thumb, then asked, “Do you have a portrait?” eyes becoming wide, “Oooh, does it move?!”</p><p>“You get excited by the weirdest things –”</p><p>“It’s your likeness <em>and</em> it moves?! How could I not be captivated –”</p><p>“There’s one of the three of us in Father’s study. It’s not that interesting, though. We were meant to look serious, so I think Mother is sitting and we are standing next to her. It is supposed to impart the ‘future of the Malfoy family’.”</p><p>“I’d still like to see it! But let me guess…you are all wearing black with slicked back hair –”</p><p>He rubbed his hair. “Are we that easy to figure out?”</p><p>“A tad, yeah – it’s the matching outfits.” Seeing his expression change to embarrassed annoyance, she quickly added, “They’re nice! You look very – sharp –”</p><p>He rolled his eyes at that, pulling her along. They came to a series of doors at the end of the hallway. There was one grand looking wooden door, shaped into an arch. Ari had foggy memories of seeing this a few nights prior, overshadowed by Draco’s hands and lips all over her –</p><p>His hand on the small of her back caused small shivers to cascade down her spine, her eyes dilating at his touch. She looked at him, expression filled with longing, as she pushed him against his door, bringing his face down to hers. She let herself relish the feeling of them together, of feeling adored and finally being able to reciprocate. Even when they broke apart, they stayed close together, taking shallow gulps of shared air. “I love that I can kiss you whenever I want now,” Ari murmured into his shoulder.</p><p>“You know there’s a bed just inside. I’d be happy to show it to you again –”</p><p>“Draco –” His big, innocent eyes asked what was wrong with that proposition. “You know exactly why that’s a problem.”</p><p>Draco’s hand grasped the door handle with the other idly played with a lock of Ari’s hair. “I’d be happy to discuss this more <em>inside</em>.”</p><p>Ari knew if he was able to get her inside the door, her willpower would dissolve. “Tonight. I just found out where your bedroom is! You still have to show me the rest of the hou – <em>manor</em> – and lunch with your mom, Pansy, and Daph – and we should probably go back to the library this afternoon.”</p><p>He pouted. “Not even just –”</p><p>“<em>No</em>.”</p><p>“I guess we’ll go to the indoor pool next then, since someone does not want to have any fun this morning –”</p><p>She pinched his side, watching through her eyelashes as he jumped in surprise.</p><p>-----</p><p>They were heading back towards the breakfast nook for lunch, when Ari felt a chill emanating from under one of the doors, spreading over the corridor. “What’s over there?”</p><p>“Oh, that? That’s the family archives and dark artifact collection room –”</p><p>Ari’s eyes grew huge. “You have a whole <em>room</em> for that?”</p><p>She could almost swear she heard a hissing sound. “Yeah, we keep a lot of the family diaries and relics in there. And things Father has gathered over the years –”</p><p>A tingling sensation was wrapping around the base of her neck and spine, corresponding with a dull thudding ache that pounded in her ears, becoming worse every millisecond. <em>No – not this – </em>“Drake – my head –”</p><p>His concerned eyes flooded her tunneling vision. “Ari, are you all –?”</p><p>His hands clutched at her arms just as she fell into darkness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hopefully the steamy scene isn't <i>too</i> bad. That's kind of how it is going to go, I'm not one for graphic depictions. I needed so much validation as I was even writing it, y'all have no idea (just wait till they go all the way, I'll need validation for dayzzzz)</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.reddit.com/r/HarryPotterMemes/comments/h8y4h5/dammit_gilderoy/">Anyways, this week's meme! ahahahhaaha oh the second book</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Daily Prophet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steaminess Rating: -1 Eggplants out of 5</p><p>(only joke I could come up with)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>She found herself in a long hallway once again. She could hear muffled voices beyond, as if she were listening to a conversation through a wall. She went from room to room, attempting to see if the voices would become more distinct, calling out for someone, anyone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No one responded. Nothing changed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The corridor had no windows or lights, but somehow everything was visible. Every door was the same white color. Inside was much the same, square and empty. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She ran towards the end, hoping she could find a blue door again, or an exit. This hallway felt longer than the last, the inaudible conversation adding to her intense unease. She ran till she had a stitch in her side, taking in huge gulps of air through her nose and mouth. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She thought she could see a single light in the distance. She ran towards it. It was fuzzy, never growing brighter. </em>
  <em>Out of the corner of her eye she saw a blur of color. She came to a thudding stop, looking to her left. It was blue. She threw the door open immediately. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Astoria?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was no response. She whirled around. With exception to the deep indigo color of the walls and floor, there was nothing else in this room. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She called out again. “Astor—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ari—” it was her old voice, somewhat distorted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Astoria!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We don’t have much time –” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ari interrupted her, “At least tell me you’re okay?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes. Is Daphne?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes. She knows.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She heard a sigh of relief. </em>
  <em>Ari asked, “Where are you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ari, please listen to me. You have to look at a Daily Prophet –you can find me again – always look for the blue –” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her voice faded away. </em>
</p><p>-----</p><p>Her sense of touch came back first. She could feel something heavy and warm surrounding one of her hands, stroking her fingers. Underneath her other hand were bedlinens, pulled tight around her. Her sense of sound came next, it was quiet, except for a soft breeze that tickled her face. She could hear it rustling through the grass, bringing a smell of summer flowers.</p><p>
  <em>Pansy – if you can hear me –</em>
</p><p>There was a knock at the door, the sound of a door opening. “Draco, I think she’s waking up –”</p><p>The feeling around her hand squeezed. <em>Oh, that’s Draco’s hand – </em></p><p>
  <em>Pans, please get Daphne right away –</em>
</p><p>There was a small pride in her voice, “I definitely heard her this time, she’s back –”</p><p>“<em>Ari?” </em>She felt a featherlight touch around her face, a kiss pressed at her temple. Her sense of smell was suddenly filled with him, the soap he used and the scent of his skin. She wanted to reach out and pull him towards her. <em>I’m here, I’m trying to open my eyes, I promise –</em></p><p>“Just take your time, I’ll be here, I promise –”</p><p>“She said to get Daphne –”</p><p>“We should let her open her eyes, first,” he said, both hands curling around hers.</p><p><em>Draco – this is really important – I heard her – </em>Her eyelashes broke apart to see blue-grey, lightening when their eyes met. “There you are –”</p><p>“<em>Daph</em> –”</p><p>“I’ll get her now, okay love?” it was Pansy’s voice, off to her right. She felt her small hand wrap around her upper arm. She flicked her eyes over to her, attempting to smile.</p><p>“Thank –”</p><p>“Don’t push yourself, I’ll be back in a second with her.”</p><p>She felt so tired. She rested her eyes for a moment before opening them again. Draco had moved the sofa to sit at the side of her bed, one hand holding hers while the other perused a book.</p><p>“Draco – I’m so –”</p><p>
  <em>Happy you’re here, and sorry –</em>
</p><p>His smile was tired. “I know.”</p><p>“I love you –”</p><p>His hand brushed back some of her hair, lingering on her cheek. “I love you, too.” His eyes turned scolding, “None of that matters if you don’t get any rest, though.”</p><p>“Hey –”</p><p>Draco’s eyes flicked up to hers, gaze telling her to hush. She glared groggily at him, just as there was a soft rap at the door. Daphne and Pansy appeared. “Sorry I wasn’t here, Ari. We were taking shifts.” Daphne’s eyes moved to behind Ari, a slight grin on her features, “Though Draco refused to leave.”</p><p>“Daph, I heard her–”</p><p>Daphne’s eyes doubled in size. “<em>Astoria</em>?”</p><p>“She’s okay –”</p><p>“You talked to her?”</p><p>“Just for a – moment. She asked about – you –”</p><p>“<em>She did</em>?”</p><p>There was a second knock at the door. Ari gave one sympathetic glance to Daphne, then focused on the door. It was Narcissa, a tendril of wavy hair out of her chignon. <em>So that’s where Draco gets it from. </em></p><p>She smiled at Ari, “I heard you were awake. I’ve owled our healer. I’m so sorry about what happened –”</p><p>“Me too, Narcissa – so sorry –”</p><p>Her face grew concerned, moving to Draco behind her. “She’s usually like this when she wakes up. It’s hard for her to talk at first, it gets better –”</p><p>“I’m going to have our healer look you over if that’s all right? I would like to make sure you’re comfortable.”</p><p>“That's fine –”</p><p>“Good. She should be over within the hour. I’ll have some house-elves bring tea.”</p><p>She walked towards the bed, squeezing Ari’s hand. “You’re very brave, you know that?”</p><p>Ari felt her cheeks heat, increasing her embarrassment, “Oh, thank you. I’m lucky to have – everyone –”</p><p>Draco’s hand stirred to intertwine with hers, thumb stroking her palm. “I’ll come back to check on you in a bit,” Narcissa said. </p><p>“Thank you for – everything – you’re so kind –”</p><p>“It’s the least we can do, Astoria.”</p><p>-----</p><p>The healer, whose name was Imogen, turned out to be one of the sternest women Ari had ever encountered. After looking over Ari thoroughly, she declared, “Three days bed rest, at least. You will need to take this regenerative potion every morning. If you faint at any point or anything worsens, owl me at once.”<em>You have to be kidding me. </em></p><p>She moved to talk with Narcissa in the corner quietly. Narcissa blanched, nodding several times. Draco was hovering in the window seat, resolute that he would not leave. “She would like to see you and your healer once you’ve recovered.”</p><p>“That’s all right. I would like to hear what she has to say, too.”</p><p>Narcissa smiled, then whispered some things to Draco. When she left, Draco moved to sit on the side of the bed. His eyes were unyielding, “I will personally be making sure you follow Imogen’s instructions.”</p><p>Ari groaned. “Really? <em>Three days</em>? I’m sure I’m fine –” She tried to push herself up, but her arms felt boneless. She was unable to move more than a few inches before she gave up, glaring at her useless body.</p><p>His expression hardened even as his hands fussed with her blankets, tucking it around her. “This is why you can’t be trusted.”</p><p>“I’m going to be so bored –”</p><p>“Nonsense.”</p><p>“Have you ever been forced to spend three days doing nothing but lying around?”</p><p>“You’ll have me. How could you even say that?”</p><p>Ari raised one dubious eyebrow at him. “You’ll be here the <em>whole</em> time?”</p><p>He leaned down to kiss her, then said, “Ari, there’s nowhere else I’d want to be. Now <em>rest</em>.”</p><p>“Ugh –”</p><p>Scowling, he made himself comfortable in the armchair. His hand found hers the second he sat down.</p><p>-----</p><p>“You guys, I am perfectly capable to take a bath –”</p><p>She encountered three pairs of annoyed eyes. “Ari, you could drown.”</p><p>“That’s ridiculous.” <em>This whole situation is insane. I just want to wash my hair –</em></p><p>“I could always hel –”</p><p>“Absolutely not, <em>Draco</em>,” Pansy snapped back, “You are not helping Ari take a bath.”</p><p>“Do I get any say in this whatsoever?”</p><p>Three voices simultaneously said, “<em>No</em>.”</p><p>“Pansy and I could help you,” Daphne said.</p><p>“But what if she faints again?”</p><p>Ari sighed in exasperation, comprehending she would not have a moment alone to herself. “We all know you aren’t leaving, Draco,” Pansy said, “We’ll leave the door cracked, okay?”</p><p>Draco insisted on carrying her into the bathroom, much to Ari’s never-ending chagrin.</p><p>-----</p><p><em>Ahh, that feels better. </em>Ari was scrubbing her hair, happy that she could at least move her arms. “She really asked about me?” Daphne asked from her perch on the bathroom counter.</p><p>Pansy was just about to pour water over her, Ari becoming even more mortified about this whole situation than she ever thought possible. “Yeah, Daph. It was just for a moment that I was able to talk to her. She sounds safe, wherever she is.” </p><p>“I wonder how she knew you guys wouldn’t have much time. The whole thing is so strange. I can’t believe she told you to look at a <em>Daily Prophet</em>, too.”</p><p>Pansy nodded, then cocked her head.  “Maybe there’s a story she wants you to find?”</p><p>“Maybe – how would she know about a story she wasn’t here for, though?”</p><p>“We’ll look tomorrow, see if your ‘Astoria sense’ starts tingling. Oh, I should tell you. Theodore is coming to the manor in a couple of days.”</p><p>“You <em>can’t</em> be serious.”</p><p>Pansy parried back in her singsong voice, “Well, it’s not like I have much to do right now –”</p><p>“He’s not going to see me, is he?”<br/><br/>“He said he was going to bring you flowers, actually.”</p><p>“No. Absolutely not. Don’t you –”</p><p>“He’s very concerned about you, Ari –”</p><p>“<em>Pansy</em> –” Ari whined, splashing the water at her.</p><p>Her eyes were glistening with fake crocodile tears. “I can’t take it back, the owl has already been sent –”</p><p>“Is this payback for what happened?” Ari asked.</p><p>“<em>Maybe</em> –” Pansy said, glancing down at her nails.</p><p>“Do I want to know?”</p><p>“No,” Ari and Pansy responded at once. Pansy added, “Just be glad your room isn’t next to Ari’s.”</p><p>Ari turned several shades redder. Daphne giggled, shaking her head.</p><p>“Now, please tell me you feel better –”</p><p>“Extremely. But er – how do I get up?”</p><p>“Very carefully.”</p><p>-----</p><p>Draco carried her back to the bed the literal moment Ari’s hair was towel dried and she had dressed. “I’m pretty sure I can walk –”</p><p>“Don’t believe you,” he whispered, placing her onto several fluffy pillows.</p><p>“Your mom has to know where you are,” she said to him in the dim light.</p><p>He smirked as he laid down next to her. “She told me to keep an eye on you, actually. And I’d still be here regardless.”</p><p>Her hand reached out towards him. “Thank you so much – for all of this –”</p><p>He met her palm first, intertwining their fingers. “I’m just happy I was there to catch you this time,” he said, face becoming shadowed and drawn. He sighed.</p><p>“One day you’re going to have to forgive yourself, you know that?”</p><p>“I can’t see how you are able to.”</p><p>“Oh, that? That’s easy. I mean, yeah, some things are hard, and we’ve got a lot we need to work on. But that’s every relationship, right?”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Really, really.” Ari traced the planes of his face, brushing his lips with her thumbs till they slowly teased upwards. “There’s that smile I love so much,” watching as it turned into a grin.</p><p>“Is it okay if I kiss you?” he asked.</p><p>Ari nodded, feeling an anticipatory heat begin to build in her body. Ever so gently, he reached over and brought his lips to hers. She tried to pull him closer, overtaking his mouth with her tongue. He groaned, starting to lean in more before he broke apart from her, staring at her through glaring eyes. “What exactly are you doing?”</p><p>“Kissing you – why’d you stop?” she asked, pulling his head back towards hers.</p><p>“Ari – that’s really not fair –”</p><p>“But –“</p><p>“No buts. <em>Bed rest</em>, remember?”</p><p>She growled at him. “Just a little?”</p><p>“<em>Ariana</em> –”</p><p>Her eyes widened at the sound of her full name. “<em>Fiine</em>,” she said, “I hate this.”</p><p>“Once you’re able to walk properly, you can attack me all you want.”</p><p>She burrowed into his chest to bite him playfully, relishing in his irritable hiss. What she didn’t expect was how quickly she would be lulled to sleep, the combination of his warmth and hands wrapped around her a powerful sedative.</p><p>-----</p><p>Ari awoke in much the same position as she had fallen asleep in. Trying not to wake him, she disentangled herself, making to the edge of the bed. A hand shot out and held her arm in place. “Just where do you think you’re going?”</p><p><em>Damnit. </em>“I wanted to see if I could –”</p><p>“Nope, get back here.”</p><p>“This is really embarrassing, but I have to pee. And I wanted to brush my teeth. Can I have a bit of dignity and go to the bathroom in peace, <em>please</em>?”</p><p>“Fine. And it’s not embarrassing. Just tell me next time, okay?”</p><p>Thinking in her head that it very much was, she sunk her feet onto the plush carpeting. Taking deliberate steps, she was able to walk with both hands outstretched. Draco’s concerned eyes were bored into her back the entire time.</p><p>Seeing herself in the mirror she was like viewing herself through a fog, her face and lips pale. She must have only been standing for about five minutes all told, but the effort to do so made her dizzy, with a thudding pain in her head by the time she made it back to the doorway. He was leaning up against the bed, waiting for her.</p><p>She was loath to do this, but she felt so exhausted. “Can you –” He had her in his arms before she could finish her question. “I don’t know what’s wrong this time, it’s not normally –”</p><p>“Shh, I know. I’ve got you, okay?”</p><p>“Thank you,” she mumbled. He nestled her into his chest, Ari falling asleep again almost instantly.</p><p>-----</p><p>When she awoke again, she found an arm draped around her, Draco dressed in posh, albeit 90s looking loungewear and reading from the same book as yesterday. A small breakfast had been prepared on the nightstand; her daily allotment of the restorative potion next to it. His eyes softened when he saw her stir, pressing one kiss to the top of her head.</p><p>“How long was I out?”</p><p>“Just a few hours,” then added with a slight lopsided grin, “You have a very cute snore, by the way –”</p><p>“I thought cute wasn’t a part of the Malfoy dictionary, remember?”</p><p>He pinched her cheek, saying, “It wasn’t till <em>someone</em> reminded me of it –”</p><p>His hand moved from her cheek to rest on her side. “Are you feeling any better?”</p><p>Yawning and stretching first, Ari then said, “A tad, actually. My head’s not hurting anymore. Did Pansy come by?”</p><p>“She did briefly, as did Mother and Daphne –”</p><p>Ari’s mouth pressed into a tight line. “The whole gang was here, and I was snoring. Great. Did your dad stop by, too?”</p><p>“No, he did not make an appearance. Mother said he asked about you, though,” he said. </p><p>“<em>Lovely</em> –”</p><p>“You’re on bed rest, remember? It would be in bad form not to ask –”</p><p>Ari grumbled, grabbing the tray next to her to rip apart some toast and stuff it into her mouth. She had gulped down the potion and was washing away the horrid aftertaste with a huge mug of tea when she heard a knock at the door.</p><p>Pansy’s head popped in at a side angle. “You’re awake!”</p><p>“Pans my love, did you bring it?”</p><p>Draco furrowed his brow, busying himself with his book. Not sure what to make of that, Ari instead focused on Pansy, large newspaper in hand. Daphne came in soon after, waving to them. She draped herself over the settee with a half-written letter in her hands. Pansy removed the tray in Ari’s lap and spread out the newspaper, sitting cross-legged on the opposite side. “What do you think we’re looking for?”</p><p>“No idea. Let’s start with the bigger stories?”</p><p>She and Pansy made her way through the headlines, neither seeing anything that stood out to them. Scoffing at some ridiculous headline of Rita Skeeter’s about Dumbledore, Ari tried not to pay it any mind. </p><p>
  <em>The Daily Prophet can now exclusively report that Dumbledore has been stripped of his title of Supreme Mugwump, following his baseless and dangerous accusations that You-Know-Who has returned. Harry Potter’s recent incidents during the Triwizard Tournament have proved both are aiming to spread discontent and fear throughout the wizarding community – </em>
</p><p>“This makes me so frustrated. What the fuck even is a Supreme Mugmump, anyways?”</p><p>Draco’s hand went up and down her back, tracing her spine. “I mean, you have to admit Dumbledore is a nutter –”</p><p>“But people read this bullshit and actually believe it. It makes it so much easier for everything to happen. What’s even more bizarre is it’s obvious she can be an actual journalist; she just refuses to print anything factual.”</p><p>“Maybe that weird quill of hers has taken over her brain?”</p><p>Draco grinned, nodding. “Have you seen it in action? It does to have a mind of its own.”</p><p>“You said this woman looks like a bug, right? How ugly is she?” <em>Maybe making fun of her will make me feel better. </em></p><p>“Oh, Rita? Yeah, her picture should be at the end of the article. Merlin, this is unnecessarily long. Let me see –”</p><p>Pansy turned two or three pages, pointing to an image of a woman with intense curls and a strong jaw. <em>It can’t be – </em></p><p>Ari stared at the image, eyes growing huge. Her hair had changed, and she was younger, but It was unmistakably her. “That’s –”</p><p>Ari stopped herself, tracing the simpering image in her hands as it flashed from side to side. “You all right, Ari?” Pansy asked. Draco’s arm curled around her back and hip. </p><p>“That’s the woman who – who wrote the books. That I read. That you’re all in.”</p><p>
  <em>“What?!” </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Ari :/</p><p>As someone who deals with a long-term health issue (not fainting, but endometriosis), what I find the most frustrating is when I'm not feeling well and I have to worry about little things like brushing my teeth, how I'm going to wash the dishes that night, or do laundry, etc. Luckily, I have a super supportive boyfriend. Overall 0/10 experience though, do not recommend. &lt;3</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.reddit.com/r/HarryPotterMemes/comments/iaymw6/movies_had_some_good_moments/">This week's meme. It's an old format, but I still love it.</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The French Braid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Narcissa finds another way to embarrass her son.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No fucking wonder I was in a pink, frilly dress during the Yule Ball. How dare she –”</p><p>“That’s what Astoria wanted me to see,” Ari breathed in wonder, “She must have seen the books, which means –”</p><p>“You two had to have switched bodies,” Pansy said, completing her thought. Daphne and Draco heads swiveled toward them both. </p><p>“But why? What’s the point?” Ari pressed her fingers to her forehead, trying to clear the fog that filled her brain. Draco sat up, tilting Ari’s head to his shoulder. </p><p>“We should go,” Pansy said. “We’ll be back to check on you in a bit. I can’t believe this, though.”</p><p>“Neither can I, Pans –”</p><p>Pansy squeezed her hand once, then went to talk to Daphne on the settee.</p><p>Ari’s words were like glue in her mouth, sticky and hard to get out, “I think I might be worse off than yesterday, none of this makes any sense –”</p><p>“Why don’t you go back to sleep?” he whispered back to her.</p><p>She heard a door closing in the background. Her voice was small, even to her ears, “Will you be here?”</p><p>“Of course, Ari.”</p><p>“Why were you upset earlier?”</p><p>“We can talk about that lat–”</p><p>“No, please, I don’t want you –”</p><p>He tucked in the blankets around her chin and shoulders, then pulled himself in, facing her. A rueful smirk tugged at his features. “I wish I had a pet name like Pansy, that’s all.”</p><p>“So, Drakey doesn’t do it for you?”</p><p>“How dare you,” he said, eyes flashing playfully.</p><p>“I’ll call you whatever you want. Baby, love, probably not darling because your parents use that,” Her voice was sounding more and more far away as she trailed off, “You have to think of one too, you know –”</p><p>“I said, we’ll talk about it later –” he stopped, watching her eyes close. </p><p>------</p><p>“– Is three days enough?”</p><p>“Imogen said to give this to her in the evenings, see if she improves. She made sure to say she’s just an owl away so we can always reach out to her, Draco. You’ve been so good to Astoria, watching over her like this.”</p><p>“She’s not usually this bad, Mother. It’s hard to see. At least she’s getting some sleep, I guess.”</p><p>“I know, darling. You know, you got very sick once when you were about two and wouldn’t stop crying. Some horrible muggle disease called chicken pox. You were miserable. I was so overwhelmed I started crying uncontrollably. Your father had to take us both to Imogen –“</p><p>Ari opened her eyes to see the early afternoon sun streaming through an open window. She raised her head, meeting crystal clear blue eyes and their grey-swirled counterparts.</p><p>“Astoria! We didn’t wake you, did we?”</p><p>“No – no, I don’t think so,” “Draco had chicken pox when he was little?”</p><p>“You heard us?”</p><p>“Just that, what a thing to wake up to –"</p><p>Her eyes twinkled with hidden mirth. “It was awful, Astoria. He was covered from head to toe in angry red spots. He was crying so much –”</p><p>“<em>Mother</em> –” Draco sputtered out, turning a lovely shade of bright pink in the process.  He scowled at her, trying to change his tone to something serious and respectable, “<em>Astoria</em>, are you feeling any better?”</p><p>Ari giggled, ignoring him. “Was he uncontrollably itchy, too? I heard it can be really bad –”</p><p>“You have no idea, Astoria. We had to put mittens on his hands to keep him from –”</p><p>“<em>Mother, stop</em>! This is –”</p><p>Narcissa widened her eyes conspiratorially for Ari’s benefit, then turned to her son, “I can’t tell you how much I love having you both here. Your father is not nearly this much fun to tease.”</p><p>Draco grumbled something at his mother, shooting glares at both of them. There was a small cracking sound, as a small house-elf appeared with finger sandwiches, chocolate cake, and a small teapot. “I heard Miss Astoria was not feeling well and wanted to bring her and Master Draco something. She said she liked this gateau the best –”</p><p><em>That’s so thoughtful, wow. </em>Ari caught Draco’s gaze, seeing the same emotion reflected in his eyes. “You’re the best as always, Pippy,” Draco said, smiling at her.</p><p>“Pippy, that’s so sweet!” Narcissa said, “I’m sure she’ll be feeling much better in no time.”</p><p>“I can bring some for you as well, Mistress Narcissa?”</p><p>“That won’t be necessary. I have to see to some things around the manor. Thank you, though, Pippy.” She glanced back at Ari, “I’ll be back later this afternoon to check on you, Astoria.”</p><p>She gave Draco a kiss on the cheek, and gracefully left the room.</p><p>“Pippy – thank you so much,” Ari said, “That was so kind of you to think of me.”</p><p>“I hope you feel better soon, Miss Astoria.” Returning Draco’s smile, she disapparated back to the kitchens with a small pop.</p><p>Ari raised one delighted eyebrow at Draco. “Well, this isn’t going to eat itself, you know –”</p><p>He jumped onto the bed without reservation, diving into the cake first.</p><p>-----</p><p>The next two days passed in a blur. Ari was sure she had never slept this much, her consciousness turning off like a flipped light switch at the slightest provocation. She had vague memories of eating, taking another horrendous concoction of Imogen’s, and then passing out again, punctuated by brief moments of snuggling into Draco’s side. When she opened her eyes again, it was now early morning, the room only lit by a sliver of the sun’s light. Draco’s chest was pressed into her back, his arm curved over hers as he slept beside her. His breathing quickened as he mumbled to her, “You okay?”</p><p>“Mhmm,” she responded, rolling over. She was smiling when he opened his eyes.</p><p>He brushed some hair away from her face. “You look better.”</p><p>“I feel a bit better. I think that new potion helped.”</p><p>“Good, because we’re meeting Nott today. Also, I have a surprise for you,” he muttered, tucking her back into him.</p><p>-----</p><p>“Why is it always a mystery? Why can’t he just tell me?” Ari asked Pansy, luxuriating in her bath. <em>Who knew feeling clean would be some lavish treat? </em></p><p>“It’s going to be a puppy named Scorpius, I’m telling you –” Seeing Ari’s glare, she said, “You’re the one who’s in love with him. You should know how he operates by now. Honestly, I’m just glad you’re more awake today.”</p><p>Daphne nodded from her sink counter perch, saying, “It was weird. You looked like some character from a fairytale, the way you were sleeping –”</p><p>“I know. I’m sorry, I’m not sure what was up –”</p><p>“Don’t apologize. You can’t help that you’re now a fainting damsel in distress who needs to be rescued by the dashing blond –”</p><p>“<em>Pansy –”</em></p><p>“Even getting him to leave so you could bathe without him lingering around was almost impossible this morning,” she said, scoffing. “As if the two of us would let anything happen to you.”</p><p>“I can’t understand how he’s not bored out of his mind, at least you guys can come and go –”</p><p>Pansy and Daphne smirked at each other, then turned back to Ari, who was failing to stop herself from rolling her eyes. <em>These two.</em> Daphne added, “I still can’t believe Astoria figured out the whole Rita thing. I wonder why she decided to write a fictional book about us for muggles?”</p><p>“I will never forgive her, for one. You should be thankful she just mixed up your ages. The idea I would ever talk to her about anything is preposterous. And hanging on Malfoy’s every word? As if!” eyes seething with rage. “No offense of course, Ari.”</p><p>Ari grinned back at her, “You’re fine. The idea of you two dating is terrifying. My guess is Astoria found one of the books. I wonder if someone showed it to her.” She stared at her hands, “This whole thing is just so weird –”</p><p>“Why’s that?”</p><p>“Well, technically, it means that this is part of the same world, right? And that Astoria’s here, just in the future, so it's not like we could look for her at all,” she glanced up, “I’m so sorry, Daph –”</p><p>Daphne looked at her with soft eyes. “It’s okay, Ari. We got confirmation that she’s safe, that’s good enough for me right now. And at least she seems to know what’s going on.” </p><p>“She figured out things faster than me. That’s for sure.”</p><p>“You were trying to stop The Dark Lord from returning by yourself, I would say you were a tad preoccupied –”</p><p>Ari smiled at Pansy’s comment, then mused out loud, “Does that mean the curse is affecting her, too? How would that work, though? I haven’t seen anything blue in any of my dreams, so I can’t talk to her at all.”</p><p>Daphne frowned, gazing down at the tiled floor. “Maybe you both have to be ‘open to it’, so to speak?”</p><p>Ari cocked her head, “That’s a thought. But how?”</p><p>“Dim some lights –” Pansy’s eyes began to glow in merriment, “maybe have Draco give you a massage –”</p><p>“You’re the worst.”</p><p>Her grin was from ear to ear. “Do you want me to help you get dressed, or not?”</p><p>-----</p><p>Pansy was french-braiding Ari’s hair later that afternoon, Ari groaning in contentment every time Pansy brushed back a stray lock. “So, when is <em>Theo</em> going to make an appearance?”</p><p>“He should be here in the next hour. Also, don’t call him Theo unless you want him to like you even less –”</p><p>“Perfect. I’ll call him exclusively that from now on. Ahh, I should pay you to do this, Pans –”</p><p>“Thank Fleur. She’s the one who showed me how.”</p><p>Draco added from the sofa chair, looking up from his book, “Can someone explain to me the whole ‘someone else brushing your hair’ thing? I’ve never understood it. Mother used to do it when I wasn’t feeling well, but all I could think was how she was ruining my hair.”</p><p>Ari could hear Pansy’s smirk in her voice, “Yeah, it would ruin that terrible slick-backed style you used to do.” Ignoring his scoff in protest, she said, “Ask Ari to brush your hair sometime, preferably when I’m not around. You’ll understand it, then. Theodore has quite good hair, I must say –”</p><p>Ari interjected, “Are we seeing the same thing? His head is so overgroomed, I would be amazed if a single hair of his moved in the wind with how much hair gel he uses –”</p><p>Pansy said, “You should be one to talk with who you’re dating.” Draco coughed several times, then cleared his throat. “Why do you dislike him so much?”</p><p>“Why do you like him so much? I could find you ten more guys or girls far more attractive, nicer, and less annoying. I feel bad about his mom, but still –” </p><p>“Ari, he’s attractive and you know it. And, he’s very nice to me –”</p><p>Feeling like she should be writing a list, Ari said, “His nose is too thin, his face is too angular, his eyes look lifeless –”</p><p>“Just wait. He’ll grow on you.”</p><p>“Like a horrible weed that overtakes the entire garden?”</p><p>Pansy yanked slightly on Ari’s hair, Ari yelping in surprise. “You have ten more minutes to get out whatever completely unwarranted hatred you have for him, then you have to be nice, okay?”</p><p>Draco glanced at Pansy with a pointed glare. Putting his book down, he leaned over to kiss Ari on top of her head. “I need to get changed. It’ll just be a second, okay?”</p><p>“No worries,” she said, smiling at him. He held her hand till until he was physically unable to. Pansy’s eyes lasered into Ari’s once he left, “And you said Theodore was besotted. Ari, what did you do to him that night?”</p><p>“I may have – er – used my hand, but I don’t think that’s it –” Ari’s face was bright red, “I don’t know what to think about everything, it’s really overwhelming to be around him like this –”</p><p>“Can you give me any pointers? You know – for future reference –”</p><p>“Pansy! It wasn’t like <em>that</em>. I mean, it was really great, but it was more just…being with him, I guess. I wish this stupid fucking curse weren’t ruining everything, though.”</p><p>“Because getting to lay around all day with your boyfriend is the absolute worst.”</p><p>Ari looked at her in complete disbelief, “Yes, fainting and sleeping all day is <em>so</em> sexy.”</p><p>“Ari, he loves it. I know it sucks, but you guys get to be with each other 24/7 and he gets to take care of you, which is like his dream –”</p><p>“<em>Ugh</em>, Pans –”</p><p>“Do you think he could take you to his room tonight, I was hoping I could bring Theodore back here.”</p><p>Ari’s eyes narrowed, lip curling. “<em>Really</em>? Love, can I ask you something?” Seeing her nod, she continued, “Do you actually like Theodore?”</p><p>She stared at the bedspread, voice quiet, “At first, it definitely was just because he was into me and it was hilarious to make you be around him, but now, I’m not so sure. I know he’s insufferable with the family stuff, but he’s cute and actually kind of funny when you get to know him. And he’s so excited to be around me, the opposite of –” she stopped herself, expression faltering.</p><p>Fighting the urge to reach out to her, Ari responded in a gentle tone, “I get it. I’ll try to be nicer to him. Please don’t tell me you’re actually going to sleep with him, though.”</p><p>Meeting her eyes, Pansy said, “Thanks. And no. But probably what you two were up to, so seriously – tips please –”</p><p>Ari was whispering to Pansy as Draco walked back in, Pansy’s eyes alight. “What are you two talking about?” his eyes suspicious.</p><p>“Ari’s giving me advice on some things for when Theodore’s over, you know, for <em>later</em> –”</p><p>Ari glared at her. “Did you have to say it like <em>that</em>?”</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p>A perceptive glance passed between Draco and Pansy. “She is quite accomplished, I must say –”</p><p>Ari took her pillow and chucked it at him, thrilled when it hit his chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All credit for Rita's ... revelation (sorry, I had to) goes to my dear friend Dee. </p><p>I swear, this whole thing has become a way for me to redeem Narcissa and Pansy. Everyone else...meh... :DDD</p><p>On a more personal note, if anyone is interested I am potentially looking for an editor. One of my good friends is my beta, but we're very story focused. I've noticed some typos and many, <i>many</i> run-on sentences in my work far after I've posted it and it drives me nuts. So, if that's something you would want to do and can commit to reading two chapters a week, have a discord, and feel confident in your editing abilities -- let me know and we'll discuss below! :)</p><p>  <a href="https://www.reddit.com/r/HarryPotterMemes/comments/ksi7dm/pfft/">This chapter's meme. Oh Tom, no, honey (hahahah) :D</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Firebolt (Draco's Perspective)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A tiny attempt at flying is made.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even with her fainting, Draco would be remiss if he didn’t at least admit to himself how happy he was. For the past three days, he’d gotten her mostly to himself, able to watch her every little perfect movement as she slept, ate, and talked with him.  When he was with her, the undercurrents of worry about the Dark Lord, about his father, even about her curse would float away in this haze of <em>her</em>. Her touch and smell and laugh as it surrounded him, satisfying every longing he’d held on to for so long. He even got to wake up with her in his arms, knowing she was safe as he felt the curve of her perfect bum against his front –</p><p>It was better than he could have ever dreamed. If only fucking Pansy hadn’t ruined their time together by inviting Nott. They were going to be spending the afternoon outside, the weather too perfect to not do so. Several house elves had set up blankets and umbrellas on the east lawn and were currently preparing enough food to feed a small army.</p><p>“I can walk at least part of the way; it would be good to stretch my legs –”</p><p>“Ari, <em>no</em>.”</p><p>“<em>Please</em>?” Draco could tell she was attempting to look cuter than she normally did, her eyes turning into two massive blue orbs. It only strengthened his resolve.</p><p>Pansy was watching the conversation with one raised eyebrow, not saying anything. Daphne said, “Aren’t you supposed to still be on bed rest, Ari? Maybe you shouldn’t push it.”</p><p>Draco gave one subtle grateful nod to Daphne, who returned it with a brief flash of a smile. Ari was glaring at Daphne, noticing their exchange, “It’s only outside, this is ridiculous,” then sighed, “Oh, <em>fine</em> –”</p><p>Her eyes narrowed when they came to Draco. “Don’t look so thrilled.”</p><p>He furrowed his eyebrows, attempting to look perplexed by her statement. It didn’t work. Her eyes had turned into slits now, shooting glares at him. Abandoning all pretense, he picked her up, effortlessly nestling her into his chest as Daphne giggled in the background.</p><p>She grimaced, asking, <em>“</em>Aren’t I, er – heavy?”</p><p>If anything, the opposite was true. Ari was still so small in his arms, almost too small. The hollows in her cheeks were gone, but Draco wasn’t convinced she was eating enough. He had to keep himself from obsessing over everything she ate, especially over the past two days. “I have been given the task to make sure you are on bed rest,” his lips found her ear, “Plus, carrying you was how we met, and it’s something I quite enjoy doing–”</p><p>She blushed, refusing to meet his glance. The second he took her outside, she tipped her head back, basking in the warm of the sun’s rays. Her hair glinted auburn and blond strands. <em>Merlin, she’s so pretty. </em>He murmured to her<em>, “</em>I figured you would like to be outside –”</p><p>“You were right –”</p><p>Her face lit up when she saw the lawn, looking around at everything in wonder. It made him look around, noticing how inviting the thick cotton blankets looked, with large, striped umbrellas to block out the summer sun.  “Woah, Draco, this looks incredible! Was this your idea or your mom’s?”</p><p>He blushed, saying, “Both of us, actually.” Mother had been delighted at his idea, having a number of ideas about the food and what they could do that afternoon.</p><p>“You seem to have her knack for planning, even if you never tell me what you’re up to.”</p><p>“The surprise is half the fun, <em>Ariana</em>,” watching as two bright spots appeared on her cheeks, ducking her head into his chest.</p><p>“Do you <em>have</em> to do that? No one uses my full name, anyways –”</p><p>“All the more reason that I should –” he said, grinning at her cross expression. Finding out her full name had been one of his new favorite things. <em>That whole night had been –</em></p><p>He became aware of his hands gripping her thighs and waist, how close their faces were. He heard Ari’s voice in his head, telling him not to stop. He could easily kiss her and lower her into the pillows, just the two of them –</p><p>
  <em>Bed rest – bed rest – bed rest –</em>
</p><p>“Daphne and I are going to wait for Theodore,” Pansy’s called out, staring straight at him. She added with a smirk, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”</p><p>Reminded again that he needed to get back at Pansy at the first opportunity, he was surprised to hear Ari mumbling something in his chest that sounded like, “<em>Fucking Pansy –”</em></p><p><em>Were we thinking the same thing? </em>He looked down at her to see her blush harder as their eyes met, her eyes darkening as they traveled down his face. By the time he could comprehend what was happening, her lips were on his, all the nerve endings in his lips and hands and body alive with the feeling of her against him. Her hands curled up his shoulders, into his hair, Draco’s scalp tingling with the contact. She moved to deepen the kiss, biting the bottom of his lip. He felt himself groan as his mind thought of several ways he could get her the blankets or back to her room. <em>Maybe we have some time – </em></p><p>
  <em>Fuck, we don’t – do we – </em>
</p><p>They broke apart at the same time, both taking shallow, gasping breaths. “Pansy asked if I could go to your room tonight. Maybe, <em>we could</em> –”</p><p>Whatever little self-control he had was slipping away in a sea of thoughts of them in his bed, maybe even wearing one of his t-shirts – <em>fuck, she looked so good that night. </em>An unhelpful voice added, <em>she is feeling better, after all</em> –</p><p>“<em>Okay</em>,” he managed to say in a pained whisper, feeling her grin against his collarbone.</p><p>-----</p><p>Draco was proud of himself for not attacking her as he set her down, much as multiple voices were advocating initiating. Her face was still slightly flushed as she smiled at him, the same parts of him elated that he was the cause. <em>Keep it together. You have company.</em></p><p>“You haven’t told me what your surprise is,” she said, cocking her head.</p><p>He smirked, brushing some hair behind her ear, “I invited Blaise today, too.”</p><p>Her eyes were aglow with a sudden excitement, “<em>Oh</em>! What a great idea! I was meaning to owl him, anyways, see what he was up to –”</p><p><em>Did she have to be that thrilled? </em>“Okay, maybe a little less excitement on your part –” seeing her eyes narrow, he added, “Sorry. I’m pleased you’re happy about it, okay?”</p><p>She shook her head, still smiling. “Okay. It’ll be really good to see him with you, Draco.”</p><p>He felt a delighted grin break across his features. <em>She always knows what to – </em>Before he could lean down to kiss her again, she scooted into his side, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, feeling a lazy breeze waft by. It felt so <em>right</em>. Merlin, to think they could have been doing this all along, if he had just gotten his head out of his arse sooner –</p><p>
  <em>She told me to stop blaming myself – </em>
</p><p>They saw Blaise and Daphne step out of the manor, Daphne laughing at something he said. Blaise quickened his pace as he walked towards them, Ari’s face beaming in excitement at his approach. After squeezing Draco’s hand once, she popped up unsteadily, squealing, “Blaise!”</p><p>Draco stood up with her, resisting the urge to snake his hand around her waist. <em>She would get upset</em>. <em>They’re just friends –</em></p><p>Blaise pulled her into a tight hug that took her off her feet. Draco’s hand flex against his leg. “Astoria! I was so sorry to hear that you’re not feeling well, anything I can do?” <em>They’re just friends –</em></p><p>“I’m doing all right. Pansy, and Daph have been taking really good care of me. It’s so good to see you, though –” <em>She said your name – see, they’re just friends –</em></p><p>Maybe if he kept repeating it, he’d believe it. Blaise turned to Draco, clapping him on the shoulder, “Draco, mate! Thanks so much for the invite. It’s great to see you both.”</p><p>“You too, Blaise,” finding he didn’t have to fake his smile.</p><p>Ari grinned at Blaise, expression turning coy, “You being here has saved me hours of spending it with Theodore –” <em>What about me? </em></p><p>Blaise laughed, “He’s really not <em>that bad</em>, Astoria,” He bent to whisper something in her ear, so low even Draco’s ears couldn’t pick it up. Her eyes widened, she looked overjoyed, “<em>No</em>! You can’t be serious! Blaise!" Smacking him on the shoulder, she said, “I’m so proud of you!”</p><p>Why did she look so happy? Why couldn’t he hear? <em>That’s fucking it – </em>Draco’s hand found its way to Ari’s back, nuzzling in her ear, “Shouldn’t you sit down?”</p><p>She nodded up at him with a concerned look in her eyes, then grinned back at Blaise. “We should sit. You have to tell me <em>everything</em>, though!”</p><p>He had a sudden urge to hex himself. <em>Why</em> <em>am I like this? </em>Ari’s hand intertwined with his, giving it one hard squeeze.</p><p>“I’m not quite sure what to do, actually.” Blaise said. </p><p>“Well, what do you want to do?”  she asked, seeing some color come to his cheeks.</p><p>
  <em>If he’s taking her somewhere – </em>
</p><p>“<em>Astoria</em> –” he intoned.</p><p>
  <em>Are they flirting? Is she teasing him? What the fuck is happening? </em>
</p><p>“Oh! Maybe Diagon Alley? Or even Hogsmeade?”</p><p>“That’s perfect! The Shrieking Shack! Astoria, you’re the –”</p><p><em>He isn’t talking about her? Who is he talking about, then? Why would Ari know? There was that point – </em>His confused line of thinking was interrupted by Pansy’s loud peal of laughter, leading Nott to their group, flowers in this hand. A few steps behind followed Nott’s younger brother. Nott called out to everyone, “What a fine afternoon spread.” He gestured to his brother, “Oh yeah, Charles is tagging along today.”</p><p>“Hullo,” he called out, staring at everyone in disinterest till he saw Daphne, eyes widening in spite of themselves. “Oh hi, Daphne,” he added, voice a few octaves higher.</p><p>“Hi Charles,” Daphne said, face neutral. </p><p>Draco saw Ari and Pansy catch each other’s gazes for a second, trying to hide their grins. <em>He likes Daphne, huh?</em> Nott turned toward Draco, smiling, “<em>Draco</em>, thank you so much for letting us come over this afternoon. We really appreciate the invitation.”</p><p>Draco had to keep from sneering. <em>Why is he using my first name? </em>He stood up, bringing his hand out to shake Nott’s. “Good afternoon, <em>Theodore.” </em></p><p>“I brought these for Astoria. I’m sorry she’s not feeling well.”</p><p>Glancing up from her seated position, eyebrows furrowed, Ari said, “Oh, er – thank you, Theodore, that’s very kind, I guess –”</p><p>Only then did Nott turn to Ari, passing her the flowers. He went back to Draco, “How lucky are you, getting the spend the summer with your girlfriend and these two lovely ladies –” His gaze raced towards Pansy, eyeing her up and down.</p><p>Draco heard Blaise chortle in the background. Draco smirked, saying, “It’s been a good summer so far.”</p><p>Nott’s brother made his way over to Daphne as everyone situated themselves on the blankets. Daphne was pleading with Pansy and Ari for help with her eyes, the messages becoming more desperate as he tried to engage her in small talk. Ari and Pansy’s eyes were apologetic, but also amused.</p><p>Nott then said, “I’m excited to see the manor during the day. This place is massive.”</p><p>He’d had variations of this conversation hundreds of times, where someone tried to ingratiate themselves with him. Why was it setting him off? Ari’s hand stroked the underside of his palm. <em>She could tell, couldn’t she?</em></p><p>Pansy said, “I’d be happy to show you around,” as Nott leered at her, pulling her close.</p><p>“<em>So</em>, what have you and Charles been up to this summer?” Ari asked. Draco saw she was trying not to look repulsed. He hid a small grin.</p><p>“Mostly at home, being bored,” Nott’s younger brother shrugged in agreement, “Our dad’s been pretty busy with meetings with the Ministry and other personal projects.” <em>The same wording Mother used – </em>Nott glanced at Pansy again, “I’m hoping we can find some things to do.”</p><p>Blaise added, “You know you’re always welcome at my place, mate,” as he passed a knowing glance with Ari, both knowing Nott wasn’t listening. </p><p>Draco said, “The manor, too, of course.”</p><p>“I’d like that.” <em>Of fucking course, he would take it.</em> “We should get to know each other better, since our fathers work so closely together now.”</p><p>“Absolutely,” Draco said with a forced smile. Nott knew. <em>And he was okay with it? </em>Ari gripped his hand tighter. He squeezed it in response, recognizing for the seemingly ten thousandth time how grateful he was that she was here.</p><p>-----</p><p>They were all trying to decide what to do with their afternoon. He could see Ari was getting tired and combined with Nott’s forced affability, it was hard for him to concentrate. He did not want to be outside with them. He wanted to be inside, with her, making sure she was protected and safe. The baser parts of him also wanted her away from Blaise, who she kept shooting happy grins at.</p><p>“I would actually like to go flying,” Blaise said, “The weather is so nice today, it’d be a shame to waste it –”</p><p><em>That does sound nice. </em>Draco hadn’t gotten the chance to fly since he got to the manor. And even during quidditch practice, his mind had been filled with her –</p><p><em>Wait – Ari – </em>“What about Astoria?” Draco found himself asking.</p><p>Ari shrugged, “I’m okay,” she glanced up at him, “You should go, Draco.”</p><p>He searched her eyes.<em> Are you sure?</em></p><p>“I’ll stay with her,” Pansy said, “This gives us a fantastic chance to make fun of everyone out of earshot.”</p><p>Ari nodded as she gazed up at him, still smiling. Could he detect a bit of excitement in her face? He leaned down to place one chaste kiss her on her cheek, eyes growing wide as she whispered in his ear, “I want you to teach me how to fly soon, okay? Have fun, <em>my love</em> –” </p><p>He kissed her on the lips then, unconcerned with how it looked. Merlin<em>, </em>how he was loath to leave her.</p><p>-----</p><p>Blaise was right, though. It was an incredible day for flying. They could see for miles, the countryside stretching underneath them like a luscious green blanket. He soared up into the sky until the striped umbrellas looked like small toys on the lawn, the hedges and gardens abutting the manor in miniature. Blaise followed him with ease, meanwhile Daphne, Nott and his younger brother stayed at a lower altitude.</p><p>“Why didn’t you ever try out for the quidditch team?” he called out to Blaise, “We could use someone like you.”</p><p>“And ruin this face with an oncoming bludger? I’m good.”</p><p>“I can always put in a good word with the new captain,” Draco said, the idea taking root in his mind. <em>It would be great to have him on the team –</em></p><p>“I think I always preferred to watch from the stands, but I’ll think about it.”</p><p>Blaise looked as though he was about to swoop back down. He might not get another chance to say something – “Hey, Blaise?”</p><p>“Yeah, mate?”</p><p>“I never got to thank you for what you said to me at the train,” his hand left his broom to rub at his hair, “It – it meant a lot.”</p><p>Blaise’s face was kindhearted and open, “I meant what I said, Draco. I’m really happy for you and Astoria, too.”</p><p><em>They are really just friends, aren’t they? </em>Draco looked down towards the spotted umbrella, saying, <em>“</em>Well, I’m definitely the lucky one there.”</p><p>Blaise chuckled, glancing down as well. “I think we all are. She was a really good friend to me last year. Helped me figure out some things about myself.”</p><p>
  <em>I wonder if that’s related to what they were talking about – </em>
</p><p>He regarded Blaise again, seeing his eyes were now alight in mischief, “You want to have some fun while we’re up here?”</p><p>“Like?” </p><p>He pointed towards the three of them hovering together, most likely in conversation. “Oh, you know, giving them a warm hello from above –”</p><p>Draco’s grin was from ear to ear. “Oh, I am so in –”</p><p>They dove down at the same time, staying low on their brooms as they plunged towards them. Draco turned his descent into a spiral around Daphne, missing her by what felt like inches as she shrieked, violently jerking her broom to the right. Nott and his brother were even less agile, both almost knocking themselves off their brooms in an attempt to get away from Blaise, who had elected to dive straight in-between them.</p><p>He pulled his broom up to see the four of them begin to give chase, Daphne managing to keep a close tail on him. Draco was still able to evade her, swinging just out of reach every time she got within striking distance. The wind whipped at his face at his face and clothes till he felt breathless, at times it was even difficult to see.</p><p>But fuck, it felt <em>amazing.</em></p><p>-----</p><p>“When can you teach me how to do <em>that</em>?” Ari asked him the second they were alone in his room, eyes so big they looked like they might swallow her face.</p><p>“Never.”</p><p>“There’s no way I can convince you?” she asked.</p><p>“No. Not in a million years.” His tone was indisputable. <em>There was no way she could argue with</em> –</p><p>“Are you absolutely sure?”</p><p>Draco looked towards her to see her eyes were much darker now. “Do you remember what you promised earlier?” she asked, tilting her head.</p><p>She had to be in his t-shirt. <em>She is going to be the death of me, isn’t she? </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Theodore is just...blegh. Full disclosure, I wrote this chapter about three different ways and gave up, so hopefully this is okay?ish?</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.reddit.com/r/HarryPotterMemes/comments/ltxges/very_nice/">also, ohmygod this is fantastic.</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Potion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Can I get some eggplant emojis? Thanks.</p><p>Also some more serious stuff happens at the end, but let's focus on the eggplants.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She used her sultriest glance to look at him, hoping it would work. She had never seen anything like that, it was incredible the way he <em>moved</em> on his broom, like he was one with it. He seemed so in control up there, so powerful and at ease. Seeing his eyes begin to cloud over, she seized her chance, crawling up to him on the bed on her hands and knees.</p><p>“Wait –”</p><p>She was over him now, hair falling forward like a curtain. “Yes?” she asked.</p><p>His eyes were so black, there was almost no color. “You need your rest –“</p><p>She bent low to his ear. “No, I don’t,” she whispered, lips brushing his ear.</p><p>“Are you <em>sure</em>?”</p><p>She bit down onto his earlobe, hearing his startled intake of breath. His hands felt along her spine and hips, looking for purchase as she made her way down the line of his jaw, alternating her lips and teeth.</p><p>He moaned, “<em>Ari</em> – “</p><p>“You don’t know what it was like seeing you look like that, it made me want you <em>so bad –” </em></p><p>He kissed her blindly then, Ari lowering her body till her hips were pressed into his, every touch and brush electrifying her. His hands moved from her back to cup her breasts, thumbs teasing her through the shirt. Between the soft cotton and the movement of his hands, the combined friction drove her body into a frenzy as she arched her back towards him. She wanted his skin against hers. <em>Now</em>. One of her hands grabbed at the hemline of her shirt, Draco helping her pull it upwards. She saw him grin at her though hazy eyes before she leaned down to kiss him again. <em>This is –</em></p><p>Her hips started to grind into his, the heat between her thighs building with every roll of hips and pinch of his fingers. “<em>Draco</em> – “</p><p>“<em>I know</em> –” he groaned into her lips. He flipped her over, reaching back to take off his shirt. Her hands felt up his torso, blind sighted once again at his body, his pale skin against the lean muscularity of his arms and chest. He pinned her into the feathery down of his bedspread, Ari reveling in his intense heat settling into her skin. He started to trail down kisses down her neck to her sternum and ribcage, then drew one nipple into his mouth. His hand found the other, twisting it between his thumb and forefinger.</p><p>She clawed at his shoulders and hair, moaning. The heat was blinding now, she had to have him, his hands, something, <em>anything</em> –</p><p>Brushing the waistband of her pajama shorts with his thumb, Ari instinctively widened her legs. “Can I?”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>,” she breathed, feeling his hand slowly make its way into her underwear. At his contact, the sensation rippled and coursed through her core.</p><p>“You have to help me – show me what you like –”</p><p>She raised her hips to feel him tug off her shorts. She was naked in front of him now. His hand briefly caressed her breast and nipple, then brushed its way down to her navel. “<em>You are so beautiful, Ari</em> –”</p><p>He hesitated, rubbing her hipbone for a moment, then rounded his fingers around the front of her, making small stroking movements. Ari moaned, bringing her hand over his. She steered his hand to the hard bundle of nerves on the outside, showing him how to move his hand in a swirling motion, the heat within her beginning to simmer.</p><p>She opened her eyes to see him watching her, face slack jawed. “I want to – to you too –” she moaned out.</p><p>“<em>Really</em>?”</p><p>“Yeah –” She nodded with heavy lids, her hand rubbing the front of his boxers. She kissed him again, the added contact sending her senses into overdrive. His other hand curved around her breast and nipple, driving it to a hard point. She was so hot now, exhaling in breathy gasps. She wanted him <em>more</em>  –</p><p>She broke away from his kiss to gasp, “Your fingers – inside me – please –”</p><p>He pushed one finger inside of her. It felt <em>so good</em>. Ari could tell he was nervous, trying not to hurt her. He gently thrust it back and forth, his fingertip just brushing her g-spot – “<em>Harder</em> –”</p><p>His hand gained momentum, each plunge going deeper and deeper into her. Her hips started bucking against his hand, meeting every movement. She dipped her hand into his waistband, encircling him as she pumped up and down. “<em>Fuck – Ari</em> –”</p><p>“<em>Touch me</em> –” she whimpered back. Her mind was going blank, she wanted his hands and lips and touch on every part of her. His hand squeezed down on her breast, bringing his mouth to it. His finger was so deep now, every part of her on fire –</p><p>Her moans were getting louder. He curled his hand around to stimulate her front as he continued to plunge into her, hitting <em>that</em> spot repeatedly. Her hand went faster around him as she could feel it building within her, her walls tightening around his finger.</p><p><em>“Right there –” </em>she cried out as he thrust in one last time. She bucked into his hand hard, her orgasm crashing around her. It was overwhelming, pure, white hot, bliss. He came right after her with a loud groan, shuddering into her hand. She felt him kissing her again as she rode through the aftershocks, feeling like she was made of putty.</p><p>When she opened her eyes, his pleased and dazed expression was the first thing she saw. “<em>Merlin</em>, Ari –”</p><p>She smiled blissfully back at him. He brushed some hair away from her face, kissing the side of her neck. Even that was too much at this point. She shivered, saying, “It’s still – <em>sensitive</em> –”</p><p>He grinned; eyes unfocused. “Oh, take all the time you need –”</p><p>“I’m sorry about your boxers, though –”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. “<em>That’s</em> what you’re worried about?”</p><p>“I’m sure it’s – you know, not that comfortable –”</p><p>He reached down to pull them off, holding them in his hands. “Happy?”</p><p>She bit her lip with an exaggerated admiring glance, looking him up and down. “Very.”</p><p>His grin got bigger as he pulled her close to him, rubbing the small of her back with his thumbs. “Fuck, Ari, that was amazing –”</p><p>“It was incredible,” she said, hand stroking up his chest and neck.</p><p>-----</p><p>“You sure you don’t want to stay?”</p><p>Now in the light of day and without a schedule, Ari was able to appreciate Draco’s bedroom. Palatial was an apt word to describe everything, from the four-poster bed draped in curtains, to the gothic windows, the bathroom, and even the furniture. All in dark woods and greys, it would be so easy to stay here forever –</p><p>Ari fixed Draco with her most stern glare. “If we don’t get up now, we will never leave. We can’t spend the whole day making out –”</p><p>His large, innocent eyes were contradicted by a devilish glint, “What’s so wrong with wanting to spend time with my girlfriend?”</p><p>Her gaze flashed up at him as she counted on her fingers, “Your mom, Pansy, Daphne, your dad, perhaps even the house elves all wondering why we are not leaving your bed. Not to mention, this is the first time I’m able to have breakfast at an actual table –”</p><p>“<em>Fine</em> –” he said with extravagant weariness. He moved over to her to pick her up. <em>Not this again – </em></p><p>“Draco –”</p><p>“Ari, you’re not walking yet.”</p><p>“But my bed rest is over, you don’t seem to mind when it comes to <em>other things</em> –”</p><p>“You came onto me, remember?” then his look turned wolfish, “And we were still in a bed –”</p><p>Ari ignored the urge to flick him on the forehead. “It’s just the way you carry me, it’s like I’m a princess or something – Oh, I know! How about you give me a piggyback ride?”</p><p>He sat down next to her; lips pressed into a tight line. “Absolutely not. <em>No</em>.”</p><p>“Why not? It’s way more practical and probably a lot better for your back, come to think of it –”</p><p>“Draco Malfoy does not give ‘piggyback rides’. What a ridiculous –” Unable to stop herself now, she flicked his forehead, watching his face morph into a scowl.</p><p>“How dare you –”</p><p>“You just referred to yourself in the third person!”</p><p>“Because your suggestion was so preposterous –”</p><p>She tried to use her softest, most imploring expression, “<em>Please</em>?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Widening her eyes, she added, “But <em>my love</em> –”</p><p>His turned into irate grey slits. “You – you! You can’t use that against me!”</p><p>“ – It would mean a lot to me, <em>baby</em> –”</p><p>“Okay, now you’re just doing that purposefully.”</p><p>“Maybe I’m testing them out? You won’t know if you don’t give me a piggyback ride, though.”</p><p>He was refusing to look up at her, staring at the comforter beneath him. She burrowed herself into his lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “You know I love you, right?”</p><p>“You better,” he replied in a huff, before pulling her in for a kiss.</p><p>To Ari’s boundless glee, he did give her a piggyback ride.</p><p>-----</p><p>Pansy’s eyes turned into overjoyed pools of happiness at their approach, Draco groaning in annoyance. “For the record, this was not my idea.”</p><p>“Well, aren’t you two just the sweetest –”</p><p>Ari’s elated grin overtook her features. “I know!”</p><p>Daphne rolled her eyes, saying, “I preferred the other way, actually.”</p><p>“<em>Thank you</em>,” Draco said, giving one nod in Daphne’s direction.  </p><p>He squatted down to let Ari off, Ari heading towards the breakfast sausages. Once she put together her breakfast plate and sat down, she eyed Daphne, watching her read a magazine. “So, Charles, huh?”</p><p>“<em>Ugh</em>, don’t remind me –”</p><p>“He’s pretty cute,” Pansy added, pouring herself another cup of tea.</p><p>“Definitely not as pointy looking as his brother.”</p><p>Pansy glared at her over the rim of her teacup. Daphne ignored them both, saying, “He’s annoying, though. Like, <em>so</em> annoying.”</p><p>“And Finch-Fletchley is so much better,” Draco said.</p><p>“I wonder if he’s only interested in me because of my last name.”</p><p>Pansy and Ari smirked at each other, having the same thought, “I don’t think it’s just that, Daph. Speaking of which, when are you going on your <em>date</em>?”</p><p>A flush creeped up her cheeks as she smiled down at the table, “I was thinking the day we go to Diagon Alley, actually. Justin said he was free, too.”</p><p>At the mention of Diagon Alley, Draco’s face fell. He became focused on cutting his sausage into smaller and smaller squares. Ari sighed, then turned back to Daphne, smiling, “That sounds great, love –”</p><p>“That means I can tag along!”</p><p>“<em>Please, no,” </em>Daphne said into her newspaper, over Pansy’s soft squeals.</p><p>A cracking sound signaled the arrival of a house elf, holding a bouquet of a dozen long stemmed roses. “Pardon my intrusion, these are for Miss Pansy, from a Mr. Theodore Nott.”</p><p>Pansy took the time to say, “Thank you,” and watch in apparent glee as the house elf placed them on the edge of the table. When she saw the card, she smirked. Ari rolled her eyes, swiveling her head in her direction, “I take it your evening went well?”</p><p>Her eyes moved to Ari’s, their dark depths filled to the brim with amusement, “Your <em>suggestions</em> were very well received, Ari.”</p><p>Her eyes grew wide as she sputtered, coughing violently. Hundreds of images she never wanted flashed through her mind. <em>Ew – Ew – Ew –</em></p><p>Pansy was biting her lip, trying not to laugh, and Daphne was watching both of them, a perplexed looked on her face. <em>“</em>Daph,” she paused to cough, “You didn’t, er – hear anything odd last night, did you?”</p><p>“Not at all, I slept like a log,” her eyes exploded as she turned to Pansy, zeroing in on the roses, “Wait – you and Theodore didn’t, actually, please don’t tell me –”</p><p>Pansy responded by looking at Daphne, blinking several times, and then grinning.</p><p>“I’m in the room next to you, <em>really</em>?!”</p><p>“Me having my own wing isn’t so bad now, is it?”</p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Astoria,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is good to hear that you are on the mend. I have talked with your healer, Tabitha, and she is available for a consultation this Thursday. Please let us know if that works with your schedule. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sincerely,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Imogen Blackwell</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She passed the letter to Draco, feeling his hand tighten around hers.</p><p>-----</p><p>“Thank you for coming with me,” Ari whispered to him, stroking his palm with her thumb.</p><p>“Ari, I don’t understand why you don’t get this, but I’m crazy about you. There’s no way I wouldn’t be here.”</p><p>She blushed, reaching up to place a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you still.”</p><p>They were on a quiet street in the outskirts of London, surrounded by red brick. She saw everyday people going about their business, almost all dressed in everyday muggle attire of the 1990s. Finding herself back in the “real” world felt strange in a way Ari couldn’t quite put her finger on, emphasizing just how tangible not only the wizarding world was, but also the larger world around it. <em>It’s all real</em>. And she was now a part of both, implausible as it still felt.</p><p>On top of that, she had no idea what they were going to tell her. It was somewhat obvious to her that things were getting worse, but the timing and why eluded her. It seemed to come on without warning, but she had also had fewer fainting incidents than before. <em>None of it makes sense.</em></p><p>Draco, recognizing her disquiet, gave her hand a brief squeeze as they entered Imogen’s office, a smart looking two story in a sea of identical brick rowhouses. A small bell jingled at their entrance. They were shown to Imogen’s office, Ari’s eyes drawn to the large wooden cabinet, which was filled with all manner of potions and vials. Imogen and Tabitha were waiting for them inside, the bookcase behind her desk crammed with books, notebooks, and scrolls.</p><p>Tabitha spoke first, “Astoria, dear, thank you for taking the time to meet with us today. And this must be Draco?”</p><p>Draco leaned over the desk to shake Tabitha’s hand, exuding graciousness, “Draco Malfoy, it’s good to meet you. Thank you for taking care of Astoria and her family.”</p><p>She smiled at his comment, murmuring, “It’s no problem.”</p><p>Imogen interrupted in a brisk voice, “We would like to examine you, Astoria, and ask you some questions. If you would follow us, please.”</p><p>Ari kept her eyes locked on Draco until the door closed between them, finding him being there the only thing keeping her hands from shaking.</p><p>-----</p><p>They both looked her over meticulously, Imogen asking her to go into detail regarding each fainting incident, and how she felt during and after. They also asked her to take several awful tasting diagnostic potions, noting her reactions to each. In particular, they went over the day she was hexed, and the most recent fainting spell at the manor. “Is there anything else you can think of regarding that day that we haven’t discussed? Even if it seems minor?”</p><p>She shrugged, thinking. “Only that the timing and how fast it happened was odd. Draco was giving me a tour and we happened to pass by this room that I noticed was very cold. I fainted probably seconds after. It turns out that they store dark artifacts there –”</p><p>Imogen’s eyes flicked to hers, “What kind of dark artifacts, do you know?”</p><p>“I don’t, really. I think Draco mentioned journals and cursed objects. I assume with their family history they would probably have more of that type of thing than most.”</p><p>Imogen nodded. “So, you felt a coldness, did anything else happen? Anything at all?”</p><p>“I remember a weird hissing noise. It was hard to tell because it came on so intensely, you see –”</p><p>Imogen and Tabitha looked at each other. “We need to discuss our findings and process the results. Can you wait with Draco in my office?”</p><p>“Before I go – Tabitha, there was something I was hoping to discuss with you? It’s not related to the curse.” </p><p>“Of course.” She pulled her off to a side examination room. “Yes, Astoria?”</p><p><em>This is so awkward – </em>Ari blushed, “I was going to write to you about this, but I figured since you’re here now – I was er, wondering what contraception options were available for someone like me?”</p><p>“Have you become sexually active?”</p><p>“Not yet – I’m sorry, this was probably not the best time to bring this up –”</p><p>She gave Ari a small smile, “I’m glad you asked. I’ll owl you with details,” patting her arm, she said, “And don’t worry. The confidentiality of my patients is of utmost importance to me. This will stay between us unless you give me express permission to discuss it with your family.”</p><p>Beet red now, Ari first took a few breaths before walking back to the office.</p><p>-----</p><p>Draco reached out towards her once she opened the door. “Everything all right? That look a lot longer than I expected.”</p><p>“I know. I hope you weren’t too bored. They had me take a bunch of different potions, asked me a lot of questions about when and how I fainted –”</p><p>“Not bored. Just worried.” He grabbed her hand once she was close enough, “Are you okay, you looked flushed –”</p><p>The heat in her cheeks reignited, “That’s unrelated. I, uhh – we can talk about it later, okay?”</p><p>His brow furrowed. She smoothed it out with her thumb, smiling at him. “It’s not bad, I promise.”</p><p>“You’re really not helping matters –”</p><p>“Fine. Come here.” She whispered into his ear, “I asked Tabitha about a contraception potion, that’s all.”</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>.”</p><p>“In the muggle world, it’s really common for women to take something like it. I used to. Just, for the future, you know?”</p><p>He nodded, swallowing hard. Ari couldn’t help but grin at his blush, which was becoming redder with each passing second.</p><p>-----</p><p>“Thank you for waiting for us,” Tabitha said at their entrance, Draco’s hand gripping Ari’s tighter.</p><p>Once they sat down, Imogen said without preamble, “It’s clear to us that your blood curse has progressed considerably since you first began showing symptoms a year ago, which is why you were so ill and needed bed rest. There is very little actual written documentation but based on Tabitha’s and my research of curses of a similar type, without intervention we believe it will only become worse, and can ultimately be fatal.”</p><p><em>Fuck –</em> It was as if all the air had been sucked out of the room for a second. Draco and Ari turned to look at one another, she could see his free hand digging into the arm of his seat so much his hand was shaking, eyes frantic.</p><p>Tabitha quickly said, “However, we have been impressed by how much you recovered in such a short period of time. We think that if you keep taking both the potions that Imogen prepared for you, that it will continue to counteract the curse’s advancement. What you told us about the dark artifact room is very interesting. It is possible that the curse was reacting to an object in that room, but as we do not know what’s in there – it’s hard to say.”</p><p>Draco spoke up then, voice hard, “Why would a curse react to an object, exactly?”</p><p>“This is rare, and we’ve found even less information on it than on blood curses themselves. I did come across one account that mentioned that if the original ancestor had an item that was involved in some way with how the curse was created, then the curse would react violently to being near to that object. Given that there are dark artifacts in the room in question, it’s possible that one of those items could be such an object.”</p><p><em>Endymion and Celine – </em>Ari’s mind was racing; she saw her own thoughts reflected in Draco’s eyes. “When I fainted in late December, I had a dream, it was more of a memory, I guess, from when I was a child. In it, Narcissa mentioned coming across two of our ancestors when they renovated the library. There was a Celine Greengrass who was engaged to Endymion Malfoy in the late 1500s, but they both died – we can’t find much information on them, beyond that their death was a tragedy or an accident relating to dark magic,” she turned to look up at Imogen and Tabitha, seeing their attention focused on her, “Do you think it’s connected to that?”</p><p>Imogen said, “It’s possible. What was the dream like?”</p><p>“Like I had stepped into A – my younger self, is the best way to put it. I saw everything, but only for a brief period. It faded out soon after she talked about them, too.”</p><p>“It’s sounding more likely, then. See what other information you can find about them and if any of the objects in that room could be linked. There may be information your parents have as well, though I don’t recall coming across Celine’s name in my own research. In the meantime, Astoria, it’s imperative you stay away from that room and continue to not be hexed or jinxed in any way.”</p><p>-----</p><p>The second they were outside, Draco pulled Ari into an alley and crushed her to him, the air squeezed out of her lungs. “I’m so, so sorry,” he murmured, “I can’t believe I brought you near there.”</p><p>“How could you have known? This whole thing is so bizarre –”</p><p>His breath was coming out in small gasps. “I keep hurting you. I was the one who hexed you, I was the one who brought you to that room – I was the one who left –”</p><p>He was starting to spiral. She grabbed his head between her hands, finding his blue-grey eyes wild and blurred, “None of this was your fault. I was the one who jumped between you and Harry, and we were just walking by a room in your house – <em>manor</em>. And hey, I feel like we made progress, even if the progress is shitty –”</p><p>“All I want to do is protect you, Ari –”</p><p>“I know you do, my love. And you do, already.”</p><p>He shook his head. Ari continued, “Who was with me every second of every day while I got better and refused to leave? Who stayed mostly firm when I was throwing myself at them, desperately trying to get them to make out with me?” She saw a hint of a grin at that, “Even before, you were so good about being there for me. And who is here now? You. I know it sounds impossible and feels insane, but I think we can figure this out.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“Because we’re both brilliant, duh,” she said, trying to get him to smile. It half worked. She then said, “Because it sounds like we have some time. And because we’re together. We’ve figured out so much together already.”</p><p>He blinked slowly in acquiescence, eyes softening. She let go of his face. Draco’s head fell to her neck, taking several deep breaths. They stayed there for a moment holding each other, until Draco mumbled, “You know this means I am going to be even worse than before, right?”</p><p>Ari laughed to herself. “Unfortunately, yes.” <em>At least he’s realizing it? </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I still feel incredibly awko taco (hahahaha) about any and all "sex" scenes, so hopefully that wasn't too bad. </p><p>Also, I know that other fics have contraception charms (I think I mentioned it in my last work) but to me that sounds very much like the wizarding version of pulling out, and I would not trust a horny dude with that. Ever. And neither should you! Thank you for listening in to today's PSA by buttermuffins. </p><p>  <a href="https://www.reddit.com/r/HarryPotterMemes/comments/ljlo97/well_yes/"><i>Anyways</i>, today's meme!</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter contains depictions of mental health concerns, including anxiety and panic attacks.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several things happened in rapid succession once they made it back to the manor. Ari was to go nowhere near that wing or room. The guilt in Narcissa’s face when they told her also broke her heart. “Oh, Astoria,” she said, reaching over to grasp her hand.</p><p>Ari squeezed her hand, saying, “It’s all right.” <em>It’s not your fault. </em>She felt like the burden. She was the burden, really. Shaking herself from her thoughts, she said, “We were wondering if there’s an inventory of the items in the room?”</p><p>“Oh, yes, of course. I’d have to ask Lucius. He’s the one who insisted – I’m so sorry about all of this, Astoria.”</p><p>“There’s nothing to apologize for. I’m sorry, too. I feel like I’ve been such a bother since I’ve come –” Draco clenched down on her knee underneath the table, keeping her from saying any more.</p><p>“Didn’t I tell you to think of the manor as your home while you were here? In addition, I’m pretty sure my son would make sure –”</p><p>Stopped by Draco’s glare, she grinned at him, then said, “What I’m trying to say is that we think of you as family now. You’re always welcome here.”</p><p>“Wow, thank you –” Ari blushed, not sure how to respond.</p><p>“Do you want to go back to your house, though? I know your mother and father are very concerned about you.”</p><p>“Oh, trust me, I know.” She had received at least a letter a day from them, asking for up-to-the-minute updates on her condition, “I mean, I think that’s partially up to Daphne, but I would like to stay here, I think. I feel like we’re close to finding out more information. I also don’t want to cut short their holiday.”</p><p>Narcissa’s bright blue eyes glowed. “I was hoping you would say that. I’ll talk to Lucius, see what we can scrounge up.”</p><p>-----</p><p>Ari found Lucius' intense grey eyes on her every time she looked up at dinner. It was almost as if he were sizing her up. She couldn’t tell against <em>what, </em>though. Was he questioning the extent of her illness? Was it because she was disrupting his way of life? Whatever it was, she found it to be extremely unnerving.</p><p>“Astoria,” he called out during dessert, “I was sorry to hear about what happened.” His voice was a silky rumble. It sent a nervous shiver down her spine.</p><p>“Oh, thank you Mr. Malfoy –”</p><p>“Please, call me Lucius.”</p><p>Somehow, that made it worse.<em> Ugh, why – </em>“Of course, <em>Lucius</em>,” his name felt like tar in her mouth, “Thank you, really. I am feeling a lot better, though. I apologize to have caused –”</p><p>“We already tried to tell her it was no problem at all,” Narcissa interrupted, eyes sparkling, “It’s obvious we must be more insistent.”</p><p>Lucius’ eyes bored into hers. It was obvious he did not share her sentiment. “Narcissa told me you’re looking for an inventory of our archives.”</p><p>Draco was watching the conversation with rapt attention; shoulders tense. He said, “It’s for anything we have from the sixteenth century, Father. There’s an ancestor of ours I think might be related to Astoria’s blood curse in some way, and the healers mentioned it could be a possibility. If it’s not too much trouble, of course.”</p><p>Lucius’ gaze relaxed, focusing on Draco. <em>What the fuck was in that room? He did have Tom Riddle’s diary – </em>Ari tried not to shudder at the thought<em>. </em></p><p>“We do have quite a collection of family artifacts and things I have come across over the years. I was actually named after a sixteenth century ancestor, did you know that, Draco? I cannot fathom why, though. He was said to have been involved with the muggle Queen Elizabeth I, imagine me doing anything remotely similar –”</p><p>An agreeable laugh rippled from Narcissa. Ari cracked a pained smile, feeling Pansy’s hand make her way into hers.</p><p>“You have such a fascinating family history,” Pansy said.</p><p>“We do, don’t we? Of course, the Greengrasses and Parkinsons do as well.” His eyes found Ari’s again, taking on a manic quality, “I keep meaning to owl your father, I would greatly appreciate getting the chance to speak with him once they are back in the country.”</p><p><em>Fuck</em> – Ari gripped down onto Pansy’s hand. “I’m sure he would – enjoy the opportunity as well. He’s so appreciative for all you and Narcissa have done for Daphne and I.”</p><p>“They’re such wonderful people, your parents,” Narcissa added, “It’s obvious in how you both were raised.”</p><p>“Thank you so much,” Daphne said, blushing.  </p><p>Lucius nodded once, smiling at his wife. Ari thought it was the first genuine smile she had seen from him, “Obvious indeed. I will be sure to look into our records, see what I can find for you, Astoria.”</p><p>“Thank you so much, Lucius.” Whatever test he had put out for her, she had passed. Ari couldn’t help but feeling the waters ahead would be anything but calm, though.</p><p>-----</p><p>“Well that was – <em>tense</em> –” Pansy said, as Ari let out a massive sigh.</p><p>“You can say that again,” Ari said, rubbing her face with her hands.</p><p>“What was that all about?” Daphne asked.</p><p>“I think –” She grabbed both of Daphne’s hands, staring into her eyes, “I think he might be trying to convert your, well, our, dad.”</p><p>“<em>Oh</em> – no wonder they’re spending so much time in France, even with how you fainted –”</p><p>“Fucking hell, <em>Father</em>.  It makes so much sense too, with the ancestry of your family–”</p><p>“Exactly. Daph – the first day I was here, you said something that’s stuck with me, about how our family had been through hard times and figured it out. What exactly did you mean?”</p><p>Her small face became shadowed, she looked away. “Dad only talked about it a few times. He managed to stay out of the First Wizarding War by remaining neutral. But that was then, I don’t know if that would be possible now, especially as you described things.”</p><p>Draco brought his hand to Ari’s back, pulling her close. She wrapped her arm around him, “The Greengrasses weren’t mentioned really in the books, so I don’t know what happens.” <em>At least they’re</em> <em>– “</em>Maybe if we can subtly hint to them to stay outside of the country –”</p><p>“– They’d stay safe,” Daphne finished for her.</p><p>After a moment, Pansy added, “It will be so hard to convince them to stay in Southern France, with the fantastic weather, great food, wine, beaches –”</p><p>“Maybe you should go stay with them.”</p><p>“Oh, could I? And bring Theodore?”</p><p>“<em>No</em> –” came everyone’s voice at once.  </p><p>-----</p><p>Ari awoke that night to the sounds of heavy breathing. Panicked heavy breathing.</p><p>“– Draco?” she asked. He wasn’t wrapped around her like normal.</p><p>“I – I –“</p><p>He was shaking. Fully awake now, she forced her eyes to see in the darkness. “Love, are you okay?”</p><p>“I – it feels like – I – can’t breathe – my chest – hurts –“</p><p><em>Fuck. </em>Placing a hand on his arm, she asked, “Do you need me to take you to the hosp – St. Mungos?”</p><p>He flinched, pulling his arm away. He was curled into a tight ball, knees up near his chest. “<em>No</em> – please – this – hasn’t happened – since you came – please just – leave me alone – it’ll go away, it should – fuck –”</p><p>She tried to ignore the parts of her that were screaming that something was wrong. <em>He’s having trouble breathing, he said he’s had this before – it’s not a heart attack. Is he having some sort of issue with his lungs? Wait, that doesn’t make sense.  </em></p><p><em>It should go away? Is he –  is he having a panic attack? </em>She thought back to the times to where it seemed like he was on the brink of hyperventilating –</p><p>Everything fit.</p><p><em>Jake. </em>Jake had taken a psychology class – <em>what did he say</em>? He had been fascinated with it because his older brother got them, and he wanted to help. <em>Fuck – fuck – fuck – fuck – think Ari –</em> <em>Touch! I think touch – but he didn’t like that. Maybe if I ask him first? Try talking? Being reassuring? </em>“I just want you to know that you’re safe. Is it okay if I stay?”</p><p>“– Yes – I’m sorry – I said for you to leave – I didn’t mean – please don’t go –”</p><p>His voice was becoming more strangled. Keeping her voice calm, she said, “I know you didn’t. Is it okay if I hold your hand?”</p><p>“Ye – yes –”</p><p>She reached out and touched his hand, slowly intertwining their fingers. He didn’t pull away. “That feels – feels good – I’m sor – sorry –”</p><p>“It’s okay, my love. I’m going to keep talking to you. If at any point you want to stop, you just tell me, okay?”</p><p>He took a huge breath out, it took everything in Ari not to crush him to her, “O – Okay –”</p><p>She tried to think of something they could talk about that wouldn’t aggravate things, her mind bouncing between disparate thoughts – <em>owls – no – sweets? But Pippy – maybe quidditch? </em>“You know I still haven’t seen a quidditch match?”</p><p>“You – haven’t? That makes – sense – I guess –”</p><p>“I know. I’m actually most excited to see you play, I think. You looked so incredible up there.”</p><p>His eyes were black holes, far darker than the night that surrounded him, “It was – Blaise’s idea – he wanted to scare – Daphne and Theodore –”</p><p>“That sounds like him. Out of the two of you, you looked cooler, though. The spiral thingy you did was amazing to see.”</p><p>“It was?”</p><p>She nodded at him, smiling. “Is there a name for what you did?”</p><p>“Spiral dive –”</p><p>“Dang, nothing like ‘Wronski Feint’, that’s for sure.”</p><p>She saw his lips curve upward for just a second, “There’s some weirder names – my favorite is sloth grip roll –”</p><p>“What do you do for that?”</p><p>“You hang upside-down on your broom – it’s mostly to avoid bludgers –”</p><p><em>His breathing is getting better</em>. Maybe this was helping. “That does sound like a sloth for sure. Is it hard to do?”</p><p>“If you swing too hard on your broom – you could start to dive towards the ground, I guess you could also fall off if you weren’t careful – ”</p><p>“Yeah, the whole ‘swinging on a broom midair’ sounds terrifying, I’m not going to lie.”</p><p>He grinned at that, a brief flash of white in the inky black, “You get used to it.”  </p><p>“How long have you been flying?”</p><p>“I got a play broom when I was three, I think – I bet Mother still has it – It only goes about a foot off the ground, though –”</p><p>“That must be adorable. And also scary.”</p><p>“Why scary?”</p><p>“A toddler on something that can fly doesn’t sound scary to you?”</p><p>He drew his eyebrows together. “Not really, they were so slow too – I remember getting mad at mine.”</p><p>“Oh my goodness, an angry baby Draco. I bet you learned to scowl from an early age, too.”</p><p>“Be nice to me –”</p><p>“I am! I just said how adorable that must have been. I should ask your mom for baby pictures –”</p><p>“Don’t you dare,” he said, face contorting into a sulky frown.</p><p><em>There you are – </em>She reached out to stroke his chin, cognizant she was touching him a second too late. “Oh – I’m sorry, is it okay if I touch you?”</p><p>“It’s okay, Ari – it’s getting better, I think. I can breathe, at least.”</p><p>Her hand curved around his cheek. “I’m glad,” she said, watching as his eyes closed, leaning into her hand. <em>Oh, love –</em></p><p>When he opened his eyes again, their grey-glue depths were ablaze with pain and unease. “You shouldn’t have seen that. I shouldn’t have –”</p><p><em>“</em>Can I ask how many times that has happened?” Whatever answer he was going to give; she knew it was going to hurt.</p><p>“Just a couple, mostly after – dreams I would have. I thought since you were here, they would stop.”</p><p><em>It must have started after. </em>Ari had to keep from squeezing her eyes shut. Every part of her ached for him. “Did you have a nightmare? You don’t have to talk about it if it’s hard –”</p><p>He looked embarrassed, almost upset. Ari regretted asking. “Yeah, I – I don’t want to, yet –”</p><p>“That’s okay, love. Is it all right if I try something? You remember what Pansy was talking about how someone combing their fingers through your hair can feel good?”</p><p>“Yeah – I guess –”</p><p>“Tell me if you don’t like it at any point, okay?” Sitting cross legged on the bed, she invited him to put his head in her lap. With painstaking movements, she pulled his hair through her fingertips. He closed his eyes, wrapping one arm around Ari’s middle. “That feels – feels nice –”</p><p>“Good, lovely.”</p><p>“I don’t – deserve this – I don’t deserve you –”</p><p>“You deserve the entire world, Draco. I’m so sorry this happens.”  </p><p>“I love you, Ari. Please don’t go.”</p><p>His words pierced through her heart. <em>I bet his nightmare – </em>“I love you so much. I’ll be here always. Even when you don’t want me to be. Then I’ll just bug you till you give in.”</p><p>A brief smile graced his lips. “I’m going to hold you to that.”</p><p>Ari brushed his hair until his breathing slowed, head curling towards her. Once she was able to transfer him to a pillow, she stayed up watching him sleep for some time. It was only then that she molded her body to fit his, closing her eyes. Even so, it took several hours before sleep would come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To be honest, I was somewhat hesitant to put this in here. But I feel like it's important. The way Ari talked to him I derived from this <a href="https://www.healthline.com/health/how-to-help-someone-having-a-panic-attack">article</a>, and personal experience. </p><p>Quick Buttermuffins PSA: I want to make it super clear that mental health is a very personal thing, and I in no way want to endorse any form of communication or therapy style. What helped Draco may not be what works for you, and that's totally fine. If you don't feel your best, talk to someone you trust about it and get the help you deserve. </p><p>&lt;3 </p><p>  <a href="https://www.reddit.com/r/HarryPotterMemes/comments/ioudjl/fred_george/">On a much lighter note, today's meme.</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Chocolate Chip Scones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diagon Alley, part deux</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She awoke the next morning to find him still asleep next to her. He was curled into a ball, she was still curved around him, her small stature not quite enveloping him. <em>Last night – how long had this been happening?</em> She had a strong suspicion it was a direct result of that night, even the way he had reacted once they got back to the maze seemed in line with a panic attack. Why hadn’t she realized earlier?</p><p><em>Blaming myself isn’t going to help. </em>He probably had no idea what was happening too, she remembered with Jake’s brother, he hadn’t known for months till his family had urged him to speak to a doctor. In addition, it’s not as if the wizarding world had advanced beyond a medieval understanding of psychology and mental health. <em>Blaming that isn’t going to help either. </em>A vindictive voice within her added, <em>but it might make me feel better – </em></p><p>
  <em>Ari, stop. </em>
</p><p>Still, he needed to talk to someone, though. That much was obvious. Which meant she had to convince him. Realizing how <em>fun </em>and<em> easy </em>that was going to be, she wrapped herself around him tighter, trying to formulate a plan until he began to stir. She heard him breathe in, shifting to comprehend their typical sleeping positions were switched. He sighed, burrowing himself in a tighter ball. <em>Oh love, don’t do that – </em></p><p>“<em>Draco</em> –” she murmured, rubbing her hand over his stomach and chest.</p><p>“Yeah?” he asked, voice more guarded that she had heard in a long while. He rolled on his back, giving Ari the perfect opportunity to fasten herself to him like a baby koala.</p><p>“Hey,” she said, smiling at him.</p><p>He was staring at her with narrowed eyes. “Hi?”</p><p>“You’re warm –”</p><p>“I feel like we’ve established this.”</p><p>“It’s still nice.”</p><p>“Ari,” <em>Damnit, he saw right through me.</em> He pulled his hand down his face, “Please, can we not do this right now?”</p><p>“I think we have to, lovely.”</p><p>“But what if <em>I</em> don’t want to –”</p><p>Her tone turned more somber, “Pretending it didn’t happen isn’t going to help, though.”</p><p>“I never wanted you to see that, Ari, I thought it was gone – <em>I thought I was </em>–” Draco stared up at the canopy, not meeting her eyes.</p><p>“I know. I think you need to talk to a healer about it.” </p><p>“No. Ari –” he said, gaze flicking towards her.</p><p>“I’m serious, love. They might have some ideas on how to prevent it, or ways to combat it –”</p><p>“But my parents –”</p><p>“Won’t find out about it if you don’t want to them to know. You don’t have to go to Imogen, either. You could go see Tabitha, or another healer –”</p><p>“And what, tell them that I saw the Dark Lord rise and now I have these times where I wake up and I can’t breathe? Great idea, let me owl them right away –” he clenched his jaw, blinking hard, “I – I didn’t mean that. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“No, it’s valid.” She laid there for a second with her chin resting on his side, considering, “You could say it’s from my curse that it started? I will happily take all the blame if it means you’ll go,” she said, giving him a hopeful, pointed look.</p><p>“Or maybe it won’t come back?”</p><p>Her eyes softened, knowing that wasn’t going to be the case. “You deserve to feel better, love.” She reached out her hand, palm tingling when his fingers slid up hers. “It would mean a lot to me if you did, <em>baby</em> –”</p><p>His hand clenched down. “I now know never to trust you whenever you call me baby, so thank you for that confirmation –”</p><p>She giggled, shrugging, “The opportunity presented itself, who am I to refuse? Does this mean you’ll go?”</p><p>“If I say yes, do I get a reward?”</p><p>She nodded, beginning to grin as he pulled their hands back towards him.</p><p>-----</p><p>
  <em>God damn– </em>
</p><p>To say that he was attractive was an understatement. His skin gleamed next to Ari’s, curly ice-blond hair falling down into his forehead, still messy from the previous night. To say he was a fast learner was an understatement. He had easily figured out everything she liked, exploiting it till she was breathless. To say that he was good with his hands was an –</p><p><em>To say that</em> – <em>that</em> –</p><p>He pushed his finger in deeper, grunting as her hand went faster around him in response. Her mind was going blank.</p><p>-----</p><p>Ari still felt flushed by the time they made it down to breakfast, Pansy’s all-knowing dark eyes looking her up and down. “You two have a good morning?”</p><p>“The <em>best,” </em>Draco said from behind her, voice dangerously close to her ear.</p><p>Shooting an annoyed glare over her shoulder and avoiding Pansy’s smirk, she situated herself at the breakfast table. A letter was flicked her way. Pansy’s tone was far more considerate, “This came for you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Astoria,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Diagon Alley sounds great! I know of a quite good tea shop off the high street. I look forward to seeing you next weekend. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cedric</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PS - Don’t forget your map.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She looked up to see Draco’s eyes on her, knowing exactly who it came from.</p><p>-----</p><p>“You’re <em>sure</em> you don’t want me to come? I would feel better –”</p><p>“I know how you feel, Draco. It will be fine. <em>I will be fine</em>.” Her true meaning wound through her words. <em>Please trust me with this. You promised.</em></p><p>He sighed, looking away. “Okay.”</p><p>“Thank you."</p><p>His arms snaked around her, “But if you’re not at Flourish and Blotts within two hours, I will come find –”</p><p>She put her fingers to his lips to stop him from saying more, then leaned up to kiss him.</p><p>-----</p><p>Walking around Diagon Alley for the second time was even more enchanting as the first, in great part because now she got to go with her friends. The streets were packed with students picking up their supplies and books for the upcoming school year, jostling amongst street vendors selling all manner of goods and foods. The smell of various spices and old books lingered in the air. It was fantastic to experience it with them, especially with the solid weight of Draco’s hand in hers.</p><p>Daphne glanced down at her clothes, adjusting her skirt, “I have to thank you for helping me figure out what to wear.”</p><p>“You look great,” Ari said, Pansy nodding along in agreement.</p><p>Pansy and Ari had taken great pains figuring out Daphne’s date outfit, deciding that a button-up plaid skirt with a t-shirt and cardigan would be perfect for a movie theater, especially if she got cold. While waiting for her to meet with Justin, the four of them walked around doing some window shopping. Ari was staring at a creature in the Magical Menagerie window with huge eyes, doggedly resisting Draco’s attempts to pull her away. “But it’s a – a – what is it, actually? It’s so round and <em>cute</em> –”</p><p>“Puffskein,” Draco said in an uninterested tone.</p><p>She was waving a finger at it, watching as its gigantic eyes followed her up and down. “Look at it!”</p><p>“You’ll see them all the time –”</p><p>“<em>You </em>see them all the time, I have never seen – <em>oh my god</em> is that a niffler?!”</p><p>Pansy and Draco had to drag her from the window.</p><p>“You two are the opposite of fun.”</p><p>“And you’re captivated by the weirdest things –” Pansy said, both her and Draco staring at her with the same perplexed expression.</p><p>“I think they’re cute too, though they have the weirdest –” Daphne trailed off, looking off into the distance. She blushed, a small grin bringing her cheeks upwards.</p><p>“Guess someone finally decided to show up,” Draco said in a bored drawl.</p><p>Justin approached, eyes only on her. “Hey, Daphne,” he said, his complexion reddening.</p><p>“Hi Justin,” she said, staring at him, then back down at the ground, then back to him –</p><p><em>This is so adorable  – </em>Draco cleared his throat loudly, breaking the spell. Justin looked around, “Hi Pansy, Astoria, Malfoy –” he broke off, gaze zeroing into Ari and Draco’s intertwined hands, “You guys have a – <em>good summer</em>?”</p><p>“You could say that,” Draco said, smirking.</p><p>“What movie did you guys decide to see?” Ari asked.</p><p>“<em>Braveheart</em>, It’s a movie about Scotland.”</p><p><em>That should be fun for them. </em>Daphne smiled, eyes flicking between Justin, the ground, and them. “Apparently, there’s like medieval muggle battles and stuff –”</p><p>“We should get going if we want to get popcorn.”</p><p>While walking away, Justin touched her shoulder to lead her in the right direction. Ari and Pansy looked at each other with the same heart-eyes. “Did you see that?!”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>!”</p><p>Draco scowled. Ari had the mental image of his eye twitching, the vein in his forehead popping – “Are you sure we shouldn’t chaperone?”</p><p>“I might stop by before I meet Theodore –”</p><p>“Have either of you ever actually been to a movie? You realize you can’t just go in for five minutes and leave, right? Also, do you even know where the movie theater is?”</p><p>“Semantics, Ari!” Pansy said, then her expression changed, “Oh, there’s – <em>wait</em> –”</p><p>She was looking off into the distance, face confused and distraught. Ari tried to figure out who she saw, long silvery blond hair flashed in the sunlight –</p><p>It was Fleur. She was walking with someone, her hand easily in theirs as she discussed something with them. They reached out to brush some hair from her face, Fleur smiling back. The light glinted back the metal of his earring, long hair pulled into a tight ponytail. <em>Bill Weasley – </em>Gaze racing back to Pansy, Ari's heart cracked for her. Her face was small and withdrawn. She looked down at the ground, blinking several times.</p><p>Ari reached out to rub her small upper arm. When she spoke, her words were clipped, “It’s fine, Ari. Just didn’t think I would see her here, that’s all.”</p><p>“I know, love –”</p><p>Draco’s disdainful voice cut over Ari’s, “Why is she with <em>that</em> guy? He looks like a Weasel –”</p><p>“I think it is a Weasley,” Ari said, still watching Pansy.</p><p>Out of her peripheral vision, she saw his face curled up into a sneer, mouth opening to supply some insult. Ari shook her head at him. He huffed at Ari, then said, “At least you now know without a doubt she will never do better than you –”</p><p>Pansy chuckled a little bit, eyes still downcast. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I should get going, I’ll see you guys later, all right?” Giving Ari a brief side hug, she made her away towards the opposite end of the street, away from Fleur. Her head was down as she walked.</p><p>“We should – we should do something, right?” Ari asked.</p><p>“I don’t think there is anything we can do. Plus, I have to drop you off at your <em>date</em>.”</p><p>“Draco –”</p><p>“You are meeting another man for tea. I bet he’ll pay for it, too –”</p><p>“Another word and I won’t let you take me there.” She regarded him through narrow eyes, “Are you going to be okay on your own? Should I be worried?”</p><p>“I’m not five, Ari. I can find things to do with my time –”</p><p>Now finding herself even more concerned, they turned off the high street, onto a narrow side lane. Ari saw Cedric, waiting outside. He smiled at their approach, grey eyes crinkling at the ends. He still looked tired, though, and possibly thinner. His clothes were loose on his tall frame. <em>Oh, Cedric. </em>“Astoria –”</p><p>“Hi Cedric.”</p><p>She gave Draco one intense hand squeeze to <em>behave</em>, then broke away from him. Cedric pulled her into a tight hug, mumbling, “It’s so good to see you.”</p><p>He had lost weight. <em>All the time on his own this summer must have been hard –</em></p><p>Cedric stepped away from Ari to shake Draco’s hand. “Draco, right? Good to see you, mate –”</p><p>“Yes, <em>Cedric</em>.” Draco had drawn himself up to his full height, Ari having to suppress the urge to smack him on the arm.</p><p>“I’ll see you later. Flourish and Blotts, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll see you soon,” he said, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek, hand on the small of her back. Much lower, he whispered, “Don’t be late, <em>Ariana</em> –”</p><p>To Cedric he said, “Take good care of <em>my girl</em> –”</p><p>Oh, she was going to slap him. She shot multiple daggers at him, seeing his small grin as he sauntered away. Taking several centering breaths, Ari followed Cedric inside to find a quaint and airy little tea shop. The area behind the counter reminded of Ari of an old general store, the entire back wall neatly stacked to the brim with different tea varieties. Towards the windows were cozy looking tables, filled with couples.   </p><p>After choosing a divine sounding tea that was called rosy fig, Ari and Cedric made their way to a small table near the window. “This place is great,” she said.</p><p>“I took Cho here on a date, actually –”</p><p>“You have very good taste, then,” she said with a grin. Her heart grew when she saw it returned, if only for a moment.</p><p>“Have you had a good summer?”</p><p>She nodded. “Yeah, my parents have been away on holiday, which is why my sister and I have been staying with Draco. Pansy’s there too, so it’s like the whole gang, really.”</p><p>Raising one eyebrow, he replied, “I must admit I was pretty surprised when I saw the return address on your letters. My dad would flip if I even suggested –”</p><p>She laughed at his comment, knowing all too well. “I think normally that would be the case, but they’re old family friends. It probably helps that his mum invited us to stay.”</p><p>His eyebrow almost disappeared into his hairline. Ari’s laugh disturbed some of the dates around them. As they stared at her, she flushed, then asked in a quieter tone, “Have you had the chance to see your friends and Cho a lot this summer? I know you said you were busy.”</p><p>He frowned, as he ran his fingers through his hair, pulling at the roots. “Friends yes, Cho – not so much. We – er – broke up a few weeks ago.”</p><p>“Oh Cedric, I’m so sorry –” she said, stretching her hand across the table to grab his.</p><p>His expression looked melancholy and weary. “Don’t be. I’m the one who ended things.”</p><p>“Do you – do you want to talk about it at all?”</p><p>“Not much to say, really. Just didn’t seem like it was a good idea, anymore. Things haven’t been the same, since, well – you know. It wasn’t fair to her.”</p><p>Ari’s hand tightened around his fist. “Can I ask if you have you talked to anyone else about what happened at the maze? Have you talked to Harry?”</p><p>“Harry – no, he’s got enough to deal with without me troubling him. And with everyone else, I wouldn’t know where to even begin, Astoria. My parents sort of know, but my dad was just glad I didn’t end up – <em>there</em>.”</p><p><em>No wonder he’s lost weight. </em>“Do you want advice or someone who can listen?”</p><p>He smiled ruefully at her. “Both, I guess?”</p><p>“Well, first off, I’m always here for you. And I mean that. I’m your friend, Cedric. If you ever want to talk to someone, even if it’s at 2am, I’m just an owl away, okay? And I am always happy to hang out too, unless your dad wouldn’t like me visiting during the day –” <em>And Draco, come to think of it. Oh, whatever – </em></p><p>They were interrupted by the arrival of tea and scones. After thanking the staff, Cedric’s eyes shot up to hers. “What’s the second thing?”</p><p>She paused from buttering her scone, “I mean, take everything I say with a grain of salt. But I think you should talk to Harry and your friends about it.”</p><p>His eyebrows furrowed. “Why?”</p><p>“Well, I think Harry would want to talk to you. You two are the only ones who really <em>know</em> what happened. And being there for him might – help you feel better about things. Not to mention, not talking to anyone can’t be good in the long run or even now – it’s not fair to you, right? Your friends are your friends for a reason –” </p><p>“I don’t want to bother them, though. It’s one thing to be game for a laugh, it’s another to try to talk to them about this –”</p><p>“If they’re your real friends, and I assume a lot of them are, they’ll want to. I’m terrible at taking my own advice, but it’s okay to be a burden sometimes.”</p><p>“Even with this kind of thing?” he asked, sighing.</p><p>“Especially with this. It’s not good to bottle things up like that, you’ll end up exploding at the people you care about the most –”</p><p>He looked around the tea shop, not making eye contact with her. Understanding dawned on her in waves. “That’s what happened with Cho, isn’t it?”</p><p>“She er –” his voice turned quieter, face filling with regret, “She got mad at me because I was keeping things from her, and we got into this big fight. And now – well it’s over now, I guess.”</p><p>“For what it’s worth, I can’t imagine you in a fight with anyone –”</p><p>He chuckled, laugh devoid of any mirth. Ari noticed he hadn’t touched his food. “That scone looks awfully good, it’d be a shame to waste –”</p><p>“You don’t miss anything, do you?”</p><p>“When it comes to delicious looking scones, definitely not. I get it, though. I was the same way for a while afterwards, too. It’s really hard to eat when all you can do is sit and think about the same thing over and over again.”</p><p>“How’d you get over it?”</p><p>“Time. And my friends forced me to talk about it, they helped me a lot,” She cocked her head, reaching out her hand towards his once more, “You love her, right?”</p><p>He nodded; the movement almost imperceptible. “Then tell her. I have a sneaking suspicion it might go better than you think. She obviously knew something was wrong. She probably still does, she is in Ravenclaw after all –” </p><p>“I said some – terrible things.”</p><p>She shrugged at him. “It’s always worth a shot. I think if you can be honest with her, she’d be willing to hear you out.”</p><p>“You really think so?”</p><p>Ari nodded in earnest. “Even if it doesn’t work out, at least you said how you felt, right?”</p><p>He grimaced, thinking over her words. In lieu of a response he brought his chocolate chip scone to his mouth, groaning in happiness at his first bite. “Okay, this is fantastic –”</p><p>She grinned back, saying, “It’s even better with the tea.”</p><p>His mood lightened as he ate, face becoming less drawn and tight looking. Making a mental note that sweets were Cedric’s weakness, she pulled out one of the maps from her bag. “You said you wanted to see the map again?”</p><p>“Oh! Yes –“</p><p>“I don’t know if we’ll be able to see anyone on it.” She activated Hagrid’s map first, showing him as Hagrid’s dot seemed to be working in his garden, Fang resting nearby.</p><p>“This is so mental –”</p><p>“I know, right? They’re not hard to make, either.”</p><p>Squinting at her, he said, “I find that somewhat hard to believe –”</p><p>“Oh, actually! You want to make one now? You’d have to do the incantation, but we could make one of the shop.”</p><p>“You’re kidding, there’s no way –”</p><p>She brought out some parchment and a quill, Cedric helping her draft a rough map of what they saw around them. There was a marked difference in the quality of their drafting abilities. “You’re far better at this than I am –”</p><p>“It’s from having to sit through six years of Binn’s lectures,” he said, wry grin teasing his features, “Okay, what’s the incantation? Was it Homunculi?”</p><p>“Yes! You have a great memory.  I’m thinking that since this is a pretty small area, it shouldn’t be that hard. Fingers crossed, at least –”</p><p>Cedric brought his wand up to the parchment, hesitating. He closed his eyes, muttering under his breath. Ari knew it was going to work immediately, the blue hued light diffusing through the page at a rapid pace.</p><p>His smile overtook his face while he watched the banners unfurl under each dot. They could see the couples around them, the person working at the counter, and even some of the people walking outside. “This is so – so cool –” He pointed at someone who seemed to be hesitating in front of the shop, pacing. “I wonder what they’re up to –”</p><p>“Maybe they’re waiting for their date. I wonder if they’ll show –”</p><p>His eyes blazing with a renewed happiness, they spent the rest of the afternoon making up stories about the dots they saw. By the end, Cedric’s side of the table was cluttered with plates from all the scones he ate.</p><p>-----</p><p>Ari looked down at her watch, realizing if she didn’t want Draco to murder one or both of them, she would have to leave soon. “I should get going – I promised Draco I would be back.”</p><p>They moved to get up, Cedric saying, “He’s er – very – protective, isn’t he?”</p><p>“That’s one way of putting it –”</p><p>Laughing at that, he said, “What I mean to say is that it seems like he cares about you a lot.”</p><p>Ari blushed. “Yeah. He’s a great guy, once you peel back the multiple layers of annoying-ness.” Seeing his lopsided grin, she added, “He’s taking me to get an owl after this, actually.”</p><p>“I can’t keep you from that, now, can I? I was going to meet some friends and get some school supplies, anyways.”</p><p>“This was so great, though, Cedric.”</p><p>His good-natured smile was back. “Yeah. Thanks, Astoria, as always.” He pulled her up to a hug, “You’ll get to use your new owl soon enough.”</p><p>Ari smiled into his shoulder. “Good, ‘cause you better write me.”</p><p>
  <em>You’ll be okay, Cedric. I’ll make sure of it. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Every time my beta Marri and I talk about Cedric, it always devolves into this long-winded discussion about how hot and perfect he is.</p><p>I know this is a story about a certain blond wizard, but mannnnn. Just us? Sorry, I know we're terrible.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.reddit.com/r/HarryPotterMemes/comments/aqshh9/when_everyone_keeps_saying_voldemort_killed/">This meme is awful. But I love it so much.</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Eyelops Owl Emporium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Because I know you all want it, I have owl inspo pics in the comments. :D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saying goodbye to Cedric at the high street, she made her way to Flourish and Blotts, eyes growing as big as saucers. Books of every size, description, and color filled her vision, stacked from floor to ceiling. There were massive leather-bound books, similar to the size Snape propped up when they were making potions, tiny colorful books, and even books covered in fur that looked alive. The shop was filled with students, including several children Ari assumed were first years, faces shining with nervousness and excitement. </p>
<p>She felt strong hands wrap around her from behind, pulling her towards their chest. “You’re late –”</p>
<p>Suppressing a massive groan, she instead grumbled at him, “Why is this go-to way of hugging someone?”</p>
<p>His breath tickled her ear. “Just you.”</p>
<p>Ari turned around to face him, seeing his smug expression. “<em>Great</em> –”</p>
<p>“Who knows, maybe all the good owls are taken by now –” He wound their hands together, saying, “I missed you, actually.”</p>
<p>“I missed you too, Draco.”</p>
<p>“Did you have fun with <em>Cedric</em>?”</p>
<p>The emphasis on his name was obvious. Choosing to ignore it, Ari said, “It was good, Cedric’s not…doing so well, but I think that’s to be expected. I do want to take you where we went, though. I think you’d like the tea.”</p>
<p>“You do?”</p>
<p>She nodded, smiling when a pleased flush broke across his cheeks. “I actually – wanted to show you the bookstore, too –”</p>
<p>She was starting to blush too. “I’d love that.”</p>
<p>He led her by the hand to his favorite sections, Ari’s eyes growing even wider with every passing second. There were books on subjects Ari had never conceived of, on advanced transfiguration applications, potent potions and poisons, fantastical stories of curse breaking, and beautifully illustrated books on magical creatures.</p>
<p>Her stack of books was getting so precariously large by the end that she had to make piles of what she couldn’t live without. Seeing Draco’s amused expression, she said, “What! Everything is interesting, okay?!”</p>
<p>Grinning, he pointed towards one of her books. “I think we have that one at the manor already, so don’t get that one. And that one, too.”</p>
<p>In the end, she decided on getting three. One was a field guide to magical creatures in the United Kingdom where the illustrations darted, swooped, and moved from side to side – there was even a little puffskein that followed in the marginalia to the open page. The second was a book on basic transmutation and alchemy, and the third was a book on healing potions that could be made from household plants and ingredients. She appreciated that the illustrator had thought to include animated diagrams that showed how to stir and add in ingredients. On her way to the counter she also grabbed a very small book, no larger than a stamp and covered in bright blue silk. The writing was so small one would need a magnifying glass to read it. She had no idea what was in it, but the novelty was far too great to ignore.</p>
<p>“Oh – what about our books for this year?”</p>
<p>He whispered low behind her ear, “That’s already been taken of –”</p>
<p>Fighting the furious blush that bloomed on her cheeks, she tried to ignore him, instead smiling at the cashier.</p>
<p>“That will be ten galleons and nine sickles, please.”</p>
<p>Draco spoke over her left shoulder, “If you could put it on the Malfoy account –”</p>
<p>Ari interrupted him, “That won’t be necessary –” handing the cashier what she had in her hands, which ended up being a couple more galleons over the price.</p>
<p>The cashier glanced back and forth between her and Draco, the money clutched in his hands. Ari swiveled her head back to Draco. “I can pay for this –”</p>
<p>“I know that,” he said, eyes flashing at her, “But I would like to –”</p>
<p>“<em>Please</em>, Draco –” <em>I don’t want to cause a scene –</em></p>
<p>Jaw clenching, he said, “Fine.”</p>
<p>Looking them both up and down, the cashier gave her change and packaged up her books. The second they stepped out of the shop; Draco jerked her into the nearest deserted alleyway. “What the fuck was that about?”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t supposed to be a big deal. I don’t want you to pay for everything, that’s all.”</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>She tried to keep her feelings in check, even as she could feel her irritation beginning to grow, “Because it’s not fair to you. I’m already staying at your house –”</p>
<p>“<em>Manor</em> –”</p>
<p><em>That’s it  – </em>“Oh, whatever! You know what I mean! I want things to be fair, okay. You already paid for my schoolbooks; I don’t want you to feel like you have to take care of everything all the time –”</p>
<p>“I bet Cedric paid for you –”</p>
<p>“Why the fuck does that matter? And he didn’t, okay?!”</p>
<p>His blue-grey eyes were gathering clouds in their depths, about to downpour. “I want you to rely on <em>me</em>. I want to take care of you.”</p>
<p>“I do rely on you, all the time –  I can’t understand how you don’t see this –”</p>
<p>“Then why don’t you let me –”</p>
<p>“Because <em>I don’t want it</em>, okay?! I’m not the person who wants to be pampered like that all the time, it makes me feel really uncomfortable and useless. I know you could probably buy this whole fucking street if you wanted to, but –” Her chest now heaving, she stopped, taking in a lungful of air. </p>
<p>His expression softened, tilting his head to the side. “I don’t know about the <em>whole</em> street. I know you’re not that person, Ari, it’s one of the reasons I like you so much.”</p>
<p>She laughed to herself at the absurdity of his statement, waiting to speak until her breathing calmed down. “Then why?”</p>
<p>He took his time choosing his words, mouth opening only to stop again. When he spoke, his tone was verging on flustered, “Don’t you know the man pays when on a date?”</p>
<p>“We’re on a date?”</p>
<p>“I wanted it to be, before we fucked it up. I had it all planned – I was going to take you around Flourish and Blotts, then pick out an owl together, then maybe take you to get something to eat –”</p>
<p>A delicious feeling of giddiness was working its way up her spine. “We didn’t ruin it –”</p>
<p>He stepped closer to her. “So you’re okay with it?”</p>
<p>“Of course, Draco, how could I not be okay with it? But not with the paying. I hate that sort of  –”</p>
<p>
  <em>Thing – </em>
</p>
<p>His lips on hers stopped her from continuing. She let herself be carried away by it as he backed her into the stone wall a few feet away. “We can take turns –”</p>
<p>“I’d like that –” she said, bringing him back down to her. Her hands dug into his shoulders and back, begging him to push the envelope just a bit further. He pressed his hips into her, giving in for just a second, then groaned, <em>“</em>Fuck – Ari –”</p>
<p>“Sorry,” she responded, her tone conveying not an ounce of apology. Now with air in her lungs, she added, “We really need to learn to control ourselves.”</p>
<p>“Or wait till tonight,” the glint in his eyes dark and unrestrained.</p>
<p>She responded with a secret grin of agreement. As they walked out of the alley, his hand travelled from her lower back to her butt, giving her one long squeeze. <em>He is going to be the death of me, isn’t he?</em></p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Her thoughts were replaced the second they walked up to Eyelops. <em>Oh my god. </em>Fulfilling a long-held childhood fantasy, she had to keep herself from running towards it. Big barn owls, regal brown owls, and beautiful snowy owls all greeted her from the hanging rafters and in the window. There were so many owls in birdcages, all napping, hooting, or watching passersby. Jaw gaping, she followed Draco inside to find an even greater variety of owls inside. <em>How am I going to choose? </em></p>
<p>The store was dark – the shop assistant, whose name was Sophie, let them know it was for the birds’ benefit as they were mostly nocturnal. Indeed, most of the birds inside were napping. Ari felt like she should whisper. “What should I look for, I don’t even know where to start –”</p>
<p>He grinned at her, “You should decide. It’s your owl. Mother’s always been partial to eagle owls, but I personally like barn owls.” </p>
<p>“I pegged you for a snowy owl guy –”</p>
<p>His eyebrows knotted together, “Potter’s owl? Are you kidding?”</p>
<p>“In appearance, not in practicality, you goof,” Ari said, chuckling.</p>
<p>“I am not a ‘goof’ –”</p>
<p>“<em>Goof ball –”</em></p>
<p>Before he could retort, Ari asked the shopkeeper, “Sophie, is it? I am hoping to get my first owl. Is there anything you would recommend?”</p>
<p>“Oh, absolutely! Congratulations! What are you looking for?”</p>
<p>Ari didn’t know what to say, “Um, <em>well</em> – an owl to deliver letters, I guess?”</p>
<p>Draco tried to choke down his laugh, biting down on his lip. Sophie added, “Er, anything else in addition to that?” Seeing Ari look at her blankly, she said, “Were you needing an owl to deliver large packages or anything?”</p>
<p>“Oh! No, not anything like that. Mostly letters, I think. And how it looks doesn’t really matter to me, they’re all so beautiful. I did sort of want a nice owl. It would be great if we could be –” she blushed, “<em>Friends</em> –”</p>
<p>Draco pulled her close to him, grinning into her shoulder. “I have an idea, please follow me.”</p>
<p>She led them to a cage where a very irritable looking small screech owl was resting. Its reddish-brown feathers were slightly ruffled, it seemed to be frowning in its sleep. “I know she doesn’t look it, but just wait –”</p>
<p>Draco’s raised eyebrow was curved into a perfect arch. Ari paid him no mind.</p>
<p>“Phoebe, if you could say hi to Astoria –”</p>
<p>The second she opened her eyes; Ari was in love. The biggest light green eyes regarded her, trilling a soft hello. She shook herself, feathers falling more into place. She wasn’t grumpy, she was <em>adorable</em>. “If you hold out your arm, she’ll perch.”</p>
<p>“<em>Really</em>?!”</p>
<p>Sophie giggled. “Yes.”</p>
<p>Getting her a pair of long thick leather gloves, Sophie then opened the cage as Phoebe took a careful step onto Ari’s forearm. She was surprised by how little she weighed; without the grip of her talons it would feel like almost nothing was there. Eventually coming to stop near her wrist, she and Phoebe stared at each other. <em>There is an owl on my arm. </em></p>
<p>Trying to stay calm, her eyes flicked to Draco for a moment, betraying her elation, before moving back to Phoebe’s. She trilled at her again. “I think she likes you. You can give her head a pet, if you would like.”</p>
<p>She gingerly brought a finger to her head, watching as Phoebe’s eyes closed. Her feathers were so soft and light, as if Ari was petting a cloud. She made a small noise akin to a whinny, her neck stretching upwards. “She definitely likes you. Phoebe’s been with us awhile. She is probably one of the sweeter owls we’ve had, but because of her looks, people tend to pass her by. I think she’ll be great for delivering letters, too. She’s very fast and seems to love flying, you see.”</p>
<p>“She’s perfect –”</p>
<p>Sophie gave Ari a jubilant smile. “I knew you were the right person. I’ll get you set up at the counter. Would you like any owl supplies?”</p>
<p>“Um – yes. Just get everything, if you could.”</p>
<p>As Sophie busied herself around the store, Draco whispered to Ari, “Of course you would end up with <em>this</em> owl –”</p>
<p>“She’s fantastic, right?!”</p>
<p>Draco shook his head, then said, “For you, yes.” In a much softer tone he added, “Could I – er – get her for you?”</p>
<p>“Thank you for asking, but are you <em>sure</em>?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I would <em>really</em> like to –” </p>
<p>She nodded, seeing a smile break out over his features. He leaned down to briefly brush a kiss against her lips, ducking his head to hide his blush.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Ari insisted on carrying Phoebe around the rest of the afternoon, who was content to rest in her birdcage and watch the world go by, though no one would know it from her expression. “Can you believe we got her at a discount? To think no one wanted her –”</p>
<p>“I can,” Draco deadpanned. “I’m very glad you like her, though.”</p>
<p>“<em>I love her</em>. Thank you for getting her for me. And all the supplies too, I think we’re set on owl nuts for life –”</p>
<p>His hand caressed the small of her back, rubbing up and down. “I’ll take you to the owlery at the manor so we can get her all set up. But before that, how hungry are you?”</p>
<p>“I could do with something to eat. You?”</p>
<p>He bit his lip. “I am feeling a bit peckish –”</p>
<p>“You didn’t get anything to eat while I was with Cedric?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know when you would back,” he responded, tone turning defensive. </p>
<p>“Tell me next time, okay? I feel so bad dragging you around everywhere! We must have been in Flourish and Blotts for at least an hour, too.” She wanted to smack her forehead, “Oh my god, I was even looking at wizard cookbooks –”</p>
<p>He laughed. “You’re fine, Ari.”</p>
<p>“I’ve seen some incredible looking food carts, if you’re interested?”</p>
<p>“<em>Street food</em>?” Draco was eyeing at her in abject horror.</p>
<p>“Yeah, there was one that looked like it had really good Indian food, actually.”</p>
<p>“<em>Street food</em>?” he repeated.</p>
<p>“You’ve never had it, have you?”</p>
<p>“It could be <em>dangerous</em>; how do you know if they’re preparing the food properly –”</p>
<p>She hauled him towards the Indian food stalls, ignoring his protests.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>“What would you like to try?”</p>
<p>Draco was paler than usual, staring at the food stall. “Nothing,” he said with certainty.</p>
<p>Ari grinned at him. “I promise it’ll be good. I can tell from how it smells. We should definitely get the chicken tikka masala, and some naan at the least. Maybe some aloo gobi, too? Have you ever had curry before?”</p>
<p>He was now looking at her as if she had grown a second head, gaze widening every second. “There’s a small bistro near here, Mother is friends with the maître d’, maybe we can see –”</p>
<p>She patted his arm, ignoring him. “You wait here. I’ll be back.” Leaving him with Phoebe, she made her way to the food stalls, eventually coming back with several dishes, two cans of soda, and utensils.</p>
<p>“I saw some tables nearby. Come on,” he said, corralling him towards the outdoor eating area.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>“You can dip the naan into it if you like. That way you get curry on it, sort of like a sauce –”</p>
<p>“<em>Like this</em>?” He had rolled his shirtsleeves to his elbows, convinced he was going to get them dirty. He dipped just the tiniest corner of the naan into the chicken tikka masala.</p>
<p><em>Man, he’s cute when he doesn’t know what he’s doing</em>. “Yep – you know, it’s okay to eat with your hands sometimes, Draco –” Ari looked up to see Pansy staring at them from a distance, her head cocked at an awkward angle. “Pansy! Hi!” Ari called out, waving her towards their table.</p>
<p>“You got Draco to eat street food?”</p>
<p>“I know!” she grinned lopsidedly. “I think he even likes it –”</p>
<p>Draco glared at her, the naan still in his hands. “I’m <em>tolerating</em> it.”</p>
<p>“Merlin, that smells good. I might get some, too –”</p>
<p>“It’s pretty tasty. You should, Pans.”</p>
<p>“Wait, you’ve had food like this?”</p>
<p>“Most people don’t just eat French cuisine all the time, Draco. You’ve got to live a <em>little</em> –”</p>
<p>Draco grumbled something unintelligible in Pansy’s direction. Pansy just smirked at him. “So, did you get your owl?”</p>
<p>“Yes!” Ari exclaimed, showing Pansy the birdcage near her feet. “Her name is Phoebe, isn’t she great?”</p>
<p>Pansy eyes and nostrils flared as she regarded Phoebe’s ill-tempered expression, looking back to Ari, “Yeah, <em>fantastic</em> – please don’t tell me you paid full price –”</p>
<p>Draco shook his head mutely, Ari chattering away, “No, she was on sale, actually! Can you believe it?! Apparently, she was in the shop a while, I can’t see why with how cute she is. She is so sweet, too, she perched on my wrist!” She brought her hand to Draco’s back, “Draco got her for me.”</p>
<p>Draco and Pansy were in a silent conversation, both mirroring each other’s expressions of weary resignation.</p>
<p>“What were you up to?”</p>
<p>“Well – I actually found the movie theater.”</p>
<p>“You did not!” Ari was trapped between a strong curiosity if Pansy had seen anything, and second-hand embarrassment for Daphne.</p>
<p>“I’m not quite as useless in the muggle world as you think I am, Ari. I did happen to see them walking in,” her tone climbing higher with every word, “<em>With his hand still on her shoulder </em>–” Ari squealed as she continued, “Otherwise, Theodore and I had a very pleasant afternoon in each other’s company. We got some school supplies together, then went to a teashop, actually,” her eyes gained a dark glint, “Along with some other things –”</p>
<p>Ignoring the last bit, Ari asked, “I wonder if it’s the same one I met Cedric at. It’s right off the high street and has this really lovely old-timey general store feel –”</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s the one! It was quite romantic, actually.”</p>
<p>“Romantic – <em>great</em> –” Draco said, ripping some naan into his mouth with his teeth. His eyes opened in surprise. He dipped the naan again, this time dunking the entire corner he was going to eat.</p>
<p>“I knew you would like it!” Ari said, giggling when Draco flicked some curry in her general direction.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="https://www.potawatomizoo.org/animal/eastern-screech-owl/">This</a> image and <a href="https://citywildlife.org/profile-of-an-eastern-screech-owl/">this image</a> inspired me in my quest to find the grumpiest, cutest looking owls. omg i love themmmmm! They're like sky cats. </p>
<p>Crazy owl facts no one asked for: Did you know screech owls only weigh about a pound/.45 kg!? If you want to lowkey terrify yourself, google images of owls without feathers. </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.reddit.com/r/HarryPotterMemes/comments/hyn7ja/errol_to_hedwig/">You know that this chapter's meme is bird themed. It just had to be.</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Package</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>S'all fluff. And some eggplants. and grapefruits? what's the girl version of an eggplant? is this getting weird?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their first stop back at the manor was the owlery, a round stone building some distance away from the manor. Built into the walls were cubbies for the owls to roost, several already filled with eagle owls. Narcissa’s favorite had been given pride of place, having the largest, warmest looking nest.</p><p>Phoebe trilled her hello, receiving curious glances from the owls. When they opened her birdcage door she self-assuredly hopped out, reaching out about two-thirds the height of the other owls. Narcissa’s owl approached her first.</p><p>“Does your mom’s owl have a name?”</p><p>“Diana, I think.”</p><p>Ari looked around at the other owls. “Are any of these yours? I never thought to ask –”</p><p>He shrugged, looking around at the roosting eagle owls, “They’re more the family owls I would say.”</p><p>“Would you want one?” she asked. <em>He did say he likes barn owls.</em> <em>Maybe I can figure out his Christmas present early and not have to worry about it</em>, the thought filling her with hope.</p><p>“Maybe? I never really thought about it. Why you wanted to be friends with yours, I’ll never know.” He words were contradicted by his actions, though. Ari could see a brief genuine grin flash across his features as he tossed some owl nuts to Phoebe and Diana. Both devoured them greedily.</p><p>She side-eyed him, asking, “Why are you in Care of Magical Creatures, then?”</p><p>He took the bait. “Have you seen the electives at Hogwarts? Me in Divination – pff –”</p><p>“It’s more than just bothering Harry, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Are you suggesting I would take a class so I could bother Potter and his horrible friends? <em>Never</em> –”</p><p>Ari shook her head. “That’s what you want people to think. There’s another reason. If I recall, you were very excited when we got to see the baby unicorn –”</p><p>“I resent these accusations you’re making, Ari.” He scoffed, somehow having the ability to look exhausted, pompous, and aggrieved all at the same time. “I am the heir to one of the oldest and most preeminent wizarding families in the whole of England. I need to have a comprehensive education to reflect that, and it is something I take extremely seriously.”</p><p>“<em>Uhuh</em> – Just admit it –”</p><p>“Admit what?”</p><p>“Admit you’re absurd –” </p><p>“<em>Ariana</em> –” He took one step towards her.</p><p>“And that you secretly love cute things –” She sidestepped him, grin overtaking her features.</p><p>He moved into her path. “What nonsense are you spouting?”</p><p>She tried to take off anyways, feeling strong hands around her waist keeping her in place. “Someone needs to learn to be faster –”</p><p>She stuck her tongue out at him.</p><p>“ – And have better manners, clearly.”</p><p>Even as insufferable and  ridiculous as he was, he was still gorgeous. Standing right next to her, one eyebrow raised as his eyes blazed in the semi-darkness. Who the hell was she to deny it? She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, stretching up to kiss him.</p><p>-----</p><p>“This is what you,” she moaned, “<em>want</em>?”</p><p>“Yes,” he murmured in her ear, hand starting to make hazy circles down her body, just as he was kissing her neck to within an inch of her life.</p><p>His hand honed in on her nipple, teasing it until she was panting. “<em>Draco</em> –” She moved to slide her hands up his shirt. His other hand stopped her, pulling it back down.</p><p>“<em>What – why</em>?”</p><p>“Because I want to enjoy this –” he whispered back, gaze darkening. <em>Oh, god. </em>One hand squeezed down on her breast while the other brushed her navel.  “You are so sexy,” he rumbled.</p><p><em>I can’t see how you think that – I’m short and my boobs are small and – and – </em>His hand inched into her underwear, finding her way too fast. Ari found her body was helping him, raising her hips and widening her legs. <em>Traitors –</em></p><p>He swirled his fingers just the way she had taught him, then slid one finger in, curving it towards that spot. He then flexed it again, driving it right against her wall. <em>Fuck. </em>Ari moaned again, this time a higher pitched, entirely unsexy sound.</p><p>
  <em>“That’s a good girl –” </em>
</p><p>Her eyes shot open, seeing him watch her with black eyes. “Where – did you learn – to talk – <em>like that</em>?”</p><p>He ignored her, leaning down to kiss her neck again, just as his finger gained momentum. Ari’s breaths were becoming more rhythmic, corresponding to every time he thrust into her. Her hand tried to find its way to him. He pushed it aside again, saying “Not this time, Ariana –”</p><p>“But – <em>but</em> –”</p><p>He whispered into her neck, “Can I add another one?”</p><p>“Another – <em>what</em>?” She wasn’t sure she would be able to tell someone her name at this point.</p><p>He grinned, bringing two fingers into her. <em>Oh, oh my god – </em></p><p>“Is that okay?”</p><p>“Ye – <em>yes</em> –”</p><p>She wanted something to cling to. Ideally it would have been him, but since she wasn’t allowed to touch him, she balled up the sheets into her fists, digging her fingernails into the fabric. His hand began to go faster, Ari meeting it every time with <em>that</em> moan. She was getting louder and louder, arching her back –</p><p>When she came, it was not graceful or elegant. It overtook her like a tsunami, causing her legs to spasm around his arm, the sheets pulled taut in her hands. Then, and only then did he kiss her, the combination of his mouth and fingers within her overwhelming all of her senses. With every last bit of energy she had left, she glared at him, mumbling, “I’m going – to get – you back –”</p><p>If she could have, she would have ripped the giant grin off of his face.</p><p>-----</p><p>She woke up to find both of them twisted up in the sheets. Her oversized shirt had pooled up around her ribcage, with his hand splayed over her stomach, face still sporting a pleased look even as he slept. <em>Great</em>. As she was trying to find a way to extricate herself from this situation, he breathed in deeply, hand flexing into her skin. Opening his eyes, his hand rubbed over her torso and between her breasts. “Good morning,” he mumbled, smirking.</p><p>“You don’t have to look <em>that</em> pleased with yourself,” she said, scowling at him. She forcibly removed his hand, the other pulling her shirt down. In response, he pulled her into him, kissing her neck.</p><p>“I don’t know about you, but I had a great night,” he said, voice low. “Actually, I know you had a great night –”</p><p>“The more you mention it, the less chance you have that I will ever let you do that to me again. I don’t make fun of you afterwards –”</p><p>“Who said I was making fun of you? That was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>She blushed, cringing. <em>Pretty sure I sounded like I was dying</em>. “My sweet, sexy Ariana –” he said, kissing her neck again.</p><p>“Why do you <em>insist</em> on using my whole name?”</p><p>“Because you react like that every time.”</p><p>“<em>Wait</em> –” her eyes seized on him. “You were the one who made such a big fuss about pet names. Why don’t you have one for me?”</p><p>A slight blush was creeping up his neck, “I –”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“I –” the rest came out as a small mumble, “Haven’t thought of one that’s good enough.”</p><p>“It doesn’t have to be –”</p><p>“I want it to be, though,” he said, burrowing himself into her neck and hair to hide his face, which was now deep maroon.</p><p>“Things don’t have to be perfect and amazing all the time. It’s the intention behind them that matter, love.”</p><p>He nipped at her neck, whispering, “It’s because it’s you that I want to make everything perfect.” </p><p><em>Oh, love. </em>She tilted his head towards hers, kissing him.</p><p>-----</p><p>Ari and Pansy were staring at Daphne will twin looks of wide-eyed fascination, each silently begging her to tell them how her date went. Daphne blushed a bright pink, staring down at her plate as she tried to ignore them. "We can make Draco leave if that would be –”</p><p>Draco scoffed into his tea mug. “Need I remind you, Pansy; this is <em>my family’s</em> manor?”</p><p>“Pretty sure Narcissa would side with us. And then want details,” Pansy quipped back.</p><p>He rolled his eyes, returning to his Daily Prophet. Pansy affixed her gaze to Daphne, refusing to look away. Ari wondered if she was even blinking. “She’s relentless Daph, you might as well give in while you still have your sanity.”</p><p>“I promise there’s not much to tell. The movie was really cool. Mel Gibson –I think is the actor’s name? He did look pretty dreamy in a kilt, I must say. There was one thing that – er –” cheeks turning a deeper pink, verging on cherry red, “He was sitting to my left, you see, and I had the popcorn in my right hand –”</p><p>Ari grinned, knowing exactly where this was going. Daphne’s voice became quieter with every word, “He sort of – reached around me to get some, and then his arm – stayed there for the rest – of the movie –”</p><p>Draco flicked his paper to look down at her, looking every bit the over-concerned older brother. Pansy and Ari squealed. She continued, “During one of the battles, it got – kind of bloody. I was surprised that muggle movies have that, and I sort of, well, tried to hide, and I ended up hiding in his – <em>chest</em> –”</p><p>“Oh my god – you two are the cutest!”</p><p>She was a bright, deep red now. “I don’t know what to make of it –”</p><p>“Well, he definitely made a move if that’s what you’re asking,” Pansy surmised, as Ari nodded in agreement. “And not a very smooth one at that –”</p><p>“<em>Really</em>? Maybe he, you know, just wanted some popcorn, and then, decided to stay –”</p><p>Draco snorted into his paper, muttering, “He needs to keep his hands to himself.”</p><p>Ari glowered at him, “Yes Draco, because you’re so <em>good</em> yourself.” Watching him blush and pull his newspaper up, she turned back to Daphne. “It sounds like you had a good time, Daph?”</p><p>“Yes. I may have – er – said it was really fun and I would want to go again –”</p><p>“And he said?”</p><p>“That he would want that, <em>too</em> –”</p><p>Ari flashed a triumphant grin at Pansy and Daphne. Daphne shyly returned it just as Narcissa swept in, a house elf trailing behind her with a package. She stopped for Draco to kiss her cheek.</p><p>“Good morning to all my favorite students –”</p><p>“I thought I was your favorite,” Draco said, narrowing his eyes at her.</p><p>“Of course, my little <em>Drakey </em>–”</p><p><em>Oh my god, this is the best morning of all time. </em>“M – Mother! You – you promised –” </p><p>She flashed a massive grin. “Everyone have fun yesterday?”</p><p>“Absolutely,” Pansy said, moving her eyes to Daphne, then back to Narcissa, “Some of us in particular –”</p><p>Ari could see the wheels in Narcissa’s head turning, coming up with multiple ways to corner Daphne during tea. She then turned to Ari, “I heard from the house elves you found an owl, Astoria.”</p><p>“Her name is Phoebe. She’s not quite as regal as your owl, but she’s very sweet and she loves owl nuts and –” she trailed off, realizing she was starting to babble.</p><p>A small, melodious laugh bubbled up from Narcissa. She said, “What a lovely name for an owl! I presume my son took good care of you?”</p><p>“Of course, we had a really great afternoon. I even got him to try one of the street vendors.”</p><p>Clearly delighted, Narcissa said, “How adventurous of you, Draco.”</p><p>“You have no idea, Mother,” he said, shuddering.</p><p>“You’ll have to take me, darling.”</p><p>Draco shook his head at her. Pansy said, “Narcissa, Astoria, and I will show you the best ones. Daphne should come too. I have a feeling the four of us would have a great time,” winking at her.</p><p>“What a fantastic idea!” she looked down at the letters in her hands, “Oh yes! I am forgetting my manners. This package is for Astoria, and there are several letters for all of you.”</p><p>Draco flicked the first open with his thumb, holding a golden badge with a <em>P</em> on it, “Oh, it’s our prefect letters, Ar – <em>Astoria</em> –”</p><p><em>Did he almost say my name? </em>Narcissa didn’t seem to notice, saying, “Just like your father. You are following exactly in his footsteps. He and I are so proud of you, Draco.”</p><p>Draco grinned at his mother, but Ari could see his smile falter. <em>Oh, Draco. </em>Her foot reached out to touch his.</p><p>“I should leave the four of you to your breakfast. I will see everyone at tea this afternoon? You especially, Daphne. I want to know all about your day yesterday.” Beaming, she kissed Draco’s cheek then made her way out. The house-elf disapparated with a pop towards Ari’s room.</p><p>-----</p><p>“I can’t believe I almost did that –” Draco said, falling backwards towards Ari’s bed in frustration. The three of them had headed back towards her room to figure out what Ari’s mystery package was, though she had a strong hunch it more potions from Imogen.</p><p>“Amateur.” </p><p>“Hey! You got to hear Ari’s name for months beforehand –”</p><p>Ari’s tone was empathetic, in stark contrast to Pansy’s. “If it’s any consolation I do it too, all the time.”</p><p>Pansy giggled, “You do, don’t you?</p><p>“At least our names are similar?” Ari plopped herself down next to Draco, “Maybe we should just combine them, and I’ll go by Arstoria from now on.”</p><p>“Absolutely not, that’s horrific –”</p><p>Draco cracked a slight grin, arms snaking around Ari, as he pulled himself upwards. Pansy rolled her eyes, trying to become engrossed in the alchemy book left on Ari’s armchair.</p><p>“Do you think I’m the same as Father?” he asked in a faint voice. </p><p>Both Pansy and Ari shook their heads. “You’d have to grow your hair out and start wearing ponytails first –”Ari laughing in agreement.</p><p>“Why is it <em>always</em> his hair?”</p><p>“You’d – have to be a girl to understand, Draco –”</p><p>“This is my <em>father</em> –”</p><p>“<em>Exactly</em>,” Pansy said, as Ari began to laugh harder.</p><p>“Okay, that’s just disgusting.”</p><p>“The point is, neither of us think you’re going to end up like him.”</p><p>Ari could feel his eyes on her from her shoulder. She turned her head to meet his gaze, Draco brushing a brief kiss against her jaw. </p><p>“Could you two be less gross? Please?”</p><p>-----</p><p>Ari opened the package in her bathroom to find the refills of the potions Imogen had developed for her. What was surprising was the partitioned small box, filled with several identical small, rounded bottles. <em>Oh, these. </em>Blushing to herself, she looked over the dosage information and instructions. Tabitha had even been thoughtful enough to include a calendar. <em> At least it’s monthly</em>, she thought, downing the first one in one large gulp.</p><p>“Was it just from Imogen?” Pansy called from her bedroom.</p><p>“<em>Yes</em> –” Ari said, failing to control the redness in her cheeks.</p><p>----</p><p>That night, just as her eyelids were starting to get heavy, Draco said to her, “One of the letters I got was from Tabitha today.”</p><p>Ari’s eyes shot open, seeing the dark outline of the canopy. She pretended to sound half-asleep, mumbling, “Mmm, that’s really good, love. Are you going to see her soon?”</p><p>“Yeah, it sounds like next week –”</p><p>“Do you want me to go with you?”</p><p>He sighed in the darkness, voice small and fragile. “If you aren’t busy –”</p><p>Ari had to fight her instincts which were screaming at her to wrap herself around him like a sloth or some other arboreal creature. Instead, she rolled over, nuzzling into his neck and shoulder. “I’ll try to pencil it in,” she whispered back, feeling a laugh emanate from deep within his chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>because we all Lucius is an evil <i>d-a-d-d-y</i></p><p>  <a href="https://www.reddit.com/r/HarryPotterMemes/comments/hul5x0/his_hair_is_nice/">OMG THIS MEME. PLEASE, IF YOU FOUND ANY OF MY TERRIBLE LUCIUS JOKES FUNNY, YOU HAVE TO WATCH IT.</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The British Pub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter has more conversations about mental health, as an FYI. :) &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tabitha’s office was as inviting as her warm, gracious personality would suggest, decorated in light and airy colors and fabrics. One large bookcase was stuffed with books, scrolls, and potions, far less tidy than Imogen’s. She gave a hearty hello at their entrance, Draco gripping Ari’s hand harder. “Thank you for taking the time to meet with me,” his voice tense as he reached over to shake Tabitha’s hand.</p><p>Ari shook her hand as well. “I’ll give you both a few minutes to get situated,” she said, turning back towards her paperwork.</p><p>“I’ll be just outside,” Ari said to Draco, thumb making small soothing circles over his palm.</p><p>“You sure you don’t want to come inside with me?”</p><p>Her eyes grew soft, “I think it’s best you discuss this alone with her. You can be more honest when it’s just the two of you.”</p><p>When he looked up at her, the apprehension in his eyes was obvious in the swirl of blue and grey. Of its own accord, her hand moved to cup his cheek, smiling up at him. They broke apart slowly, his eyes boring into hers until the door shut. </p><p><em>At least this gives me an opportunity to learn about alchemy, </em>she thought to herself. As interesting as the subject matter was, she must have read the same sentence about fifteen times before she gave up, instead pulling out her field guide. She watched the puffskein hop over the pages, chasing her finger while she glanced at the pictures. She figured about an hour’s time had passed when she heard the door open.</p><p>Ari’s chin bobbed upwards, finding tired eyes searching for her. He was carrying a small bag in one hand.</p><p>“Hey –” she said, unsure of how to start. She jumped up, spanning the distance between them in a few steps. </p><p>He reached out to grab her hand, gazing into her eyes.</p><p>“You want to talk?” she asked.</p><p>“I think – I think that would be good. Tabitha told me of a good café nearby.”</p><p>The café ended up being more of a British wizard pub about a block away, complete with small leather booths and old wooden floorboards covered in worn rugs. Along one wall ran the length of the bar, stained glass lamps hung from the ceiling. Choosing a small booth in a corner, Ari ordered them a plate of chips to share and two butterbeers.  She reached across the old wooden table to grab his hands. “What’d she say?”</p><p>He shrugged, looking down at their entwined fingers. “She told me I get something called panic attacks.” His jaw clenched into a tight ball, “They’re probably not going to go away, either.”</p><p>Ari sadly, watching him with sad eyes.</p><p>“You knew, didn’t you? You did everything right, too – when –”</p><p>“I’m just glad it helped. While muggles get a lot of things wrong, they are millennia ahead in terms of mental health, especially twenty-five years from now. Jake’s brother used to get them, and he told me about what to do.”</p><p>His forehead scrunched together. “So, I have your ex-boyfriend to thank for helping me?”</p><p>“In a way, <em>yes</em>?” she said, cocking her head.</p><p>He exaggeratedly exhaled, bringing a small smile to Ari’s lips. “I am really glad it helped, though. So, what’s going to happen from here?”</p><p>“I have to take this draught every night now, so I get to join you, I guess. And she gave me some exercises to do for when it happens again. She also – talked me through it a bit and why it’s – <em>happening to me</em> –” Ari squeezed his hands. He returned it once, then said, “She wants to keep seeing me every now and then, too.”</p><p>“Like at Hogwarts? What do you think?”</p><p>“I don’t think I really have much of a choice. At least she won’t tell my parents.”</p><p>“I think it’s good. We should figure out some things I can do, too –” Seeing his perplexed expression, she continued, “I want to help. In any way I can.”</p><p>Their plate of chips arrived, Ari’s eyes growing massive at its approach. It had been so long since she had had greasy food, especially french fries. She groaned in happiness at her first bite, hearing Draco chuckling at her. “Okay, I have to ask, have you had fries – I mean <em>chips </em>before?”</p><p>“Yes, Ari,” he said in complete exasperation, bringing a fry to his mouth.</p><p>“Well – you’ve never had street food or Indian food, so I think it’s a valid –”</p><p>He glared at her, interjecting, “I have had Indian food. <em>That</em> was not Indian food.”</p><p>“You can stop lying and admit you liked it, you know,” she shot back, then grinned. “And let me guess, some visiting foreign dignitary or friend of your dad’s came to visit from India so you had their regional cuisine -”</p><p>His mouth pressed into a thin line while a small flush creeped up his neck, refusing to respond.</p><p>“Hah!”</p><p>“It’s not my fault,” he retorted, nostrils flaring for a second. </p><p>She giggled, reaching across towards him once again. “It’s so much fun to tease you, I can’t help it.”</p><p>-----</p><p>Lucius was in such a good mood at dinner that night it put Ari on edge, especially when he kept smirking at the table and everyone sitting around it. Theodore had joined them <em>again</em> as well, completing the ultimate list of things she never wanted to experience together in one sitting, save Voldemort showing up for tea. Banishing that horrifying mental image from her head, she instead kept her hand firmly in Draco’s, entertaining herself with visions of Theodore’s indignant and embarrassed face if she referred to him as Theo in front of Lucius.</p><p>For his part, Theodore could not look more thrilled, glance bouncing from Draco, Pansy to his left, Narcissa, and Lucius. “Thank you so much again for having me for dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. It’s wonderful to see Draco and Pansy again,” voice dripping with admiration.</p><p>Narcissa smiled. “Of course, Theodore. Pansy was telling me you’ve been at the Ministry this summer?”</p><p>“Yes, helping my father. He’s been very busy with –” his eyes moving to Lucius’, who smirked again, “Ministry matters.”</p><p>“Indeed,” Lucius’ voice purred, “Your father has been most helpful with personal projects as of late. I must offer him and you my heartfelt appreciation.”</p><p>If Ari never had to hear the words <em>personal projects</em> again, she would die happy. Draco’s hand tightened around hers, just as Pansy’s eyes flicked to Ari’s. “<em>Theodore</em>,” she said, enunciating his name with great precision, “Is what you’re doing an apprenticeship?”</p><p>“Of sorts, yes. It’s mostly helping with briefings and helping file parchments for my father and other Ministry members.”</p><p>“How terribly official –” she said, smirking at him.</p><p>He leered back, “It is, isn’t it? I did get to see Potter’s hearing today. Can’t believe they trusted the words of a squib – living with muggles too –” He looked up at Lucius, smiling when he saw his smirk of approval.</p><p>
  <em>That was today – that means – </em>
</p><p>“It was good to see a friendly face during that absolute farce of a hearing. At least some other things went according to plan.”</p><p><em>They must have successfully cursed Podmore. I really need to start reading the Prophet. Fuck – </em>Theodore smiled for a second, mirroring Lucius’ feverish looking grey eyes. He then turned to Draco, “Draco, what have you been up to? I was surprised I hadn’t seen you at the Ministry at all. I did see Crabbe and Goyle –”</p><p><em>How much did they all know? They weren’t trying to protect their kids like Draco’s parents were? </em>Ari stared down at her lap, wondering to what extent these people would go for their beloved Dark Lord. Narcissa interjected, “Draco has been involved with certain projects here.”</p><p>Ari saw Draco smirk from her peripheral vision, meanwhile his hand was clamping down onto hers, “Yes, <em>Theodore</em>. I have been focused on things here at the manor. Astoria and I have been working on something together.”</p><p>Theodore backtracked, saying, “Of course – I’m sure you’re very busy here.”</p><p>Lucius seemed oblivious, adding, “To that effect – Astoria, I found the list you were looking for.”</p><p>“Oh wow, thank you so much again, <em>Lucius</em>.” Every time she said his name, the worse it sounded to her ears. <em>Cursing someone must have energized him to do something useful –</em></p><p>“It looks like we have three artifacts dating from the sixteenth century. I’ll have one of the house-elves bring it to you.” <em>Three, hmm – </em></p><p>“Artifacts?” Theodore asked, trying to bring himself into the conversation.</p><p>“Draco and Astoria are looking at Malfoy heirlooms from the sixteenth century,” Pansy said, “They’re researching blood curses, actually.”</p><p>“How fascinating!” Theodore’s eyes grew large, “You know – my father just bought a lot of artifacts and books from Borgin and Burke’s, I think there was a book about curses. I’d be happy to send it to you –”</p><p>“Thank you, Theodore. That’d be great,” Ari said, trying to smile. Pansy beamed at him. Ari saw his first genuine smile of the evening back at her. <em>He must really like her –</em></p><p>“A lot of artifacts, you say?” Lucius’ expression was once again aglow with a strange manic quality, “I’d love to learn more about them. I’ll owl your father, see if we can meet for lunch or tea.”</p><p>“I know my father would love the opportunity,” Theodore said, grinning back. <em>This evening was productive for him, wasn’t it? </em></p><p>-----</p><p>Pansy and Theodore disappeared as soon as soon as they were able, Pansy’s eyes growing progressively darker by the minute until she was able to “see him off”. After showing an appreciative Daphne another room she could stay in for the evening, Ari collapsed headfirst into Draco’s bed, feeling drained. She whined into his comforter, “Why can’t we just have a normal day?”</p><p>Draco’s hand snaked up her sleep shirt, rubbing her back, “The south of France is sounding pretty great right now, I must admit. At least Nott is trying to be helpful, for once?”</p><p>“So, your dad and his can become besties? What does Pansy even see in him?”</p><p>Draco laughed. “What other phrases do you Americans in the future have? I can think of one –” his hand travelled down to her butt, giving it a firm squeeze, “Do you still call this an ass?”</p><p>“<em>Draco</em> –” </p><p>“Do you know how hard it is to control myself when you prance around like this? What did you say these were?” He stopped, squeezing again, “<em>Boyshorts</em> –”</p><p>“That isn’t my intention!”</p><p>“<em>Sure</em>, Ari –”</p><p>Ari’s face turned scarlet against his sheets. “I just – like the smell of your shirts, that’s all!”</p><p>She felt a weight pressing into her back and butt as he hissed in her ear, “I didn’t say I was complaining.” His lips connected with the spot between her ear and neck, breath beginning to intensify. Ari discovered some reserve of energy deep within her body she didn’t know she had, turning over to meet him as her hands curled into his hair.</p><p>He pulled her up to straddle him as they tugged off each other’s shirts, feeling the full extent of his need for her. She knew whatever unspoken agreement that stopped them from going any further was on the precipice of breaking. All it would take was someone to push it.</p><p><em>My birthday is coming up soon</em>, she found herself thinking, before her thoughts began to blur around the edges.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>not a ton of notes for this chapter. the next two chapters will be quite a bit longer, and I'm super excited for y'all to read them. we finally getting to some plot and some SERIOUS fluff. like extra serious. so serious, in fact, that you'll be encapsulated in the fluff, letting it transcend -</p><p>I'll stop.</p><p>;D</p><p>  <a href="https://www.reddit.com/r/HarryPotterMemes/comments/if1yf9/no_im_pretty_sure_thats_not_allowed/">Today's meme.</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Book of Curses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'll just let y'all read this one. It's got a lot. :D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, two house-elves appeared within minutes of each other. One gave Draco an exquisitely penned inventory, the other had a bound package for Pansy, a single rose wound through the twine. Draco’s voice was quiet. “We should go the study in my wing.”</p><p>His study turned out to mirror to his bedroom, in the same muted greys and dark woods, with a dark leather couches situated near a large window, and a desk opposite. There was one big bookcase that appeared to be stuffed with books, the dragon book pulled out and resting on the corner. At the sight, Ari's heart did small somersaults. </p><p>Taking the desk while the others congregated on the couch, Pansy teased the rose out with gleeful eyes. “Another successful evening with <em>Theo</em>, I take it?” Ari asked with a snort. </p><p>“You could say that –” </p><p>Daphne piped up. “It better have been. I moved rooms for you last night.”</p><p>“That was a wise decision,” Pansy replied, making no attempt to hide the huge smirk on her face.</p><p>Daphne gagged then passed a disgusted glance to Ari. “September 1<sup>st</sup> can’t get here fast enough. Plus, I get to see –” she stopped herself, blushing.</p><p>At that, Draco’s gaze met Ari’s, eyes turning gloomy. Their perfect summer of never having to wake up apart and always being with arm’s reach would come to a crashing halt. <em>We still have two weeks</em>, she tried to tell him in a glance, <em>and even then, we’ll still be together. </em></p><p>His smile was hesitant. He sighed, looking down at his hands. <em>He’s probably worried about getting a panic attack. Oh, Draco –</em></p><p>Pansy undid the package to find a heavily water damaged black leather-bound book, the pages crinkled. There was a note attached to the cover. Smirking, she then flipped through the book, using her finger to quickly skim through the passages. While she did that, Ari turned to the inventory. Draco came behind her, hand curling over hers.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>1 Simple Gold Ring. Unsure of origin. No identifying characteristics. No obvious dark magic, however, strongly advised never to wear or touch. Circa 1550-1600. Acquired as part of lot at Borgin and Burkes, 1986. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>1 Swan Feather Quill. When pressed to parchment, scribbles. Appears to be jinxed. Circa 1540s. Family collection.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Lucius I? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>1 Gold Locket, portrait of young girl inside. Shrieks when opened. Circa 1585. Family collection. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ...</em>
</p><p>Draco and Ari searched each other’s faces – <em>The locket. Everything fit</em>. “The timing is right, it’s obviously cursed –”</p><p>Draco knew exactly where her thoughts were going. “You can’t get near it, Ari.”</p><p><em>I feel so close – </em>“Maybe we could owl Imogen and Tabitha? See if they have any ideas?”</p><p>“I’ll talk to Father and Mother, too –”</p><p>“ –Um, you guys?” It was Pansy’s voice, far softer than usual. Ari raised her head to meet Pansy’s gaze, brown eyes huge. “I may have found something but – but it doesn’t say anything <em>good</em>,” she said. She passed the book to them, Draco continuing to read over her shoulder.</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>An oft misunderstood piece of ancient magic, blood maledictions can arise when the progenitor engages in extremely dark and radical forms of magic, typically outside the realm of practiced and understood magical theory. If the spellcaster makes a mistake in the application and development of dark magic, it can be severe and unintended consequences not only for themselves, but for their descendants. Historically, this has included development of curses or creation of dark artefacts. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Often debilitating and in some cases fatal for its victims, extreme care must be taken in locating the cause of the curse so as not to further its acceleration. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>In faded ink, someone had drawn an arrow from artefacts and written a word that was scribbled over after the fact with multiple broad strokes. The first letter appeared to start with an <em>H</em>.</p><p>Ari felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise, eyes growing wide. <em>Who had this book before? I thought only Voldemort created –</em></p><p>Draco squeezed her hand hard, breathing into her neck as he took huge breaths. “It’s going to be okay,” Ari whispered, eyes on Pansy, before she swept them off towards her shoulder.</p><p>“How do you <em>know</em>?” Draco murmured back, voice a tortured whisper. He placed a small kiss above her collarbone.</p><p>“Everything all right?” Daphne asked, staring at them with concerned eyes.</p><p>Ari gave a brief nod. “It doesn’t say anything the healers haven’t already. It’s just – hard to read. That’s all –” </p><p>Pansy’s expression turned from one of apprehension to annoyance. “No, everything is not all right. I thought I would be happy seeing the two of you finally together, but I can say with certainty that’s not the case,” as her nostrils flared.</p><p>Draco huffed into Ari’s ear, “Because Daphne having to switch rooms is <em>so</em> different –”</p><p>“It is when I have to see it <em>every day</em>.” Ari grinned back as Pansy continued, “What do you think was crossed out?”</p><p>“I’m not sure. I think I might have an idea, but I need to talk to Dumbledore about it -”</p><p>“<em>Dumbledore</em>?” Ari found three heads swiveled towards her, staring at her in utter confusion.</p><p>“It’s a thing from the books. I don’t want to freak anyone out, so please don’t make me explain because it’s not good and I don’t think it applies to us anyways -”</p><p>“What’s the word?” Draco’s voice cut in, far more insistent.</p><p>“<em>Horcrux</em>.”</p><p>Pansy stared at her, horror-struck. Ari had given her an extremely shortened version of the events to come the night of the third task, enough for her to never want to be within 100 miles of anything Voldemort touched.</p><p>“Ari, <em>no</em>.”</p><p>She turned to Draco in shock, “How do you even know about it? Even Dumbledore had to –”</p><p>He inhaled, then huffed the air out. “Father had a diary. That’s all I know. I think he got rid of it or sold it or something. I only heard the word in passing, enough to know it’s extremely dark –”</p><p>“<em>Tom Riddle’s diary</em> –” Ari’s hands were now pressed against her face and eyes, pushing till she saw pinpricks of light. <em>What else had he inadvertently been exposed to? </em></p><p>She glanced up to see him staring off to the side, jaw clenching, “That was the Dark Lord’s diary, oh for fuck’s sake –”</p><p>Ari grabbed his hands, searching his blue-grey eyes when his gaze met hers, “You didn’t touch it at all, right?”</p><p>“What?! No. I’m not even allowed in the archives room, really – <em>Wait</em>. What did Father do with it, Ari?”</p><p>“Do I have to say?” She saw Draco nod, the storm in his eyes growing. “He – he snuck it in Hogwarts second year using – Ginny Weasley. Harry destroyed it in the end –”</p><p>“You have to be fucking kidding me –”</p><p>“I’m so, so sorry.”</p><p>“No wonder he was there so much. I thought he was –” he stopped, squeezing his eyes shut. </p><p>“I’m sure he wanted to see you, too, love –”</p><p>Pansy interjected, “I’m really sorry Draco, and I hate to break up this revelation that your father is a horrendous fuckface, but what does this have to do with Ari and Astoria?”</p><p>Daphne nodded in agreement, blue eyes wide in shock. Ari glanced at Draco. He squeezed her hand in assent, jaw still a tight ball in his cheek. Rotating to face Pansy and Daphne, she said, “Well, beyond the fact that it’s why Voldemort is still ‘alive’, I think that’s what this ‘H’ word could be. But like I said, the chances that the dark magic Celine and Endymion did is actually a horcrux? There’s no way. You have to kill someone to make it, I can’t imagine –”</p><p>Daphne and Pansy paled. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have –”</p><p>“It’s okay, Ari,” Pansy said, “I think we all sort of figured.”</p><p>She continued, “There was so little written about it except how to destroy them, and all of that was personal to Voldemort. And, who’s to say that was even around during the 1500s?”</p><p>“That’s why you want to talk to Dumbledore, isn’t it?” Draco asked from behind her, hand kneading her shoulder.</p><p>Ari nodded, tilting her head to look up at him. “If he hasn’t already started researching it, he will very soon. He knows the most. I was thinking I could show him the book, make it look like I don’t know what it is. But no – <em>shit</em> –”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Dumbledore knows legilimency, too,” the thought filling her with dismay.</p><p>“If he knows legilimency, why hasn’t he –”</p><p>“He hasn’t had reason to see into my head, I don’t think. And with how it works for Pansy, I doubt they can see that much without the incantation. But if I show him this –”</p><p>Draco finished her thought, “– He’ll try to figure out what you know –”</p><p>“Why is this so fucking impossible?” She wanted to slam her head against a wall, having the horrible notion that the pain would induce some sort of clarity in her mind. She and Draco regarded each other, expressions both mirroring the other’s frustration and worry.</p><p>Daphne was the first to speak up, small face filling with a hard determination. “Let’s go back to what we can do. We can owl the healers, right?” At this, Ari nodded.</p><p>“And you can talk to your – <em>father</em> –” Daphne said, giving one long apologetic glance towards Draco. She then tilted down towards Ari, glance becoming more pointed, “Ari, there’s also something, but I –”</p><p>“Yeah, Daph?”</p><p>“You can try to reach out to Astoria?”</p><p>“I haven’t seen anything blue in any of my dreams. I haven’t even dreamed, come to think of it. I don’t –”</p><p>Her tone became more insistent, “Maybe now you’ll have a real reason to talk to her. Just see if you can, yeah?”</p><p>“<em>Okay</em>,” she said, staring at her hands.</p><p>Pansy spoke up next. “I can try to help you both, with – you know – the occlumency whatsit –”</p><p>Ari grinned despite the grimness of the conversation, “Thanks, love. We’ll have to do it at Hogwarts, I guess.”</p><p>“I know of some dark corners,” she said, eyes glinting, “We could also practice in our dorm, past curfew.”</p><p>“How could Draco even get up there? Doesn’t the staircase turn into a slide or something?” Daphne said.</p><p>Draco called out over Ari’s head, voice proud, “Oh, that little thing? We figured that out last year.”</p><p>“He’s never leaving our room now, is he?” Daphne said, smacking her face. </p><p>Pansy put her hand to the side of her mouth, whispering to her, “Don’t give him the idea –”</p><p>“It took you both that long to figure out?” he said, wrapping his arms around the tops of Ari’s shoulders.</p><p>Pansy and Daphne groaned. Ari shrugged, hearing him laugh. At least they could still make him laugh.</p><p>-----</p><p>Ari was laying very still in Draco’s bed, trying to take measured deep breaths. Hearing a small chuckle, she opened one eye to glare at him.</p><p>“What exactly is this supposed to accomplish?”</p><p>She shut her eye again, mumbling, “I thought that maybe if I meditated and relaxed a little bit, I might be able to reach Astoria easier–”</p><p>“And <em>meditation</em> requires that I can’t touch you?”</p><p>There was a hint of petulance in his voice. Ari tried to ignore it, “Yes, Draco. The whole point is to focus on your breath and the present moment. It’s very hard to do that when someone is wrapped around you.”</p><p>He grumbled something, then went silent. The air was suddenly quiet. <em>Too quiet. </em>She pushed the thought away, trying to center herself to her breathing. <em>In – out – in – out – in –</em></p><p>A single finger brushed down her side. She shivered, eyes bolting open to see two giant blue-grey orbs staring at her, filled with mischief. “<em>Draco</em> –” she whined.</p><p>“We only have two weeks left, and then I can’t be with you. <em>Please</em>?”</p><p>“We’ll be together all the time, love.”</p><p>“Not like <em>this</em>.”</p><p>“I know you’ll find a way.” She grinned, peering at him through her eyelashes, “We will have the prefect’s bath, too –” He smirked back, a slight flush building on his cheeks as his hand crept towards her. She groaned, realizing it was nigh impossible with him awake, “<em>Fine</em>, I give up –”</p><p>She was crushed into his chest, stopping her from saying anymore. “See, isn’t this better?” he murmured. Instead of responding, she nestled deeper into his body, hearing his contented sigh.</p><p>“Love?”</p><p>“Mmm?”</p><p>“Do you want to talk about today at all?”</p><p>He was silent for a moment. “Do you think everything was a lie, Ari?”</p><p>Her hands moved up his chest and neck to cup his face, “I don’t think so. I know he loves you and your mom very much.”</p><p>“But, why would he do this to us?”</p><p>“I think in his own misguided way, he wants to protect you both. Your way of life.”</p><p>“I can’t believe –” his voice faltered, “<em>I can’t believe I wanted to be him</em>.”</p><p><em>Oh, love. </em>Her voice was soft, “Maybe, maybe this gives you a chance to be <em>you</em>, though.”</p><p>“How do you mean?”</p><p>“Well, you’ve been following this predestined path that’s been set out for you, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess –” he said, hesitancy in his voice. </p><p>“Well, you don’t have to follow it if you don’t want to.”</p><p>“Ari, I don’t think that’s for me to –”</p><p>“You chose me, right? You could do that with everything if you wanted.” He was staring at her through narrowed, skeptical eyes. She kept his gaze, “All I’m saying is it’s up to you. It’s your life.”</p><p>“Is this an American thing to throw away all responsibility?”</p><p>She laughed, then said, “Maybe?”</p><p>He leaned down to kiss her, then pulled her back towards him. Ari was happy to hear his breathing begin to regulate. She waited for him to fall asleep before she tried to meditate again.</p><p>
  <em>In – out – in – out –</em>
</p><p>-----</p><p>
  <em>She was standing in a large field of tall flowers that spread out over the hills, some of them reaching up to her knees. She walked around in a rapture, letting her hands brush the petals below as they swayed in the breeze. The flowers were of every imaginable color in an undulating sea of green – yellow, white, pink, purple, red, orange – wait, why were there no blue flowers? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looked up at the hills that surrounded her, confusion leading to incredulity. There had to be a blue flower somewhere, right? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She hastened up the hill, hoping the view would give her a better vantage point. Shielding her eyes from the sun, she looked across the hills to see someone standing a far distance away, bent over towards the flowers. They turned towards her, ice blond hair glinting in the sunlight. Draco? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She moved towards them, stride increasing into a run. It was Draco. He smiled at her, holding something in his hands towards her. It was a blue flower, small and perfect in his long fingers. She tried to take his hand instead, watching as he sadly shook his head. “You don’t have much time.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His hand reached out again with the flower. Staring up at him, she took it from his hands as she watched his beautiful eyes disappear. She was in an empty blue room now. Why couldn’t she bring him with her? Why did she have to be alo –</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ari?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Astoria!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Took you long enough to get here –”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sorry, the dream was, er - different this time around. I found out about Rita.” She sighed in relief as Ari continued, “I need to talk to you. I hope we have more time. We really switched bodies, huh?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Astoria laughed. When was the last time Ari had heard her own laugh? “I know. At least we look the same.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think I might know a bit about the curse’s origin –”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tell me –”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You have an ancestor named Celine Greengrass, who was engaged to Endymion Malfoy in the 1500s. They were total pureblood supremacists it seems like, into dark magic. A memory of yours came back to me when you went to Malfoy Manor –” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That place gave me the creeps. None of that really rings a bell but sounds about right with the Malfoys. My family history, too.  I’m sorry you have to deal with Draco, by the way.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ari felt herself blushing. “We’re er – kind of – together –” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What?!” Ari could hear the shocked disbelief in her voice. She only blushed harder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, he’s been helping me – when I fainted really badly a month and a half ago –” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, I had to go to the – the hospital for that.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. We think it’s because I got close to this cursed item in his house.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Manor, you mean?” She could hear Astoria’s grin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She groaned. “Not you too –”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sorry, it’s been drilled into my head by this point. What was the object?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s a locket that I think belonged to one of them but can’t sure since I can’t get near it. The timing is right.  I’ve owled the healers to see if they have any ideas, but I’m not expecting much. They have a dark artifact room, so it’s hard to know if it was that –”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They have that? Merlin…speaking of which, how the hell are you dating Malfoy?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ari said, laughing, “He’s changed a lot. Pansy’s been helping as well. I’m really sorry, this is so weird with the whole body switching thing –” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Pansy, too? Wow. Don’t be. You’ve been dealing with the Dark Lord, right?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, how did you know?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This is my news – don’t get mad –”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Er –” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Jake’s been helping me –”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ari’s eyes widened. “What the fuck –”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Astoria laughed, then said, “It was a quite a shock to see him the first time. Thought bleeding Harry Potter was standing there. But that’s how I’ve figured things out. I still have magic, and we’ve been, well, working on it together, and I don’t have to deal with the nightmare you do –” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You still have magical ability?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah. It was a process to get a wand, let me tell you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, that makes me feel so much better, I was worried you were stuck in a muggle’s body with no way to –” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Jake said you would say that.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you guys – er –” she faltered, unsure what to say. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We sort of – kissed – once –” Astoria’s tone had the same excited inflection as Daphne’s when she talked about Justin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ari found herself squealing. “You did?!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re not upset?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What! No, just surprised. Happy for you, though.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, that’s so good – Wait, Ari. I think we’re losing it –” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She began to feel a whooshing in her ears, “No, I wanted to –” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know, me too – I’ll look up dark artifacts and curses – tell Daphne I love her, okay?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Look up horcruxes, too. Tell Jake Cedric’s alive.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t worry if you faint tomorrow –” </em>
</p><p>The indigo blue room faded into black. Ari awoke with a gasp, Draco’s hand clamping onto her stomach. “You okay?” he mumbled.</p><p>“I talked to Astoria. “Everything’s all right. She said I might faint tomorrow, though,” she turned to him, “I’m sorry I woke you.”</p><p>“Don’t apologize, baby,” he mumbled, molding her to his torso once again, “We’ll rest tomorrow, okay?”</p><p>
  <em>Did he just call me baby? </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Loved writing this chapter. Hope you guys had fun reading it :D</p><p>Sorry about the lack of memes! I'll have one next chapter :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Muggle Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This doesn't move the plot in any significant way, has almost nothing to do with Harry Potter, is way too long, and was an absolute joy to write.<br/><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1bo8jNbBbiifyvS4zVYFi6?si=mEOfRWpjTVCdu60tedullA">and for those who need an early/mid 90s playlist, I GOTCHU :D</a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Ari woke up again, she could see stripes of morning light slanting through his curtained bed. She stretched out her legs, feeling him begin to stir behind her. He placed one sleepy kiss into her neck, opening his eyes when she turned to face him. “You should go back to sleep,” she said, kissing his cheek.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” he murmured back.</p>
<p>“I feel fine. A little tired, I guess.” She moved to sit up, Draco’s hands wrapping around her waist.</p>
<p>“This is why I have to watch you at all times –” he said, glaring at her with drowsy eyes.</p>
<p><em>Not this again. </em>“I should have never told you –”</p>
<p>His fingers interlaced, tightening their grip, “<em>Ariana</em>, your birthday is tomorrow. If you want to go anywhere, you need your rest –” </p>
<p>Grinning, she asked, “Does that mean we get to go on a muggle date?!”</p>
<p>“<em>Only</em> if you’re good.”</p>
<p>“Okay, <em>baby</em>.”</p>
<p>He pinched his brows together, causing her grin to grow larger. <em>He said it unintentionally, didn’t he? This is too perfect.</em></p>
<p>“I would like to at least try to get up.”</p>
<p>“<em>Fine</em>,” he said with extravagant weariness, “If anything happens, I’ll be right behind you.”</p>
<p>She waited for him to lean up against the bed next to her before stepping forward. Her first two steps were fine. She felt a slight nagging pain in the back of her head but expected something like that would happen. It was the third when the vertigo hit, along with a sudden wave of nausea. Her vision was tunneling. <em>“Drake</em> –”</p>
<p>She tried to fight it, sucking in oxygen with her nose as she felt his arms wrap around her from behind. She leaned into his chest for a moment, taking several deep breaths until the dizziness passed, leaving her wobbly and unstable.</p>
<p>“You still with me?”</p>
<p>“Barely,” she replied, grateful when he scooped her up into his arms and settled her back into his soft sheets.</p>
<p>She didn’t object when he insisted they have breakfast in bed, nor when he wanted to carry her to his study to meet Pansy and Daphne. She was still tired from taking three steps, the thought of walking around the manor sounded like a superhuman effort at this point. And she would stay in bed all day if it meant she could take Draco out tomorrow.</p>
<p>They entered his study to find Pansy and Daphne drinking tea, Daphne giggling when she saw her. Pansy added, “Now that the duchess has graced us with her presence –”</p>
<p>Ari glowered at her, letting Draco place her on one of the sofas. “Another word and I won’t tell you about my conversation with Astoria –”</p>
<p>Daphne’s eyes turned into giant blue pools, talking a mile a minute, “Ari, why didn’t you tell us earlier! I told you it would work! How is she?! How long did you talk? Did she have any ideas for what you could do? Do you think she’s –”</p>
<p>“One thing at a time, Daphne,” Pansy gently added, watching Ari.</p>
<p>“She sounds great, Daph. We got to talk for longer than we have previously. I think that’s why I’m – <em>like this</em>. She’s quite a bit more sarcastic than I was expecting –”</p>
<p>“It’s her without a doubt,” Daphne said with a slight grin, “She’s very quiet but once you get to know her, she’s almost as bad as Pansy –”</p>
<p>“I can’t see how that is possible,” Draco added with an exaggerated exhale, side-eyeing Pansy.</p>
<p>“Speaking of which, how mean were you to people besides Harry?” Ari asked, scrunching her brow at Draco, “One of the first things she did was apologize that I have to be around you –”</p>
<p>“I was a perfect gentleman to those who deserved it –”</p>
<p>“He was awful,” Pansy said flatly, as Daphne snorted into her tea. Draco glared daggers at Pansy’s smirking face. “There was one time he took MacMillan’s notebook during Care of Magical Creatures and –”</p>
<p>“<em>Not the time</em> –”</p>
<p>“Or during a Charms exam he stole some poor Ravenclaw’s –”</p>
<p>“<em>Parkinson,</em>” Draco growled, as Pansy stared him down with taunting eyes.</p>
<p>Ari just shook her head, ignoring Draco’s pitiful stares in her direction. “Well, that answers <em>that</em>.” Draco’s hand snaked into hers. Choking down a laugh, Ari continued, “She doesn’t seem to know anything about the curse’s origin, though. Or Endymion and Celine.”</p>
<p>Daphne’s look fell, “Did she have anything else to say?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Ari grinned at Daphne, “She wanted me to tell you she loves you. She also <em>kissed</em> someone –”</p>
<p>“<em>What</em>?!”</p>
<p>Ari nodded as Pansy and Daphne shrieked in happiness and surprise, “It’s – er – my ex Jake, actually –”</p>
<p>Pansy’s eyes exploded, “The guy who looks like Potter?”</p>
<p>“I know. I guess he’s been helping her. Oh! That’s the other thing. She still has her magic –”</p>
<p>"Merlin!” Daphne exclaimed, beaming at her lap, “She’s really doing okay, then.”</p>
<p>“I’d say,” Pansy interjected, “Getting to hang out with the cute older muggle guy and keep her magic, she has it made –”</p>
<p>Draco glared at all of them. “You have to admit he’s not that bad looking, Malfoy. It’s the eyes –”</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>As Draco opened the door back to his bedroom, he murmured to her, face tinged pink, “You know – the things Pansy said –“</p>
<p>“You don’t have to worry about the past. Just don’t steal anyone else’s Remembrall and drop it into a tree –”</p>
<p>“She wrote about that?” he asked, groaning.</p>
<p>Ari nodded, trying to appear pensive and thoughtful. “I’ll have to pick Pansy’s brain, see what’s true and what’s not –”</p>
<p>He dropped her onto the bed like a rock, fingers reaching out to start pinching her sides, “Remember what I said about being good, <em>Ariana</em> –”</p>
<p>“It seems like you might need some assistance in that area, too,” she volleyed back, trying, and failing to scamper away from him over her laughter.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Ari had elected to keep the details of their date a secret from Draco, save that he had to wear muggle clothes. Pansy had been a fantastic co-conspirator, helping her exchange her wizarding currency for British banknotes and plan out what they should do. “I have to admit, this is the best idea you’ve had in ages,” she said, a huge grin splashed over her face as they considered several outfits. She pointed at a plaid miniskirt and pair of white thigh-high tights, “I think this one. Just be sure to wear shorts underneath.”</p>
<p>“You sure that’s not too – <em>sexy</em>?”</p>
<p>Pansy raised one eyebrow, “How do people dress in the future, please don’t tell me it’s –” Ari cringed, thinking of the thousands of legging and sweatshirt combinations she lived in on campus, “I can see what you’re thinking and I hate it already,” she said with feeling. She came more persistent. “Draco will flip. You <em>have to</em>.”</p>
<p>“You sure he won’t hate me after this?”</p>
<p>“I mean, he might die of embarrassment with what you want to do – I’m teasing. It’s your birthday. He has to be nice to you –”</p>
<p>Ari smacked her on the shoulder. Pansy giggled in response as she started mulling over different shirts.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>She regarded herself in the mirror, becoming more and more unsure as the minutes ticked by. The skirt was far shorter on her than it had appeared draped over the bed. <em>Fucking Pansy –</em></p>
<p>There was a knock at the door. Giving herself one last look in the mirror, she opened the door. “Are you ready so we can get this –” His blue-grey eyes took her in, growing two times their size as his voice faltered, “<em>What are you wearing</em>?”</p>
<p>She looked down at herself and then at him, seeing he was in a grey crewneck long-sleeve shirt and belted slacks. <em>Fuck, he looks so good –</em></p>
<p>She blushed. “Pansy picked it out, I know it’s really –”</p>
<p>“<em>I love it</em> –” he whispered, hands finding her waist, “You know, we can just stay here with you and those – <em>stockings</em> –”</p>
<p>Ari felt herself turning an even more exquisite shade of red. Sneaking one small kiss, she grinned and said, “<em>Later</em>. First, I want to take you somewhere. It is my birthday, after all –”</p>
<p>He scowled, tilting her head back up to his as his lips overtook hers. It would be at least another fifteen minutes until they finally left.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>“No. Absolutely not. Anything but –”</p>
<p>They were standing on the steps while the words <em>ROLLER RINK </em>blinked above them in alternating neon pink and green. His mouth was an angry thin line, “Did Pansy put you up to this?”</p>
<p>“No,” Ari responded, grinning up at him, “She did think it was a fantastic idea, though. Have you ever even been roller skating? It’s <em>fun</em> –”</p>
<p>Ever since the idea had entered her head, she had been too enchanted with the flash of ridiculous mental images that paraded before her eyes to even consider anything else. He scoffed, glaring at her as he muttered, “<em>Roller skating</em> – Merlin, this girl –”</p>
<p>Taking that to be an unequivocal no, her grin widened. “What did you tell me when we were in front of the Shrieking Shack? <em>Less talking, more walking</em>, hmm?”</p>
<p>His scowl deepened as she took him by the hand, pulling him forward. Inside, it was every bit as terrible and wonderful as she imagined. They were greeted by horrendous carpeting with weird geometric shapes in jarring colors, screaming children, and giggling teenagers everywhere, while <em>Whoomp! There It Is </em>boomed over the loudspeakers. In the center was the tackiest roller rink Ari had ever seen, with bright lights creating shapes on the rink below.</p>
<p>She loved every part of it. She especially loved Draco’s expression, which was frozen between revulsion and abject horror. “<em>Are you trying to kill me</em>?” he hissed in her ear.</p>
<p>She dragged him toward the rentals booth, guiding his sullen and silent figure through the process of renting skates. The girl at the counter did a double take at their approach, eyes on Draco the whole time. It only added to Draco’s visible unease, his hand digging into the small of Ari’s back. “That’ll be £9.76,” she said, glancing up at Draco as she bit her bottom lip.</p>
<p>Ari got out her wallet, trying not to roll her eyes. She was shocked when a £10 note ended up on the counter in front of her. Turning her head, she asked, “<em>Wait</em> – <em>How did you</em> –”</p>
<p>“Secret,” he whispered into her ear, grinning for the first time since they left the manor.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>“How do you willingly put these on knowing other <em>muggles</em> have worn these?” he asked, disgusted as he attempted to lace up his skates.</p>
<p>“You are wearing socks, you know. Do you need me to help you?” she asked, raising one amused eyebrow at him.</p>
<p>“No –” he sputtered, yanking the laces through their loops. It only half worked.  </p>
<p>“I can always call that girl over to help, I’m sure she –” watching with a grin as his glare turned glacial.</p>
<p>She stood up, watching the people skating inside the rink. Some were quite good, doing complicated looking spins and racing one another as they dipped and bobbed to the music. Draco unsteadily stood up; Ari saw a fleeting sense of relief rush across his face. She led his reticent bulk towards the roller rink, the lights alternating yellow and green above them. The music had changed to <em>Waterfalls </em>by TLC. She danced her shoulders to the rhythm as she waited for him to enter. Shaking his head at her, he took one small step onto the rink, then another, one hand planted on the lower wall.</p>
<p>Trying to make him more at ease, she sang to the music as she skated around him. “<em>Don’t go chasing waterfalls –”</em></p>
<p>“You actually know this song?”</p>
<p>She took one his hands, still singing, <em>“I know that you’re gonna have it your way or nothin’ at all –” </em></p>
<p>He was staring at her through narrowed eyes as people zoomed past. She took her chance, grabbing his other hand while he was distracted, continuing to sing, “<em>But I think you’re moving too fast –” </em></p>
<p>It took him several seconds to realize he was no longer attached to the wall, eyes filling with apprehension. She grinned at him, then said, “See, you’re already doing it! You have to lower your hips, and shift from side to side –”</p>
<p>She demonstrated for him, still holding his hand. “The trick is to not think about it too much and not look at your feet.”</p>
<p>Still glaring at her, he pushed one foot forward, then the other with intense concentration. The other skaters were giving them a wide berth. “There you go! Now just keep doing that –”</p>
<p>They had made it about a quarter of the way, even starting to go faster when Draco seemed to recognize what he was doing, looking down at his feet as his movements stuttered. One of his feet went out at an odd angle, he clawed at Ari’s arms with both hands. “<em>Ari</em>!” he called in a strangled cry.</p>
<p>She spun them a small circle, which stopped him from trying to right himself by flailing his legs. “You’re good –” she whispered.</p>
<p>Their faces were suddenly so close, the son changing to something soft as the overhead lights darkened. Ari thought it might be Seal before all her thoughts were crowded out by the look in his eyes. The colored lights remaining had turned into hearts that danced around the rink’s floor. Somehow, his hair almost glowed, his eyes dark, ringed by a storm of grey-blue that was still visible in the semi-darkness. <em>How does he even look good in this light? </em>He murmured, “Happy Birthday, Ari,” leaning down to kiss her, Ari dying at how cute it was and hoping no one would run into them –</p>
<p>No one did. She tilted her head up to meet his. For a second, it was just the music and his lips on hers. His arms pulled her close, tongue overtaking her mouth. She wondered if she might melt.</p>
<p>
  <em>- Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey - </em>
</p>
<p>His hands traveled south, just on the cusp of grabbing her butt. She <em>was</em> melting.</p>
<p>
  <em>– The more I get of you, the stranger it feels –</em>
</p>
<p>But –</p>
<p><em>Wait</em> –</p>
<p>Wasn’t he just almost unable to stand? How was he able to so easily able to kiss her? <em>Isn’t this all awfully convenient? </em></p>
<p>She pulled away to see him open his eyes, now hazy and clouded. They were in an unassuming, dark corner of the rink, far away from the center. <em>It was purposeful, wasn’t it? </em></p>
<p>The reality hit her like a falling pile of bricks. “You know how to skate, don’t you?”</p>
<p>He blinked several times, unable to stop the small smirk that crested across his features. “Not <em>roller-skate</em> –”</p>
<p>“<em>Draco</em> –”</p>
<p>“I <em>may</em> have learned how to <em>ice skate</em> when I was younger. The pond ices over during the winter –”</p>
<p>She socked him in the chest, the force rolling her back somewhat, <em>“</em>I can’t believe I fell for it <em>again</em>.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t sure how it would be at the beginning, so it wasn’t a complete lie. And it’s not like I had any say in what we were doing –“</p>
<p>“<em>Uhuh</em> –”</p>
<p>He shrugged, now grinning. “I also did lose my balance. Slightly.” He reached out to touch her, but she evaded him, sliding just out of reach.</p>
<p>“Nope –”</p>
<p>“What! Why not?”</p>
<p>“You have to admit you don’t hate it first –”</p>
<p>“<em>Ari</em> –”</p>
<p>She began skating in small loops, trying to edge him forward. It worked, he moved to glide towards her. Now that his secret was revealed, he was far more agile than he appeared, gaining on her. Trying to keep away from his hands was proving to be more of a challenge than she had anticipated, in great part due to his annoyingly long arms. She swooped to the left, twisting around to face him –</p>
<p>“Admit it –”</p>
<p>She twisted too fast –</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit –</em>
</p>
<p>Her foot shot out, throwing her weight on wrong side of her body. Thanking Pansy for reminding her to wear shorts, she could feel herself losing her balance as she tried to correct her stance. Draco’s hands wrapped around her ribcage in the nick of time, pulling her upwards.</p>
<p>She looked up to see him laughing at her, shoulders shaking as he kept her in place. “You really are one of a kind, you know that?” </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>“Pansy knew, didn’t she?” Ari asked in exasperation as they were returning their roller skates.</p>
<p>“<em>Maybe</em> –” Draco said, devilish glint in his gaze, “I am bloody awful at ice-skating, though. One time I fell so hard the ice cracked underneath me –”</p>
<p>All she managed to eke out was an irritated “Ugh!” in his direction as he grinned. Regarding him through angry eyes, she alighted on an idea that would rip it right off his face.  </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>“Ari. <em>No</em>. We are not –”</p>
<p>“It’s my birthday,” she chided, “Don’t I get to say what we do?”</p>
<p>“<em>McDonalds</em>?! Are you kidding me?”</p>
<p>“Who knows, you might even like it –” she parried back, as aggravation and disbelief fought their way across his features. <em>This is far too easy – </em></p>
<p>“Can’t I take you to a nice restaurant, <em>please</em>?” Seeing her resolute expression, he protested, “You’re only doing this because I ‘neglected’ to mention the ice skating, aren’t you –”</p>
<p>She mimicked his earlier tone, “<em>Maybe</em> –” then grinned, “Maybe I want a Happy Meal toy, too.”</p>
<p>“They give out toys with their disgusting food now?”</p>
<p>Her eyes grew wide in delight and surprise. Oh, this was going to be one of the best birthdays she had in a long time. </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>He had refused to go inside, so she ended up grabbing one hamburger meal, one chicken nugget meal, two Fantas, and an extra order of fries and chicken nuggets for good measure. She pulled him towards a nearby park she had seen, disregarding his frantic pleas. Opening the little box was like opening a small piece of her childhood. It smelled just as she had remembered, and looked the same too, chicken pieces looking delicious and almost inedible all at once. They even had the sweet &amp; sour sauce. But the toy was far better. Hers was a pink plastic <em>Polly Pocket</em> locket with a miniature Polly Pocket on the inside, swinging. Man, if this was an indication of toys kids got in the ‘90s versus the ones she grew up with, she was jealous. She glanced up to see Draco glaring at her, long past the point of having any patience. “I can’t believe you’re making me eat this,” he said. His gaze were slits as he regarded the Happy Meal box, flicking the cardboard tabs open.</p>
<p>“I got an extra order so you could try both. If you <em>really</em> hate it, we can get something else.”</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes with exaggerated apathy, he nevertheless opened his to find a small hamburger, greasy fries, and what appeared to be a futuristic looking bright blue <em>Hot Wheels</em> toy car. He pushed it across the park table, staring at it for a second with a perplexed expression, then flicked his eyes up to Ari’s. “Are you happy now?” </p>
<p>Her joy was limitless at this point. “<em>Very</em>.”</p>
<p>To no one’s surprise, least of all Ari’s, Draco ate all of it.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>By the time they floo’d back to the manor, it was twilight, the moon just beginning to reflect into the pond. Draco was leading her towards the breakfast nook, ignoring her repeated questions about what he was planning. As they turned the last corner, he put his hands over her eyes, shuffling her towards the entryway. It was dark and quiet, that much she could be sure of. <em>It’s a cake, I bet – </em>The lights were thrown on as Draco removed his hands.</p>
<p>“Happy Birthday Astoria!”</p>
<p>She opened her eyes to see Pansy, Daphne, Blaise, and Theodore gathered around a big chocolate cake, a string of lights behind them. Even Theodore couldn’t ruin it.</p>
<p>This was the best birthday she had ever had.</p>
<p>At the end of the evening, there was this warm glow that had filled every hollow in Ari’s core, leaving her tipsy with happiness. She stared at Draco and her friends, watching as they laughed and joked, eating too much cake. She wanted to memorize this moment in its entirety, the way Draco’s eyes sparkled in the light, how Pansy’s face lit up when something made her smile, Blaise’s deep laugh.</p>
<p>It was incomprehensible in the most wonderful way that they loved her this much.</p>
<p>She found herself with his arms draped around her shoulders, having just said goodnight to everyone. “So, you never admitted it –” Ari said, tilting her head to look up at Draco.</p>
<p>“Admitted what?”</p>
<p>“That you didn’t hate today.”</p>
<p>He grinned against her ear, “I did hate it. Getting to spend your birthday with you, seeing you in that skirt.” His lips brushed her ear, sending several shivers cascading down her spine, “I hated it so much I could barely stand it.”</p>
<p>He trailed several small kisses down her neck, ending the final one by gently nipping at her skin with his teeth while his hand cupped around her breast. She moaned, turning around to face him as his hands made their way to her butt, squeezing her underneath her skirt. “You have no idea – how much I’ve wanted to do this all day –” he murmured, overtaking her lips.</p>
<p>She clung to his shoulders and neck, only coming up for air when she felt breathless. “We should go <em>upstairs</em>,” she said through heavy eyelashes, seeing his eyes dilate.</p>
<p>At every available opportunity, one of them would pull the other into the nearest dark corner, pushing them up against doorways and into alcoves to start ravaging their mouth. It was a reckless, insatiable need that filled Ari’s head with thoughts of nothing but him – his lips and tongue and hands and everything he could do to her, make her feel.</p>
<p>By the time he shoved the door to his room open, pressing himself into her, Ari had abandoned all hope of restraint, fingers working tirelessly to unclasp his belt. He responded with the same hungry fervor, only stopping kissing her for them to take turns ripping each other’s shirts off. When they made it to his bed, they were both in nothing but their underwear.</p>
<p>She pushed him down towards the bed, pausing to pull off her thigh-highs. “Could you – <em>keep</em> <em>them on</em>?” he asked, a subtle flush flaring up his neck.</p>
<p>She complied with a grin, climbing on top of him. His large hands started at her legs, first fingering the tops of her thigh-highs, then slowly followed each curve till they reached the sides of her breasts. He squeezed both, caressing and teasing them until her nipples were two hard pebbles against his palms. Moaning into his mouth, she changed course to kiss down his jaw and neck.</p>
<p>“<em>Merlin</em> –” he moaned into her skin. Rolling them over so he was supporting his weight on one forearm, he drew one nipple into his mouth while continuing to tease the other. Her hands dug into his back, meandering down to his very toned butt.<em> Is every part of him perfect?</em></p>
<p><em>“Oh god – Draco –” </em>That terrible, breathy voice she couldn’t stand was back in full force, begging him to go further. She arched her back, gasping when his hips rolled into hers. There was only thin cotton between them, it would be so easy to –</p>
<p>
  <em>I want more – I want him inside me – </em>
</p>
<p>He did it again. Ari moaned as his heavy breathing filled her ears. “I want you – I want to feel you – <em>I can’t</em> – I can’t think – Fuck –” He sounded like he was almost in pain, fighting against himself.</p>
<p>It brought her back to the present, if only for a moment. She took a few deep breaths, telling the demons in her head screaming to finally make love to him to shut up, “There’s something – something we can do – you won’t go – <em>inside </em>– do you want to try?” </p>
<p>“<em>Yes</em> –”</p>
<p>She raised her hips to tug off her underwear, watching as Draco helped her. She switched their positions, rolling them until she was on top, then pulled down his boxers. Kissing him, she lowered her body, guiding his shaft up between her thighs. She thrust her hips down, seeing stars against her eyelids as she felt him against her. He hissed out, <em>“Ari –”</em> </p>
<p>She started out slow at first, till she found the perfect pressure that had her moaning each time she undulated her hips.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck</em> –”</p>
<p>“<em>I know</em> –”</p>
<p>“<em>That</em> <em>feels</em> – <em>so good</em> –” His hands found her back, grasping her hips as he set the rhythm. He began to thrust back, one hand moving from her hip to her breast, squeezing down hard.</p>
<p>“<em>Draco</em> –” she whimpered. Her thighs clenched down on him, every part of her wanting more. More of how he felt against her. <em>Faster</em>. She bucked her hips into his. She was getting close; she could feel her muscles tensing.</p>
<p>How was this so good? It was as easy as striking a match, she was on fire every –</p>
<p>
  <em>Time – </em>
</p>
<p>She cried out as it hit her, legs shaking. The second she came, he let go with a loud moan, gripping her hip as she collapsed onto his chest. His hand rubbed her back, making lazy circles down her spine as their hearts thudded against their chests.</p>
<p>“<em>How</em> – how was that not –”</p>
<p>She pressed a blissful kiss onto his collarbone. <em>Just wait till it’s the real thing, </em>she thought to herself.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Now fully flushed and warm, she curled into Draco’s side, hearing his contented chuckle. “You know, you remind me of a cat, sometimes –”</p>
<p>“I can purr if you want,” she responded, smiling up at him. Her eyes focused, considering, “I wonder, actually –”</p>
<p>He kissed her temple. “Hmm?”</p>
<p>“If I became an animagus, what my animal would be. Have you ever thought about it?”</p>
<p>“I used to when I was younger,” he blushed for a moment, “I wanted to be something like a wolf, I think. Then I found out how hard it is, who wants to keep a mandrake leaf in their mouth for a month? Disgusting.”</p>
<p>
  <em>But you would get to become an animal at will, it might be worth –</em>
</p>
<p>His eyes narrowed at her, “Don’t tell me you’re seriously thinking –”</p>
<p>“I’m <em>considering</em>, there’s a difference…” <em>A month isn’t that bad. I wonder if I would be a cat? Or an owl? Or maybe even a magical animal –</em></p>
<p>“Ari –”</p>
<p>Her gaze shined with a sudden resolve, “You know it would be cool –”</p>
<p>“It’s not worth it. <em>Trust me</em>.” He shook his head at her, every bit as stubborn as she was.</p>
<p>“McGonagall did it. If she could, I can.”</p>
<p>“Have you seen how she looks?” </p>
<p>“What do looks have to do with anything?” she asked, “Also, I bet she looked nice when she went to school –“</p>
<p>“The 1870s?”</p>
<p>Ari giggled, kissing his shoulder. “I’m going to talk to her when we get back to Hogwarts, okay?”</p>
<p>His hand snaked down to squeeze her butt. “I should have never said anything about the cat thing,” he groaned, “And now I get to think about school. <em>Great</em>.”</p>
<p>“Yep, this is all your fault –” she said, nestling herself into him more so she could fall asleep. She murmured, a side-grin on her face, “I think we’ll figure something out.”</p>
<p>“We better. I might go mad otherwise, especially after tonight. Merlin, Ari –” His tone turned hopeful, “Do you think that room you showed me could turn into a giant bed?”</p>
<p>She tilted her head, staring up at the canopy, “I never really thought about it, but I bet –” They would have to sneak around Harry and the D.A., but – <em>oh my god the thought of not doing that for months </em>– Shaking herself of her thoughts, she added, “Thank you so much for today. It was probably one of the best birthdays I could have ever had.”</p>
<p>Feeling his gaze on her, she tilted her head to see his grey-blue eyes engulf her vision. They were gentle. Happy. “I – I wanted to say thank you too. For this summer. For being with me.”</p>
<p>“I love you Draco, I wouldn’t have had it any other way.”</p>
<p>An elated grin broke over his features. He brought his head down to kiss her. When they broke apart, she snuggled into his chest, pulling him close. As she was falling asleep, she heard him whisper, “I love you so much, Ari.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://hips.hearstapps.com/harpersbazaaruk.cdnds.net/16/42/1476969996-rexfeatures-5883440u.jpg">Ari's looked is based on several from Clueless. Because how could you not?</a>
</p>
<p>  <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/21bcd74f8c80751549cb4c2d81f0ffa4/tumblr_ns7z4zWu0G1u7cp7eo8_r1_250.gifv">And Draco's is an early Chandler look from Friends.</a></p>
<p>Also, here are the complete stories that Draco cut-off from Pansy.<br/>1) he threw Ernie MacMillan's notebook into the Forbidden Forest, which had his notes for the entire year<br/>2) he stole some Ravenclaw's things they were using for a Charms exam. The Ravenclaw did not get an outstanding grade, devastating them<br/>If anyone has any other ideas for terrible Draco Malfoy side stories, please tell me :D </p>
<p>GEEEEE YOU GUYS! I want to say thanks for sticking it out with me to this point! They will finally be going back to Hogwarts next chapter :D. The 90s have a special place in my heart, and the urge to include it somehow was wayyy too strong. :D And any way to make our blond wizard incredibly uncomfortable? Where can I sign? </p>
<p>  <a href="https://www.reddit.com/r/HarryPotterMemes/comments/m5inyu/facts/">omg this meme has nothing to do with this chapter but I died laughing. </a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Prefect's Carriage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We going back to Hogwarts, y'all!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Ari’s final morning at Malfoy Manor. Their trunks were packed. Well, much to Ari’s dismay the house-elves had packed their trunks, but their school robes were on, Phoebe was in her cage, and her knee was jiggling in anticipation. Pansy raised one eyebrow at her, mentally telling her to remain calm.  </p>
<p>How could she, though? In many ways, this was her first time going to Hogwarts as herself, not having to lie to her closest friends in the process. She felt like she could try to experience this year, make choices for <em>her</em>. And holy shit, she was excited. And, somewhat nervous.</p>
<p>“Merlin, what is taking Draco so long?” Pansy asked, tapping her nails on a wooden side table.</p>
<p>“He’s saying goodbye to Pippy. She’s probably overloading him with cakes and sweets as we–”</p>
<p>He sauntered in at that moment, carrying a large white patisserie box. Narcissa’s arm was hooked around his elbow, her musical laughter filling the entryway. Daphne perked up at the white box, a small, anticipatory grin flitting across her features. Passing one knowing smirk with Ari, Draco passed it to her without a word. Daphne took one small peek, eyes widening in delight.</p>
<p>“Everyone ready?” Narcissa asked</p>
<p>Watching the four of them nod, her crystal blue eyes grew pensive, “It’s going to be so quiet without all of you here. You’ll come to visit during Christmas, right?”</p>
<p>Daphne, Ari and Pansy responded “Yes,” at the same time, smiling at one another.</p>
<p>Beaming, Narcissa walked with Daphne and Pansy towards the fireplace. Once they were gone in a flash of green, Draco leaned down and brushed a kiss against Ari’s lips.</p>
<p>“You ready for this?” she asked.</p>
<p>Let’s just get it over with,” he said, lip curling.</p>
<p>She grinned, walking hand in hand with him towards the fireplace.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Platform 9 ¾ was packed with students and their parents. The strain station was littered with carts and trunks while students said goodbye to their parents and met up with friends. At their entrance, many stared at their intertwined hands. Ari watched Draco’s expression arrange itself to one of haughty indifference, gripping Ari’s hand. A sigh escaped her lips.</p>
<p><i>This</i>. This she did not miss at all. She rubbed his palm with her thumb, smiling up at him. “If you really want to give them something to talk about, I can start making out with you once your mom leaves–”</p>
<p>“Don’t tempt me,” he responded in a low voice.</p>
<p>Stroking his cheek for the briefest of moments with her knuckles, she felt him squeeze her hand. It was a touch just for him, missed by passersby’s if they blinked at the wrong time. But the hard look on his face softened.</p>
<p>She spied Theodore over Draco’s shoulder, making a beeline for their group. <em>Ugh – </em>His hand splayed across Pansy’s back as he whispered something to her, before breaking apart to greet Narcissa. Seeing the same annoyance in Daphne’s eyes, Ari caught her gaze. Both shared a secret smile. “How good to see you again, Theodore,” Narcissa said, then turned to their group. “I should let you all get to the train.”</p>
<p>She first said her goodbyes to Daphne and Pansy. When she got to Ari, she said, “We are so fortunate to have you in our lives now. Thank you for being there for Draco. Owl us if you need anything at all, okay?”</p>
<p><em>Wow</em>. “Thank you, that’s so kind. I can’t begin to thank you for everything, Narcissa. You're such a wonderful mum to Draco,” feeling herself blush at her fumbled words. Narcissa beamed at her in response, squeezing her chin between her thumb and forefinger.</p>
<p>Of course, her biggest hug was reserved for Draco, who crushed his mother to him. They whispered some things amongst each other for a moment. Draco nodded several times, alternating small grins. Kissing him on both cheeks, she was soon off with a small, elegant wave.</p>
<p>Draco whispered to Ari, “She gave me orders to watch over you. I think she might like you more than me.”</p>
<p>“I can’t see how that is possible. Pretty sure you’re her one and only <em>Drakey</em> –”</p>
<p>She watched as his expression became sulky and cross. “<em>You</em> –”</p>
<p>Fingers pinched down onto side. Ari's giggle turned into a yelp while Pansy rolled her eyes at both, whispering something to Theodore. Looking down the platform, she spied Blaise with a group of people, including a flash of red hair. Offering an excited wave his direction, she made purposeful eyes from him to Fred. He glowered back, cheeks turning a deep copper.</p>
<p>“Your other boyfriend is here,” Draco growled out, hand making its way to the small of her back. Her gaze moved from Blaise to Draco to where he was glaring, seeing Cedric walking towards her. Giving Draco one infuriated glance, she wound her way through the throng of students.</p>
<p>“I have to offer my thanks,” Cedric said, pulling her towards him in a quick hug.</p>
<p>She pulled apart from him, searching his grey eyes. They looked more animated than she had seen in months, there was even some color in his cheeks. “Did our plan work?”</p>
<p>“She’s at least talking to me, so we’ll see.”</p>
<p>“I’m so glad, Cedric!” she exclaimed, bringing up her hand to high five him. Ari was surprised when he returned it, clapping her hand to hers. His gaze then zeroed in on someone behind her, hand clenching down.</p>
<p>“You should go say hi to her.”</p>
<p>“I’m that obvious, huh?” he asked, flicking his eyes down towards her.</p>
<p>She nodded, then angled her head in the direction she assumed Cho was in, grinning as he chuckled. “You’re the best, Astoria. I’ll see you and Draco in the Prefect’s carriage, yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yeah! Can’t wait.”</p>
<p>“Perfect,” he replied, grinning back. He squeezed her arm once, walking off to her right.</p>
<p>The second she got back to Draco; his narrowed eyes rounded on her. “I’d like to collect on the kiss I was offered earlier –”</p>
<p>“You would, huh?” She stretched up on the tips of her toes to kiss him, hands grasping the sides of his face. His cheeks were awash in a rosy pink, unable to stop the startled look that darted across his cheeks. Giving him one smug smirk, she spun around to find Pansy. What she didn’t expect was to meet widened green eyes from across the platform, staring at the two of them. <em>Harry – </em></p>
<p>It was hard to see his expression behind his glasses and messy, thick hair, but he was shocked, that much was obvious. She smiled, bringing her hand up to wave at him as he hesitantly did the same, before seeing his hand curl into itself. His face hardened, gaze lasered into the area above Ari’s shoulder.</p>
<p>At the same moment, she felt Draco stiffen behind her, arm wrapping around her waist. She turned her head to see the same emotion mirrored on his face.</p>
<p>Her only thought was one word. <em>Damnit. </em></p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Alighting the train, a reality that left Ari feeling ecstatic, the five of them looked for an open compartment. Towards the end of the carriage, Daphne called out, “Found one – I think this might the last one that’s empty,” as she popped in, soon followed by Theodore.</p>
<p>Pansy was about to step in when her eyes swept upwards, growing wide. Following her line of sight, Ari caught a glimpse of a tall, brown haired student coming their way, frowning as he looked in each filled compartment. The summer had been kind to Neville, filling out his lanky figure and jawline. He looked as though he had spent much of it in the garden, now sporting a slight tan, his hair glinting subtle hints of sun kissed blond. He looked good, even while holding a toad in one hand and a potted plant in the other.</p>
<p>To be honest, he looked better than good.</p>
<p>“<em>Neville</em>?”</p>
<p>“Hey Pansy, Astoria,” he said, glancing around at the filled compartments with a sigh. He did a slight double take as he saw Draco behind them, “Mal – Malfoy –”</p>
<p>He and Draco were almost the same height now, a fact which didn’t escape Draco’s notice. Now standing very straight, Draco regarded him, a slight smirk on his face. “Have a good summer, Longbottom?” he asked, sidestepping to block the corridor.</p>
<p>“Ye – yes –”</p>
<p>Pansy was still staring at him in open-mouthed shock. Wanting no part of whatever trap Draco was attempting to set up for Neville, Ari pressed down on his foot with her heel, giving him a tight-lipped smile. His eyes raced down towards her, trying to hide his yelp.</p>
<p>She turned back towards Neville. “I’m so sorry Neville, I think we may have taken the last open compartment.”</p>
<p>He exhaled, eyes bouncing between the three of them, “Thanks for the he—heads up –”</p>
<p>Ari heard the stomping of more feet up the corridor. She pushed Draco and Pansy into the compartment, slamming the door shut.</p>
<p>As Ari was getting Phoebe situated, Pansy whispered to her, “<em>No fucking way.”</em></p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>“Did you really have to step on my foot?” Draco said to her as they made their way to the Prefect’s carriage at the opposite end of the train, “That hurt, you know –”</p>
<p>“It kept you from being a jerk,” she responded, glaring at him back.</p>
<p>“I was simply asking how Longbottom’s summer was –”</p>
<p>Ari cut him off mid-sentence, “Don’t even try to fool me, I could see your plan from a mile away. It wouldn’t kill you to be nice, sometimes.”</p>
<p>He grumbled under his breath, Ari still able to hear the words “<em>nice</em>” and “<em>pff</em>”. He tried to grab her hand, but Ari pulled it away, still stewing. Draco jerked Ari off to the side, wrapping his hands around her waist. They were in a small space out of sight of the inner windows of the compartments. “You’re not actually upset, right?”</p>
<p>She had to admit it wasn’t entirely surprising that Draco's acerbity would be flicked on at the sight of people he couldn’t stand, but their summer together had felt like a dream she never wanted to wake from. <em>Am I crazy for hoping he would be that way always?</em> “Why are you acting like this?” she asked, staring at the floor.</p>
<p>“Acting like <em>what</em>?”</p>
<p>She sighed, gaze flicking up towards him. His eyes were rooted on her face, making it hard for her to form a coherent thought, “Why can’t – why can’t you be the way you are with me all the time? There’s the person you were this summer, and then we get here and it’s like –” She looked away from him, trying to get her thoughts in order. 

</p>
<p>She was surprised to feel a thumb tilting her chin upwards. His expression was soft, even amused. “I hate to be the first to tell you this, but I’m a bit of an arsehole.”</p>
<p>She snorted at him, cracking a millimeter of a smile. He continued, hand now starting to curve around her cheek, “I don’t find it easy to be around most people the way you do, Ari. The one person I want to be around all the time is you. And Mother, but that’s because, she’s well – my mother -”</p>
<p><em>It’s because you’re a total mama’s boy</em> – she kept that thought to herself, smile spreading across more of her face. “Mother is fantastic, and you know it. The point is, being back on this stupid train just reminds me of all the things I can’t do with you anymore. And what I have with you is something I don’t want to share with everyone, okay?”</p>
<p>She took a big breath in, mulling over his words. He wasn’t right, per say, but she could understand his mentality. On her exhale, she murmured, “Okay.”</p>
<p>“You promise you’re not mad?”</p>
<p>“Could you at least try to be less of a dick? Especially to people like Neville, he really doesn’t deserve –”</p>
<p>“I’ll <em>try</em> if you tell me you’re not mad at me.”</p>
<p>“<em>Fine</em>,” her eyes moved back to his face, adrift in a sea of grey and blue. It was unfair how beautiful his eyes were at all times, tricking her mind into wanting to concede to everything he said, “I’m not mad at you, Draco. I promise. And I am sorry about your foot.”</p>
<p>He chuckled. “My foot’s fine.” Leaning down, he enfolded her in his arms, “Now can I please kiss you? I’ve been thinking about it all day and we won’t get another –” </p>
<p>She reached back up towards him, stopping him from saying any more with her lips.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Walking into the Prefect’s carriage was a bit like stepping back in time. Far more luxurious than the rest of the train, it was decorated in rich reds and velvets, with muted lights above. A fair amount of the prefects had already arrived, giving Ari a good chance to look over the other fifth years chosen. In one corner she saw Ron and Hermione, both flaring their nostrils as Draco and she walked in, along with Ernie MacMillan and Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff. Wondering if Daphne had gathered the courage to greet Justin, Ari swept her eyes toward the front where Cedric and Angelina Johnson from Gryffindor stood. </p>
<p>Clipping her prefect badge to her robes, she smiled and waved at Cedric, who grinned lopsidedly back. Draco’s hand made its way into hers, giving one squeeze. She returned it, smiling up in his direction.</p>
<p>“If everyone could gather ‘round,” Angelina called out, “I’m hoping this will be short. Cedric and I have been chosen to be Head Boy and Head Girl for this upcoming year.”</p>
<p>There was a slight murmur of smiles and enthusiastic voices. Angelina glanced at Cedric, who continued, “Congratulations on being chosen by Dumbledore and the heads of your houses. Know that It is your hard work that got you here,” as he winked in Ari’s direction. Draco’s hand dug into hers, “The roles of a prefect are pretty straightforward. You will be asked to patrol with the other prefect from your house to make sure students aren’t breaking curfew or any of Hogwarts’ rules.”</p>
<p>Angelina added, “If you see anything that flagrantly disobeys Hogwarts’ policies, you are able to deduct house points. You may also be asked to assist with special duties throughout the year, like helping set up for special events. There are certain perks that come with this role, though. I’m sure most of you have heard of the Prefect’s Bath?”</p>
<p>Seeing several students nod, she said with a smirk, “This year’s password is ‘spring rain’. Use it wisely.”</p>
<p>Ari ignored Draco’s glance towards her, trying to keep the slight blush flaring in her cheeks at bay.  Cedric finished things off, “We would like you to patrol the carriages and supervise when everyone departs the train. If you have any questions, please feel free to speak to Angelina or me. Great work again on making it here.”</p>
<p>Draco’s head bent towards Ari’s ear as he whispered, hand on her hip, “We’ll be making full use of the prefect’s bath, Ariana. Especially, <em>after curfew</em> –” </p>
<p>Face beet red, she glared up at his pleased, smirking face. Quickly glancing around the room, she found Ron’s and Hermione’s gazes fixed on them both, staring at Ari with a mix of confusion and disgust.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, fuck me. </em>
</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Their patrol was uneventful, save one first year frantically chasing after their chocolate frog down the corridor, and several giggling second year Hufflepuffs eyeing Draco with a mix of interest and trepidation as they came back from the bathroom. Shaking her head at his puffed-up chest, they wound down the time talking and holding hands. </p>
<p>“Is there anything you really want to do while you’re here?” she asked him, cocking her head.</p>
<p>“Hogwarts?”</p>
<p>“Yeah –” she stopped for a moment, feeling the future try to claw its way up her arms and legs, “In an ideal world, I mean.”</p>
<p>His thumb stroked her palm. “Quidditch captain, definitely. I also –” he stopped himself, pulling his hand through his hair. Imploring him to continue, she grasped his upper arm, smiling up at him.</p>
<p>“They er – sometimes offer Alchemy for sixth years –”</p>
<p>“You’re interested in alchemy? You know, I got that book from Flourish and Blotts, you can borrow it if you would like?”</p>
<p>A slight blush flared across his features for a second, “I sort of – already started –”</p>
<p><em>Oh, love. </em>“You should have told me! I would have –”</p>
<p>Her words were stopped by harsh whispers happening in an adjacent compartment, their voices heard through the old wooden sliding doors.</p>
<p>“ – Malfoy? A prefect? You have to be kidding me –” </p>
<p>“And Astoria? Do you think they’re together? She was the only nice one, especially with what she did last year for – all of us. Except maybe Blaise.”</p>
<p>“What’d she do for us? I thought she only stopped the duel.”</p>
<p>“Ron, do you really think –“</p>
<p>“You saw them. They have to be, the way he was touching her. Yuck.”</p>
<p>“I saw them kiss. They’re definitely –”</p>
<p>“Blimey. In public?”</p>
<p>“Focus, Ron. Do you think she knows?”</p>
<p>“Her family is one of the oldest and most pureblooded in the country, ‘Mione. There’s no way she couldn’t –”</p>
<p>Another voice interrupted, “Astoria’s different, you guys. Pansy, t–too –”</p>
<p>“Pansy Parkinson?! That sour-faced –”</p>
<p>Eyes flashing, Draco lunged for the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so excited! The castle! Classes! The trio acting like a bunch of mean girls! Hot Neville! ;D</p>
<p>  <a href="https://www.reddit.com/r/HarryPotterMemes/comments/hqd9b3/neville_would_never_do_that/">Neville is the bestest and no one can tell me any different.</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Bloody Baron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is super long! My apologies in advance ;D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Fuck. </em>Ari stepped into Draco’s path, wrapping her arms around him.</p>
<p>“How fucking dare they –” </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry,” she whispered.</p>
<p>He tried to take another step forward. “You’re going to look a tad ridiculous if you drag me with you,” she said, trying to smile up at him, “Why don’t we go to that spot we found?”</p>
<p>He hands balled up into fists against Ari’s back. He nodded once, jaw clenching so hard Ari could hear his teeth grinding.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>The second they were out of anyone’s sight, he crushed Ari to him, taking several heaving breaths. “How could they say that? Fuck, I’m so mad I could –”</p>
<p>“I know, love.”</p>
<p>His breathing was becoming more erratic, “Especially you. They know nothing about you. Everything you’re trying to – everything <em>we’re</em> doing –”</p>
<p><em>He’s starting to – </em>“Shh –” she said, rubbing his neck. Trying to make her voice as calm as possible, she asked him, “What can I do?”</p>
<p>“Let me curse them to oblivion,” he snarled out.</p>
<p>“Besides that?”</p>
<p>“<em>Don’t go</em>.”</p>
<p>“Never,” she responded, grateful when he pulled her off her feet, breathing into her hair. Ari could tell he was focusing on his breath, exhaling for longer periods than he was inhaling. She continued to stroke his neck and hair.</p>
<p>“You smell – so lovely,” he whispered after a time, as Ari smiled into his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Thanks? You er – smell quite nice too.”</p>
<p>A small chuckle rumbled from his chest. Nice wasn’t the right word. Amazing was. <em>Whatever aftershave he uses, I want to bathe in it.</em> Breathing in and out several times, she felt as though she could maybe explain in a way that wouldn’t make him explode. <em>Maybe</em>. She looked up at him, “To them, all they know is that your dad is a death eater and your – er – history. It makes sense that they would think you knew something. And when they saw us, being, well – <em>together</em> – with how differently I treat Harry than the other Slytherins, I can see why they’d be upset and confused.” <em>Doesn’t make it hurt any less –</em></p>
<p>He blinked several times. His next words were still prickled with wrath, “Did they have to talk about us like <em>that</em>, though?” </p>
<p>She cringed. “That sucked to hear. I’m sorry for kissing you in front of everyone like that. I can try to –”</p>
<p>“<em>Ariana</em> – what nonsense has entered your head now?”</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t know! Maybe I’m too forward for British wizard standards and you –”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you,” he said, hands descending down her back, “Taking the word of Potter and his horrendous friends –”</p>
<p>Her tone turned a touch defensive, “It is true that people here aren’t as – <em>affectionate</em> in public. And I – I don’t want people to talk about you like that –”</p>
<p>“Are you trying to protect my honor?” No longer fuming, a small smirk was tugging at his features, hands continuing to travel downwards.</p>
<p>“What if I am?”</p>
<p>He pulled her close. “Because I’d rather you be <em>bad</em> –”</p>
<p>Enveloping her butt with his large palms, his lips crashed down onto hers. Unable to resist his pull, her arms wrapped around his neck. She could feel him grinning. She was bad. The worst, in fact. <em>How the fuck am I going to survive this year –</em></p>
<p>He pressed his hips into hers, biting down on her lower lip. Ari felt a little moan escape from the deep of her throat. <em>How am I going to survive him?</em></p>
<p>“For fuck’s sake, we only left the manor this morning,” Pansy’s annoyed drawl called out, “At least <em>attempt</em> to show some propriety.”</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Daphne had been kind enough to save them some treats from the patisserie box. Watching the countryside whiz by with a full belly, Ari was lulled into an easy slumber. When she awoke, she found herself leaning against Draco’s shoulder with his head resting against hers, fast asleep. He shifted, curling into the crook of her neck. The sound of his soft breathing tickled her ear.</p>
<p>Trying to stay as still as possible, she shared a small smile with Daphne, the view changing to from the quaint, rolling hills of England to the more wild, unkempt beauty of Scotland.</p>
<p>When Draco roused, the trees were dark blobs on the horizon. He stretched his head from side to side, then pressed a quick kiss to Ari’s temple. “You should have woken me up,” he whispered.</p>
<p>“You were too cute for me to move,” she whispered back, “Is it your neck?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I think it has a slight crook in it.” He tried to straighten his posture, grimacing.</p>
<p>Ari pressed her thumb into the spot she assumed was the problem, hearing him groan in response. She switched to her index and forefinger, rubbing in circling motions.</p>
<p>“Right there –”</p>
<p>Seeing irate eyes out of her peripheral vision, she looked up to meet Pansy glaring at her, mouthing the word “<em>Gross</em>”.</p>
<p>As if she had any room to talk. She was almost sitting in Theodore’s lap, the two of them reading from the same magazine. Ari mouthed “<em>Gross</em>” back. Pansy stuck her tongue out at her, smirking when Theodore’s hand squeezed her thigh.</p>
<p>Daphne was ignoring them both and munching on a macaron. She glanced outside the window, eyes growing wide. “I think we’re close! Don’t you guys have to direct everyone getting off?”</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Disembarking the train, Ari was hit with the slight chill in the September air, and the familiar smell of the pine trees and last lingering hints of the wildflowers. The feeling that they had <em>arrived</em> surrounded her, her eagerness not in the least bit dampened by Draco’s surly expression.</p>
<p>“Is it still bothering you?”</p>
<p>“Er – yeah,” he said, “Could you –”</p>
<p>Smiling, she brought her hand up to knead his neck. Hermione and Ron stepped off the train. They zeroed on her touch, looks bordering on hostility coupled with revulsion.</p>
<p>
  <em>Goddamnit, why –</em>
</p>
<p>Ari felt herself being jerked towards Draco. He pulled her in for a bruising kiss, dipping her back. Stifling her laughter into the side of his jaw, they both looked up to see Hermione and Ron were now looking anywhere but them, heads bent low towards each other. “I can’t believe you did that –” </p>
<p>“They’ll be talking about that for weeks,” he whispered, then groaned, trying to stretch his neck again.</p>
<p>“Oh love, are you sure you’re okay? I can see if Madam Pomfrey has anything?”</p>
<p>“I have something in my trunk, I think. It was so worth it. You should have seen the look on Weasel’s face –”</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Ari spent the next half hour having to keep as much a watchful eye on Draco as she was helping other students disembark, his physical discomfort evident in how willing he was to dole out punishments or snippy remarks to anyone who dared so much as cross his path.</p>
<p>“Really?” she asked, glaring at him after he had threatened to give a first-year detention, “They haven’t even been sorted into a house yet, and you’re already making them terrified of you?”</p>
<p>“They were holding everyone up, Ar – <em>Astoria</em> –”</p>
<p>“Nope. You promised. <em>Be. Nice</em>.” To drive the point home, her foot stepped on his in warning. He grumbled back, turning away with a huff. Ari gave the first year a secret wink and thumbs up. He turned bright red, watching the whole interaction with huge eyes. </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>After helping the last of their students off the train and giving Draco a few more threatening looks to behave himself in the process, the five of them were waiting for a carriage. Even though Ari knew the thestrals were there, to not see them and watch the carriages leave and come back was quite a sight. It looked like they were for all intents and purposes able to move towards the castle of their own power. She brought her hand to rub Draco’s neck again, feeling the bony protrusions of his spine. “My neck is starting to feel better, but you can keep touching me all you want –”</p>
<p>Ari laughed, then heard Theodore sigh. Pansy asked, “You all right?”</p>
<p>“Of course, darling. You’re here,” he said. <em>Darling, huh? Talk about gross. </em>“The thestrals creep me out sometimes. Do you know what they are?”</p>
<p>“They’re quite horrifying, aren’t they?”</p>
<p>“You can see them too?” His voice sounded far more vulnerable than she had ever heard it before.</p>
<p>“My great aunt passed away when I was younger. I had the distinct displeasure of being there when it happened. She was like, a million years old by the time she died and completely mad. Honestly, none of us were that upset about it –”</p>
<p>Theodore chuckled, reaching up to caress her face. “You’re always so wonderful at cheering me up, <em>darling</em>.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait – If he can see the thestrals, does that mean Theodore saw his mom die? </em>
</p>
<p>Pansy glanced in Ari’s direction, her sad, expressive eyes answering Ari’s question.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Hogwarts came into view, small windows in soaring turrets alight against the darkening sky. She had seen it before countless times the year past, walking through its halls, around its grounds, even seeing on the path from Hogsmeade. But getting to see it with him - She gripped Draco's forearm, peering against the carriage’s glass in wonder.</p>
<p>Joining the crowd of students heading into the massive wooden doorway, she saw Cedric at the entryway to the Great Hall. He was talking to someone, clapping them on the shoulder. The light from the chandelier above caught his glasses, green eyes aglow as he smiled. <em>Harry</em>. The sight sent her heart soaring as her gaze raced upwards towards the ceiling. It was a perfect, cloudless night, the ceiling thousands of stars. “Oi, Astoria and Pansy!” Blaise called out, “Sit over here, yeah?” As an afterthought, he added, grinning, “Draco and Theodore are fine too, I guess –”</p>
<p>She beamed at him, steering Draco’s scowling figure towards Blaise’s corner. Pansy and Theodore followed. On the way, Draco saw Crabbe and Goyle, giving them one stiff nod. As usual, they were hulking specters, nodding back while remaining silent. Ari wasn’t even sure they were at this birthday party. Not that she was in any way cognizant for most of that evening, especially with how Draco looked in his midnight blue dress robes, leaning down to –</p>
<p>“I like to play this game where I try and guess which house the first years are going to,” Blaise said, bringing Ari out of her thoughts. She blushed.</p>
<p>“That’s so easy,” Pansy said, “I don’t even know why we need a Sorting Hat –”</p>
<p>“So, anyone with a pointy chin automatically goes to Slytherin?” Ari interrupted, staring her down.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Draco and Pansy yelped at the same time.</p>
<p>“I rest my case,” Ari said to Blaise’s jubilant laugh.</p>
<p>Daphne still hadn’t joined them. Thinking she was maybe talking to some people in her year, Ari looked around to see Daphne loitering by the edge of the Slytherin table. Justin walked towards her, both staring at each other as if the room were empty, “Are you seeing –”</p>
<p>“Yep.” Pansy replied. They both watched them interact, both smiling at one another, Justin’s hand mere inches from Daphne’s. For Ari’s ears, Pansy said, “How can we make them get together? Pretty sure <em>Hogwarts, A History</em> was written faster by this point –”</p>
<p>“You know how shy she is, Pans. And she’s 13, I don’t know if she’s ready for –”</p>
<p>“<em>Nonsense</em>.”</p>
<p>A deep gleam was in Pansy’s chocolate brown eyes, giving Ari pause. “Okay, what are you planning?”</p>
<p>“You’ll have to wait and see,” she said, gleam getting brighter. “She got her Hogsmeade form signed, right?”</p>
<p>“<em>Pansy</em> –”</p>
<p>“Just asking purely for curiosity’s sake. I would love to take her out for a butterbeer, you know.”</p>
<p>“<em>Sure</em> –”</p>
<p>Their conversation was broken up by the sound of shuffling of small feet. <em>The first years! </em>She was carrying a weathered stool with the ancient and worn Sorting Hat on top, followed by a parade of nervous looking students. Seeing the same adoring expression in Pansy’s eyes, Ari’s eyes swept along with them as they made their way towards the front of the hall. At the staff table, Ari noticed two distinct things. Hagrid was nowhere to be seen, and <em>she</em> was there.</p>
<p>“Is that –” Pansy asked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Ari said under her breath. <em>Dolores Umbridge. </em>Even her name was awful. When Ari was younger, Umbridge had topped her list of all-time most hated people. She hated that she gave people who liked kittens and pink a bad name. She hated every interaction she was featured in, so much so it would carry her away in this sea of visceral anger every time she tried to read the book, finding it impossible to read through certain parts, and skimming through others. But this was even so much worse than Ari could have ever imagined. Looking far more like a toad than any human ought to, her simpering smile towards all the students in her pepto-bismol pink robes and matching cardigan made the hairs on Ari’s neck stand on end.</p>
<p>“She’s our new DADA teacher?” Draco asked, sneering. “I’ve seen her before somewhere. She looks like the only thing she’s ever fought is a ball of yarn. Dumbledore must have had to beg someone to take the job after what’s happened to the others –”</p>
<p>“Why doesn’t Dumbledore just let Snape teach DADA and find a new potions professor?” Pansy asked. Snape eyed Umbridge with disdain, face curled into an angry sneer.</p>
<p>Ari shrugged between the two of them. <em>Who knows what goes on in his head</em>?</p>
<p>The small murmurs in the hall died away as McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on the stool. The tear in the hat opened, readying itself to begin.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>In times of old when I was new<br/></em>
    <em>And Hogwarts barely started<br/></em>
    <em>The founders of our noble school<br/></em>
    <em>Thought never to be parted;<br/></em>
    <em>So how could it have gone so wrong?<br/></em>
    <em>How could such friendships fail? </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><em><br/></em>“This is – <em>different</em> –” Pansy said in a hoarse whisper.</p>
<p>The voice of the hat was rasping, exhausted and world weary. Ari groped for Pansy and Draco’s hands, both meeting her halfway.  </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Said Slytherin, ‘We’ll just teach those<br/></em>
    <em>Whose ancestry is purest.’<br/></em>
    <em>Said Ravenclaw, ‘We’ll teach those whose<br/></em>
    <em>Intelligence is surest.’<br/></em>
    <em>Said Gryffindor, ‘We’ll teach all those <br/></em>
    <em>With brave deeds to their name. <br/></em>
    <em>Said Hufflepuff, ‘I’ll teach the lot, <br/></em>
    <em>And treat them just the same.’</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>The hall was still, everyone straining to hear the Sorting Hat’s words. Students were glancing at one another, then back to the Sorting Hat. Draco and Pansy’s eyes were flicking from each other to Ari, each carrying the same expression of apprehension.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>But then discord crept among us<br/></em>
    <em>The House that, like pillars four, <br/></em>
    <em>Had once held up our school,<br/></em>
    <em>Now turned upon each other and, <br/></em>
    <em>Divided, sought to rule.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Dumbledore’s face had the same inscrutable appearance it always had, a mixture of curiosity and faint amusement, though his gaze was as bright as the overhead candles. McGonagall had become pale, eyes glued towards the hat. And <em>Umbridge</em>, she was still smiling but with every passing second it was becoming more forced, almost as if it were painted on. <em>Good. I can’t stand you already. </em></p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Though condemned I am to split you<br/></em>
    <em>Still I worry that it’s wrong – <br/></em>
    <em>For our Hogwarts is in danger<br/></em>
    <em>From external, deadly foes<br/></em>
    <em>And we must unite inside her</em><br/>
    <em>Or we’ll crumble within.<br/></em>
    <em>I have told you, I have warned you . . .<br/></em>
    <em>Let the Sorting now begin.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>There was a smattering of hesitant applause. A voice, scarcely louder than a whisper, asked, “Does that mean the Dark Lord is truly back?”</p>
<p><em>Was that a Slytherin? </em>Trying to mute her surprise, she popped her head up to see that everyone else had too, each looking around at each other. Pansy and Draco were able to hide any emotions, Draco almost appeared bored, meanwhile his hand was holding Ari’s with so much force she felt herself losing blood flow. Blaise blanched, which gave Ari an intense measure of relief. However, there were some, like Theodore, Crabbe, Goyle, and Cassius Warrington, who looked at everyone with the same wild-eyed expressions of anticipation and daring.</p>
<p>Several thoughts reverberated through Ari’s head.</p>
<p>The way it was depicted is that everyone in Slytherin was on the side of the death eaters in some capacity. While Ari knew the reality was far more nuanced, seeing someone question it, even quietly, was incomprehensible to a large degree. They were speaking up amongst families who were known to have supported Voldemort in the First Wizarding War.  </p>
<p>In thinking about Daphne and Astoria’s family, Pansy, even Draco and Narcissa – Rita had either taken extreme liberties with their personalities or made mistakes. The worst example being Pansy, she was the opposite of how she was written, smart as a whip and clever. While Ari being there had changed things, she didn’t think it would change their core personalities <em>that</em> much. Ari had to keep her eyes from showing too much shock. </p>
<p>
  <em>Who else is against Voldemort? Who else is for him? Are there students in other houses who secretly support him? </em>
</p>
<p>Her last thought sent a chill through her. <em>What else did Rita change or get wrong? </em></p>
<p>Ari could see the glances vacillating between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables as the students murmured amongst themselves. Looking up, she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione’s gazes locked on them and Draco. She stroked his hand with her thumb, feeling his grip lessen in response.</p>
<p>Giving Ari’s hand one firm squeeze to pass along to Draco, Pansy said, “What a cheery way to get our year started –”</p>
<p>Ari sputtered right as Blaise cracked a smile, some color returning to his cheeks. Theodore, smirking, pulled Pansy close, murmuring something that ended in “<em>darling</em>”.</p>
<p>His mouth opened to say something else just as a second hush descended over the hall. Turning her head, Ari saw that McGonagall was now glowering at everyone, a long piece of parchment unfurled in her hands. “Abercrombie, Euan.”</p>
<p>“Gryffindor, definitely,” Blaise whispered. “I mean, look at those ears –”</p>
<p>Ari smirked in agreement. It was true, the Sorting Hat was kept from slipping down his head by his huge, bright red ears. “<em>Gryffindor</em>!” the Sorting Hat called out as the table erupted in uproarious applause. Several from nearby her booed.</p>
<p>Ari spied the boy she had helped earlier next in line. Already looking at her, he flushed a deep crimson when their eyes met. His glance rooted to the floor. McGonagall called out, “Ashworth, Rhys.”</p>
<p>He took one hesitant step forward, glancing at Ari once more. “Someone seems to have a crush,” Pansy said.</p>
<p>“Not even. He was Draco’s latest –” she turned towards him, seeing his eyes narrow, “– <em>Victim </em>–”</p>
<p>Draco jabbed one finger into Ari’s ribs, whispering, “Payback,” as she jumped up in her seat.</p>
<p>“He’s tricky,” Blaise said, considering, “I think Ravenclaw. Or maybe Slytherin?”</p>
<p>“He does have the pointy chin,” Ari responded, flicking Draco’s hand, “I’m saying Slytherin.”</p>
<p>McGonagall placed the hat on his head. His eyes flicked towards Ari once again, becoming hard with a sly determination. It was a look she had seen countless times from her friends. <em>It has to be –  </em></p>
<p>“Interesting – well, if you’re sure. I can certainly see it. <em>Slytherin</em>!”</p>
<p>Everyone at her table clapped and cheered, a hint of a grin appearing on Rhys’ face. As he walked by their group, he again turned beet red, unable to meet Ari’s eyes. Pansy burst out laughing, saying, “Draco, I think you might have some competition –”</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Once dinner was concluded, Dumbledore stood up, calling out, “Before we all stumble out after that fantastic feast, I wanted to briefly bring everyone’s attention to some notices. For all our first years, and some of our older students who need the reminder,” he glanced around with a twinkle in his eye, “The forest is off limits to students. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you there is no magic permitted in the halls, along with a myriad of other offenses currently listed on his door.”</p>
<p>“We also have two new professors, Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be reprising her brief role last year as the Care of Magical Creatures professor, and a newcomer, Professor Umbridge, who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts –”</p>
<p>“Thank Merlin,” Draco murmured to Ari, “Maybe we’ll actually learn something useful this year without the half giant around –”</p>
<p>“Like other cute animals you’ll be in love with?” she shot back to his darkening scowl.</p>
<p>“Quidditch tryouts will –”</p>
<p>“<em>Hem hem</em>,” Umbridge interrupted, now standing. <em>Was everything about her awful?</em> It was assured now. She was going to hate this woman. Dumbledore paused.</p>
<p>“It is so wonderful to see your smiling faces this evening –” as Pansy rolled her eyes at Ari, “The Ministry of Magic has always –”</p>
<p>Draco’s eyes grew wide, “That’s where I know her from!” he whispered, “Father knows her. I’m sure of it.”</p>
<p>Ari nodded once, for Draco’s and Pansy’s benefit. <em>Yep</em>. <em>The fucking Ministry. </em></p>
<p>Umbridge’s speech must have lasted ten minutes, during which time Ari was counting every second. To say it was as boring as watching paint dry would be offensive to paint drying, giving them a small taste of the joys that would await them in DADA. Ari, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and a more reticent Theodore spent the time making up small games they could play, including at one point seeing who could flick a single pea the longest distance. Blaise won that one by at least a good six inches.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“—Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning whenever we find practices that ought to be prohibited.”</p>
</blockquote><p>Realizing she was no longer talking, they all looked at each other. Some faint, hesitant clapping was heard coming from the staff’s table and through the hall, including Dumbledore. “Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge. That was most enlightening. Now, as I was saying before, quidditch tryouts will be held over the next two weeks –”</p>
<p>At this, Draco gave a pointed look towards Blaise, raising one eyebrow. He looked like he was about to start nudging him.</p>
<p>“What’s this about now?”</p>
<p>“Care to inform them?” Draco asked, a small smirk starting to appear on his face.</p>
<p>He groaned, then said, “Draco is trying to get me to join the Slytherin team –”</p>
<p>Ari and Pansy squawked at the same time, Ari adding, “You should! You looked fantastic out there,” while Pansy and Draco nodded along, “Certainly gave Theodore quite a scare –”</p>
<p>Pansy stopped nodding, a small scowl forming on her features. Theodore’s face darkened. “<em>Come again, Astoria</em>?”</p>
<p>She grinned in Theodore’s direction, seeing Blaise doing the same, “What I’m saying is that you would probably be great on the team.”</p>
<p>“Really? You think so?” He rubbed his short-cropped hair, “I’ve never really thought about it.”</p>
<p>“Blaise, I think you’re underestimating my abilities of persuasion here,” Draco said, “Ask anyone. Especially –” His eyes moved up to Ari’s.</p>
<p>A sudden warmth bloomed in her chest, making her want to reach out towards him. His eyes were so soft as he looked at her, their deep depths swallowing her whole. Everything was going fuzzy around the edges. If only they were alone –</p>
<p>“ – Storia –”</p>
<p>“<em>Mmm</em>?” she heard herself asking. <em>Were his lips always that – </em></p>
<p>“Are you alive in there? Don’t you have to show the first years the common room?”</p>
<p>She blinked, breaking the spell between them. Draco looked like he was stepping out of a fog. <em>Oh, fuck me. </em>Seriously, how were they going to do this? </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>The first years gathered around Ari and Draco, looking far smaller than Ari remembered at that age. “Right – well – my name is Astoria Greengrass and this –” she said, gesturing at Draco’s glowering face, “Is Draco Malfoy.”</p>
<p>“First years –” he called out, many stiffening as if they were standing at attention, “Two things you need to know. First – Slytherin is the best house in Hogwarts. Your actions must reflect that. Secondly, don’t get in my or Astoria’s way –”</p>
<p>Ari rolled her eyes. Seeing several of them, including Rhys, pale, she added, “I promise he’s not nearly as intimidating as he may appear –” His eyes flicked to hers, looking annoyed. “We are both in fifth year. I am happy to answer any questions you may have for us –”</p>
<p>No one volunteered anything, still staring at Draco. “No one’s curious about the <em>ghosts,</em> for instance?”</p>
<p>One girl asked, eyes as big as saucers, “There are really ghosts? Are they <em>scary</em>? My mum said there’s one that murdered someone –” as she shuddered.</p>
<p>“I promise you they’re not that bad. I’m scared of ghosts and I’m not scared of the ones here.”</p>
<p>“You are?”</p>
<p>Ari nodded.</p>
<p>“What about the Bloody Baron? He’s Slytherin’s house ghost, right?” It was Rhys, scarlet as he looked up at Ari.</p>
<p>“He’s not that bad, I promise. Keeps to himself –”</p>
<p>“He’s the one who murdered someone. He likes to be in the common room,” Draco interjected, eyes growing wide with mock-fight, “I saw him late at night there, once when I was alone. They say that’s how he looks for his next victim. Which is where we’re headed to next –”</p>
<p>Seeing a sea of faces shining with distress and terror, he shot a smirk up to Ari.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>The common room was as murky as she remembered later that evening, dark water lapping against the windows. Finding Draco and Pansy together in a window seat overlooking the lake, she stomped in their direction. “Seriously?”</p>
<p>She encountered two overjoyed grins. “It’s what they told us the first night, it’s a bit of a rite of passage, really –”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t make it right! I had to promise the girls at least four times that the Bloody Baron wasn’t going to pop out at them in the middle of the night and make them his ghost bride.”</p>
<p>Pansy giggled, saying, “I remember I couldn’t sleep for weeks until I figured out it was all bullshit –”</p>
<p>Ari groaned, rubbing her face.</p>
<p>Pansy jumped up, heading towards the stairs. “I should be off to bed,” she said with a fake looking yawn. “Draco, if you’re there when I get up –”</p>
<p>“Oh, trust me, he won’t be,” Ari said, glaring at him as his eyes turned pleading and sad. “Wait. Where’s <em>Theo</em>?”</p>
<p>“Had to write some letter to his dad or something. I might, you know, pop by later, after – ”</p>
<p>“Poor Blaise,” Ari said.</p>
<p>“I know how to be quiet, unlike <em>some</em>. Night you two!”</p>
<p>Ari stuck her tongue at her retreating figure. Once she disappeared up the steps, Draco’s hands appeared around her waist from behind. “Finally, I get to be alone with you,” he whispered into her ear.</p>
<p>“Nope, you ruined it.”</p>
<p>“That was harmless,” He started nuzzling her ear, “Did you really mean that we can’t sleep together tonight?”</p>
<p>“I mean, we’re not supposed to, and it’s not fair to Pansy and Daph. Or Blaise and Theodore, come to think of it–”</p>
<p>“But – what if the Bloody Baron gets me?”</p>
<p>“<em>Draco</em> –”</p>
<p>“<em>Please</em>, Ari. I’ve gotten so used to you being there. Just for tonight, and then we can figure out something?” His eyes had now turned into two massive pleading orbs. He was far too good at this. She did have a sneaking suspicion he was worried he might not be able to fall asleep easily. <em>I am a complete pushover – </em>“Just tonight –”</p>
<p>He gathered her up into his arms. She mumbled the rest into his chest, “And you have to leave early before everyone gets up –”</p>
<p>“I can do that –”</p>
<p>“And if you get caught, I’m not helping you –”</p>
<p>“I won’t get caught –”</p>
<p>“And <em>just</em> sleeping. Nothing else.”</p>
<p>“Not even one small kiss?”</p>
<p>“No, because one will turn into ten which will turn into –” She blushed, looking up to see his darkening eyes, “You’re just proving my point here.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be good, I promise.”</p>
<p>Her eyes narrowed, looking him up and down. “I’ll believe <em>that</em> when I see it.”</p>
<p>He grinned, saying, “I’ll come up when the lights are out.”</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Walking into their dormitory, she found Daphne helping Pansy wrap some fairy lights around her bed posts, Daphne standing on her tiptoes. “You need some help up there?”</p>
<p>“We’ve got it!” came Daphne’s preoccupied voice. She popped down just as Pansy flicked on the lights, a satisfied smile on her face when her whole canopy twinkled. “Now it feels like we’re back –”</p>
<p>Ari took the opportunity to begin unpacking her books and things, setting her books on her dresser. Looking around, Pansy had already set out her beautiful cosmetics, Daphne’s corner had a taped-up poster of a female quidditch player and various knickknacks on her dresser. Her side of the room was quite a bit barer than theirs. <em>Actually</em> – “Does anyone have a camera? Maybe one of these days we should go around the grounds –”</p>
<p>“A photoshoot?!” Pansy aid.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Ari responded, smiling, “Even just getting photos of all of us together –”</p>
<p>“Sounds great, but sorry sis, I think you’re out of luck with us. You’ll have to ask around.”</p>
<p>Ari’s eyes grew wide, “You know what would be great – a Polaroid camera –”</p>
<p>“What’s that?” Pansy had cocked her head, looking at her with interest.</p>
<p>“Instant camera. The film develops as you take them automatically. I wonder if you could enchant it.” <em>That would be so cool –</em></p>
<p>“You should ask Justin!” Daphne interjected, then mumbled, “I’m sure he’ll know something –”</p>
<p>Pansy smirked. “Why don’t you ask Justin for us, Daph?”   </p>
<p>Daphne’s gaze moved between Ari’s and Pansy’s, turning a vibrant red in the process.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Ari heard Pansy’s soft steps heading for Theodore’s bed a few minutes after the last light in the girl’s dormitory turned off. Shaking her head, she stared into the darkness, waiting. Several minutes later, she was still waiting. She wasn’t sure how long she should stay up for Draco. Had he gotten detained by someone? Maybe the trick they found out last year no longer worked? She could feel her heart rate start to increase. If only they had a way to talk to one another –  </p>
<p>It wasn’t as if they hadn’t done this before. She had fallen asleep in his arms just yesterday; they had even done a bit more than that, too. She felt herself blushing just thinking about it. It was something about him sneaking up to see her, she realized, that made it illicit and forbidden and <em>sexy</em> –</p>
<p>
  <em>Daphne – Daphne – Daphne – </em>
</p>
<p>If he would even come. She flopped over onto her side in frustration. A voice within her piped up, <em>You could always go to hi–</em></p>
<p>“<em>Ari</em>?” a voice hissed out.</p>
<p>“Draco?”</p>
<p>Her curtains slid open as she pulled back the sheets for him climb in. The second he was in he pulled her to him, wrapping one arm around her back. Her senses regulated themselves to him, each surging in pleasure at the feel of his body against hers. “Sorry. Warrington wouldn’t shut up. Barely got him out of there before Pansy came in –”</p>
<p>“That’s okay,” she whispered back, burrowing herself as deeply as she could into his chest. God, he smelled fantastic.</p>
<p>A soft chuckle shook his chest. “You okay there?”</p>
<p>“Just missed you –”</p>
<p>“If I recall, <em>someone</em> was very hesitant for me to come over tonight –”</p>
<p>“I take back everything I said,” she whispered, taking in another blissful breath.</p>
<p>He tilted her head up by her chin, “Does that mean I can kiss you? Because I’d love –”</p>
<p>“<em>Except</em> that. Neither of us can be trusted.”</p>
<p>She could still see his smile in the pitch black, “Just one?”</p>
<p>“<em>One</em> –”</p>
<p>She didn’t have to tell him twice. His hands moved towards her neck, cupping her head as his lips curved around hers. If her senses were happy before, they were a symphony of elated voices now.</p>
<p>She fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat as they curled into each other.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>He willed the seconds to slow down, just so he could have a few more perfect moments with her. The dawn light was beginning to filter through the lake’s depths, coming in as a misty green. He thought back that morning when he had come down the stairs to find her there, arms splayed out as she twirled under the medley of blue and green light. He couldn’t remember why he had woken up early now, but he was pretty sure he would never forget how she looked. </p>
<p>To use her words, it was one of the goofiest things he’d ever seen, especially in the Slytherin common room. He also found himself unable to stop thinking about it for weeks afterwards, how the light hit her face and hair.</p>
<p>Hearing her rhythmic, soft breathing, he glanced down to see her pull him closer, a slight smile tug at her sleeping face. All of this was so different than anything he could have imagined. So extraordinarily, fantastically different.</p>
<p>Just a minute more. Fuck, that’s all he wanted.</p>
<p>-----</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was too lazy to try and reword the Sorting Hat's song so I cited any quotes. </p>
<p>When I had this at first, it was two chapters, but I figured since it's one night, might as well combine it. There is also SO much stuff I'm excited to get to. </p>
<p>You may have also noticed I increased the chapter count. I have no idea how long this is going to be and if anyone will still be here by the end of it. Hopefully it ends up being a cohesive story that isn't too much of a monster, but no promises ;D</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.reddit.com/r/HarryPotterMemes/comments/mf7b9j/hermione_lily_dumbledore_mcgonagall_lupin_percy/">This week's meme. :D </a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Draught of Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First day of class. :D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ari didn’t think she would be so unhappy to wake up to him not being there. She remembered being half awakened by a goodbye kiss on her cheek, but now that she was conscious the bed felt cold and desolate without him. <em>Could I be more co-dependent?</em></p>
<p>Rousing herself from her thoughts, she was surprised to find Pansy brushing her teeth in the bathroom, looking as though she had never left. She smirked at her entrance, spitting out her toothpaste. “How was <em>your</em> evening?”</p>
<p>“<em>Pansy</em> –” Ari whined back, “You know nothing happened, especially since Daph was there. Don’t tell me you did something –”</p>
<p>Her brow furrowed, trying to look confused. “Of course, nothing happened, I have no idea what you’re talking about –”</p>
<p>Her words and expression were negated by the jubilant glint in her eyes. “All I can is say is you better be extra nice to Blaise now.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of, I would love to know the new password for the prefect’s bath – thank you in advance –”</p>
<p>Ari grumbled, nostrils flaring at the thought of <em>Theodore</em> and <em>bubbles</em>. “Come to think of it, I don’t even know if you guys are actually dating –”</p>
<p>“We are, er – very interested in one another –”</p>
<p>“And how does <em>he</em> feel about that?” </p>
<p>He’s perfectly –” At that exact moment, Daphne wandered in, yawning. “Daphne, <em>darling</em>,” at this Daphne and Ari’s eyes narrowed at Pansy, “Did you happen to hear anything weird last night?”</p>
<p><em>Goddamnit, Pansy. </em>Daphne shook her head, then groaned, eyes widening, “Draco was here, wasn’t here? <em>Ari</em> –”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Daph, I swear it was just sleeping –” as she shot death glares at Pansy, “It won’t happen again –”</p>
<p>“That’s a lie. <em>Ugh,</em> I don’t have a choice, do I?” She pulled her hands down her face, “He can’t be here when I wake up and if I hear <em>anything</em>, I will switch rooms. Deal?”</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Walking down the stairs, the three of them were met by an impatient looking Draco, and an even more bored looking Theodore. As soon as Pansy walked came into view, he smirked, a self-satisfied flush building on his features. Refusing to give any thought as to what that meant, she heard Daphne sigh in exasperation. “I’m never going to get away from either of them, am I?”</p>
<p>“Sorry love,” she whispered, “You could always, er – get up earlier, maybe?”</p>
<p>“And risk catching you two doing something I never wanted to see? I’ll pass, thanks.”</p>
<p>She walked past them, giving Draco and Theodore a terse hello. Draco raised one eyebrow towards Ari as she glared at Pansy for what felt like the twentieth time this morning. “Pansy told her about us,” she grumbled to Draco, while they made their way towards the Great Hall.</p>
<p>“But we didn’t do anything,” he said, voice confused and petulant, “And I wouldn’t do <em>that</em> with her there –”</p>
<p>“I know. I think she feels that she can’t get away from you and Theodore, sometimes. I should find her and apologize.” <em>What class does she have this morning? Charms, I think –</em></p>
<p>Draco placed his hand on her forearm, pulling her back. “Let her get some air. Besides, I already had to leave you once this morning, I would prefer not to do it again –”</p>
<p>Cracking a small smile, she swatted at his arm. He pulled her towards him, wrapping his arm around the small of her waist.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Walking towards Potions was a bit like walking into a war negotiation room between two opposing sides. There were the Gryffindors and there were the Slytherins. They did not talk to one another unless forced, stayed to their sides of the classroom or hall, and hated every second they were in each other’s presence. Except for Neville, who Pansy was still staring at in a mixture of amazement and disbelief, everyone’s eyes narrowed the second they walked up. It was only the first day, and  Ari could not be sicker of it.</p>
<p>Attempting a weak smile in Harry’s direction was met with suspicion and concern from him and everyone in his vicinity. Harry’s eyes flicked from hers to her and Draco’s clasped hands, Draco’s contemptuous face, and the other Slytherins whose parents were confirmed death eaters. A part of her wished she could explain to him. Another more cynical side wondered if it would even make a difference at this point. “He’s not fucking worth it,” Draco said to her.</p>
<p>She knew that even with Cedric being alive, this time was one of the worst in Harry’s life. He felt isolated and adrift with a million questions, and no one was providing answers. <em>And it’s only going to get worse, </em>she thought to herself, thankful when they were no longer obliged to stare at one another.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>“I find it tiresome that I have to remind you, some more than others,” Snape said, dark eyes focusing in around the Gryffindor tables, “That at the end of the year you will be taking your Ordinary Wizarding Level examination on the makeup, development, and practices surrounding magical potion creation. I feel that by the end of the year I will have more than adequately prepared everyone in this class for this, even those who have worked to disregard my teachings. I will only continue teaching the brightest in my N.E.W.T. potions class. For those with future career aspirations that require some level of potions proficiency, it would be advisable to start taking this class seriously. I will not accept any sniveling excuses from you or your parents, should you not get the grade you desire. During today’s class, we be starting out with a potion that often is featured on the O.W.L., the Draught of Peace. Pay attention as you are brewing this, otherwise you risk putting the recipient into a never-ending slumber. You have an hour and a half. Go.” With a swish of his wand, the large book propped up at the front of the desk opened, flicking to the correct page.  He looked around, sighing with exaggerated weariness as he moved towards his desk.</p>
<p>Ari stepped back to her table, hands filled with small vials of assorted powders and ingredients. She realized she hadn’t even considered what her long-term goals are, or if she should even have any. <em>What jobs are even open to wizards? </em>The next thought gave her even more pause – <em>Would I even be here at that point? </em></p>
<p>She kept herself from thinking too much about the future because so much of it was completely unknown at this point. None of it made sense, and it’s not like any of it was under her control. She had come here because of a fucking janitor, for crying out loud –</p>
<p>Seeing Draco’s concerned eyes at her disquieted expression, she gathered her thoughts. “I haven’t really thought about a career.”</p>
<p>“Oh –” he said, shrugging in indifference.</p>
<p>“You either?” she asked, separating the ingredients. <em>Moonstone – hellebore – porcupine quills – powdered unicorn horn. I think that’s everything –</em></p>
<p>She dropped an exact teaspoon and a quarter of powdered moonstone in first, watching as the potion turned a deep forest green. Starting to stir clockwise, she wasn’t sure what was the right color blue to move to the next step. Was it supposed to be vivid? Hers looked more of a dusty, light blue. <em>Do I keep stirring?</em></p>
<p>“Don’t really have to,” he said under his breath, “Bloody hell, this is complicated –”</p>
<p>Her eyebrows pinched together. “You don’t?” <em>Even out of curiosity? </em></p>
<p>“Well, of course not,” he said, looking up towards her in slight bewilderment.</p>
<p>“You should know this,” Pansy’s voice cut in, low against her ear, “For a lot of us our lives were decided long before we’re born. Draco’s going to do whatever his father – <em>does</em> – same with Theodore. You probably wouldn’t have to do much of anything, too, especially if you end up with –”</p>
<p>Ari cut her off, not wanting to have <em>that</em> conversation, “What about you?”</p>
<p>“I guess I could follow my mum, who does some interior design on the side. I haven’t really thought much about it.”</p>
<p>She looked at Draco, who was frowning at his cauldron. <em>Is that what he wants, though? Is that what any of them want? </em></p>
<p>Seeing an indigo color out of the corner of her vision, she sprinkled in more powdered moonstone. The liquid shimmered, turning royal purple as it was brought to a low boil. When she glanced up again, she saw Pansy looking up at her with world-weary eyes, the way someone would look at a small, naive child who had just asked a stupid question.</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s not stupid, Pans. What you want matters. </em>
</p>
<p>She shook her head once, gazing back down towards her cauldron.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Snape was prowling around the room, checking on everyone’s results. Draco’s cauldron was emitting a dark grey vapor, he had one lip curled as he stared at it in puzzlement and annoyance. Seeing Pansy and Ari earn stiff nods of approval at their results, his expression morphed into jealousy and surliness. “Showoffs,” Draco mouthed.</p>
<p>Pansy brought up her hand to high-five her, Ari grinning from ear to ear. After Snape had watched with one raised eyebrow as Goyle had set his cloak aflame, making no move to help him, he strolled towards the Gryffindor tables. He examined each with great care, tone dripping in sarcasm. “I see yours has turned to sludge, Longbottom –”</p>
<p>“My apo-pologies, sir –”</p>
<p>Taking in one exasperated breath, Ari was attempting to ignore whatever other horrifying comments Snape was about to make. Rooting around in her bag, her fingertips grasped the bottle she was looking for. “And what is this supposed to be?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Would you leave them alone, Snape? They’re no worse than –</em>
</p>
<p>“Draught of Pea –”</p>
<p>Ari’s eyes snapped up, hearing Harry’s voice just as Snape cut him off, “Tell me, <em>Potter</em>, can you read?”</p>
<p>Draco's guffaw of laughter rang out in the silent classroom. He only stopped when he saw her incensed eyes centering on him.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>“What? It was a good joke,” he said as they were walking out of the dungeons.</p>
<p>“Do you have a middle name?” she sniped back at him, keeping her potions textbook in her hands.</p>
<p>“Why are you asking me that <em>now</em>?”</p>
<p>Pansy smirked.</p>
<p>“<em>Just answer the question</em> –”</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes, then said. “It’s Father’s. I really don’t – ”</p>
<p>“Draco –  Lucius –  Malfoy,” she said, smacking his chest in-between each word, “Learn – to – be – less – of – ”</p>
<p>His hands shot up, holding her book, and by extension, Ari in place. As Ari tried to pull her book out of his hands, he added, voice muted, “Only polite girls get their things back, <em>Ariana</em> –”</p>
<p>Ari only pulled harder, feeling a surge of accomplishment when she saw the book slip a few millimeters from his grasp.</p>
<p>“It’s your fault for answering,” Pansy’s annoyed voice called out over their struggle.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>That afternoon was their first Defense Against the Dark Arts lecture. Ari was dreading it the second she sat down, especially once she saw that Umbridge had elected to wear a black bow on top of her head with the same cardigan from the previous night, looking like some horrifying children’s toy from the 1960s that had come alive to murder everyone. Smiling at a sea of perplexed faces, she was carefully writing “<em>Back to Basics</em>” with her wand in perfect cursive on the board, letter by letter.</p>
<p>“This is mental,” Draco whispered to Ari and Pansy, face blanking as Umbridge made sure to beam at him.</p>
<p>“It’s the hair,” Pansy whispered, loud enough for Ari to hear, “She can see you from a mile away.” Without looking at her, Draco shoved her shoulder off to the side.</p>
<p>Ari refused to pick up her quill as the course description was written out next. She was relieved to see that Draco and Pansy did not, either.</p>
<p>“I would like you to read chapter one, ‘<em>Basics for Beginners’</em>. No talking now, dearies –”</p>
<p>Ari sneered at her broad back, amazed when she looked around that most students were attempting to follow her lead. <em>This is bizarre. Was this written about? </em>She saw Hermione staring at Umbridge. She seemed to come to some conclusion, eyes narrowing with determination as her hand raised upwards. Ari’s mind seized on a section of the book she had dogeared to avoid at all costs. <em>This is today? Fuck – fuck – fuck – Harry –</em></p>
<p>“Do you have a question about the chapter, dear?”</p>
<p>“Not about the chapter, <em>Professor</em>. What are your goals for this class?”</p>
<p>Umbridge’s watery, limpid eyes narrowed. “And you are?”</p>
<p>“Hermione. Hermione Granger,” voice never quavering. Ari found herself wishing she had a tenth of a backbone. <em>No wonder she’s in Gryffindor. You can get a girl crush later. What the fuck do I do? </em></p>
<p>“When are we going to be practicing defensive spells?”</p>
<p>“Practicing spells?” Umbridge had the gall to look perplexed, “I can’t imagine an instance of when that would be needed –”</p>
<p>There was a sudden murmuring of voices from Slytherin and Gryffindor alike. Pansy and Draco gaped at one another, while Ari’s flicked back and forth, at a loss at what she should –</p>
<p>“We’re not going to be learning <em>magic</em>?”</p>
<p>Umbridge could tell she was losing control. Her smile was strained, beginning to falter, “Ministry trained experts have come up with a curriculum that will teach you defensive spellcasting in a secure, risk-free way –”</p>
<p>Harry’s voice burst out, “What use is that, exactly?”</p>
<p>“Raise your hand if you would like to speak, Mr. Potter –”</p>
<p>Several Gryffindors protested. Umbridge’s face was grimacing now, both sides curved downwards, “As long as you have studied the theory, there is no reason why you couldn’t produce the correct spells during the O.W.L’s –”</p>
<p>“Professor, what good is theory in the real world?” It was Harry again; Ari could feel the tension in the room being raised at every question, “Especially when we’re being attacked –”</p>
<p>‘Who would want to attack children, Mr. Potter?”</p>
<p>“<em>Voldemort</em>, for starters –”</p>
<p><em>Fuck, here it</em> – Draco’s hand clenched down onto Ari’s suddenly as several students gasped. One even screamed.</p>
<p>“Ten points from Gryffindor.”  Her voice sharp enough to cut through steel. To the rest of the class, she added in a syrupy sweet tone, “Please disregard Mr. Potter’s outburst. <em>It is a lie</em>.”</p>
<p>Ari felt the upwelling of enraged emotion bubble from her chest. After everything they went through that night, everything Harry went through – <em>How dare she – </em></p>
<p>“It was not a lie!”</p>
<p>“<em>Detention, Mr. Potter</em>!”</p>
<p>Draco’s hand continued to squeeze down on her down on hers. Ari felt his pain churn through her as it coalesced with her own, assaulted by images of <em>him, </em>his awful red eyes in the fog. <em>She – she – she – </em></p>
<p>“I saw him, I fought him!”</p>
<p>“Tomorrow evening, 5 p.m. –”</p>
<p>“<em>Professor</em>!” Ari heard her voice before she knew to speak, standing with so much force her chair screeched against the floor. She felt everyone’s eyes on her, including Harry and Draco, who were staring at her with the same expressions of shock. Her hand was still in Draco’s. Trembling, she said, “It’s not a – <em>lie</em> –”</p>
<p>She cringed at her words. Umbridge’s eyes rounded on her, clearly noticing who she was sitting next to and her tie color, “<em>Who are you</em>?”</p>
<p>“Ast – <em>Astoria</em> Greengrass –”</p>
<p>
  <em>Stop shaking, be brave –</em>
</p>
<p>“Both of you up here please. <em>Now</em>.”</p>
<p>Giving Draco’s clammy hand one small squeeze, she walked towards Umbridge’s table, legs feeling like they had been filled with lead.</p>
<p>“Take these to the heads of your houses,” she said, shoving two papers into their hands, “You are both dismissed.” She back turned towards the chalk board, perfect, tiny script forming once again.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p><em>Stupid – stupid – stupid – </em>The walk towards McGonagall’s and Snape’s offices went the same direction for part of the way, Harry shooting Ari several looks in continued disbelief. Resisting the urge to find a circuitous route that would take her away from this exquisitely awkward moment, she instead walked on. Even if she did open her mouth, what the hell was she going to say?</p>
<p>
  <em>I was there that night, I’m so sorry I couldn’t help you – </em>
  <em>Because that would just go so well. Fuck, what a disaster.</em>
</p>
<p>Moving to split away from Harry towards the stairs, she heard his voice call out to her. “<em>Wait</em> – Astoria –”</p>
<p>She spun around, seeing Harry staring at her, mouth screwed up into a confused frown, “Thanks, I er – guess.”</p>
<p>“It’s not right, what she did in there. I’m sorry you had to – hear that.”</p>
<p>His emerald green eyes filled to the brim with questions, she turned to go down the stairs before he could ask anything else.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Severus heard the soft raps on the door. Scowling in exasperation that another student would find it necessary to come to his office, he intoned, “Come in,” placing his parchment he was working on off to the side. </p>
<p>Astoria Greengrass treaded into his office, a small slip of paper quivering in her hands. “Aren’t you supposed to be in lecture, Miss Greengrass?” <em>And not bothering me when I am clearly busy –</em></p>
<p>“Professor Snape, I was, er – sent to see you. You see –”</p>
<p>He snatched the paper from her before she could continue to stutter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Severus, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Miss Astoria Greengrass, along with Mr. Harry Potter, shouted at me in the middle of lecture, with the baseless accusations that the Dark Lord has returned. I have elected to give Miss Greengrass detention the following evening to commence at 5pm. Please know that the Ministry will be very interested to hear of these actions amongst the Hogwarts student body. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Best,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dolores Umbridge</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Of course, it would relate to that moronic woman from the Ministry. If only he could be teaching that class – <em>I thought Astoria wasn’t this stupid. With fucking Potter, no less. </em>Electing to keep his face passive, he flicked his gaze upwards towards Astoria, seeing her wide-eyed expression regarding his. “This is behavior most unbecoming of a Slytherin Prefect, Miss Greengrass.”</p>
<p>“I know. I’m sorry, sir –”</p>
<p>“Care to explain yourself?”</p>
<p>She sighed, fidgeting with her hands. “She – Professor Umbridge, claimed that Harry – Potter had lied about Vol –<em>the Dark Lord’s </em>– return. It wasn’t right, not to say something.”</p>
<p>Her slip up did not escape Snape’s notice. <em>Interesting</em>, <em>she even uses his name</em>. “And you know this to be true, how?”</p>
<p>Her eyes seized on him, constricting in trepidation. “Because – there’s no reason that Harry would have lied. Or Professor Dumbledore, for that matter.”</p>
<p><em>She at least is able to think on her feet. </em>His appearance turned into an icy glare, “I assume I do not have to explain the severity of your actions today. You are to report to Professor Umbridge promptly tomorrow at 5pm for detention. If I hear of any other whispers regarding future actions, I will reconsider your position as Prefect. You’re dismissed.”</p>
<p>She blanched, wincing out, “I understand, I’m so sorry, Professor Snape –”</p>
<p>He shooed her out with his hand, feigning extreme displeasure. The second the door shut behind her, he brought one hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. <em>Think, Severus –</em></p>
<p>The Ministry would hear about this. Which means Lucius Malfoy would most certainly hear about it as well. <em>How could she be so reckless</em>? It was one thing if Potter said something, it was almost expected at this point. But if she spoke up? Her actions would not only endanger her, but also Draco and the Order if she didn’t keep her head down.</p>
<p>Scribbling a note to Dumbledore, he waited until he would be summoned to his office. He didn’t have to wait long.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>dun dun DUNNNNNN <br/>hehehe</p>
<p>Anyways, I wanted to check in. Hope everybody's doing okay! I am a bit exhausted at the moment. It feels like I haven't left my house in a year. &lt;3</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.reddit.com/r/HarryPotterMemes/comments/lgw971/why_snape_is_the_best_teacher_in_hogwarts/">This week's meme. Snape, Snape, Severus Snape -- <i>Dumbledore!</i> Bonus points if you have any idea what I'm talking about.</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Room of Requirement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some actions - even if done with the best of intentions, have consequences. </p>
<p> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y8Kyi0WNg40">A very serious and totally not joking and completely out of date meme.</a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taking a deep breath, Ari stood outside the doorway of the Great Hall. <em>Would everyone know by now? </em>One half of her was wondering if dinner was even worth it. She took one unsteady breath in and out. <em>The pumpkin pasties better be good tonight – </em></p>
<p>“Astoria! I’m glad I caught you –”</p>
<p>There was a hand on her upper arm. She turned to see smiling hazel eyes. “Blaise –” <em>Why are you talking to me? </em></p>
<p>“This is one of the only times I’ve seen you alone.”</p>
<p>“Very true. I have several shadows these days, some more annoying than others,” she said, smiling in trepidation, “Everything all right?” <em>Please don’t be upset about earlier – </em></p>
<p>“I haven’t gotten the chance to tell you what <em>happened</em>, yet.”</p>
<p>Her eyes widened. “<em>Your</em> <em>date</em>!”</p>
<p>“Astoria, you and I both know that’s not how it was –”</p>
<p>She dragged him into a quiet corner. “Tell me everything – Where you’d decide to go in the end?”</p>
<p>“Hogsmeade. Fred wanted to scare people at the Shrieking Shack.”</p>
<p>“<em>And</em>?” She gave him her biggest eyes, imploring him to continue.</p>
<p>He grinned down at her, rubbing his scalp and neck. “We just hung out like mates.” When he glanced up at her, there was a slight twinkle that wasn’t there before.</p>
<p>“Bullshit,” she said, bringing up her elbow to jab him in the ribs, “Now spill.”</p>
<p>“I really don’t think it’s anything, but there was this one moment –” He sighed, “We almost got caught by this one couple. I pulled him around the corner of the Shrieking Shack, and we sort of – held hands for a second –”</p>
<p>Ari squealed, socking him in the chest. <em>“You – Did – Not!”</em></p>
<p>His voice was so low it almost blended in with the shadows they were in, “He looked at me for a second, and<em> I</em> – I’m sure it wasn’t –”</p>
<p>“It sounds like it might have been <em>something</em>, Blaise.”</p>
<p>“You weren’t there, Astoria. We laughed it off. It was nothing.” He seemed to be trying to talk to himself to not feeling hopeful.</p>
<p>“You should tell him,” she said, staring up into his eyes. “I know you’re worried about your friendship and the repercussions, but this has to be killing you. He deserves to know how you feel, too.”</p>
<p>“I – We should get inside, I think –”</p>
<p>It was Ari’s turn to sigh. His eyes were soft as he said, “I’ll think about it, okay? And – don’t worry about what you said today. It’ll blow over.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Blaise. Really.”</p>
<p>He clapped her on the shoulder, pulling her through the door. She took one step in to see a hall of faces twist to gawk at her. Attempting to not hear the whispers that swirled around her, she nevertheless was able to make out several phrases.</p>
<p>
  <em>“That’s her –”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“– she in Slytherin? And she’s – ”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, for fuck’s sake.</em>
</p>
<p>“Just ignore them,” Blaise whispered.</p>
<p>“You’re the best, you know that?” she murmured, seeing him smirk in response.</p>
<p>If she was being honest, she was most worried about her own table. Tamping down one nasty mental image of Pansy and Draco refusing to acknowledge her, she made her way towards their corner. She was surprised to find that Draco and Theodore were missing, with Pansy and Daphne whispering. Both smiled up at her. “Hi –” she said, sliding down to sit next to them. Blaise plunked down to her immediate right.</p>
<p>“Astoria,” Pansy said, “Not sure if Blaise told you, but he played a brilliant prank on the first years, they’ll be even more scared to sleep at night now,” She smirked at Blaise, “I don’t even know how you did it. Scared Daph to her wit’s end –”</p>
<p>Daphne scowled at Pansy. “It jumped out at you from the wall, it would terrify you too if <em>someone</em> hadn’t told you about it beforehand –” turning her frosty glare towards Blaise.</p>
<p>Blaise laughed, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. “Sorry Daphne, us fifth years have to stick together –”</p>
<p>“You couldn’t sound less sorry if your life depended on it –”</p>
<p>Ari’s eyes flicked back and forth between them. Were they all trying to make her feel better? Pretend nothing had happened? Wasn’t Daphne mad at her this morning? Finding herself grateful for the distraction, she watched them chat back and forth, attempting not to think too hard about the voices and unanswered questions that surrounded her.  </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>They were all walking back towards the common room, Blaise some distance ahead, talking to other students. Ari’s curiosity had finally hit its breaking point. “Okay, where are Theodore and Draco? What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“I thought you would never ask,” Pansy said, “But first –“</p>
<p>“What in Merlin’s name happened?” Daphne interjected, “Are you going to get detention? With <em>that</em> woman?”</p>
<p>Ari grimaced, “Yes. Tomorrow night. I think it’ll be with Harry. Thanks for dinner, though. It was – <em>nice – </em>not to worry about things.”</p>
<p>Pansy pulled them both into a small alcove out of sight. “We thought you might want a break from whatever shite you were dealing with. I bet Blaise was doing the same,” Her eyes narrowed, “But I have to ask, what were you thinking?!”</p>
<p>“I know. It was such a stupid thing to do. All I could think about was how she said it was a lie, and –” She stopped, hearing echoes of his hissing voice in the night, “Everything about that night was so awful –”</p>
<p>Pansy’s eyes softened, she rubbed Ari’s arm. “I know, love. But you can’t think about only yourself now.”</p>
<p><em>Fuck</em>, what had she done? Daphne’s family, Pansy, <em>Draco, especially</em> – She glanced up to see Daphne and Pansy staring at her with identical looks of concern, “I’m so, so sorry –”</p>
<p>“We get it, Ari. We’re not the ones you have to worry about –” Seeing Ari’s eyes grow wide, she added, “<em>Not</em> Theodore. He’s working on some things involving the prefect’s bath for me –” </p>
<p>
  <em>That still leaves one –</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Ew</em> –” Daphne spat out, giving Pansy a sickened look.</p>
<p>“Ari asked!”</p>
<p>Ari was still fixated on Pansy’s words. “Er – Wait. Tonight, where does that leave us? What should I do?”</p>
<p>“I’d suggest you find a place you and Draco can have a nice, long chat –” Pansy said with a sage tone, “Because you’re going to need it.”</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>She found Draco sitting ramrod straight near the fire, staring at a piece of parchment. He glanced at her, eyes becoming guarded and hard around the edges. The common room was silent at her entrance. <em>Oh love, please don’t be that way – </em></p>
<p>Daphne whispered to Ari, “I won’t wait up for you. Good luck,” giving her a firm squeeze on the upper arm, then headed upstairs.</p>
<p>Walking up towards him with the feeling her feet were made of stone was not pleasant but paled in comparison to the way the look in his eyes made her feel. Calling it frigid would be generous. She asked, voice barely above a whisper, “Did you get something to eat?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, Astoria.” His tone was civil and rehearsed. It sliced into Ari’s heart.</p>
<p>“Could we, maybe go for a walk?” <em>Get away from everyone’s prying eyes, let me apologize and explain. Please –</em></p>
<p>“What would we need to talk about?”</p>
<p><em>There’s your answer, Ari. </em>She squeezed her eyes shut, understanding her earlier fears weren’t far off. “I’m – I’m sorry for – today. I’ll see you later, I guess.”</p>
<p>It took everything she had not to bolt from the common room.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>In the end, she decided the Room of Requirement would be a good place to have a moment to herself, possibly have a good cry, and regroup. Maybe she could even get a room with a bathtub. A bubble bath sounded incredible right about –</p>
<p>“Astoria –”</p>
<p>She wheeled around, hoping it was somehow Draco. Instead, she met grey eyes. “<em>Cedric</em>?”</p>
<p>“I was hoping I would see you. I sort of, heard about what happened.”</p>
<p>“I know I shouldn’t have, please don’t –” She pulled her hair back from her face, waiting for him to begin admonishing her.</p>
<p>“I wanted to say thank you, actually. You did a good thing, standing up for Harry like that.” </p>
<p>“You really –” Tears pricked at her eyelashes, “You really think that?”</p>
<p>His gaze was always so <em>kind</em>, wasn’t it? “They really put you through the ringer today, didn’t they?”</p>
<p>“You could – you could say that –” The tears were racing down her cheeks. She tried to wipe them away, “I’m so sorry, I don’t know why I’m –”</p>
<p>“Hey,” He pulled her towards him in a hug, “It’s okay.”</p>
<p>Cedric was great at hugs, Ari recognized, as she melted into a crying puddle against his shoulder. After a few moments of sniffling, she whispered, “Thank you, Cedric. I think I might have ruined your robes, though –”</p>
<p>“Pff, I’ve got tons by now. And I finally get to repay the favor,” he said back. He pulled her back to look into her reddened eyes. “What you did was brave. It was the right thing to do, okay?”</p>
<p>“<em>Are you sure?” </em>Seeing him nod, she added, “You’re a really great friend, you know that?”</p>
<p>“You too, Astoria. Where were you headed, do you need someone to –”</p>
<p>“I can take her, if you don’t mind.” It was another voice, coming from behind Ari’s shoulder. She knew every sound by heart. She turned, eyes growing massive still -</p>
<p>“Draco, mate! I know you’re in good hands, then.” To Ari he whispered, “Take care, Astoria –”</p>
<p>She waved goodbye at Cedric’s retreating figure, feeling her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. It was hard to tell Draco’s expression. She knew it wasn’t going to be good, though. <em>Could my luck get any worse? Goddamnit, why now – </em></p>
<p>Deciding to accept her fate, she stood stock still, waiting for him to cross the distance to her.</p>
<p>“I’m ready for that walk now,” he said, the same indecipherable look still on his face.</p>
<p>
  <em>----</em>
</p>
<p>Having not only one, but now two incomprehensibly uncomfortable walks was not on the agenda for today. Yet Ari found herself doing just that, standing some distance apart from Draco with her hands balled up into fists against her thighs. Their one saving grace was that most students were in their common rooms by now, and the halls were empty.</p>
<p>Electing to take them towards the seventh floor as she had planned, they were walking up the Grand Staircase when she snuck a quick peek in his direction, seeing his gaze lasered onto the floor in front of him. His curly hair was more askew than it normally was, hands also curled at his sides. Her gut twisted with regret, she had to say <em>something</em>. “I’m so –”</p>
<p>“<em>Save it</em>,” he hissed back, still not looking at her.</p>
<p>This was quite possibly the worst she had felt in a long time.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>After an interminable amount of time in complete silence, they finally made it to the seventh floor. The Room of Requirement was easy to find now, its humorous tapestry sticking out like a sore thumb among the other, far more austere portraits and wall hangings. That didn’t keep each second from feeling like an eternity, each step forward giving Ari the impression that she was somehow getting further away from her destination. Why wasn’t he talking to her? Failing to stop her cheeks from blushing red at the absurdity of how she looked as she wished for a “room to rest” while Draco stared on, she had to ask. <em>Why was he even here at all?</em></p>
<p>The wooden doorway appeared; Ari still surprised by the sound and sight of stone blocks moving and scraping one another to make a doorway. She opened the door first, finding a cozy room with a large four poster bed, a fireplace roaring off to one side. There was a small door inset in one wall, presumably leading off to a bathroom. At another time, it would be romantic and warm.</p>
<p>She turned back towards Draco. He was watching her now, blue-grey depths shadowed as he made no move to speak. She didn’t think what she had done warranted whatever <em>this</em> was. Chewing on her bottom lip, she blinked several times, feeling the tension in her chest mounting. “Please Draco – please just say <em>something</em> –“</p>
<p>Her voice was so small to her ears. She felt so small. He shook his head. “You can yell at me or be as upset as you want, just <em>please</em> – I know I messed up –”</p>
<p>“Do you?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I know I put you and everyone in danger. I shouldn’t have spoken up –”</p>
<p>His eyes flickered. “No, you don’t. You don’t know –”</p>
<p>“Then for fuck’s sake, tell me–”</p>
<p>“Do you have any idea what you’ve caused?” His voice was so devoid of emotion it sent a shiver down Ari’s spine.</p>
<p>“<em>Caused</em>?”</p>
<p>“Father knows about it. The whole fucking Ministry knows what you said. Astoria’s parents probably know by this point. He owled me about it, Ari–”</p>
<p><em>Shit – </em>“I’m so – I’m so sorry –”</p>
<p>“He was with the Minister of Magic when he got Umbridge’s letter, and now I have to figure out some excuse for <em>your</em> actions –” His tone was growing louder as his rage came to a boiling point, “And you did this all to protect <em>fucking Potter</em>. Do you know what it was like to watch you walk away from me like that?!”</p>
<p><em>No –  no – no</em>. She found herself slumping down to the bed. She wasn’t even sure how she got there, with her head in her hands, trying not to cry. “I could feel it, I could feel your pain at what she said, and mine, and Harry’s, and I had to –”</p>
<p><em>“None of that matters!” </em>He flung his words at her with so much vehemence that Ari recoiled, feeling like she had been stung.</p>
<p>It does, Draco! The truth matters! You and I, what happened, it –”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter if we’re both <em>dead</em> –”</p>
<p>“We won’t die!”</p>
<p>“How the fuck do you know?!”</p>
<p>She was long past the point of having any semblance of a filter, “Because I know the ending! Voldemort loses –”</p>
<p>“<em>No</em>. You don’t know that. This isn’t a fucking book. Do you know what I wake up from when I can’t breathe? It’s seeing you die because of <em>him</em> and I can’t do anything about it –”</p>
<p><em>Oh, Draco – </em>Her eyes clamped shut again, pressing her fingers so hard against her eyelids she saw small pinpricks of light. She felt hands squeezing on her upper arms, before she was crushed into him, “I have to keep you safe. You have to let me keep you safe –”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to lose who I am, though. I only got the chance to feel like myself when you came back – I can’t –”</p>
<p>“You have to figure out a way, Ari,” his voice was softer now, almost pleading, “I can’t bear even the thought of something happening to you, please –”</p>
<p>She curled deeper into his chest, taking several heaving breaths. The scent of his robes filled her nostrils as she bunched up the fabric in her fists. “Then why – then why did you treat me like that?” <em>It was so heartless. </em> </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry I did that,” he breathed into her hair, “I was so angry and scared, I couldn’t think. I didn’t know where you were. I wanted you to know how I felt. I know it’s not right. Would you believe me if I said I was coming to apologize?”</p>
<p>“<em>I don’t know</em>,” she whispered back, hating the truth in her words.</p>
<p>He took one halting breath, “Please let me try to fix it. I can be better. I can be more supportive, please don’t –”</p>
<p>The words he didn’t say hung in the air between them. <em>Please don’t leave me</em>, they said. <em>My conversation with Cedric – </em>She gathered his robes tighter into her hands, “I don’t – I don’t want you to be any different, Draco. But not like tonight. You can’t be cold like that and expect me to take it. It really hurt.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>She felt the last little bit of energy being sapped from her bones, replaced with an aching numbness. “Could you – could you hold me?” she asked, voice sounding vulnerable and brittle.</p>
<p>“Of course, Ari.”</p>
<p>He pulled away, Ari reaching out for the feeling of his warm skin. “I’m just taking my tie off,” he whispered, as he then helped her do the same. She shrugged off some of her robes, then crawled under the covers. She shivered underneath the sheets, the warmth of the fire not permeating deeper than the bedspread. It must have only been a few seconds before Draco slipped in next to her, nestling her into his body.</p>
<p>She closed her eyes. The last thing she remembered was a hand winding its way through her hair. “Oh, baby,” he murmured, “I’m so sorry.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm still laughing about my chapter summary joke. </p>
<p>Not a lot of notes for this one, besides the fact that Blaise is an angel. </p>
<p>This was definitely more serious than my usual stuff. Sending y'all lots of love :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Umbridge's Office</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As someone who doesn't hate pink and loves cats, I feel personally victimized by this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She woke up to faint kisses trailing down her face. Opening her eyes, she found apologetic blue-grey eyes watching her. “I’m sorry to wake you,” he murmured.</p><p>“It’s okay, love.” Off to her right, she could see coral hued clouds in the distance through thick panes of glass, the sun’s rays just beginning to hit the rooftops of the castle and the lake below.</p><p>They both stared at the view for a few moments. “You know, when I first saw Hogwarts from up here, I wondered what you would think.” </p><p>“Oh, Ari.” Large hands wrapped around her waist, sliding her to fit his chest and torso. His touches were delicate and careful, still unsure how he should be around her. Resting his head into the curve of her neck, he breathed in.</p><p>“Mmm?”</p><p>She sensed it too, this palpable thing that had shifted their relationship. It made her feel off kilter and awkward, like she was seeing him for the first time after a long separation. The one thing she was sure of was how warm he was, and how he smelled like home. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him in closer.</p><p>“It’s hard enough to leave as it is without you saying things like that,” He pressed one soft kiss against her jaw. His head then popped up, eyes asking if he could kiss her.</p><p>She nodded, smiling as he leaned down. Like his embrace, it was unendingly gentle, his hands caressing the tops of her shoulders and arms. He seemed to be trying to convey something he couldn’t through words. Was it a continued apology? Was it more than that? Ari let its current carry her away, getting lost in how his muscular body felt, the way his lips moved with hers. When he pulled away, his eyes were tinged with longing and regret. “I –” he sighed, running a hand through his hair, “Is it okay if I carry you back to your bed?”</p><p>Ari’s eyebrows furrowed. <em>Is he worried after how I fell asleep last night? </em>“Are you sure? I feel okay, I think. And wouldn’t it be hard with all the steps?”</p><p>He shook his head, “I – I don’t want to let you go. And that way you can get some more rest.”</p><p><em>Oh, Draco – </em>Deciding not to fight it, she agreed. A small smile bloom on his face.</p><p>Draco handled the staircases with ease, even managing to steer clear of the disappearing step that tripped up so many first years. It was still early enough that they were alone, his muted footsteps the only noise in the entire castle. It was a far more companionable silence than before, though. Ari was content to rest her head against his chest, feeling the easy thumping of his heart.</p><p>Before she knew it, she was being softly laid onto her bed. “I wish you could stay,” she whispered.</p><p>“I do, too, Ari.” He fell against her for a moment, murmuring, “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, Draco.”</p><p>He sighed, kissing her again. His hand only left hers at the last possible second.</p><p>-----</p><p>“ – Merlin, Ari, get up –”</p><p>She shot her eyes open to see two pairs of narrowed eyes staring down at her. “<em>Finally</em>!”</p><p>Ari rubbed her eyes, stretching. Daphne said, “We were worried you had fainted again.”</p><p>“Sorry you guys,” she mumbled, “I must be really tired –”</p><p>“I’ll say, you missed all your alarms. You have five minutes –”</p><p><em>Shit – </em>she skyrocketed upwards to feel a dull pounding in her head. Wincing, she rubbed the base of her skull. <em>Why now? Everything hates me –</em></p><p>“You all right?”</p><p>“Yeah – just give me a second. You guys can go without me –” <em>Probably be for the best anyways, I doubt they want to be –</em></p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous,” Pansy said, holding a pair of Ari’s robes, “You do actually have to get up, though.”</p><p>She stretched her neck, stepping out of the bed. Happy she was able to get dressed without too much trouble, she made it to the bathroom to see that her morning potion allotment had already been set out, next to the previous night’s –</p><p>Which she had neglected to take. <em>Fuck. </em>No wonder she was so tired. Blaming everything on Umbridge, she gulped down one after the other, then jerked a hairbrush through her tangled mass of hair. It wasn’t five minutes, but she did manage to get ready in seven. Her hair was still a slight disaster, but at least her robes were semi-on, and she had brushed her teeth. she stepped out of the bathroom to see Pansy and Daphne still there. “You guys really didn’t have to wait –”</p><p>“You’ve done this for us loads of times,” Daphne said.</p><p>“That’s different –”</p><p>“How?” Pansy interjected.</p><p>“You’re not the weird girl who yelled at a professor claiming Voldemort was back, for starters.”</p><p>Leveling one frustrated glower at her, Pansy grabbed Ari’s bookbag, tossing it over to her. “<em>That’s</em> what you’re worried about?”</p><p>“Well, yes,” Ari said, getting defensive, “Won’t it be bad to be seen with me?”</p><p>“Ari, we’re in Slytherin. Everyone hates us already.” Tone indicating that was the last to be said on the subject, she pushed Ari out of the room. Daphne followed close behind.</p><p>She was even more amazed to see Draco at the base of the stairs, pacing back and forth. “What took you so long? I was about to go up there –”</p><p>“It’s Ari’s fault,” Pansy huffed under her breath, “She refused to get up this morning –”</p><p>Eyes filling with concern, he reached for her hip, whispering, “You okay?”</p><p>“I er – think so. I didn’t take last night’s potion –”</p><p>“Shit,” he swore under his breath, “I’ll be with you all day. Tell me if you need anything at all, all right?”</p><p>Before she could shoot him a confused glance, he intertwined their hands, pulling her forward.</p><p>-----</p><p>The whispers that followed Ari throughout the Great Hall had been replaced by a stony, shocked silence at the sight of Draco glowering at anyone who dared to breathe in their presence. Ari could imagine their perplexed and bewildered thought process because she was thinking the exact same things. Yes, he loved her, and yes, she had hoped he would be there for her, especially after last night. But that didn’t negate what she had done, and how it had affected his family. “Why are you doing this?” she whispered to him, “You really don’t –”</p><p>One eyebrow raised in a perplexed arch. “Doing what?”</p><p>“You know exactly what I’m talking, <em>Dra</em>–”</p><p>The rest of her sentence was cut off by a piece of toast being pushed into her mouth. He grinned. “We don’t have much time because <em>someone</em> was late, and I want to make sure you’re eating enough today.”</p><p>Every time she tried to open her mouth again, a new piece of food would be there. His grin was from ear to ear by the time breakfast was over.</p><p>-----</p><p>The rest of the day passed by at a snail’s pace. Their earliest class that morning was History of Magic. Whoever put together the class schedule must delight in tormenting students because Professor Binns launched into one of the most boring and passionless orations about giant wars without pausing once. The pain in her head had subsided to a dull ache, but Binns’ droning and repetitive tone left her almost unable to keep her eyes open. She wanted this day to be over. She wanted to be back in bed, detention over, and whatever medieval torture Umbridge had devised in the past.</p><p>She glanced around to see Pansy doodling in your notebook, Theodore to her opposite side. <em>Fucking</em> <em>Theodore. </em>When they walked in, he scoffed, not even giving her a sideways glance. His eyes had a pained glint to them, and she noticed there was no rose this time. <em>Did someone not get the action they wanted last night? Good. What a dickface –</em></p><p>She heard Pansy snort, doodles becoming more spiraled. Realizing she hadn’t had the chance to ask about their time in the prefect’s bath – not that she wanted to know the answer, she glanced up at the clock. <em>Really? It’s only been 25 minutes? I thought it at least had been 40 – </em></p><p>Draco was to her opposite side, staring down at a piece of empty parchment in front of him. She reached over to rub his thigh, grinning at his surprised blink. His gaze focused as he smiled back at her, hand creeping down to grab hers.</p><p>Ari thought back to Snape’s opening speech the day prior. She still couldn’t make heads or tails of it. <em>A career? Here? </em>She could only offhandedly name a handful of careers for wizards. Ari had faced the same hesitancy at college, taking a wide variety of classes. Thinking about that now felt so foreign, almost as if it had happened in a dream or a past life. But that little seed of doubt still sprung up in her mind. <em>If</em> she would even be here, or if she would get ripped back to her old life, never being able to –</p><p>“Thank Merlin that’s over –”</p><p>Hearing the rustle and movement of chairs as everyone begin to get up, she shook herself from her thoughts.</p><p>----</p><p>Pansy groaned, staring down at a small journal in her hands. “It’s only the second day and we already have a mountain of Charms homework, a foot from Potions, not to mention another foot and-a-half on Merlin knows what from fucking Binns. There were giants. They fought each other. Who cares?”</p><p>Ari could picture Pansy stamping her feet down the hallway in annoyance, whining the entire way. She was half surprised she wasn’t doing it already. “At least you guys get to work on it tonight. I’m stuck doing –” Ari paled. <em>Please let the pen-quill thing be something Rita made up. Please –</em></p><p>“Whose fault is that?” Pansy replied, “Pretty sure <em>none</em> of us would have–”</p><p>“That has been made abundantly clear to me. Thank you for your continued insight. Speaking of which, I should head over,” she said, letting out a lengthy sigh.</p><p>“I’ll walk you,” Draco replied, hand spreading across the small of her back.</p><p>----</p><p>“Are you sure you’ll be all right? Maybe you can get it rescheduled if you explain the curse –” he murmured, rubbing his knuckles up and down her spine. It seemed to be as much for his benefit as hers.</p><p>“I doubt she would even remotely care,” Ari said, gazing into his eyes. They were an apprehensive swirl of blue and grey, his pupils the only definable hue. “Thank you for walking me, though.”</p><p>“Maybe I could talk to her, then. She seems to like Father –”</p><p>“<em>Draco</em> –”</p><p>“You promise you’re okay? Your head doesn’t hurt <em>at all</em>?”</p><p>Her nose scrunched up. She didn’t want to lie. It wasn’t horrendous, but it had also been her annoying sidekick, nagging at her throughout the day.</p><p>“I knew something was off –”</p><p>“I’ll be fine. It’s just a night,” she said, nodding up at him. She couldn’t help adding, “Plus, I’ll have Harry.” His expression morphed into an irate scowl. She grinned back.</p><p>“That’s part of the –”</p><p>Ari heard an embarrassed cough from off to the side. Draco’s gaze lasered into someone over her shoulder, hands clenching down on her back. “Can’t you see we’re busy here, <em>Potter</em> –”</p><p>“Er – Astoria –” Harry’s voice called out, disregarding Draco. She turned around to see his cheeks were stained pink, hair as messy as ever, “We should probably – you know, get inside –”</p><p>“Thanks Harry,” she said, blushing back at the thought they had been caught again. She rotated back towards Draco, “I’ll see you later tonight, yeah?”</p><p>“I’ll wait in the common room.” His voice became fainter, “Please be safe, Ariana.” </p><p>He kissed her cheek. As he walked away, Ari saw his hands were balled up into fists.</p><p>-----</p><p>Walking into the Defense Against the Defense Arts office was, in a word, insane. Everything about it was insane, including the woman who was wearing another frilly cardigan and smirking at them. Umbridge was sitting behind a desk draped in crocheted tablecloths. About fifty cat plates adorned the wall behind her, surrounding her head in an appalling halo. Pink had violently thrown up in that room, it was in every plate, every doily, and every dried flower that now covered the tables. It was so much worse than Ari could have ever envisioned.</p><p>“Miss Greengrass and Mr. Potter, so good of you both to join me this evening,” eyes glinting in unrestrained glee.</p><p>Ari grimaced as she nodded in her direction. “Evening,” Harry said in a stilted fashion, just as revolted by this entire tableau.</p><p>“Do sit down!” she said, pointing to a table where two chairs had been drawn up. <em>Oh, no no no </em>–</p><p>“Professor – I was er – wondering if we could reschedule my detention this Friday? There’s quidditch practice, you see, and I was –”</p><p>Umbridge’s smirk widened. “Oh no, Mr. Potter, how could you ask such a question? This is your just punishment for spreading your vile and nasty lies. You too, Miss Greengrass, for supporting his delusions. I think it’s a very good thing. Lessons need to be taught to those who need them most –”</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry’s hand flex against his leg in outraged, justified rage. <em>Is she lying or is she really this psychotic? </em>Even more horrified that she couldn’t tell, Ari took one floundering step towards the table, having to catch herself on a doily covered coffee table. <em>For fuck’s sake, Ari –</em></p><p>“Oh dear, Miss Greengrass, are you all right?” Umbridge said, fake concern dripping from her words.</p><p>“Fine,” Ari eked out, “Just tripped.”</p><p>Harry eyed Ari in alarm.</p><p>
  <em>We’re in this together. We can do this – </em>
</p><p>He hoisted her up by her elbow, expression hardening behind his glasses. Umbridge giggled. <em>What the fuck, she isn’t seven years old – </em></p><p>“Now, you both are going to write out something for me.” <em>Fuck –</em></p><p>“I have special quills for the occasion. Mr. Potter, I would like you to write out ‘<em>I must not tell lies</em>.’ Miss Greengrass, I would like you to write, ‘<em>I must not speak out of turn</em>.’”</p><p>Her gaze was bordering on sadistic now. <em>I bet they’re all different shades of pink, too – </em></p><p>“How many times?” Harry asked, making a valiant effort to sound polite.</p><p>“As long as it takes for the message to become clear,” Passing them both quills which were, in fact, both a putrid pink color, she headed back to her desk.</p><p>“But Professor, where is the ink?”</p><p>
  <em>Oh, Harry – </em>
</p><p>Umbridge beamed at him. “You won’t need it, Mr. Potter. Get to work, now –”</p><p><em>Shit – Shit – Shit – Shit – Here goes nothing – </em>She took the quill, trying to keep her hand from shaking as she brought it down to the paper. Resisting to urge to write, ‘<em>You need mental help</em>’, she instead starting write ‘<em>I must not speak out of turn’</em>, seeing no ink or blood. <em>That doesn’t – </em></p><p><em>Fuck</em>!</p><p>She yelped. Harry gasped at the same time, both looking at one another. The back of Ari’s palm burned as the raised words appeared on her hand, only to disappear and reappear on the paper below. Her head throbbed in a sudden, intense pain. <em>This is dark magic – </em></p><p>“Professor –”</p><p>“Yes, Miss Greengrass?”</p><p>“I, er – I am so sorry, but I can’t use this quill. I’m happy to do something else.”</p><p>“Why ever not?”</p><p>“I have this health condition, you see, and it could aggravate it. I have a habit of fainting –”</p><p>“She has fainted, Professor.” <em>Thank you, Harry.</em></p><p>The muscles in her neck were tensing, working in overtime to keep her head upright. The pounding was getting worse, beating to its own staccato rhythm. <em>Thump – thump – thump - </em></p><p>“Miss Greengrass,” her tone was far harsher, beady eyes staring down at her, “Why the excuses, dear? You will use this quill until you understand the meaning.”</p><p>“It’s really not –” She tried to make her vision focus, seeing double. Umbridge looked like a large, swaying rectangle of pink.</p><p>“<em>Miss Greengrass</em>. What did I ask you to write? Not to speak out of turn, hmm? A word to the wise, I saw that you’re very close to Mr. Malfoy. You may have been able to catch him, but hysterics won’t work if you want to keep someone of his caliber around -"</p><p><em>That fucking does it. She wants this, she can fucking have it. </em>Ari drew a harsh line across the paper, feeling it slash through her hand. Her vision going black, she curled her hand around the quill in a viselike grip. In her last moments of consciousness, she saw the table rush up to meet her.</p><p>-----</p><p>
  <em>She found herself in a large room, surrounded by jewels on all sides. They glittered back at her in shapes, sizes, colors. Blue, look for the blue one, Ari –</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wasting no time, she hastily walked up and down, eyes seeking anything out of the ordinary. There! In the corner. Smaller than the others, but no less beautiful, she plucked it into her palm. Holding the jewel carefully in her hands, she felt the whoosh in her ears within seconds. When she opened her eyes, she was in the same blue room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ari?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Astoria!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Astoria’s voice sounded like it was in one room beyond. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re getting better at this. I only had to wait maybe a minute. What happened?! I was just having coffee with Jake, you know.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ari cringed, “I’m so sorry, Astoria. There’s this new teacher at Hogwarts, she’s er, very cruel –”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Umbridge? She used the quill, didn’t she?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You read the fifth book?!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How could I not? Are you sure you want to date Malfoy? I know Rita wrote it, but still –” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ari could tell Astoria was grimacing. “He’s really not that bad, I swear. Especially now – this isn’t the point. Can you describe where you are? It almost feels like you’re next to me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ve wondered that, too. It’s like a blank blue room.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m in the same! Wait –” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ari walked up to the wall, banging her fist against it, “Did you –”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I heard it!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you think we could break the wall down?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No idea.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ari heard several raps on the wall. It can’t be that thick, right? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m going to try.” Pulling off her robe, she wrapped her arm and hand. One – two – three –</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She drove her elbow into the wall, seeing crack around a small hole she had made. “You shook it on my side,” Astoria called out, “But I don’t see anything –” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was nothing but darkness. Peering in, she was greeted by another inner wall, with a small pocket of space in-between both. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There’s two walls, do you think you could –”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“On it. Stand back, I’d hate to ruin my own face –”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ari grinned, complying. She heard the crack reverberate against the wall, a small pinprick of light appearing only to be swallowed up by two eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her eyes, crinkling at the edges. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She blinked. They were gone. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We survived! ish.... Just to be completely clear, there will be no Umbridge redemption arc in this (hahahahah).<br/> <br/><a href="https://www.reddit.com/r/HarryPotterMemes/comments/lz4805/mhm_do_you_ship_it/">This is more of an Umbridge film meme than an Umbridge book meme, but I still love it. :D</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Hospital Wing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We gonna need some grapefruit emojis up in here. Ohmygod please come up with a better fruit for women.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Blood</em> – blood malediction?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Dolores.”</p>
<p>“Why wasn’t I notified of this? The Ministry will be very concerned to know that I wasn’t included in the decision making –”</p>
<p>“We did not think it would be necessary as your curriculum did not call for any defensive spellcasting. Not all of her teachers are aware. I would be most curious to know what happened in your office. She typically does not faint unless in contact with hexes, jinxes, or other dark magic –”</p>
<p>“I resent the accusations you’re making, Headmaster. I was merely having her and Mr. Potter do some – <em>exercises</em> to make sure they understood the extent of their nasty lies. Lies you have perpetuated; I might add.”</p>
<p>“Care to explain what was in her hand, then?”</p>
<p>“There was something in her hand?”</p>
<p>“Yes, a very interesting quill. I’ve seen them at Borgin and Burkes before. They were used to discipline particularly difficult children, I believe. Somewhat hard to find now, considering they’ve been outlawed.”  </p>
<p>“I have no idea where she got that, or why it was on her person. Mr. Potter carried her to the hospital wing, he could have planted it on her –” </p>
<p>Unable to open her eyes, Ari smirked inwardly before feeling the gentle pull of darkness take her back to its depths.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>The first thing she felt was a solid weight in her hand, warm and comforting. <em>Draco – </em></p>
<p>
  <em>Pansy, are you here, too? </em>
</p>
<p>“Draco – she’s –”</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m so sorry – </em>
</p>
<p>“<em>She is</em>?” The feeling in her hand squeezed, rubbing over her the top of her palm. “Are you okay, Ari?” </p>
<p>“She apologized first,” Ari could hear the note of sarcasm in her voice, “So I’d assume bloody awful –”</p>
<p>Her hand twitched in Draco’s, disagreeing with Pansy’s assumption. “I know,” he whispered, placing one kiss along the side of her face, then another.</p>
<p>“Do you <em>really</em> have to do that in front of Daphne and me?” <em>Daphne’s here, too? </em></p>
<p>“You’re free to leave,” Draco sniped back, now brushing hair from Ari’s face, hand lingering along her cheek.</p>
<p>“Really? You’re both acting like this <em>now</em>?” <em>Thank you, Daph –</em></p>
<p>Ari felt a hand rubbing her upper arm, “How dare you both. I am trying to be here for my <em>best friend</em> and you’re monopolizing our time –”</p>
<p>“What did I do?” Daphne said. </p>
<p>“As her <em>boyfriend</em>, I get priority –”</p>
<p>Having enough of whatever weird argument was developing, she forced her eyelashes apart. She was able to make out three people sitting on either side of her. Not sure who to look at first, she instead fixated on prying her eyes open. “Ari!” she heard Pansy and Draco of them call out. </p>
<p><em>“Not – choosing – between –</em>”</p>
<p>“See what you caused?” Draco asked, shooting Pansy an enraged glare.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Draco was stroking her hand where the words had appeared, eyes growing more enraged by the second. “She should be in the St. Mungo’s asylum. And she has to fucking teach us. Merlin, this school –”</p>
<p>Pansy’s gaze echoed his, “Even what she made you write<em>.</em> How fucked up could someone be?”</p>
<p>“Harry’s was worse –”</p>
<p>“Don’t remind me of Potter. The thought of him <em>carrying you</em>,” Draco’s hand clenched down onto hers.</p>
<p>“Potter doesn’t matter, Draco,” Daphne said, rolling her eyes. “You actually think you saw Astoria?”</p>
<p>Ari nodded, seeing Daphne’s face grow more excited. “Just for a second. It was my, well, our, eyes on the other side. I wish you could talk to her, Daph –”</p>
<p>Daphne nodded, eyes becoming downcast. She regarded the stone floor. Changing the subject, Ari asked, “How’d you guys find out that I had fainted?”</p>
<p>“Snape told us. Came and found us in the common room.” Pansy added with a sly glance, “Although, we would have known pretty quickly either way. Draco was standing vigil –”</p>
<p>“<em>Pansy</em> –”</p>
<p>She grinned to herself, squeezing Ari’s shoulder. “Are you hungry, can I get you something?”</p>
<p>Ari pictured a fresh and warm pumpkin pasty, her stomach gurgling in anticipation. Pansy’s grin grew, “I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>Daphne’s nostrils flaring at Draco, she added, “I’ll join you.”</p>
<p>“Behave yourself, Draco –”</p>
<p>Draco’s eyes narrowed, he grumbled something in Pansy’s retreating figure. She waved her hand at him, then stepped through the doorway. Draco moved to the edge of the bed, gently pulling Ari up to his chest. He rubbed her palms with his thumbs. “Ari, you have to stop scaring me like this. It’s hard enough to have you out of my sight as it is –”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, love. I promise it’s not intentional.”</p>
<p>His expression turned sulky. “You knew about what she was going to do, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“<em>Not fully</em> –”</p>
<p>“Ariana –”</p>
<p>She glowered back at him for a second, then sighed, “I wasn’t sure if it was real or not. I also didn’t realize it was dark magic that made the quill work.” </p>
<p>“You promise you’ll tell me next time?”</p>
<p>“As long as you promise not to freak out –”</p>
<p>He pinched her hand with a featherlight touch, “I’m going to owl Father and Mother about it.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure that’s wise? I can’t see how that would help matters.” <em>Pretty sure he’s going to mistrust and dislike me no matter what we do. At least it’s mutual. But Narcissa –</em></p>
<p>“I was thinking about it, and it actually might get you out of trouble with him. Mother’s not upset with you, more worried that something caused you to act like that.”</p>
<p>Ari caught on to his line of thinking, “Like my curse –”</p>
<p>He nodded, “So now that you’ve fainted and Umbridge caused it, all their focus will be diverted to that –”</p>
<p>“And off what I said.” Ari tilted her head, musing out loud, “I can’t believe I would be grateful for fainting –”</p>
<p>The door to the ward opened, Madam Pomfrey bustling in with several blankets. Draco sprung apart from Ari, looking every bit as though he was sitting in a chair the whole time. She didn’t buy it for a second, regarding him down the bridge of her nose, “Mr. Malfoy, curfew is rapidly approaching, and Miss Greengrass needs her rest. Also,” her eyes met Ari’s, “You’ll be staying here tonight.”</p>
<p>Ari groaned, seeing Madam Pomfrey’s frown deepen. “Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely. I want to check you on the morning and make sure you’re well enough to go to class first,” her eyes flicked in Draco’s direction, “I also want to make sure you’re free from <em>distractions</em>.”</p>
<p>Draco huffed into a book he had somehow mysteriously produced, flipping one of the pages. Madam Pomfrey paid him no mind, spreading a thick blanket over Ari’s bed, tucking in the corners with methodical precision. Then, she placed not one, but three potions on Ari’s bedside table. “Take these. I’ve already been in communication with your healer Tabitha, and she agrees. You will continue to take your regular potions tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Not being given a choice, she gulped down the first, face spasming in disgust. Draco rubbed up and down her back. <em>Fuck, that tastes awful. What are even in these things? </em></p>
<p>“It’s best if you get it over with now. The other two are worse," Madam Pomfrey said, without any sympathy. </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Grateful for Pansy’s special brand of thoughtfulness, she devoured the pumpkin pasty in a few bites. She didn't quite manage to avoid everyone’s bemused glances, though. </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Ari remembered thinking and saying that Hogwarts wasn’t <em>that</em> spooky, especially in comparison to the halls and certain rooms of Malfoy Manor. That didn’t extend to the hospital wing, whose dark and huge room seemed to echo with each creak of the castle and rattle of the windows against the late-night wind. There were several empty rows of hospital beds, creating large shadows in the dark. <em>You can do this, Ari. You just dealt with Umbridge today, she’s far more terrifying than anything else –</em></p>
<p>Another voice piped up, <em>but ghosts are real –</em></p>
<p>She heard a far-off unidentifiable sound, formless like the dark which surrounded her. It was different than the other sounds in the room. Against her better judgement, she peeked out of the bedspread. Nothing looked that different from what she had seen, just the long shadows cast from the bed, one traversing the width of the – <em>Did that just move? </em></p>
<p>
  <em>You’re being ridiculous, it’s just the – </em>
</p>
<p>A soft but definite rap on the door made her scramble under the covers, multiple expletives firing off like gunshots in her head. She heard the door scrape open, “Ari?”</p>
<p>“<em>Draco</em>?” <em>What the fuck? </em></p>
<p>He chuckled, the sound echoing off the stone floors towards her. “Did I scare you?”</p>
<p>“I just saw something move and then you knocked on the door and it’s – it’s creepy in here at night, okay?!”</p>
<p>She heard soft footfalls make their way to her bed. <em>How was he able to see in the dark? </em>“That’s why I came down.” His voice took on that insufferable tone that always made Ari’s eyes roll without fail, “I’ll protect you –”</p>
<p>She pulled down the covers to see his dark form hovering over her bed. “How did you not get caught?” <em>Would serve you right at this rate –</em></p>
<p>“Secret.”</p>
<p>She groaned. She could hear the smirk in his voice. A part of her swore she could see his white teeth glinting in the dark. “Can I stay tonight?”</p>
<p>She realized she wasn’t terrified of the darkness now, quite the opposite. And she loved sleeping up next to him. But still, this couldn’t be an everyday thing, could it? “Draco, how are you getting enough sleep? You keep having to get up at dawn –”</p>
<p>Taking that as a yes, Draco’s shadow pulled some of the blankets off to one side, making himself comfortable against her. “The truth is I tried to fall asleep and I – wanted you there too much –”</p>
<p>“Love –”</p>
<p>He kissed the back of her neck, “I’ll do better once you’re in the same part of the castle as me,” His body scooted into hers, “And you feel so good –”</p>
<p>He kissed her again, biting down this time. One of his hands rubbed her stomach, beginning to move upwards. She gasped, eyes closing. “Do you feel okay? Your head doesn’t hurt? I can –”</p>
<p>She turned over, meeting his lips in the middle of his sentence. Kissing him until she had to come up for oxygen, she murmured, “Are you sure you want to do this, we’re in an infirmary room –”</p>
<p>“I don’t think I’ve ever been surer of anything, Ari –” he whispered back, rolling on top of her, “I’ll be quiet –”</p>
<p>Draco did most of the work, using a tender touch that made Ari’s legs widen. His hand inched up her sleep shirt, letting it pool up at her sternum. “You are so beautiful –”</p>
<p>“Stop staring and – touch them –” she panted back.</p>
<p>He brought his hand to one breast, teasing the other with his tongue. His touch was so light. Ari began to writhe against him, begging him to go harder, do <em>something</em> –</p>
<p>“No, Ari – we have to be gentle –”</p>
<p>She groaned, pulling him against her.</p>
<p>“<em>Ari</em> –”</p>
<p>His body didn’t agree with him either, straining against his pants to meet her. “<em>Please</em> –” she moaned back.</p>
<p>“Ariana, baby, don’t do this to me. We have to be good –”</p>
<p><em>What’s the point if we can’t – did he just call me baby? </em>She opened her eyes to see him grinning down at her. “<em>Fine</em>, just please touch me. I feel like I’m about to – go crazy –”</p>
<p>His grin grew larger. He started to kiss her again, surveying every inch of her mouth with his tongue, then brought his head to her neck. Ari was panting again, exhales coming in tiny moans as he kissed, then nipped at her skin. She was starting to think that maybe this was the moment he would give in, his tongue making wondrous patterns, only to have him stop, then slow down.</p>
<p>Ari wanted to cry out in desperation.</p>
<p>He did it again and again. Against her collarbone, then her breasts and nipples, hand inching towards her underwear. Her hands stroked his back and his stomach, squeezing his butt and rubbing over his front, but even as he moaned into her skin nothing would dissuade him. A part of him seemed to love it, his eyes glowing in the darkness when she caught him glancing up at her.</p>
<p>He finally got to the point of tugging down her pajama pants, doing so with painstaking care. Ari raised her hips, hoping that there would be one finger, maybe two. She was vaguely sure she could even take three at this point –</p>
<p>Instead, he kissed her left hip, then her right, followed by the valley between each. “What are you doing?” she moaned out.</p>
<p>He kissed the inside of her thigh.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait –</em>
</p>
<p>“Can I?” he breathed.</p>
<p>“I – I haven’t showered, and it could be gross and I –”</p>
<p>“I want to, Ari –”</p>
<p>Her mind was going blank, save the thought of his tongue there blinking in large neon lights. “<em>O—Okay –”</em></p>
<p>“Guide me, okay?”</p>
<p>“Uhh –”</p>
<p>He laughed, kissing her thigh again. Ari’s legs fell around him with a muffled thud. He kissed the deep inner part of her thigh, then he kissed <em>there</em>. It was so <em>soft</em>. The contact exploded outwards, leaving Ari gasping. “Merlin, Ari –” he whispered against her, “How are you so sexy?”</p>
<p>His breath on her was enough to send her to the moon. Ari blushed, as much from his words as his touch. With gradual pressure, he pushed his tongue into her. She felt the flush build from her neck to the roots of her hair. He started out slow, trying out several movements with his tongue. It was a circular, swirling motion that did it in the end. Ari was moaning, trying to keep herself from shoving his head up into her.</p>
<p>“<em>That</em> – keep doing – that –”</p>
<p>He went faster, pushing in deeper with his tongue. It was so <em>good</em>, but she still wanted –</p>
<p>“Your fingers, please –”</p>
<p>“At the same time?”</p>
<p>“<em>Yes</em> –”</p>
<p>One finger pushed inwards, finding her g-spot. Ari cried out in a strangled whisper. She could feel him grinning, finger pumping in and out, then <em>two</em>, all the while his tongue swirled around her –</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck</em> –”</p>
<p>Every nerve was screaming how close she was if he would just keep going. Her muscles tensed against his fingers –</p>
<p>But, she still wanted him.</p>
<p>“<em>Drake</em> –”</p>
<p>“Mmm?”</p>
<p>“I want – I want you –”</p>
<p>He stopped. His voice was faint, “Baby, we can’t. Not yet –”</p>
<p>“You against me, then –”</p>
<p>He shifted up to her, sliding off his pajamas and boxers off in the process. Rolling her onto her side, he came behind her, slipping himself between her thighs. He could have contorted her into a pretzel shape at this point and she would have been into it.</p>
<p>He groaned once he felt her, kissing her neck.</p>
<p>“<em>Yes</em> – <em>Draco</em> –”</p>
<p>He thrust between her thighs, Ari trying to meet him with her hips. Her movements were uncoordinated and sloppy, but she was far too close to bliss to care. One of his hands reached over to squeeze onto her breast, no longer able to caress with mere brushes of his fingertips. She felt him knead her nipple between his fingers.</p>
<p>“<em>Ari</em> –” he moaned back, starting to go faster. Ari’s thighs were clamping down onto him, so close one touch would throw her over the edge.</p>
<p>His lips brushed her neck.</p>
<p>It was enough. Her head buried into the sheets, muffling the noise as she cried out. Her orgasm radiated outwards in an ever-expanding circle of body shaking pleasure. Draco kissed her neck and shoulders, smiling against her skin as she shivered. </p>
<p>Once her breathing calmed down, Draco’s hand found hers, interlocking his palm on top of hers. He clenched down as he began to thrust again. His other hand moved back towards her breast. Breath coming faster, he gained momentum. <em>“Fuck, yes – I’m so –” </em></p>
<p>He bit down into the fabric of Ari’s shirt to stifle the sound of his moan. He fell onto his back. They laid there staring up into the darkness, trying to catch their breath. </p>
<p>After a few minutes, Draco groped for his wand on the nightstand, scourgifying the bed. “It’s not fair for you to beg me like that –” he said, “It becomes harder and harder to say no –”</p>
<p>“You’ve caught on to my plan,” she said, turning over onto her side to kiss his chest.</p>
<p>“Ari –”</p>
<p>“Well, stop doing things like <em>that</em> to me.”</p>
<p>“I was <em>trying</em> to be gentle. You fainted today, after all –” </p>
<p>“That’s such a lie and you know it. You were teasing me so much I thought I was going to die –”</p>
<p>“I have no idea what you mean,” he said in a firm undertone. Ari could see the triumphant twinkle of his eyes shining back at her, though.</p>
<p>She glared at him, muttering, “<em>You</em> –”</p>
<p>“I really want it to be special, okay?”</p>
<p>“A hospital bed isn’t special enough for you?”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you would even suggest –”</p>
<p>She beamed up at him in the darkness, kissing his chest again, “But going down on me in a hospital bed is totally acceptable –”</p>
<p>“<em>Ariana</em>!”</p>
<p>She wished she could see his face; she knew he was blushing. If his tone indicated anything, he was scarlet red. She tilted up her chin, placing one lingering kiss on his lips. “I loved it, Draco.”</p>
<p>He made a self-conscious huffing noise, pulling her into his chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not a lot of notes for this chapter, beyond me being self-conscious about the spiciness (and it's only going to get worse). </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.reddit.com/r/HarryPotterMemes/comments/mooatz/how_did_it_work/">This meme has nothing to do with this chapter or anything in the story, but I laughed way too hard at it. 
</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Herbology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's just magical plants. What could go wrong?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ari awoke in a mass of tangled sheets and entwined limbs. She had one leg draped over him, while Draco was sleeping on his stomach, arm wrapped over her middle. They somehow both had their underwear and shirts on, which she was beyond grateful for, but not much else. She had no idea where their pants were, she assumed tossed off to the side. If anyone walked in, it would look like they had defiled one another.</p><p>Who was she kidding, they totally had.</p><p>Feeling herself blush in the pre-dawn light, she looked at Draco to see his hair was a wonderful mess of unrestrained curls and waves, a contented look gracing his features. Bringing one hesitant hand towards her head, she realized hers was 4,000 times worse.</p><p>Defiled, indeed. Blushing even harder now, she kissed his cheek.</p><p>He grumbled, tucking his head into the pillow. Giggling a little bit, she kissed him again, murmuring, “Love –”</p><p>“<em>Mmm</em> –”</p><p>He tucked her into him, eyes staying firmly shut. “I’m sorry, love –” she whispered, “But you have to get up –”</p><p>
  <em>"Five minutes, baby –” </em>
</p><p>Lips curving upwards in a delighted grin at the sound of <em>baby</em> leaving his mouth, she whispered, “If you don’t want Madam Pomfrey to find us –”</p><p>One eye cracked open. He groaned, breathing in. “What time is it?”</p><p>“I think 5ish. If you get up now, you can go back to sleep,” she said in a cheerful, soft voice.</p><p>He groaned louder, rubbing his face with his hand. It seemed like he might be weighing the chances of getting caught if he stayed. Arriving at an idea that would wake him up, she whispered to him, “So you decided on baby, huh?”</p><p>“<em>Wha</em> – What do you mean?”</p><p>“My pet name. I seem to recall <em>last night</em> –”</p><p>“No! That – that –” A lethargic blush was building over his cheeks, both eyes open now, “It’s too early to tease me, Ari –”</p><p>She kissed his face until he yelped from the continuous touch, pushing her head away.</p><p>-----</p><p>“No strenuous exercise for at least a week,” Madam Pomfrey said, “I was hoping you would be more recovered by now.” </p><p><em>Does last night count as strenuous? </em>Ari asked herself, trying not to giggle at the thought.</p><p>Her eyes constricted, “I think you’ll be able to get through class <em>if</em> you take things seriously, Miss Greengrass. That means at least eight hours of sleep a night without fail. And you cannot miss a single dose of the potions prepared for you.”</p><p>Ari made a concerted effort to appear thoughtful and concerned, “Of course, Madam Pomfrey. Thank you for all of your assistance.”</p><p>“If anything changes, let me know immediately. You’re free to go.”</p><p>She hurried towards the stairs to the dungeons, thanking her lucky stars that she had enough time to take a shower.</p><p>-----</p><p>Their first class of the day was Care of Magical Creatures. Walking with Pansy and Draco, Ari couldn’t help but notice something was different. Even though they were holding hands, Draco kept sneaking glances her way, a flush creeping up his neck.</p><p>“You okay?” she whispered to him once they got to Hagrid’s Hut, head bent towards his ear.</p><p>“Er, <em>never better</em>. Why?”</p><p>“No – no reason,” she said, eyeing him with skepticism.</p><p><em>Was it last night? </em>She had reached new heights of cringeworthy-ness. <em>It’s his fault, though –</em></p><p>She caught his gaze, raising her eyebrows in an unspoken question. He looked away, the blush now filling his cheeks. No idea what to make of <em>that</em>, she turned away to now see Pansy staring her down, eyes two polished, glimmering stones.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“<em>What did you</em> –”</p><p>“Class – can anyone tell me what these are?” </p><p>Her attention was drawn towards the front, seeing Professor Grubby-Plank standing next to a table. She was holding what appeared to be a gnarled looking green stick with leaves sprouting out of one end, several in a pile next to her. At her words, the twigs came to life, large brown eyes opening as the twigs curved into hands and feet. Hopping onto their stick-feet, they stared at everyone in slight fear and concern, but made no move to jump away or attack.</p><p>“Freaks of nature?” Pansy whispered to Ari. Ari paid her no mind, fascinated by what she was seeing.</p><p>“Bowtruckles,” called out someone from the front of the group.</p><p>They were almost cute in a way, the leaves sprouting out of their heads appearing like hair. They reminded Ari of conscious bipedal stick bugs, their heads flicking back and forth between the sea of students in front of them.</p><p>“Very good Miss Abbott, five points to Hufflepuff. Bowtruckles are tree guardians who enjoy woodlice and fairy eggs as snacks. They are typically very cautious and passive creatures but will not shy away from a fight if their tree is threatened. I would like everyone to gather in pairs of two to three and take a bowtruckle and some woodlice to study up close. I expect a drawing of their anatomy by the end of class.”</p><p>“I nominate Draco,” Pansy said, shuddering at the woodlice. Draco glared at Pansy, trodding towards the table. </p><p>“Why are you even in this class?” Ari asked Pansy, “You cannot stand most of the things we study.”</p><p>“Baby unicorns, duh.” She pulled her aside, eyes ablaze, “What the fuck did you do to him last night?”</p><p>“– <em>I</em> didn’t do anything – Do we have to talk about this <em>right now</em>?”</p><p>“Yes. Because he keeps imagining you naked and I keep picking it up. And he’s like, blushing so much I’m pretty sure even Potter has noticed by now.”</p><p>Feeling her cheeks heat at Pansy’s words, she glanced up to see Draco was picking up a container of woodlice, locked in an icy glare with Harry. Denying the urge to smack her forehead, she replied, “Can’t you turn it off?”</p><p>“<em>No</em>. Now tell.”</p><p>Ari’s mouth drew into a thin line. “Pansy, I’m not talking to you about this in the middle of class.”</p><p>She imitated Moaning Myrtle’s infuriating voice, eyes two pleading jewels, “Oh, Ari. I will simply curl into a ball and die if you do not –”</p><p>“If I don’t murder you first. He snuck down to the hospital wing and we did some things. It wasn’t sex.”</p><p>“Either way works. I could annoy you even more as a ghost. What <em>things</em>?”</p><p>Ari hissed in her ear, “Fine. Just remember, you asked for this. He went down on me, okay?”</p><p>“Guys do tha –?” She stopped mid-word, “Oh, hi Draco! Find a good bowtruckle-thingy?”</p><p><em>Wait – she and Theodore hadn’t? </em>Furthermore, she didn’t even know that guys would want to do something like that? Pansy shook her head once, pretending to be engrossed in the bowtruckle. “We should be sure to document their mouths,” Pansy said, eyes on Draco, “I’m sure that part of their body is <em>very</em> important –”</p><p>Ari was shooting enraged glances her way. Draco cocked his head, staring at Pansy with a bewildered squint. “Whatever you say, Pansy,” he said under his breath, grimacing when their bowtruckle began to devour the woodlice with unreserved glee.</p><p>-----</p><p>Ari wanted to continue her conversation with Pansy, but unlike Pansy, she had a sense of propriety and wanted to talk to her <em>after</em> class. Ari assumed this meant enduring yet another sternly worded lecture on the importance of the O.W.L.’s and choosing one’s career <em>this</em> very instant. She was right, half listening while Pansy and Draco stared off into space. Ari noticed with a slight grin Pansy’s eyes kept straying towards a certain Mr. Longbottom, even as Theodore’s hand stayed glued to the small of her back. <em>People can change over the summer, Pans –</em></p><p><em>Not like that, </em>her eyes glowed back.</p><p>Professor’s Sprout’s tone was straightforward and blunt, “It is important that those interested in Herbology or becoming a Healer or an Auror take this year seriously. You will not receive an O.W.L if you do not learn a strong foundation in the practice, study, and applications of magical plants. To that end, we are doing some a little different this year which encompasses each aspect of that philosophy.”</p><p>Ari’s ears perked up. <em>Different? Different is not necessarily – </em></p><p>“I also think it is imperative that the students here learn to work collaboratively, as do many of my colleagues. Which is why we have devised a project that will pair you with a member of the opposite house –”</p><p><em>Shit – </em>Draco’s hand clamped down onto Ari’s like a hawk’s talons grabbing its prey. Trying not to wince, she saw his horror-struck eyes amidst the sudden clamor of low voices. Slytherins and Gryffindors looked at one another with uneasiness and repulsion. “The pairs have already been chosen. You will be asked to take care to grow and cultivate several plants that will be used in a potion. You will then harvest these plants and brew them. Professor Snape –”</p><p>The groans from the Gryffindor side caused Professor Sprout to glance upwards at them in irritation, waiting for the sounds to die down before continuing, “<em>Professor Snape</em> and I thought long and hard about what potion would best encapsulate the long-term nature of this project, and the difficulty we feel it requires. We have decided that you will be brewing Polyjuice potion.”</p><p>Ari’s eyes grew wide, seeing as it multiplied across the sea of faces around her. <em>Polyjuice potion? Isn’t that restricted? Hard to make? Dangerous? </em></p><p>
  <em>Seriously, what the fuck?!</em>
</p><p>“You will be highly supervised throughout this process. If we catch any wind of anyone attempting to steal any of the ingredients or their finished potions, you will fail this assignment and not be able to continue onto N.E.W.T. level coursework. I hate that I have to mention this, but the Ministry is very interested to see how this project goes, so <em>please</em> be on your best behavior. Now, onto the pairs –”</p><p>She pulled out a scroll, looking over it one more time. <em>You need a scroll for this? </em>The entire class waited with bated breath. “Mr. Crabbe, you will be paired with Mr. Finnegan –”</p><p><em>I feel bad for Seamus – </em>Ari saw the conciliatory pats on Seamus’ shoulder.</p><p>“Miss Davis and Miss Granger –”</p><p><em>Tracey Davis? </em>She was so quiet Ari wasn’t sure she had ever heard a word from her. <em>Hopefully, that works out for Hermione – </em></p><p>“Miss Greengrass and Mr. Potter –”</p><p><em>Not bad! </em>Not that Ari was worried. The reaction from Gryffindor was relief intermixed with suspicion, Harry shooting over a faint smile towards Ari. <em>I guess me defending him in DADA did some good after all – </em>Several Slytherins were hissing, though, and she felt some people pat her shoulder. She even heard one derisive, “It’s your best friend, Greengrass –”</p><p>Draco’s hand was gripping hers even tighter, just as Theodore whispered, “She’s screwed –” to Pansy, voice sounding like it was about to start laughing.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck off –</em>
</p><p>“Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Parkinson –”</p><p><em>Hah! </em>Turning around, she saw Pansy trying to look upset, a small twinkle currently in the corner of her eye. <em>At least she’ll do well –</em></p><p>“Mr. Malfoy and Miss Brown –”</p><p><em>Lavender? Lavender Brown? </em>She turned to look up at Draco just as he was looking down at her in abject horror. The Gryffindors were murmuring amongst themselves, Lavender’s eyes on Draco’s. He tried to avoid her gaze. Ari snorted at the entire tableau before her, a laugh bubbling up in her throat.</p><p>“Don’t you dare –” he grumbled at her.</p><p>“Mr. Nott and Mr. Thomas –”</p><p>“That half-blood? Really?’ Theodore said, making only the weakest attempts to disguise his whisper.</p><p><em>Oh, you fuckface – don’t blow up at him, Ari – </em>She squeezed her open fist several times, feeling Draco rub her palm.</p><p>“Mr. Weasley and Mr. Zabini –”</p><p>Blaise shrugged. Ari looked over to see Ron doing the same.</p><p>-----</p><p><em>All in all, that wasn’t a total massacre. </em>Once all the names had been called out, Draco hissed in Ari’s ear, “Was this another thing you neglected –”</p><p>Ari shook her head, then whispered back, “At least you’re not with Harry or any of them –”</p><p>“But I have to see him with you, how is that any better?”</p><p>Ari glowered up at him. Professor Sprout’s called out over the din of voices, “I would like you to meet up with your partner to discuss the project and potentially set up some times to work on it together.”</p><p>“Oh, bloody hell, already?”</p><p>Ari shrugged at Draco, his eyes becoming more distressed with every second.</p><p><em>“– Astoria?”  </em>Harry said. </p><p>“And here we go –”</p><p>“<em>Be nice</em>,” she whispered to Draco, turning to smile brightly in Harry’s direction.</p><p>-----</p><p>“I must admit, I was somewhat relieved when I heard your name called,” Harry said, rubbing his hair.</p><p>“I bet,” she said, trying not to stare at him. Now that they were up close, he was a perfect clone of Jake. Minus the glasses, the resemblance was almost uncanny. <em>That probably thrilled him to no end when Astoria told him –</em></p><p>“Are you feeling okay, after, er – you know –”</p><p>“Oh! Yes. Thank you so much for taking me to the hospital wing, by the way. I hope I wasn’t –” she cringed, “Too heavy or anything –”</p><p>“You were fine, Astoria. Got me out of whatever the fuck Umbridge was having us do. Hey – I uhh –” he rubbed at his scar, “Do you know why you fainted? Was it just stress, or – or something else?”</p><p><em>Fuck – what do I say?</em> “I think I – told you about this last year, sort of. I have this health thing where I faint when I come in contact with dark magic. It’s why I couldn’t do any spellcasting last year in DADA –”</p><p>He moved closer towards her, voice low, “What kind of dark magic?”</p><p><em>He must think Umbridge is involved with Voldemort somehow. </em>“I – I think it was the quill. I think that used some sort of curse to – write on our hands like that –”</p><p>“<em>Oh</em> –” he looked almost disappointed, then half-smiled up at her. “That makes sense, I guess –”</p><p>“Harry,” she said softly, looking at him. “You still have detention with her, right?”</p><p>“The rest of the week, why?”</p><p>“Tell me if she does anything else, okay?”</p><p>“Uhh –” his pupils swelled behind his glasses, not sure what to say to her.</p><p>“Please promise –”</p><p>“I don’t really think –”</p><p>Ari’s voice became more insistent, “You don’t deserve it. And I can help you. <em>Please</em>.”</p><p>“Oh – <em>okay</em> –” he sighed, running a hand through his hair. Ari smiled at him, seeing him hesitantly respond in kind.</p><p>“Now that everyone has settled, I’d like to begin discussing the particulars –” </p><p>She glanced up to see Draco’s eyes drilled into her face, zeroing in on her smile.</p><p>-----</p><p>“Three months?! I have to work with that half-blood for three months?!” Theodore seethed, tramping back towards the castle.</p><p>“Intermittently, Theodore,” Pansy said, giving one strong glance to Ari to not begin yelling at him.</p><p>Ari was too busy mulling over things in her mind to give much notice to Theodore’s atrocious comments. <em>This wasn’t in the book at all. Was it just not important, or was there another reason it wasn’t – </em></p><p>“And you have to work with Longbottom – the mudblood loving –”</p><p>That got her attention.</p><p>Pansy interrupted, “Theodore, <em>darling</em>. What did I say about that word?”</p><p>“It’s not becoming of someone of my social standing. I know, my sweet, but still –”</p><p><em>My sweet? </em>Feeling Draco’s hand slip into hers, she imagined various ways she could humiliate Theodore in front of Lucius, ruining his social standing forever. <em>Oh, the horror! Give me a fucking break – </em></p><p>“You okay?” Draco said; way too close to her ear. She jumped, hearing a pleased little chuckle from his throat.</p><p>“How was Lavender?” she shot back, seeing his nostrils flare at her name.</p><p>He shuddered saying, “Her laugh is –”</p><p>She elbowed him, raising one eyebrow. “Oh, so you made her laugh, huh?”</p><p>“Even the mere suggestion is horrifying, <em>but</em>,” His eyes seized on hers, looking eager at the prospect, “If it makes you jealous –”</p><p>Ari giggled at the thought of the two of them together. <em>She would probably come up with a hilarious nickname, though. Drake Drake? No, Drakey Drakey, definitely.</em></p><p>
  <em>Oh my god – Wakey wakey Drakey Drakey –</em>
</p><p>“What on earth are you thinking about now?”</p><p>“<em>Nothing</em> –” she said, emphasizing the word for as long as she could, grinning the whole time.</p><p>His lips found her ear again, “You know I have several ways of making you talk, Ariana.” Seeing her blush, one side of his mouth curved upwards into a smirk against her ear, “Especially after last night –”</p><p>Ari shoved his arm, laughing outright when he lost his balance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had played with the idea to do some sort of a long-term class project for awhile ;D and who was I to not give the chance to pair Draco with Lavender? I mean, come on!</p><p>---</p><p>On a sadder note, rest in peace Helen McCrory. She was fantastic as Narcissa in the films, and an amazing actress. <br/>:(<br/>Fuck cancer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Burn-Healing Paste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Umbridge's toad face and toad ways make another appearance. I feel like saying that is offensive to toads.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re sure you can’t stay down here?”</p><p>“No, Draco,” she said, fixing him with her most resolved look.</p><p>“But I’ll miss you,” he responded, face miserable, “What even is ‘girl talk’, anyways?”</p><p>She cracked a grin, saying, “Not for you, that’s for sure –”</p><p>His sad pout transformed into one of angry indignance. Taking the initiative, she crawled over his position on the couch to kiss him, saying, “I’ll see you tomorrow morning, okay? I love you.”</p><p>“<em>Tomorrow</em>?!”</p><p>Before he could protest, she grabbed Pansy and Daphne both by the hands, pulling them upstairs.</p><p>-----</p><p>“This is great, Ari,” Pansy said, staring down at her immaculate pink nails, “I haven’t had the chance to give myself a manicure since we got here –”</p><p>“Which is what, five days ago?” Daphne responded, blowing on hers, which were now alternating green and silver.</p><p>“Another word and I won’t help you with it again –”</p><p>Daphne put her hands up in surrender, then smiled, seeing the glitter reflect back to her. “Ari! Justin and I talked at dinner about your Polaroid camera-thingy, and he said to come find him tomorrow in Transfiguration.”</p><p>Ari and Pansy shared a quick grin. They both knew this, having watched her while Pansy narrated and analyzed every detail, especially the way he touched her elbow as way of a greeting— “Really!? Thank you!”</p><p>“He was, er – very surprised you even knew what an instant camera was, actually –“</p><p>“Shit, I forgot that would be weird. I need to come up with a suitable explanation.”</p><p>“I told him you were into photography as a kid –“</p><p>“You’re the best sister I never knew I had, Daph!”</p><p>“Thank you, thank you. I know, I try –”</p><p>“What about me?” Pansy asked, narrowing her eyes. She crossed her arms, keeping her nails straight, “I should be on this list –”</p><p>“You’re Draco’s evil twin sister –” Ari said, fanning her light blue nails. Daphne smirked in agreement. </p><p>“<em>Excuse me</em>?”</p><p>“You must admit the similarities between the two of you can be uncanny.”</p><p>“I resent these accusations, Ari.”</p><p>“Which is exactly what he would say –”</p><p>“I let you actually leave my sight, for one. How did you get him to do this? I thought he would be your devoted shadow after last night.”</p><p>Daphne groaned. “You didn’t sleep with him, did you? I knew something was up this morning. He wouldn’t stop blushing and looking at you –”</p><p>“Even you noticed?” Ari said, feeling her cheeks tinge pink.</p><p>“You did sleep with him?! <em>Ari</em>, you were in the hospital wing!” Daphne reached over to smack Ari, then winced, checking the paint for any damage. She breathed a sigh of relief, moving her gaze up to glower at Ari.</p><p>“One step down from that. Think…mouths,” Seeing Daphne cringe as Ari rolled her eyes, Pansy added with a dramatic flourish, “Except, he did it to her.”</p><p>“<em>He did not</em>! Wait, boys do that? <em>Willingly</em>?”</p><p>“Oh my god! How do neither of you know this?” <em>You especially, Pans –</em></p><p>Daphne’s eyes were huge, a mixture of trepidation and curiosity, “Did you have to ask him? Wait, don’t answer that –”</p><p>“I feel like I should say something at this point. No, I didn’t ask him, and I would hope that I wouldn’t have to. But even if I had brought it up, it wouldn’t have been that weird.” <em>I did bring up other things – begged, more like –</em></p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Daph, when you get there with –” seeing Pansy mouth <em>Justin,</em> “Whoever you choose, hopefully you’ll be with someone where you can tell them what you like and don’t like. And also, what you want.”</p><p>“You can do that?”</p><p>Even Pansy had her head cocked, narrowing her eyes in skepticism. “Okay, seriously, is this a joke?” Ari’s eyes flicked up to Pansy, “You really haven’t done anything like that with Theodore?”</p><p>“Just hands. Though, he would enjoy the other thing –”</p><p>Overlooking the last bit, Ari asked her, “And you’ve never told him what you like?”</p><p>“It’s not like it comes up naturally! Before, with – you know – I didn’t really think about it at all. I didn’t have to, she definitely –” she blinked, shaking herself from her thoughts, “And Theodore is very – <em>enthusiastic</em> –”</p><p><em>Was she blushing? </em>“He would be even better if you told him. He’d probably think it was hot, too.”</p><p>“Really? Like, what do you say?”</p><p>“I love you both, but I think I’m going to go to bed,” Daphne said, looking shell-shocked.</p><p>“Sorry for in the inundation of information, Daph –”</p><p>“All good,” she said, wandering towards the bathroom, “I’ll know who to talk to when – when that comes –”</p><p>Ari grinned, turning back towards Pansy. “So, you sure you want my er – advice?”</p><p>The gleam in Pansy’s eyes was back in full force, “Absolutely.”</p><p>-----</p><p>Ari was just about to close her eyes when she heard the subtle movement of her curtains. Not even surprised at this point, she pretended to be asleep while <em>someone</em> stealthily joined her. The only sounds she heard was the gentle rustling of covers and a small sigh of relief as their bodies molded together. He only kissed Ari once, on the shoulder, it soft it almost wasn’t there. His breathing slowed within a matter of minutes. She realized that there was no way he would allow them to sleep apart. She also realized she didn’t want to, either.</p><p>She was awakened the next morning by his warmth disappearing from the bed. Taking a page out of his playbook, she shot her arms out, wrapping around Draco’s middle. “Tonight –” she mumbled, “I’ll go to your dorm –”</p><p>“You knew I was here?”</p><p>“The whole time –”</p><p>She opened her eyes to see his elated face. “I can’t wait,” he said, leaning down to kiss her.</p><p>-----</p><p>Ari was on her second piece of toast of the morning when an owl swooped down towards Pansy, dropping a <em>Daily Prophet</em>. Grabbing the knut in her outstretched palm with its talon, it curved back towards the window.</p><p>Giving Ari the news section, she turned towards the socialite and entertainment pages. Draco slid down the bench to sit right next to her, hand wrapping around her back. Ignoring Rita’s latest hit piece discrediting Dumbledore and Harry, she instead skimmed for smaller stories that could clue her in to –</p><p><em>There</em> –</p><p>It was very tiny, no bigger than a wedding or birth announcement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>MINISTRY OFFICIAL CONVICTED</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sturgis Podmore of Clapham, who the Prophet exclusively reported had tried to break into the Ministry of Magic on the 31<sup>st</sup> of August, has been convicted of attempted robbery and trespassing. A very odd turn of events for someone who previously had no prior arrest record, he will serve six months in Azkaban. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Draco’s hand dug into her hip; eyes boring into the paper. “At least they weren’t successful,” she mumbled under her breath.</p><p>She glanced up to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione doing the exact same thing, heads bunched together.</p><p>It was only when they were walking to Transfiguration that Draco whispered to her, “So, what happens next?”</p><p>“We need to start making a plan.”</p><p>Instead of saying anything, Draco brought their entwined hands to his lips, kissing her palm.</p><p>-----</p><p>Ari was setting down her bookbag when she noticed Justin enter with Hannah Abbott and Ernie MacMillan. Giving Draco one quick hand squeeze, she made her way over to their chairs. “Just the person I was expecting. Daphne said you’re looking for a Polaroid camera?”</p><p>“Yeah –” she blushed, “I was hoping to take some photos of the grounds, and my friends. This – er – seemed like a cool way to do it. I wanted to see if we could enchant the film, too –” Realizing she was blathering away, she added, "So, do you think you can help me?”</p><p>“I’ve already owled my mum about it. I’m thinking we can get you a catalogue and send it back with the money.”</p><p>“Justin, you’re the best. Thank you!”</p><p>“I do have one condition, though –”</p><p>“Name it.”</p><p>His voice dropped a few octaves, far more nervous, “Could you take a photo of Daphne and I?”</p><p>Unable to keep the elation from her voice, she said, “Consider it done.”</p><p>“What was that about?” Draco mumbled to her and Pansy once she sat down. He didn’t look jealous, which Ari took as a good sign, just confused.</p><p>“I want to get a camera to take photos of us, and Daph thought Justin could help.”</p><p>“Photos of <em>us</em>?”</p><p>She nodded at him, smiling as a pleased blush filled his cheeks. Pansy scoffed to herself, “Here we go again –”</p><p>-----</p><p>Excited about the prospect of talking to McGonagall about becoming an animagus, Ari first had to sit through yet another opening lecture. McGonagall’s was perhaps the direst she had heard yet, telling them in no uncertain terms they would fail if they did not devote serious time to studying. Feeling numb to it by now, that feeling was replaced by mounting dread as they practiced vanishing spells on snails. “<em>Evanesco</em> –” she intoned, pointing her wand at the snail. Nothing happened.</p><p>She wasn’t sure why it was so hard. Conceptually, it didn’t seem any different than anything else they did in this class. Plus, Ari had lingering concerns about where they vanished to – was she in fact murdering the poor snail by making it vanish? <em>What even is non-being, anyways? </em></p><p>Managing to make her snail vanish by the end of the period, she looked up to see Draco performing the spell with ease. <em>Show-off – </em>Her icy glare was returned with a small, thrilled grin.</p><p>Seeing him engrossed in carefully putting his ink and papers back in his school bag, she snuck up behind him, “<em>Hey</em> –” she whispered into his ear, seeing his shoulders jerk upwards. Giggling, she added, “I’m going to talk to McGonagall, okay?”</p><p>“Ar – <em>Astoria </em>–” He spun around, glowering at her, “Don’t tell me you’re actually going to talk to her about –”</p><p>Ari interrupted him, squeezing his arm, “You don’t have to wait if you don’t want to, I’ll see you at lunch.”</p><p>“How dare you even suggest –”</p><p>She was already walking away from him, heading towards McGonagall’s desk. She was staring down at a long scroll in her hands, a mountain of parchment to her right. Squinting at Ari behind her glasses, she asked, “Yes, Miss Greengrass?”</p><p>“Hi, Professor McGonagall.” Tucking some hair behind her ear, she said, “I was hoping to talk to you –”</p><p>McGonagall blinked, “Well, out with it –”</p><p>“I was – I wanted to know more about the process about becoming an animagus,” her voice becoming more jittery with each word.</p><p> “Is this something you’re sincerely considering?”</p><p>“Well, yes –”</p><p>“Do you have any particular reason? You don’t seem like the type of person prone to frivolous notions, Miss Greengrass –”</p><p>Did she have any reason besides it would be one of the coolest things to turn into an animal at will? “It’s not frivolous, I promise. I’ve always wanted to, ever since I was little –” <em>Pretty sure all of us did –</em></p><p>“And you’re only expressing this now?”</p><p>“Ye – yes –”</p><p>She sighed, setting someone’s essay aside. “I assume you know how difficult it is to become an animagus. You’re sure you want to do this this year? Not next year?” </p><p>Ari nodded, trying to appear self-assured.</p><p>“Well, I’ll have to discuss this with Dumbledore. But I don’t see any reason why you theoretically couldn’t.”</p><p>“<em>Really</em>?!” Ari became aware she had been holding herself very straight, hands in anticipatory fists.</p><p>McGonagall looked like she was on the verge of rolling her eyes. “Yes, Miss Greengrass. I need to look at a calendar to determine the best dates for you, but I would venture October at the earliest.”</p><p>“That’s completely fine, more than fine in fact! Thank you so much!”</p><p>“Will that be all?”</p><p>“Yes!” Dipping down into a half curtsy, she stopped, blushing, then waved goodbye.</p><p>-----</p><p>“You’re really sure about this?” Draco and Pansy were staring down at her with identical looks of alarm and confusion.</p><p>“You know it’s a whole month of keeping a mandrake leaf in your mouth, right? And go outside at sunrise and sunset? Every day until there’s a lightning storm? That could be take<em> forever</em> –”</p><p>“I get to become an animal at will at the end of it! How is it <em>not</em> worth it?”</p><p>“What if you become like a –” Pansy glanced at Draco, “Ferret or something –”</p><p>Draco shuddered. Ari gave him one apologetic shrug, then said, “I won’t transform in front of you, I guess?” Seeing his eyes constrict in annoyance, she quickly added, “I probably wouldn’t be a ferret, anyways. And maybe it’ll come in handy for the – <em>future</em> – You guys could always do it with me?” <em>We could be like Harry’s dad, give each other ridiculous nicknames – </em></p><p>Her hopes were dashed when she saw both of them shaking their heads at her. Slowly. With emphasis. “<em>Fine</em> –”</p><p>Draco groaned, rubbing his head like he was trying to ward off a headache. “Merlin, this means I’m going to have to follow you morning and night outside for <em>months</em> –”</p><p>Pansy’s eyes filled with a wicked mirth. “Can you even kiss her with the mandrake leaf?”</p><p>“I didn’t even think of that. Oh, for fuck’s sake –”</p><p>It was Ari’s turn to glare at them both. “Both of you are absolutely –”</p><p>“<em>Astoria</em> –”</p><p>It was Harry’s voice. She whirled around to see him a short distance away, both hands balled up in front of him. “I was er – hoping to talk to you. In private.”</p><p>“Of course, Harry –" <em>Did Umbridge do somethin</em>g<em>?</em> Her concern growing by the second, she felt Draco’s hand splay across her back. She turned around to grab his other hand, noticing it had already curled into a fist. “I’ll just be a minute, okay?”</p><p>His jaw clenched in his cheek. <em>Draco, it really isn’t – </em>She reached up to caress his cheek. He kissed her, fingers interlocking at the small of her back. Every ounce of his posture and actions said <em>mine.</em> Ari heard Pansy sigh, encapsulating her feelings perfectly.</p><p>She reached behind to pull apart his hands, giving them one intense squeeze before turning around to walk towards Harry. <em>I’m already yours, Draco. Why can’t you see that? </em></p><p>-----</p><p>She brought Harry to the first alcove she could find, which ended up overlooking the lake. “Sorry about that,” she said, sighing. <em>I have no idea what happens in his brain sometimes – </em>Preferring to leave that unsaid, she smiled at Harry. “Everything okay?”</p><p>He tried to smile, but it came out as a pained grimace. Shaking his head, he brought his hands up between them, opening his fists to reveal inner palms covered in angry red welts and burn marks. It looked like he had been scalded by a corrosive substance.</p><p>“Oh my god –” She cupped the back of his hands with hers, staring down in horror. <em>How was he here? Why wasn’t he at the hospital wing? </em>“What the fuck did she do?” <em>I’m going to murder her, I swear to fucking – </em></p><p>“I’ll be all right –”</p><p>“<em>Harry</em> –” She stared into his emerald eyes, “How badly does it hurt? Please don’t lie –”</p><p>“It mostly burns.” He tried to flex his hands, wincing. “She made me clean the blackboards. I think it was the cleaner she made me use. It started as I was getting ready to leave. She said I might have an allergic reaction –”</p><p>“Harry, this is no allergic reaction. This is barbaric. You have to go to the hospital ward.”</p><p>He shook his head. “If I do, then she’ll know I let her get to me –”</p><p>“Look at them!” She felt furious tears pricking her eyes, “<em>This isn’t</em> – this isn’t okay –”</p><p>“Astoria, <em>please. </em>She said I could go to quidditch practice on Friday ‘if I could manage it’ – I’m sure it’ll start to get better in a day or two –”</p><p>Ari had the mental image of her simpering face, eyes hiding a sickening delight.<em> She must be trying to see if he can hold a broom</em>. <em>What the fuck is wrong with this woman? </em>“How are you doing your homework? Writing notes?”</p><p>“Hermione is helping me with my notes, and I – I can manage –”</p><p>She squeezed her eyes shut, noticing his hands were still resting on hers. <em>What can I do – What can I do – That book – the book on potions I got – it might have a poultice or something in it, right? </em></p><p>“Do you at least have band – plasters you can put on them?”</p><p>He shook his head, cheeks blushing. <em>Is it through sheer dumb luck he survives at all? Is he ever prepared? </em></p><p>“I have some things in my common room. I’ll come find you, okay?”</p><p>“You really don’t have –”</p><p>“It’s the least I can do, Harry.”</p><p>She patted him on the shoulder, attempting to smile. Her gate quickly turned into a run when she was out of sight. She found Draco leaning up against a wall, Pansy next to him, both in quiet conversation.</p><p>Without preamble, she began, “No time to explain. I have to go to the common room –” <em>I don’t think I’ll have enough time to get lunch, but I can – </em></p><p>“I’ll get you a huge plate, don’t worry. Draco, too,” Pansy said, smirking. Her gaze betrayed that she could see what was assaulting Ari’s mind, eyes dark and grave. She whispered to her, “Hurry.”</p><p>Pulling a visibly disoriented Draco forward, they sped off towards the common room.</p><p>----</p><p>“That horrible fucking woman! How – how –” No longer able to put on a brave face, Ari felt the tears streaming down her face, her insides heaving as her feet churned ahead of her. “How – fucking – could – she –”</p><p>Draco pulled her back towards his chest, wrapping his arms around her, “Just stop for a second, okay?”</p><p>“<em>I – I –</em> You should have seen it, it looked like he had been burned, Draco –”</p><p>“Shh, just breathe, baby –”</p><p>She tried to push them both forward, Draco holding her firmly in place. “I have to – I have to –”</p><p>“You have to try and fix the whole world, I know –” he said, a hint of weariness in his words. “Can’t do much good if you faint from not breathing first –”</p><p>She snorted into his chest, taking a few shuddering breaths. “There you go,” he whispered, wiping some of the tears from her cheeks.</p><p>She allowed herself one second to tighten her arms around his neck. “Thank you so much for helping me. And for being you.”</p><p>His knuckles brushed down her face, stopping to grip her chin. “Stop getting into these situations, okay?”</p><p>She glared at him, a grin still winding upwards through her features.</p><p>“What? I had to at least try,” he responded, smirking down at her.</p><p>They split apart in the common room, Ari heading towards her dorm to see if there was anything she packed that could be of use, Draco doing the same in his. Seizing some bandages and her potions book, she made her way up and down the staircases towards Draco’s dorm. She found Draco bent over his trunk on his knees, scrutinizing a bottle in his hands. “I have some murtlap essence,” he called out at her entrance, “And I think this works for poison ivy and rashes –”</p><p>“Take both? I’ll look it over once we’re at the table –” <em>And I can get my bearings –</em></p><p>He nodded, passing both to Ari to put into her bag. She pulled him up, making sure to not let go of his hand till they were at their table in the Great Hall.</p><p>-----</p><p>Scouring the book on healing potions in one hand while wolfing down a sandwich in the other, she narrowed down the choices to two. One used murtlap essence as the main ingredient, and the second was a recipe for burn-healing paste, which sounded like it would help given what she had seen. They also had tips for dealing with household burns.</p><p>“Do either of you have the rest of these?” she asked, pointing to the list of ingredients.</p><p>Draco and Pansy puzzled over the lists, shaking their heads. Ari comprehended she would have to ask Snape. Wanting to throw her head back and scream, she forced herself to focus on just the steps in front of her, keeping the rest at the periphery of her mind. <em>Since I have to ask, I might as well try to make the burn-healing paste –</em></p><p>She caught Harry as he was walking out of the Great Hall, dragging him by the forearm into another alcove. “Take this,” she said, passing him a hodgepodge of bandages.</p><p>“Er – woah. Thank you,” he said in surprise.</p><p>“Wrap it loosely and don’t put direct pressure on your palms. Do you have any murtlap essence?”</p><p>“I think Hermione mentioned she might have some. Do you think it will help?”</p><p>She nodded. “See if you can soak your hands in it before you go to class. I’m going to see if I can brew you something –”</p><p>“Astoria,” his tone fatigued, “I’m serious, you really don’t –”</p><p>“Harry, I’m serious, too. I’ll find you at dinner.” She walked away before he could disagree with her, Draco at her side almost instantly.</p><p>-----</p><p>She was willing the seconds to pass before she could run down to the dungeons, filled with a nervous energy that if she didn’t, Harry would have to endure another night of even worse pain. Once their afternoon classes concluded, Pansy separated again to procure them something to eat, while Draco and Ari made their way towards Snape’s office.</p><p>“What the fuck do I say?” she whispered to him, “You know he’s going to question it –”</p><p>“You’re not asking for anything ridiculous, so I think you’ll be fine.”</p><p>Knocking on the door to his office, Ari took one calming breath in and out. “Come in –” Snape called out, sounding more aggrieved than usual.</p><p>He glanced up at them, surrounded by towers of piled papers. “Miss Greengrass and Mr. Malfoy – this won’t take long, I presume?”</p><p><em>It’s your fault for assigning us so much homework –</em>Draco’s fingers drilled into her back, forcing her to focus. “No, Professor. I was wondering if I – <em>we</em> could take some ingredients for a potion we’re working on –”</p><p>His eyes swept across the two of them. “What for?”</p><p>She passed him the list. “This is –”</p><p>He read through it within a matter of seconds. “Burn-healing paste, I know. Did one of you do something so idiotic as to burn yourself? There is a reason why we have a hospital wing.”</p><p>“No – I er –”</p><p>“Astoria is considering the healing track,” Draco said behind her, “She wanted to brew this one first.”</p><p>Snape glowered down at her for a moment. “<em>Fine</em>. Follow me.”</p><p>-----</p><p>“Okay, it says to stir it twice clockwise, then twice counterclockwise – Draco, do you see this? It has little animated pictures –”</p><p>He rolled his eyes, gaze growing dim.</p><p>“I swear, wizards are the least fun –”</p><p>He pinched her side, chuckling when she yelled an indignant, “Hey!”</p><p>The cauldron simmered to a low boil, turning a bright tangerine color as it thickened. “You were great at figuring out an excuse for Snape, thank you–” she said, bringing his hand in front of her to massage his palm, “I knew there was a reason I kept you around –”</p><p>He side-eyed her, blinking several times in annoyance. “You could at least <em>pretend</em> you’re in Slytherin sometimes, you know.”</p><p>“What house do you think I would be in, if I had gotten sorted?”</p><p>Draco considered for a second, then his look turned coy. “Hufflepuff – definitely –”</p><p>She squeaked at him, then tried a more underhanded response. Ari pretended to look thoughtful, “That would mean I could see Cedric everyday –”</p><p>His face darkened. She said, “I’m trying to think more on my feet, like you just –”</p><p>His free hand clamped over her mouth. “No more talking for today. You’ve lost your privileges.”</p><p>-----</p><p>They saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione exiting the Great Hall just as they walked up the stairs. Draco did not stick around, preferring to walk by them with his patented haughty glance. Unsure whether to be grateful or irritated, Ari waited for him to pass before walking up to them.</p><p>“Hi –” she said. <em>How awkward is this going to be –</em></p><p>To her surprise, they all smiled back at her. “Your murtlap essence idea was brilliant! Look at my hands –”</p><p>He opened his palms. There were still welts, but they had receded to a more pinkish hue, much less inflamed. He could also move them without flinching. Keeping herself from holding his palms to look at them, she asked, “You still have detention tonight, right?”</p><p>He grimaced, flexing his hands. “Yeah. But I should be loads better off. Maybe I can even do quidditch practice on Friday. Don’t tell – er – Malfoy, but Ron would made the team.”</p><p>She grinned at her feet. <em>Guess that happened, too. </em>“Your secret is safe with me.” Seeing Ron’s shining face, she added, “Congratulations, Ron! I’m sure it’s well deserved –”</p><p>“Er, thanks – Greengrass –”</p><p><em>Shit, I shouldn’t have used his first name, should I? Oh, whatever – </em>Blushing, she swung her bag over, pulling out the paste, “I – made this for you, too. It’s –”</p><p>“Burn-healing paste! Now I can really play quidditch.”</p><p>Hermione interjected, “You <em>brewed</em> this?”</p><p>“Yeah. I got this book on healing potions, thought it might come in handy –”</p><p>Her eyes glowed. “Are you interested in becoming a healer?”</p><p><em>Uhh what? “</em>I – I haven’t given it much thought –”</p><p>“You seem to have a knack for it, certainly saved my arse.” Harry grinned. It was the first unguarded grin she had seen from him. “We should get going. Thank you so much, again.”</p><p>She waved at their retreating figures, the question they had posed flashing before her. <em>Could I even be a healer?</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For any interested:</p><p>  <a href="https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Burn-Healing_Paste">Burn-Healing Paste</a></p><p>  <a href="https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Murtlap_Essence">Murtlap Essence</a></p><p>Murtlaps look <i>so</i> gross, by the way.</p><p>You know if Hermione points it out, you should probably take her advice ;D</p><p>Story notes: the chapter count went up again. I'm so sorry. I have no idea when I will be able to wrap this up, I have about a million ideas I want to do. Hopefully that doesn't make you groan too hard? I promise I'll get to the point! ...Maybe ;D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The Clipboard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ari does some light sneaking.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The evening passed in a blur of parchment, Ari feeling like her hand was going to fall off by the end of the first hour. By the fourth hour, her hair was in a messy bun, a mess of papers and notes scattered around her. Pansy had a quill behind her ear, even as she was holding one in her hand, and tendrils of Draco’s hair were sticking up on end.</p><p>“This is endless,” Ari said, “And it’s only the first week –”</p><p>“I’m giving up,” Pansy said, throwing herself against the sofa cushions. She looked at Ari, “Join me? We can run away together.”</p><p>Ari giggled, falling into Pansy’s outstretched arm. “The South of France?”</p><p>“You know it. The beaches. The <em>men</em> on the beaches feeding us grapes –”</p><p>“What about me?” Draco grumbled, eyeing them both, “Do I get to come?”</p><p>“You can carry our bags,” Pansy quipped back. Draco scoffed, pointedly staring at Ari for support. She shrugged to see him roll his eyes, going back to his parchment with an exaggerated rustling of parchment.</p><p>-----</p><p>On her way upstairs, Draco grabbed her hand, pulling her back towards him. His eyes were blazing in the murky darkness, “You’re still coming, right?”</p><p>“Yes, Draco,” she said, smiling up at him.</p><p>“I’m the middle bed. I’ll leave the curtains –”</p><p>“<em>I know</em>, love.”</p><p>“About 10:30? The only person you have to worry about is Warrington, and he’ll just give you a hard time -"</p><p>She put her finger to his lips. “I’m excited, too. I’ll see you soon, okay?”</p><p>In lieu of saying goodbye, he tipped his head down to kiss her, hand curving around her neck.</p><p>-----</p><p>Wandering into the bathroom to get ready for bed, Ari encountered Pansy and Daphne, brushing their teeth. “Draco looked quite happy,” Pansy said once she had washed her face, “Expecting a <em>fun</em> evening?”</p><p>“No –” Ari said, “We’re just –”</p><p>“Is he coming here again?” Daphne said, hand on her hip. Her eyes were incensed.</p><p>“I’m going to him tonight.”</p><p>“<em>Oh</em> -" Daphne blushed, "I’m sorry, I – I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions like that –”</p><p><em>We never got the chance to talk – </em>Thinking this might be her chance to apologize, Ari said, “It’s justified, Daph. I should have asked you. It wasn’t fair of us, I’m so sorry –”</p><p>Daphne looked around the bathroom, gaze fixating on a corner of tile. “It’s not – I know you guys wouldn’t do anything like <em>that</em>, it’s just that this is supposed to be our room. And he’s always there. And he was there the whole summer –”</p><p>“I get it.”</p><p>“I –” her eyes flicked to Pansy, “I want to spend time with just the two of you sometimes. Like yesterday was so great. And it’s not that I dislike Draco or Theodore –”</p><p>“We know, love. And you can admit you don’t like Theodore either.”</p><p>Daphne cracked a slight grin. “He’s – <em>all right</em>. At least he doesn’t come up here. You’re not going to tell the secret, right?”</p><p>Pansy’s eyes widened in mock-terror, shaking her head.</p><p>“I wanted to explain a bit of why – Draco is the way he is. He – gets bad nightmares sometimes, from what we saw on the night of the third task. And I think me being there helps. I know it’s not an excuse for how incredibly needy he is at all times, but –”</p><p>“Merlin, he does?”</p><p>Ari nodded, looking at the floor. “He didn’t tell me until I saw it happen.”</p><p>Pansy was looking at Ari with a cocked head, as if some missing puzzle pieces were fitting into place. “<em>Oh</em> –”</p><p>Daphne grimaced. “Well, now I feel like a terrible person –“</p><p>“No, Daph! Don’t feel like that. This is your space. It should always be. I’m hoping we can figure out something –”</p><p>“Why don’t you guys do something where you switch off?”</p><p>“That would work for me. As long as it’s not every night that he’s here, and I still get some time with you alone –”</p><p>Ari chewed her lip, considering. “Yeah, I think – I think we could do that. At any point, though, tell me if you don’t want him here, okay?”</p><p>“Deal.” Daphne was now smiling, glance hopping between Ari and Pansy.</p><p>“Can I get a hug from you two?” Pansy asked, “All these serious conversations are so –”</p><p>Before she could finish her sentence, she was crushed into a massive hug. She yelped out, “I didn’t mean in the bathroom -”</p><p>-----</p><p>Ari glanced at her bedside table, seeing <em>22:29 </em>blink at her in light green. The lights had gone out about 15 minutes ago, and she was biding her time in nervous anticipation until she hoped everyone was ensconced in their rooms and beds. Sliding her feet into slippers, she took a few soft-soled steps forward. She opened the door to their dormitory room with as little noise as possible, then wanted to smack herself on the forehead.</p><p>It was not even as if she even had to be quiet at this point, she was allowed to walk around. If anything, she would look more suspicious for sneaking downstairs. Squaring her shoulders, she resolutely walked out of the girl’s dormitory and down the steps, trying to look as though she was meant to be there. It was only when she glanced up to the boy’s dorm that her heart started pounding again. She couldn’t see any lights on, but that didn’t mean –</p><p>She glanced around. No one was in the common room that she could see, and she had dressed in dark sweats. Creeping up the steps as softly as she could, every step still sounded like a thud in her brain. <em>How is Draco so quiet?</em></p><p>A more aggravated voice added<em>, You did this earlier today – why are you freaking out so much? </em></p><p>She made it to the corridor. His room was only three doorways down. She continued forward. Two doorways, now – she could almost see the placard with <em>Draco Malfoy</em> glinting from some far-off light. She heard a doorway scraping open, followed by muffled conversation and laughter. It sounded like Warrington. <em>Fuck – </em></p><p>Racing forward, her hand was on the doorknob just as the light flooded into the corridor. Shoving herself into the room, she was inside, leaning against the doorway to catch her breath when her eyes caught hazel ones. <em>Shit –</em></p><p>Blaise was staring at her, bemused look turning to a silent laugh at her predicament. He must have been walking back to his bed, the light still on in the bathroom. Mouthing a “<em>Sorry</em>” in his direction, he mouthed back “<em>Have fun,</em>” disappearing into his four-poster bed. She heard a quiet “Nox” as the light in the bathroom turned out, his curtains pulled taut with a snap.</p><p><em>Why me - </em>Taking one silent breath of in and out, she made her way to the middle bed. Just like he said, he the curtains were slightly ajar, and she could see a soft light from inside. Should she just appear?</p><p>She padded towards his bed, drew back the curtains, and was immediately pulled in. The curtains were jerked tight mere seconds after. “Merlin, I thought you’d never get here,” he said, trailing kisses down her face.</p><p>His lips crashed onto hers. She could taste the mint in his toothpaste. But god, his lips – she felt herself moaning. “Draco – wait,” she whispered, pulling her head back, “The noise and –”</p><p>“They can’t hear us,” he said, starting to kiss her again.</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“It’s warded. All of our beds are. Makes it completely silent.”</p><p>Now mystified, she was looking down at him, one eyebrow scrunched against the other. “I don’t think the girl’s dorms have that –”</p><p>He chuckled, then said, “We’re guys, Ari. It’s sort of necessary –”</p><p>Her eyes widened. “<em>Oh</em> –” <em>I’m an idiot.</em></p><p><em>No wonder Pansy and Theodore – But girls need that, too –  </em>She was distracted from her thoughts by hands cupping the sides of her face, bringing her head down. “Please let me kiss you, baby –”</p><p>The tone in his voice was an electric shot to her veins. She tilted up her chin to meet him, kissing him. He groaned, his hands moving to the small of her back, then tracing her hips to curve around her butt. Letting herself moan, she overtook his mouth with her tongue. His body felt incredible against hers, strong and lithe. She could feel him respond to her, starting to thrust his hips low –</p><p>They both pulled away, panting. “We should –”</p><p>“<em>Stop</em> –” He finished, gaze still filled with yearning, “Fuck, Ari – why are you so good at that –”</p><p>“I should ask you the same thing,” she said, resting on top of him. She willed her breathing to return to normal, listening to the erratic thumping of his heartbeat.</p><p>“Please tell me we can go to that room this weekend – the lake – even a broom closet at this point –”</p><p>Ari giggled against his chest, then heaved herself upwards towards him. Placing one kiss on his lips, she whispered, “Your wish is my command.”</p><p>-----</p><p>She woke up early to see some light filtering through his curtains. Looking around, his bed wasn’t that different than hers. There was the same bedspread, same curtains. He had a single booklight above the center of the bed, presumably for the stack of books on his bedside table. What was different was the smell. Everything exuded <em>him</em>, from the pillows, to the sheets and curtains. She burrowed into the sheets to take several ecstatic breaths before reaching one hesitant foot outside of the bed. Getting a taste of what he must have went through several times this week, Ari reached down to kiss his cheek.</p><p>He frowned, somehow having the ability to look sullen while half asleep. “Just a few more minutes, baby,” he muttered, rolling her back into his chest. Unable to say no, she was quickly lulled back asleep for another half hour. When she was able to extricate herself from his arms, he heard him mumble, “I want to hold you – forever –”</p><p><em>You and me both, Draco. </em>Refusing to let herself think too much on what that meant, she padded back to her bed.</p><p>-----</p><p>At breakfast, Draco led Ari to Blaise's normal spot at the table. This seemed somewhat purposeful, especially given Draco’s large eyes that were drilling holes into Blaise’s poor head. Blaise made a valiant effort of ignoring it, talking to Ari and Pansy about the weather, the latest Weird Sisters single, and Potions homework.</p><p>“Merlin, that fucking moonstone essay,” Pansy whined, “I thought it would never end.”</p><p>“Did you even finish it?”</p><p>“<em>Most</em> of it,” Seeing Ari’s reproaching look, she quickly added, “What? You were knackered, too –”</p><p>“You can always look at mine, darling,” Theodore replied, as Ari made a hidden gagging motion for Blaise’s benefit. </p><p>“Did you finish yours?” Draco asked Blaise, tone almost too nonchalant. Ari bit her lip, grinning down at her plate. </p><p>Unfortunately, Blaise was not wise to it, distracted by his breakfast. “Yeah, mate. Those essays are pretty easy –”</p><p>Draco glanced up, “So you should have no trouble adding one <em>small</em> extracurricular –”</p><p>Blaise groaned. To Ari it sounded almost like a growl. “Draco, you have to let this –”</p><p>“Try outs are this afternoon–”</p><p>“Why are you still on about this?”</p><p>“Since Flint graduated, we’ve been looking for a new chaser, and you’d be a perfect replacement.” Draco fixed Blaise with the full brunt of his massive puppy-dog eyes. Ari had seen that look many, many times before and had only been successful maybe 5.00% of the time in dodging it.</p><p>“Astoria, please help me,” Blaise said, “Pansy, anyone –”</p><p>“I’m actually with Draco on this one,” Ari said. Draco moved to squeeze her thigh under the table. “Not to mention, you’re better off giving in with your reason intact –”</p><p>Draco nodded along without shame or reservation. Pansy just shrugged, “I think you’d be good, and Slytherin needs all the help it can get –”</p><p>Blaise laughed outright at that, giving one subtle nod of acquiescence Pansy’s way. His laugh was a beautiful, rich sound that surrounded their corner of the table with its warmth and openness, the complete opposite of how many Slytherin students presented themselves in public. Yet, even he kept so many things hidden from everyone around him -</p><p>“– turn up, will you stop bugging me?”</p><p>Ari realized she had lost the thread of the conversation in her thoughts. Looking around, she noticed that there were a group of students in a closed-off circle at the Gryffindor table, for all intents and purposes appearing as though they were planning a bank heist. <em>Must be the twins devising some new horrifying candy –</em></p><p>The light caught the gaze of one of them, who was staring towards them, and in particular towards Blaise. It was a look of soft wonderment, head cocked as his red hair glinted in the sunlight. <em>Fred must have heard Blaise’s laugh.</em> Elbowing Pansy, the two of them glanced up several more times that morning to see that his eyes never strayed far.</p><p>-----</p><p>By the afternoon, Draco’s energy was boundless, taking two stairs at a time to get the quidditch pitch. Ari was his hapless victim, dragged forward at a gait that was hard for her to maintain. “We don’t have to hold hands – all the time –” she panted out, “Your legs are too long –”</p><p>“Did you ever consider you’re too short?”</p><p>She glared at him, trying not to wheeze. <em>I’m not that short – you’re the freakishly tall – </em></p><p>Breaking into a slight grin, he brushed some hair out of her face. “Tonight, do you want to –”</p><p>“Up to you, love. I kind of liked your dorm, being able to talk alone was –” a slight flush stained her cheeks, “Nice –” <em>Among other things – </em></p><p>“I was thinking the same thing.” His hand lingered on a lock of her hair, eyes darkening. Their thoughts must have paralleled in more ways than one, both of their gazes traveling down each other’s faces. She reached onto her tiptoes just as he leaned down, arms wrapping around each other. A sigh left her mouth at the wonderful softness of his lips against hers –</p><p>“We leave you alone for two minutes –”</p><p>Of course, Pansy would catch them. It was written in the stars at this point.</p><p>“My bed, definitely,” Draco whispered to her, before his look turned glacial, glaring at Pansy and by extension Theodore, who was trying his hardest to not stare at their pressed together bodies and failing on every account.</p><p>----</p><p>Theodore grabbed Pansy’s hand at the first opportunity, brandishing several flourished kisses onto her palm while Ari gave a weak attempt to not look disgusted. Based on Theodore’s sneer in her direction, she wasn’t succeeding. Not that she cared in the slightest. A good chunk of their end of the table was missing, including Crabbe, Goyle, and, Ari noticed with an inner-squeal, Blaise.</p><p>“How do you think tryouts are going?” Theodore sniped to Pansy while ripping his bread roll into chunks, “I didn’t think Zabini was <em>that</em> good –”</p><p><em>Oh my god, he’s jealous, isn’t he? </em>Ari kept her eyes trained on her plate, biting her lip to hide her smirk.</p><p>“You looked great up there too, Theodore,” Pansy said under hooded lashes. Her brow furrowed, considering, “Why didn’t you try out, love?”</p><p>“I wasn’t <em>invited</em>. Plus, we all know Malfoy’s word is law, he’s practically the captain in all but name –” </p><p>There was no hiding Ari’s smirk now. <em>Be nice – be nice – be nice – </em>Pretending to focus on spearing peas with her fork, she felt a whoosh of air as Daphne sat right next to her.</p><p>“Help me, please –” she said in a strangled whisper. Meeting her distressed gaze, she looked up to see Theodore’s little brother heading straight towards them, eyes glued on her blond hair.</p><p>“Charles!” Pansy said in a voice dripping in fake delight, “How are you this evening?”</p><p>“Fine.” Resuming his staring, his voice cracked, “Daphne, I was, er – hoping to talk to you. <em>Alone</em> –”</p><p>Daphne’s hand clamped down onto Ari’s. “Why don’t you eat with us first?” Ari asked, trying to exude graciousness, “Daphne was just whispering to me that she’s starving –”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, I guess I could –” Looking as though all the wind had blown out of his sails, he sat across from Pansy and Ari, neither giving him the chance to get Daphne alone the entire evening.</p><p>-----</p><p>“Merlin, I thought he would never leave,” Daphne groaned, roughly pulling a brush through her long - blond locks, “He was going to ask me to Hogsmeade, wasn’t he?”</p><p>“Looked like it. Why not just tell him no?”</p><p>“He should be able to tell I am not interested! Also, I’m worried about it being awkward –”</p><p>“I mean, that’s fair. But I can’t imagine it being any more awkward than it already was.”</p><p>Daphne side-eyed her in response.</p><p>“Ari has a point, love.”</p><p>“He looked quite –” Ari grasped for the right word, “<em>Dedicated</em> –”</p><p>Daphne grimaced, lip curling as she said, “Why me? Can’t he pick another pureblooded girl to creepily follow around –”</p><p>“You know, you could always just ask Justin out. That would definitely get him off your case.”</p><p>“<em>Pansy</em>!” Daphne squeaked out, her entire face turning a deep vivid shade of red.</p><p>-----</p><p>“You’re sure this is – soundproofed?”</p><p><em>Maybe</em> the timing of her question was terrible given they had just spent the last ten minutes making out, and <em>maybe</em> they had done a little more than making out, but Ari was proud of their impulse control. Their pajamas were still <em>mostly</em> on. Mostly being the operative word. </p><p>“Yes, baby –” he said back, sounding like he was talking to a small child, “You can test it out if you want to be absolutely certain. Also,” his glance turned wolfish, “Why are you asking that <em>now</em>?”</p><p>Ari blushed, rotating onto her stomach. Playing with the sleeve on his shirt, she said, “I was serious about the talking to you thing. I wanted to know how tryouts went.”</p><p>“Great, actually,” he responded, lopsidedly grinning, “Blaise is perfect. Even better than he was that day. With him, Crabbe, and Goyle, we might even have a chance to win this year –” His glance seized on Ari, “Don’t dash my hopes –”</p><p>She put up her hands in mock surrender. “I have no idea at this point.” Seeing his shining eyes, her glance turned sly, “I have to ask, do Crabbe and Goyle have personalities? Thoughts? Hopes and Dreams? Know actual English?”</p><p>“Of course, they do, Ariana –” sounding exasperated.</p><p>“Are you even friends with them?”</p><p>“They’re old friends of the family.”</p><p>“Draco, that answers literally nothing.” </p><p>Now sporting an affronted look, he said, “Yes – it does, Ari. Their parents are friends with my parents. We grew up together.” </p><p>Attempting a different approach, Ari asked, “Were you friends when you were little?”</p><p>He took none of the bait, huffing, “Why does this matter?”</p><p>A subtle indignant blush was blooming on his cheeks.</p><p>“Because I want to know more about you, love. And the friendship you guys have, is well, kind of weird. I don’t know if I’ve heard you say ten words to them. And you’re not – like that with me –”</p><p>“You really have to stop comparing how I treat you to how I treat other people. It’s completely – <em>different</em>. I can say things to you I can’t to other people, okay?”</p><p>She reached up off of her elbows to brush his chin. “I know, love. You’re my best friend. I get it’s –”</p><p>She found herself flipped over onto her back, vision swallowed by giant blue-grey eyes. “I’m your best friend?”</p><p>She looked at him in confusion, “Of course, you are. Well, you and Pansy, but that’s why I want to –”</p><p>
  <em>Ask you –</em>
</p><p>It wasn’t just her eyes being swallowed by him. It was her whole body, pressed into the bed by his weight. “You’re my – best friend, too –” he said in-between fervent kisses, nipping at the rounded flesh of her lips. </p><p>-----</p><p>The next morning, a letter was dropped by a huge eagle owl into Draco's hands. He stared at it with a blank expression on his face, passing it to Ari without a word. Barely noticing the perfect penmanship, she raced through the contents.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>Draco – my son,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was extremely alarmed by the letter you sent, especially the treatment Astoria received after her curse made her act out in such a manner. I know she is very dear to you and your mother. I was guaranteed that such punishments are not in line with the Ministry’s vision to someone of her lineage. Given our continued patronage of Cornelius’ efforts, I have made my concerns known personally to him, and am assured that she will be treated with the utmost of courtesy moving forward.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Some things around Hogwarts may be changing in the coming days and weeks. You know how tirelessly I have worked to change things for the better within the Ministry and for wizardkind. After several meetings, I am now sure that certain key officials I have lobbied to have removed will no longer continue to be a thorn in my side. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I would be most pleased if you took an active role in shaping Hogwarts from within. I am confident that you will make the Malfoy legacy proud. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your mother and I send our love.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your devoted father</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>When they walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ari saw the shiny, brand new clipboard waiting on Umbridge’s desk.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:DDDD (I hope you know why I'm grinning. I'll give you a hint. There are many red flowers starting to bloom in the spring, aren't there?) ;D</p><p>I imagine Draco's dad to have a preternatural sense of when his son is happy and does his best to ruin it. </p><p>Also wanted to say, I hope everyone is hanging in there! I know there are lots of finals/midterms/life bullshit going on right now. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Prefect Rounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Discussions on Clipboards, prefect rounds, eggplant emojis...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pansy looked at Ari’s flared nostrils, whispering, “You all right, love? It’s just a clipboard.”</p><p>But it wasn’t just a clipboard. It was everything that clipboard signified, all the power Umbridge would be given. All that Ari could do nothing to change. Gritting her teeth, she pulled Draco in and whispered to them both, “This weekend we need to talk.” She turned to Draco, “Do you have quidditch?”</p><p>“Saturday morning,” lips showing a hint of a smirk, “Right before the Gryffindors, actually. I was thinking I might stay after, see who their new keeper is –”</p><p>Ari interrupted him, “So right after quidditch practice, then?</p><p>“You know they’re going to do the same thing –”</p><p>Ari fixed him with her most determined look. “Fine,” he muttered, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Ari was too concerned about her own thoughts to really give it much mind. <em>What the fuck am I going to do? </em></p><p>
  <em>At least you’re not alone this time, Ari. </em>
</p><p>-----</p><p>“You have to promise you will not show this to Theodore.”</p><p>“Ari, just tell me what it is.”</p><p>“Promise first.”</p><p>“Are you really –”</p><p>“<em>Promise</em>.”</p><p>“<em>I promise</em>,” Pansy said with extreme amounts of melodramatic flair, “Now, can you please tell me where you’re taking me?”</p><p>Ari and Draco looked at one another, grinning.</p><p>-----</p><p>“Merlin’s beard,” Pansy said in wonder, watching as the stonework transformed into a wooden door, “And this room becomes whatever you need?”</p><p>“Yep,” Ari said.</p><p>“For instance, a room with a bed, maybe a large bathtub –”</p><p>Ari’s expression soured, “This is why I made you promise. Theodore cannot know about this.”</p><p>Giving one pointed look at Draco, Pansy asked, “How is that remotely fair?”</p><p>“Because I’m special?” Draco smirked, shrugging in feigned indifference.</p><p>Ari glared at them both, “I’ll explain in a second. Now get in before the door disappears.”</p><p>“The door even disappears?!" Pansy stamped her foot, "Ari!" </p><p>Ari pushed Pansy through the doorway. Inside, they found a large sofa and two armchairs creating a semicircle around a cozy fireplace, perpendicular to several windows overlooking the grounds. Contrasting to the drizzly rain outside, it was inviting and warm.</p><p>“Are there any other secrets about Hogwarts that I can’t tell Theodore about?” Pansy asked, flopping onto one of the armchairs.</p><p>“I think this is it? Unless you want to know more about Voldemort?”</p><p>“I can go several lifetimes without knowing any more about him, Ari.” Getting a disgusted face, Pansy then said, “Draco knew about this before me <em>why</em>?”</p><p>Draco sauntered over to the sofa, pulling Ari into his lap. “As her boyfriend, and also her <em>best friend</em>, I guess I’ve been closer –”</p><p>“Draco only knew about it first because he followed me here.”</p><p>Pansy’s eyebrow twitched. “Some best friend, indeed.”</p><p>Ari glared at them both, “Whatever weird argument you guys have needs to <em>stop</em>.”</p><p>Draco responded by biting into Ari’s shoulder, eyes regarding Pansy. Ari shifted off Draco’s leg, suppressing the desire to roll her eyes at Pansy and smack him at the same time. “<em>Anyways</em> – there’s a reason why you can’t tell Theodore –”</p><p>“It isn’t because you can’t stand the thought of us having any fun together?”</p><p>“My, someone is testy this morning –”</p><p>“<em>Guys</em>!”</p><p>“I’ll stop if <em>someone</em> agrees to behave,” Pansy continue, ignoring Draco’s angry scoff, “This has something to do with Umbridge’s clipboard, doesn’t it? It is really only a clipboard, Ari.”</p><p>Taking one calming breath in and out, Ari nodded. “Umbridge is going to be appointed ‘High Inquisitor’, which gives her the ability to ‘inspect’ other teachers and fire them while using that stupid clipboard. It also means that she and the Ministry can set all the rules they want.”</p><p>“What a fucking name. Who gets fired?”</p><p>“Trelawney, I think.”</p><p>“Not a great loss, really.” Ari groped for Draco’s hand to pinch. Grabbing her by the wrist, his eyes widened, comprehension dawning on his face, “Father’s letter –”</p><p>Yanking her hand back, Ari said, “I think the news is going to come out next week. It makes sense with what he wrote.”</p><p>“What does that have to do with Theodore and this room?”</p><p>“It has to do with how Umbridge doesn’t teach us defensive magic. Harry is going to – start teaching it himself. In this room. If the books are true, they’ll call themselves Dumbledore’s Army.”</p><p>“That’ll go over so well once Fudge hears,” Draco sneered, “Potter’s such a moron –”  </p><p>“I mean, you’re not wrong. Harry finds out about it because a house-elf tells him. And,” Ari sighed, rubbing her eyes, “One of the things Umbridge does is create an ‘Inquisitorial Squad’ of loyal students who will do her bidding. They’re basically prefects.” </p><p>“And Theodore –”</p><p>“Yeah, Pans. I think he’s going to join.”</p><p>“Merlin, I hate to say it, but it kind of makes sense. He’s not exactly thrilled that Draco is prefect and he would jump at the chance to become one, even if it’s with <em>her</em>. He also can’t stand Potter or Neville or any of the Weasley offspring <em>or</em> –“</p><p>“<em>We get it</em>. I figured, especially since he was so mad about the quidditch thing.” Pansy rolled her eyes in agreement.</p><p>“Wait, what quidditch thing?” Draco asked.</p><p>“Let’s just say the fact you didn’t ask him to try out was noticed.”</p><p>“There’s a reason. Nott is terrible at quidditch.”</p><p>“I think it’s because you fawned over Blaise and <em>not</em> him. Or that you didn’t include him. Or something.” Ari said, staring at Pansy for support. She shrugged. <em>There is one thing, but – fuck – </em>“In the books, you two were on the Inquisitorial Squad, too.” </p><p>Pansy rubbed her hands down her face, lip curling. “Why does that fucking woman have it out for me? You know I would never do something like that.”</p><p>“I know, love,” Ari said, reaching out for her hand.</p><p>“Wait, <em>fuck</em> –” Ari turned to see Draco’s eyes constricting in anger, saying through clenched teeth, “Father wants me to join, that’s what his letter –“</p><p>“You don’t have to; you can stay out of it –”</p><p>His arm wound its way around Ari’s shoulders, squeezing her upper arm, “You know he’ll find out, Ari, I don’t have a choice.”</p><p>Ari curled her free hand up to his, massaging his knuckles.</p><p>“Wait. Draco,” Pansy said, eyes suddenly ablaze, “Maybe it’s a good thing. You could join and find out what they know and don’t–”</p><p>Draco caught on to her line of thinking, “Which we could use –”</p><p>“You’d be like a double agent!”</p><p>“Double whatsit?” Pansy asked, tilting her head.</p><p>Ari’s eyebrows furrowed. “You guys really missed out on some things, didn’t you? It’s like a spy,” her eyes grew, “Wait, do you even know what a spy –”</p><p>Draco cut in, “You fall for things far too easily, of course we know what a double agent is."</p><p>Pansy giggled at their tiny ruse.</p><p>Ari grumbled at them, shooting glares over her shoulders. “Are you really sure about this? Take it from me, it’s an awful lot of work to pretend to be something you’re not when you could just –”</p><p>“I knew I should have questioned things more last year. Merlin, how could I not see it?”</p><p>“Beats me,” Pansy said, “I figured it out within a month, at maximum a month and a half –”</p><p>“You could also hear –"</p><p>“Even without that, Malfoy, it’s still beyond obvious. It’s probably because you were completely besotted from like, a week in–”</p><p>“I was not!”</p><p>“Okay, what the fuck are you talking about? If it’s –”</p><p>“<em>Nothing</em> –” Pansy and Draco said, shooting smirks across at one another.</p><p>Ari threw her hands up in the air, wanting to punch them both in their haughty, annoying mouths. “Evil twins, I swear.”</p><p>-----</p><p>Their first night of prefect’s duties was to happen that evening. By some terrible trick of fate, they had been chosen to patrol the castle with Ron and Hermione. Making a mental note to explain things to Cedric so this never happened again, she said to everyone, “Why don’t we divide the castle in two? Draco and I can take the lower floors and you guys focus on upper floors?”</p><p><em>That way we don’t have to see one another.</em> At this point, Draco was refusing to even look at them, hand firmly in Ari’s. “Fine by me,” Ron huffed, eyeing Draco up and down with suspicion. His gaze zeroed in on their intertwined fingers, unable to stop himself from shaking his head. “I thought seeing your ferret-face once today would be enough, but apparently I was wrong."</p><p>“<em>Ron,</em>” Hermione whispered in a warning tone. </p><p><em>Goddamnit, they must have seen each other during practice – </em>Trying to tug on Draco’s hand, Ari encountered an immovable object. Draco’s lip curled as he laughed. It was a hollow, condescending sound, Ari hating every second it rang out. “I neglected to congratulate you this morning. Who’d you and Potter have to beg –”</p><p>Ari’s eyes snapped to Draco’s, seeing them flash. <em>Not now, don’t – </em></p><p>She squeezed down on his hand to get him to snap out –</p><p>“Better than bribery, Malfoy!”</p><p><em>Fuck. “</em>We should really get<em> –”</em></p><p>“Excuse me?” Draco interjected, staring at Ron with a calm expression, belied by his churning eyes. “Did no one else show up? Poor Johnson, stuck with you as the keeper. You couldn’t stop a quaffle if it hit you in the fucking face.”</p><p>Ron jumped towards Draco, hand reaching for his pocket. Draco followed suit, letting go of Ari’s hand. “Fuck off! Everyone knows your beloved <em>father </em>–”</p><p><em>These fucking idiots – </em>Seeing the same expression on Hermione’s face, she implored her for back-up. Hermione gave one small nod, as they both stepped forward. “<em>That’s enough</em>!”</p><p>Both heads snapped towards Ari. Hermione irately hissed at Ron, “Seriously Ron, what are you, five?” before dragging him off by his arm.</p><p>
  <em>“But ‘Mione –” </em>
</p><p>While Ron was distracted, Ari held Draco’s gaze. He was now directing the brunt of his ire her direction. “Don’t give me that look,” she snapped. She cuffed his upper arm, hauling him in the other direction.</p><p>-----</p><p>“We’re prefects, Draco! That was not –”</p><p>“Did you hear what he said to me, Ari?”</p><p>Ari had shoved Draco into the first nook she could find, refusing to give any of his rage credence. “That doesn’t mean you can just –”</p><p>He wasn’t listening to her either, instead refuting Ron’s arguments. “I did not bribe the team to become seeker!”</p><p>“I know you didn’t, love, but that doesn’t absolve you –”</p><p>“How the fuck did he get on the team? He can barely –”</p><p>“He tried out,” Ari said in exasperation.</p><p>“Wait. You knew?”</p><p>“I didn’t think it was a big deal with everything else –”</p><p>“How. Did. You. Know?”</p><p>“It was in the book. Harry also told me, but that really doesn’t –” </p><p><em>“And you didn’t tell me?” </em>Draco’s voice had dropped several octaves, irises a maelstrom of blue and grey.</p><p>Wanting to shout at him, she directed that energy into keeping her voice a respectable, controlled sound. It only lasted maybe the first two words, her aggravation prickling with each passing second, “Do you want me to apologize? I thought the whole Umbridge wanting to take over the school to be a little bit more important in the fucking scheme of things.”</p><p>She had lost her temper by this point, snarling out, “Not to mention my boyfriend’s dad is allied with wizarding HItler and tries to make our lives miserable every second. And my best friend is dating someone who hates me and wouldn’t hesitate to take me to Voldemort if he knew who I was. But no, all of that pales in comparison to me forgetting about <em>fucking Ron Weasley.” </em></p><p>“Ari –” </p><p>He tried to grab at her hands but she threw them off, crossing her arms. <em>No, Draco.” </em></p><p>He crushed her to his chest, voice soft. “Hey,” he said, “Don’t be like that.”</p><p>“I feel like I can’t win.”</p><p><em>“Shh</em> –”</p><p>“You keep getting mad at me –”</p><p>“It’s because you’re mildly infuriating.” Ari growled into his chest, debating if she should bite him or beat against his chest with his fists. Before coming to a decision, Draco’s thumb tilted her head upward. She encountered contrite eyes. “I’m sorry, Ari.”</p><p>She could see why he would be angry, especially after how Ron had been able to push every button within the span of a minute, but at the same time, her patience was wearing <em>thin</em>. Draco’s hand stroked up and down her cheek. “I can’t stand to see you upset, baby.”</p><p>That was far too dangerous – his tone, his look, all of it. <em>“That’s – </em>That’s not fair –”</p><p>“What’s not, baby?”</p><p>“You can’t call me baby and say nice things while looking down at me like that. It – It –”</p><p>“It what?” There was a hint of a smile on his face.</p><p>“It – makes me want to apologize, too.”</p><p>His fingertip brushed her lips, some of his hair falling onto his temples. “Are you sorry?”</p><p>Her lips started to tingle. Her mind couldn’t keep up, finding herself tongue-tied, “I – I –”</p><p>Draco leaned down, pressing his forehead to hers. All of her senses except one were assaulted by him. The sight of him so close to her, the smell of his aftershave, the feel of his skin on hers, the sound of his shallow breathing. Desperately craving the last, she said the only thing she could think of. “I’m sorry, love –”</p><p>He bridged the gap, kissing her.</p><p>-----</p><p>Getting through the rest of their rounds was difficult, to say the least. Her heartrate was elevated, cheeks flushed, every touch jolting her like she had been shocked with electricity. Draco wasn’t much better, his eyes wild and dark, finding small ways to brush her, his hand lingering on the small of her back –</p><p>He pulled her into a doorway with a muffled thump. It was a dark corner, <em>no one should </em>– Wrapping her arms around his neck as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, they clung to each other. Draco lifted her up by her thighs and butt, squeezing into her so much force she questioned if there would be red handprints the next morning. Not that she minded –</p><p>“<em>Ari</em> –”</p><p>“<em>Wha</em> –”</p><p>“That room, can we –”</p><p>Her hands tightened around his neck, pulling him closer. That night, Ari was sure they were the only students who deserved detention.</p><p>-----</p><p>“Do you want the same room as last time?”</p><p>“I just want a bed, Ari,” he mumbled, beginning to kiss her neck from behind.</p><p>“I need to –” she exhaled, Draco’s hand kneading her hip. “<em>Draco</em> –”</p><p>He smirked against her neck, giving her approximately five seconds to get the door. “Room to rest – Room to rest –” Draco resumed his attention, nipping the nape of her neck, “Room to – to – <em>rest</em> –</p><p>The stonework took far too long scraping against itself to create a wooden door. Finding that spot between her ear and jaw, his hand bunched at the fabric of her school sweater, bringing it upwards. The second the doorknob materialized, she threw the door open, turning around to meet Draco’s lips. He backed them towards the bed, pulling off his sweater with both hands. He then tugged his tie loose, undoing the buttons on his shirt. <em>Fuck – </em></p><p>Ari got lost in his hand movements, especially the way he grasped the buttons open. His hands were so big and strong, beautiful even, as he revealed his lean, muscular chest.</p><p>“<em>Ari</em> –”</p><p>She blinked several times to find him smirking down at her, head tilted. Flushing, she mumbled out, “It’s really sexy when you – <em>undress</em> –”</p><p>His smirk grew, “I can help you, too.”</p><p><em>“I’d – I’d like that</em> –”</p><p>He had her naked within a minute.</p><p>-----</p><p>“<em>Merlin</em>, <em>baby</em> ,” he murmured against her skin. He had started to travel down her neck when she recognized she still hadn’t gotten revenge for the other night. She rolled them till she was leaning over him, first kissing him, then finding the corner of his jaw. HIs hands reached to grab at her waist. She pulled them above his head, pinning them in place with her hand.</p><p>“<em>What</em>?”</p><p>“No touching – <em>yet.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Why</em>?”</p><p>She ignored his question, instead focusing her attention on the sensitive spot near his jaw, increasing the suction on his neck with her tongue and lips. She bit down, hearing his sharp hiss.</p><p>“<em>Wait–” </em>his voice a strangled gasp, “– You’re going to leave – a – <em>a</em> <em>mark</em>. Not,” he moaned<em>, </em>“<em>Not</em> <em>there </em>–”</p><p>Ari grinned into his neck and altered direction, trailing kisses down his neck as she headed towards the hollow below his collarbone. She kissed once, before asking, “Is here okay?”</p><p>“<em>What?” </em></p><p>Choosing to take that as a yes, she sucked and nipped at his flesh with her teeth, as her hips rolled into his. His moans were getting louder, “<em>What are you doing to – to me?</em>”</p><p><em>He would have a nice little bruise</em>, the realization giving her a primal satisfaction. Her voice was low when she responded, “Getting you back, is it working?”</p><p>There was a deep blush spreading over his face, “<em>I – I –”</em></p><p>She kissed down the line of his ribcage. His arms were beginning to fight against her, she knew she probably couldn’t hold onto him much longer. “Can I – please – touch you?”</p><p>She released her grip, as his hands grabbed her waist, following up to her breasts. He pulled her lips back up to his, groaning as he strained against her. She fought him, going back down his neck and chest. “Can’t I kiss you?” he growled.</p><p>“That’s not where I want to use my mouth,” she murmured.</p><p>His eyes widened, dilating.</p><p>“Is that okay?”</p><p>He nodded once, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. She kissed down the muscle of his stomach and thin trail of blond hair that started below his navel. “Wait – Ari – <em>baby</em> –”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I –” he took one shaky breath, “I want to – to you too –”</p><p>That wasn’t in the plan. “I want to make you feel good, love, like you did for me,” she said, kissing above waistband of his boxers. “Can I at least start?”</p><p>“Yeah,” His breathing shallowed in anticipation, hands running up the sides of her breasts to the sheets.</p><p>She was kneeling in-between his widened legs. She tugged down his boxers, helping them down his legs as she continued to kiss down into the deep v of his hips and thighs. Situating herself into a prostrate position, she had to admit she was nervous. It had been <em>a while</em> since she had done this, and she hadn’t always gotten the pressure right –</p><p>But it was Draco. <em>Her Draco</em>. Every part of him just as beautiful as the last. She kissed up his shaft, flicking her eyes upwards to see him gasping, pulling the sheet into his fists. She then licked up and down, taking him into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the tip, wrapping one of her hands around the base. He moaned.</p><p>She was slow at first. Keeping the rhythm of her mouth and hand in tandem, she pulled upwards, creating suction with her mouth, then came back down, drawing him deeper into her mouth.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em> –”</p><p>She rolled her tongue around him, as she quickened her pace, pumping up and down. His breath was coming faster now, the cadence of his moans increasing. One of his hands broke from the sheet and wound its way through her hair. She took that a as a cue to go faster, hand grasping in a soft winding motion. His hand clenched gently down on her head, pulling her up.</p><p>
  <em>“Ari – I still – I still want –” </em>
</p><p>“It doesn’t –” Ari trailed off, <em>turn out quite how you think –</em></p><p>“I want to try –”</p><p>“Okay,” she said, feeling more nervous than she did about taking him into her mouth. “I’m going to – er – change positions –”</p><p>She switched so she was facing him from the opposite angle, hoping the viewpoint he was looking at her from wasn’t too embarrassing. She knew it had to be. Squeezing her eyes shut, she eked out, “Tell me if it’s too awkward or you don’t like it or –”</p><p>“You’re beautiful.” He wrapped his hands around her butt, pulling her towards him. His tongue found her.</p><p>“<em>Draco</em> –”</p><p>Remembering she was supposed to be reciprocating, she took him back into her mouth, feeling him groan against her. His tongue pushed inwards, swirling right at the perfect spot. <em>Fuck, why is he so good at that –</em></p><p>She increased her rhythm, pumping up and down with her hand and mouth. One of his hands gripped around her hip and back, the other moving to curve around her butt, pushing inside of her. He hit one of her walls with his finger, just grazing against –</p><p>She moaned again. Her tongue flicked and surrounded him, trying to go even faster. It had never felt like <em>this</em>, like every action was matched by the other. There were two fingers now, as he <em>sucked</em>. She cried out. She could tell his breathing was coming faster now, he was almost panting. It felt so good on her, little puffs of air tickling her as they radiated out from her center. Her walls were much tighter, it was that moment in-between, where everything clenched –</p><p>And then it let go all at once. She yelled, coming out as a stifled, strangled sound, his shaft going deep into her mouth. Her thighs trembled, she had to struggle to keep herself from collapsing on top of him. As if he was waiting for her, he came with a loud groan mere seconds after, thrusting upwards. His whole body jerked for a moment, taking several shuddering breaths. A slightly bitter and salty taste hit her just before she swallowed it down.</p><p><em>God, what we did just do?</em> She placed one kiss on his hip, then rolled off to the side, winded.</p><p>Their hands reached for one another, “<em>Fuck,</em> that felt so good.”</p><p>She responded by kissing his leg, trying to catch her breath. Draco rotated around to lay with her, bringing her head to his shoulder. “<em>Ari</em> –” he murmured, kissing the side of her face.</p><p>His gaze was still unfocused and hazy as he looked at her, cheeks rosy. “Is it usually –”</p><p>She shook her head, mumbling, “I think we’re special,” as she curled into his chest. </p><p>“Can I finally kiss you?”</p><p>She flushed, asking, “Do you really want to? It might be – <em>weird</em> –”</p><p>“I think I can get over it,” he murmured, tilting his head down to hers.</p><p>It was certainly weird, but not <em>terrible</em>. He cupped the back of her head, pulling her on top of him, his movements still uncoordinated. When they broke apart, he said, “So that’s what that tastes like,” lopsidedly grinning at her beet red cheeks. “How the fuck did you swallow that?”</p><p>“I mean, I don’t taste that great, either.” She wasn’t sure if it was possible to blush any more than she was in this moment.</p><p>“It’s not <em>that</em> bad,” he whispered into her hair.</p><p>“<em>Great</em> –”</p><p>“What I mean to say is that I love doing it, baby.”</p><p>She glanced up at him skeptically to see his glowing expression, eyes travelling downwards to see the beginnings of a hickey forming underneath his collarbone. He followed her line of sight, trying to glare at her when the pink mark came into view.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My beta Marri referred to what you just read as "wholesome 69". For her, it was a good thing, and I hope you feel the same way? I guess? Never thought wholesome and 69 would be in the same sentence, but here we are :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The Fluxweed Seedling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some things start to reveal themselves.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How am I going to hide this?” Draco grumbled, staring at himself in the mirror. His <em>love bite</em> showed no signs of going down, and if anything, looked even redder in the morning light.</p><p>Ari popped her head around his arm to see his reflection. A smirk teased at her features. “It’s not where –”</p><p>“I still have to share a bathroom!” High points of color building on his cheeks, “What happens if someone <em>sees</em>?”</p><p>Her smirk was a full-fledged grin, watching his glare deepen. “It’ll go down in a few days,” she said, brushing her hands over his chest and hickey from behind.</p><p>“<em>A few days</em>?!”</p><p>“Don’t be so upset.” Before she could stop herself, she added, “You left marks too, my butt still has the outline of your –” Ari squeaked, hands disappearing from his chest. She knew her plan to get some homework done this morning would now be nigh impossible –</p><p>He bit his bottom lip, eyes darkening. “I might want to see those again, make sure they’re still there –”</p><p>Attempting a swift exit by downing her morning potion in one gulp, she was met by the same hands holding her in place, backing her towards the bed.</p><p>-----</p><p><em>Do I dare look at the Daily Prophet today? </em>Ari asked herself, sitting down in the Great Hall the following Tuesday. Monday’s paper was completely devoid of any news whatsoever, only adding to her sense of unease, and it wasn’t as though she remembered the events a tenth as well as the previous year. Sighing, she focused on her eggs and sausage, gaze growing dimmer when Theodore plopped down next to them. He seemed to be in high spirits, even smirking at Ari, a single perfectly formed rose in his hands.</p><p>
  <em>Gross – </em>
</p><p>Presenting it to a giggling Pansy with a flourish, he whispered something in her ear. Both of their eyes were gleaming. Ari wished she had taken the long route to breakfast. “How is everyone this fine Tuesday?” he asked, leering down at Pansy.</p><p>“You don’t have to ask me,” she said, “This rose is lovely.”</p><p>“I transfigured it just for you. I seem to be getting better <em>with practice</em> –”</p><p><em>Why did I get eggs this morning? </em>Picking at her food, Draco elbowed her, looking from her plate back to her. “I am eating,” she grumbled, “And I do eat, a lot.” </p><p>To spite him, she stabbed into her sausage, taking a large bite. “Good girl,” he murmured back, voice low, “Although, you were better about using your teeth last time –”  </p><p>Ari eyes exploded, a deep blush building up her face. She looked up to see him licking his bottom lip, corners of his mouth teasing upwards.</p><p>“You – you –” she sputtered.</p><p>“Care to enlighten us about your fascinating conversation? I, for one, am dying to hear,” Pansy called out, a revolted expression on her face. One eyebrow was raised into an arch, saying, <em>your move.</em></p><p>
  <em>Pansy, I am going to – </em>
</p><p>“Just making sure Astoria eats this morning,” Draco responded with a smug smile.</p><p>“I was so sorry to hear you fainted again during your <em>detention</em> with Professor Umbridge,” Theodore said, “Pansy and I are very concerned about your health, especially after your outburst –”</p><p>“Thank you,” Ari said, pulling her face into a tight-lipped smile.</p><p>“You’re feeling much better, right love?” Pansy asked. Her gaze was apologetic. Ari felt a foot reach out towards her.</p><p><em>It’s fine, Pans. </em>Ari saw her face relax for a moment, then look down at the table. She was studying the wood grain intently.</p><p>“She’s being looked after by our family healer, <em>Theodore</em>,” Draco snapped back, “Not to mention her own family’s –”</p><p>“Of course,” voice instantly deferential, “I’m sure she’s getting the best of care with your family’s support –”</p><p>Not sure why she was doing this, Ari said, “I er – appreciate you thinking about me, Theodore. It’s a long-term health issue I’ve known about for a while, and I’m really lucky to have everyone’s help.”</p><p>Draco’s eyes softened, his hand rubbing the small of her back. Theodore blinked several times, zeroing into their touch. “Please let me know if there is anything I can do; my family is here for you as well.”</p><p>Draco gave one curt nod as Ari attempted to smile again. Theodore beamed back at him. <em>He must think this is another way to gain favor. What a fucking – </em></p><p>Her thought was disturbed by the arrival of two owls, each carrying a <em>Daily Prophet</em>. Pansy passed her paper to Ari without a word, instead reading Theodore’s. <em>Theodore is getting one now, too? What is he looking – </em>She didn’t have to wait long for her answer. The headline was splashed over the front page in glaring typeface. </p><p>
  <em>MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM, DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED “HIGH INQUISITOR”</em>
</p><p>Speeding through the article, Ari only got halfway before her frustration and rage left her shaking. Theodore chuckled from behind his. “Your father has the most brilliant quote, Draco. Glad to see that someone is trying to improve things around here –” </p><p>“Oh, I see it,” he responded, bunching the fabric of Ari’s sweater into a fist.</p><p>-----</p><p>“<em>This fucking class</em>,” Draco mumbled to Ari, eyes widening in horror as he heard a high pitched, “Malfoy –” from behind him.</p><p>Ari giggled, whispering, “Good luck.”</p><p>“I need all the –”</p><p>“<em>Malfoy</em>!” Lavender was whining now, “I don’t want to do this anymore than you do, but this fluxweed isn’t going to plant itself, you know –”</p><p>Reaching out to grab his hand, Draco held onto her till Ari’s fingers slipped from his grasp. Giving him one apologetic, but slightly amused look, Ari made her way further along the planting bed to find Harry was already elbow deep in soil, his hair almost obscuring his glasses. How he was able to see was a complete mystery to Ari.</p><p>“Astoria –” he said, pushing some hair out of his face with his shoulder. </p><p>“What can I do?” </p><p>“If you could put in the knotgrass seeds in, that’d be great. And the fluxweed, which I didn't grab. Shit –”</p><p>“I’m on it.”</p><p>Making her way to the table, she looked around to see Draco was staring at her, eyes sending her an SOS signal as Lavender’s voice drifted above the din of conversation in the greenhouse. Grinning back, it only grew at the sight of Pansy and Neville together, Neville and Pansy were talking quietly, Pansy holding the seedling in her cupped hands. A brief flash of a grin crossed her face, Neville smiling back –</p><p>Theodore didn’t miss it either, his eyes narrowed to mere slits. He and Dean were as far apart one from one another as possible, each working on separate parts of the project. Shaking her head, Ari returned with the fluxweed, seeing several shallow holes dug in their planting bed. “I never know how deep to make them –” Harry said, frustration in his voice.</p><p>Ari shrugged, saying, “I think they look good. And you can at least use your hands again –”</p><p>His eyes crinkled behind his glasses, “That burn-healing paste was a lifesaver –”</p><p>“Can I see them?”</p><p>He held out his hands, palms up. They were completely healed, without a single red mark on them. “Whoa!” she exclaimed, pulling his hands closer to her face to look at them. “It looks like –”</p><p>“– I was never burned in the first place, I know,” he said, completing her thought. “I might, er – need some more, if you could, you know, manage it. If not, it’s –”</p><p>“Yeah, of course. Though it’ll have to be next weekend, I think there’s an apothecary store in Hogsmeade.”</p><p>She murmured, “Don’t want to wear out my welcome with Snape,” still staring at his hands. <em>Who knew it would be this effective? </em></p><p>“You got Snape to help? Bloody hell, Astoria. I’m sorry for having to ask you after you’ve helped me so much –”</p><p>“One of the very, very few perks of being in Slytherin.” She smiled at him, then said, “You planning on having detention with her every night? Can’t stay away, huh?” Harry blushed, eyes flinty. Ari continued, “I’m happy to help. I mean, I’m worried about your hands, but – what Umbridge said yesterday in class was pretty awful, so I get why –”</p><p>“I can’t believe that horrid –” he stopped himself, shaking his head.</p><p>“I know. Almost makes you want to teach it to yourself, huh?” Ari said, watching his reaction.</p><p>Harry’s eyes widened in spite of themselves. <em>They must be thinking the same thing –</em> His voice became lower, “Could I ask you one more favor?”</p><p>“Course –”</p><p>“Could you make sure that, er, Malfoy doesn’t go to the Hog’s Head? I mean, he probably wouldn’t be caught dead in there, but it would, er –”</p><p>“Whatever trouble you’re getting into, I don’t want to be implicated,” seeing him grin in response. “Yeah, I think I can – make sure that happens.”</p><p>He nodded, turning back towards their planter.</p><p>she carefully buried the fluxweed seedling, the cogs beginning to turn in Ari’s head. <em>The DA is going ahead as planned, good for Harry –  </em></p><p>
  <em>Wait, does Cedric know? Would he want to help? </em>
</p><p>Wiping a bit of dirt from one of her eyelashes, she looked around the greenhouse to meet Draco’s eyes once again, far harder this time. He glanced down, not meeting her gaze the rest of the afternoon. <em>Did he see me looking at Harry’s hands? </em></p><p>
  <em>Fuck, not much I can do about it right now. I’ll talk to him about it later. </em>
</p><p>She and Harry continued working on their planter in companionable silence until the end of the class period.</p><p>Except Draco didn’t want to talk about it. At all. He brushed off her attempts to explain, appearing as though he was fine with everything. Ari couldn’t stop the sliver of doubt that something wasn’t quite right. She just didn’t know what it was. It could be that he was upset she had to share the same air as Harry. <em>Why wouldn’t he talk to me about it, though? </em></p><p>She found herself watching him over the next couple of days. Nothing seemed amiss. He was still as snarky, sarcastic, and handsy as ever.</p><p>-----</p><p>“Can I ask you something?” Ari asked to Pansy as she was brushing her teeth. </p><p>“Sure?” Pansy responded with a mouth full of toothpaste, sounding like “<em>Thure –” </em></p><p>Ari giggled, then her expression fell. “Has anything seemed off to you the past couple of days?”</p><p>“<em>How ‘tho</em>?”</p><p>“I can wait till you’re done –”</p><p>Giving Ari a thumbs up, she took about ten seconds to finish brushing and spit. “Shoot –”</p><p>“I keep getting the feeling something isn’t right. It’s sort of hard to explain. It’s not backed up by anything, and everyone’s been acting normally, but it felt –”</p><p>“Off?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>She cocked her head, staring off into space. “Theodore is jealous about Neville, but that’s ridiculous. Who would be jealous of <em>Neville</em>?”</p><p>“You yourself keep bringing up how much, he’s – <em>changed</em> from the summer –”</p><p>“You saw it too!” Ari nodded at this, raising her eyebrows in agreement, “And I don’t talk about that in front of Theodore. But it’s still Neville – you know today he was able to talk to me about plants non-stop for a half hour? And he has a toad named Trevor, for Merlin’s sake –”</p><p>“This seems like an awful lot of excuses,” Ari said, flicking her eyes up to see Pansy glaring at her.</p><p>“Don’t take up Theodore's side. I could feel his eyes on me all afternoon, it made me feel like I was doing something wrong –”</p><p>"Yeah, I saw it, too. Sorry, love.”</p><p>“It’s no different than what you deal with on a daily basis,” Pansy said, sending one meaningful glance Ari’s way.</p><p>Ari shrugged, chewing on her lip. “You’re not wrong. He’s worth it, though.”</p><p>Pansy’s eyebrow twitched, eyes growing alight, “Must be his silver <em>tongue</em> –”</p><p>“<em>Pansy</em> –”</p><p>“Which, if Draco’s vivid imagination is anything to go off of, you’ve reciprocated.”</p><p>Ari cringed, turning a deep red. “I’m <em>so, so</em> sorry. We really need to figure out a way to make that stop –”</p><p>“It would certainly be helpful when I’m in the middle of breakfast, that’s for sure. You’re better at not – thinking about it quite so evocatively. You know, it’s kind of odd. I’ve never been able to fully tune you or Draco out, but with Theodore, it’s not a problem at all –”</p><p>
  <em>Maybe it’s because you don’t like him that – </em>
</p><p>Seeing Pansy’s dark eyes on her, Ari pretended to be fascinated with the label on her moisturizer, thinking out the ingredients. “You might as well say it out loud, Ari,” she said, then her voice turned more contemplative. “But seriously, you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, <em>I’m</em> fine. It’s –"</p><p>“Oh, you think something’s wrong with Draco?” she smirked for a second, “More than usual?”</p><p>“Har har. Not sure. Just a –”</p><p>“Feeling,” Pansy finished for her, expression mirroring Ari’s worry.</p><p>----</p><p>Later that night, Ari was nestled against Draco, his body heat just on the cusp of putting her to sleep. Letting out a contented sigh, he heard him chuckle before briefly opening his curtains to put down his book on the bedside table.</p><p>Maybe she had been overreacting. Everything about this was perfect.</p><p>“What are you reading?” she mumbled, “I haven’t seen that one before–”</p><p>“Oh? Yeah, Mother sent it – it’s about a curse-breaker who solves mysteries –”</p><p>“They have that?” Ari’s mind was buzzing with the possibilities: classic murder mysteries, serious character studies, even sappy wizarding teenage romances. She opened her eyes to see him glowering down at her. “What do you think we do all day?”</p><p>“Sit in your mansions and read 500-year-old books on the healing properties of murtlap tentacles?”</p><p>His glare deepened, knotting his eyebrows together.</p><p>“Well, hear me out. It’s not like this stuff was mentioned at all, and you guys are somewhat – stuck in your ways –” His eyes were narrowing at her, she tightened her grip on his side. “When was the last big wizarding discovery made? 1780?”</p><p>“<em>Ariana –</em>”</p><p>She grinned up at him with sleepy eyes. “So, do you like it?”</p><p>“That you’re ridiculous?”</p><p>
  <em>“The book –” </em>
</p><p>He rolled his eyes, then retorted, “Of course I like it, I’m reading it –” He turned off the light with a quiet “Nox” then hauled her back towards his chest, saying, “It’s a series, this is the latest one. Mother and I both really like the author –”</p><p>“Oh! And each one is a different mystery?”</p><p>“Yeah. The main character is named Nathaniel Drake – he gets to travel all over the world and find treasure and priceless artifacts for Gringotts. Well, at one point, he gets fired, and has to solve things on his own –”</p><p>“Just like your name, love. Maybe you should become a curse breaker –” Sleep was calling her, her words coming out more slurred. <em>So – warm – </em></p><p>He laughed, “Maybe –” then kissed her jaw. “Hey baby?”</p><p>Just awake enough, she tilted his head upwards, kissing him. “Mmm?”</p><p>“This weekend, do you want to go to Hogsmeade?”</p><p>“I would love that – I’m supposed to make sure you don’t go near the Hog’s Head, though. Harry is doing his first meeting there – He asked if I could keep you away – so as long as we –” She trailed off.</p><p>
  <em>“He did?” </em>
</p><p>“Yeah – He might actually be starting to – trust me – which would be great –”</p><p>
  <em>“Why is that?” </em>
</p><p>“Because then I could help him –”</p><p>Her eyes closed. She did not seeing Draco staring up into the canopy, hand curled into a fist.</p><p>-----</p><p>Ari awoke early the next morning, kissing Draco’s temple to say goodbye.</p><p>“Don’t go –”</p><p>“I’m sorry, love,” she whispered, “I’ll see you in just a bit.” </p><p>“Stay – stay mine –”</p><p>Ari reached down to kiss his cheek again, “I am yours. I love you so much –”</p><p>“You – you won’t – <em>mine</em> –” he mumbled, curling into a ball.</p><p><em>Something is wrong. </em>She watched him till she was sure he was sleeping, uncertain what had changed.</p><p>Mulling things over, she had some ideas. It was possible he was anxious over his dad and the looming threat of the Inquisitorial Squad. It was also possible he was jealous, but he had normally been able to talk to her about it. <em>Was it Harry? </em></p><p>He had said it wasn’t a problem. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, she couldn’t help but feel there was this constant push and pull since they got to Hogwarts. The pendulum would swing in a wondrous, beautiful direction, then swing back, knocking them both back to the start. <em>Can’t we be in the middle? </em></p><p>Remembering she still had to talk to Cedric, her hands moved to her eyes with a sigh. <em>Fuck me, this is endless. </em></p><p>“You okay?” Pansy’s voice called out from behind her, massaging her shoulder.</p><p>“<em>No</em> –”</p><p>“There’s always the south of France,” she said, “I have access to my daddy’s Gringotts account, we’d be set –”</p><p>“Don’t tempt me,” she grumbled back, hearing Pansy giggle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you're wondering if I snuck in an <i>Uncharted</i> reference, you'd be right. :D</p><p>In my defense, the games are AMAZING. You can check out silent playthroughs on youtube, they're like 6-7 hour movies, and so SO good. The second game in particular is fantastic. </p><p>Next chapter will be from Draco's perspective. ;D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Duckiflors (Draco's Perspective)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco pain train v2.0</p><p>Note: This chapter includes depictions and conversations surrounding anxiety and panic attacks.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Did she always have to be so bloody right? </em>
</p><p>It was a question that plagued his thoughts, sometimes in more humorous instances, but more and more it haunted him, prodding him about the extent of what she did know. Seeing Umbridge’s pouchy, shiny face following them down to Care of Magical Creatures, Ari’s small hand tightened around his. That clipboard she had mentioned gleamed in the sunlight –</p><p>“Pleasant morning, isn’t it, Mr. Malfoy?” Umbridge called out to him, Ari’s hand clenching down.</p><p>Holding back a wince, he replied, “It sure is, Professor Umbridge,” hating his hair even more than usual. It was a beacon, calling to everyone who wanted something from his family. <em>At least she likes it.</em> Feeling the reverberations of Ari’s soft fingertips running through it, he wished he could be anywhere but there, with her. <em>Always with her</em> –</p><p>“I was encouraged by your father’s comments in the Daily Prophet regarding <em>my</em> recent promotion. It is so heartening to know families like yours see the good work the Ministry is doing.”</p><p><em>Fucking Father – </em>“He certainly cares about the future of the wizarding world.”</p><p>Even if that future destroyed the one thing he wanted most.</p><p>“Absolutely,” Umbridge’s head bobbing up and down. The hairs on Draco’s neck stood up in revulsion, his free hand clawing into his leg. “There is so much to look forward to. Well, I must be off. Please feel free to speak up during Professor Grubbly-Plank’s inspection. We are incredibly interested to hear what <em>you</em> have to say!”</p><p>Giving one poisoned look in Ari’s direction that indicated the exact opposite, she leered at Draco, then continued walking down. Ari grumbled out, “That fucking waste of pink filled space –”</p><p><em>Good girl. </em>Pulling up her hand to kiss her palm, he saw her grin down at the grass. She glanced up at him, grin growing, and like clockwork, he found himself smiling back like an idiot. One word coursed through his veins.</p><p>
  <em>Mine – </em>
</p><p>He knew it was possessive. He knew it was probably unhealthy. He also knew he was powerless to stop it. It only got louder as they made their way to Hagrid’s Hut, seeing <em>him</em> already standing there, glaring at Umbridge without reservation. He locked eyes with Draco, expression never changing.</p><p>Draco wasn’t quite sure why he detested Potter so much. During particularly vicious episodes, his mind would snarl that it was Potter could do everything he couldn’t, have the ability to be honest and reckless while he was in shackles, surrounded by the ghosts of long dead ancestors. In this moment, though, it was how Ari smiled at him, giving him a little wave that he returned. His horrid, unkempt face lit up like a fucking chandelier once their eyes met.</p><p>
  <em>She loves me. She wants me. She – </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was in love with someone who looked just like him – </em>
</p><p>Ari looked back to him. She was watching him, he realized. Watching his reaction. <em>Don’t let her see. Don’t let her see how much you – </em></p><p>
  <em>Hate it –</em>
</p><p>Merlin, how he hated it. Every part of him was convinced Potter was falling in love with her. It was obvious. How could he not? A voice piped up, unbidden. <em>She even had sex with him – </em></p><p>He tried to shake himself of it, but like the question of how much she knew, it followed him everywhere.</p><p>-----</p><p>“Okay, so don’t get mad –”</p><p>Her tone told him he should be. A strong scowl forming, he readied himself for something terrible, “I need to talk to Cedric. It’s about Harry’s meeting, I’m not sure if he knows.”</p><p>There it was. <em>Why is she like this? </em>Why did she have to involve every single fucking person he couldn’t <em>– </em>Seeing the annoyed expression on his face, her attitude became more insistent, “He would want to be there, love.”<br/><br/>“And <em>you</em> have to insert yourself into this why?” <em>Can’t they figure out their own inane – </em></p><p>“Cedric would probably be able to get over his guilt a bit, not to mention he could be with Cho, and Harry could get more help with teaching defensive spells. You can go with me if you want,” bright blue eyes entreating him, “It would mean a lot if you –” </p><p>An exasperated sigh began to well up in his chest. <em>Merlin, this girl. </em>“<em>Fine</em> –”</p><p>“Thank you for understanding,” she said. She launched herself onto him, peppering his cheeks with kisses. For as petite as she was, she packed quite a punch, almost throwing him off balance. He grunted, hands finding her waist. “You’re the best, my love,” she whispered into his ear.</p><p>He was surrounded by the smell of her hair, the feeling of her body pressed against his. “You better think that,” he chided back, pretending to still be irritated while his heart did somersaults in his chest.</p><p>
  <em>Mine – mine – mine –</em>
</p><p>-----</p><p>Ari pulled his hand forward, in essence forcing him towards the Great Hall. “The faster you go, the faster we can get this over with –”</p><p>Holding back a low growl, he nevertheless allowed her to drag him forwards. <em>I am a complete fool, aren’t I –</em> Ignoring everyone’s speculative glances, he spied Diggory standing with a group, always the center of attention. How predictable were they? It was almost pathetic. Except his focus wasn’t on the people around him, Ari, or even the ceiling. It was on a girl. <em>Cho Chang? </em></p><p>It had to be. She was standing off to the side, taking to a group of other girls. She turned and saw Diggory, blushing as she waved, smile hesitant. But Diggory – he had seen that look before, felt it with every fiber of his being. It was a glance of longing, pained and almost desperate, unable to touch the one person they wanted most. It lasted only a moment before Diggory blinked multiple times, seeing Ari off to one side. Astoria!” he called out, “And Draco, mate!”</p><p>“Cedric! I – er – <em>we</em> were hoping to catch you –”</p><p>When Ari let go of his hand to talk to Cedric, Draco found he wasn’t digging his nails into his palm. She was reaching upwards to whisper into his ear, but somehow, it wasn’t –</p><p>Blinking, he looked off to the side, goodwill vanishing in an instant. Potter was watching them, his gaze on <em>her</em>.</p><p>-----</p><p>It was worst during Herbology. That class was already his nemesis to begin with, he somehow always found dirt under his fingernails, and now he had to deal with them. <em>Together</em>. Sometimes quiet, sometimes talking and laughing. She would always start out by checking his fucking hands, her small, perfect ones just grasping his. It wasn’t impossible to imagine them together. <em>Did she think about it? </em>And even Potter wasn’t blind enough to –</p><p>Besides his mother, Draco had never met anyone who could talk to him the way she could. When it was the two of them, he didn’t have to be this person who was hard and unflinching. He could just be, well, <em>him</em>. All the little observations she would make, all the ways she made him feel. Everything she could do with her body.</p><p>He was addicted. Hopelessly addicted. She had to have that ability on everyone. There was no way someone would miss how –</p><p>
  <em>How lovely she is. </em>
</p><p>Failing not to snap his head up every five seconds to watch them, he moved towards the supplies table. Ostensibly, it was to get fertiliser and avoid Brown’s shrill voice. The table also happened to be closer to Ari’s planter. So what if he lingered a few extra moments?</p><p>“You need to tell her.”</p><p>Jerked from his thoughts in an instant, he looked down to see Pansy leveling a frustrated glare at him. “I have no idea what –”</p><p>“For fuck’s sake, Malfoy. You don’t deserve a first name at this point. Do you know how worried she is about you?”</p><p><em>She’s worried about me? </em>“I – I –” Unable to lie, he pulled her into a corner hidden by tall plants, hissing, “What do I tell her?”</p><p>“The truth. She’ll understand if you –”</p><p>“You know I can’t fucking do that; she hates it when I am –”</p><p>“What you’re doing right now isn’t much better. It’s painfully obvious how on edge you are at all times. She even asked me about you, Malfoy. I was hoping you would fess up, but apparently I have to be the one to fix things,” she took a dramatic pause as her frown deepened, “<em>Again</em> –”</p><p><em>Fuck. </em>“It’s not that easy. She’s – she’s – not doing anything wrong.”</p><p>“I’m proud of you for finally understanding the most basic level of human decency, <em>but</em> she still deserves to –”</p><p>“<em>Malfoy</em>! What is taking you so long? That fertiliser won’t pour itself!”</p><p>Giving him one final irate look, Pansy stalked back to her planter. </p><p>-----</p><p>The rest of the week followed the same exhausting torment. Grateful he could at least sleep; his dreams were nevertheless stained by this omnipresent stress. More than once he would awaken with a gasp, only to not remember what he had just seen. He found himself curling around her even more tightly than usual, forming a hard-outer shell to her soft center. It was as though he wanted to envelop her with every fiber of his being.</p><p>At least she was there. <em>But for how long? </em></p><p>He could only quiet that voice so much before the question would come back, louder and more insistent.</p><p>-----</p><p>Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, Draco glanced over at Ari’s parchment. A laundry list of hexes and jinxes were being written out in meticulous fashion. Scratching a single question mark with a perplexed eyebrow onto her paper, she looked up at him, blushing. Hesitating for a second, she drew an arrow pointing to the front of the classroom.</p><p>Umbridge was in a pink bow this time, coordinated with her cardigan and sweater, writing in a notebook of the exact same color. The entire classroom was silent, save the quiet sounds of quills and pages turning. It was a sickening parody of what a DADA class should be. <em>She is imagining various ways of hexing her, isn’t she? </em>Holding back a laugh, he quickly jotted down, “<em>Daydreaming</em>?”</p><p>Ari grinned in acquiescence, then tried to make her face serious, adding, “<em>Which one is your favorite</em>?”</p><p>Circling <em>ducklifors, </em>he imagined the monstrosity of Umbridge in duck form. <em>Maybe it would turn pink, too, quack the word “dear” </em>–</p><p>“I think we will stop there for the day, <em>dearies</em> –”</p><p>Seeing a shadow loom over their desks, Ari hastily jammed the paper into her bookbag. “Mr. Malfoy, I was hoping to see you for a few minutes –”</p><p>Leering down at him like a giant, grotesque toad, Draco nodded at her. Groping for Ari’s hand, she met him halfway. “We’ll go to the room tonight, okay love?” she whispered, giving him a brief, but strong squeeze.</p><p>-----</p><p>Umbridge’s office was every bit as awful as Ari had described, filled to the brim with that same shade of pink. Making the mental note to <em>never</em> buy Ari anything even close to this color, he arranged his face into one of bored indifference. He heard the door be pushed open behind him, expecting for it to be Umbridge. Instead, he met Nott, almost unable to hide his surprise.</p><p>“Draco – I wondered if you would be called to this, too,” he said, “Crabbe and Goyle should be here shortly.” <em>It can’t be starting already –</em></p><p>The door opened a second time with Crabbe and Goyle, quickly followed by Umbridge. She melted into the background, becoming an amorphous blob of pink. “My, how prompt you both are!” she gushed. She gave Draco one approving look that caused him to swallow down hard, “I know you have quidditch, dear, so I’ll be quick –”</p><p>
  <em>Along with wanting to get as far from here as I fucking can.</em>
</p><p>Draco heard a small, annoyed huff from Nott. “Now that I am High Inquisitor, I wanted to talk to you four about being my eyes and ears. The Ministry is extremely interested in really getting to the heart of what is happening at this school, so we can do the most <em>good</em>. What do you say?”</p><p>“Absolutely, Professor Umbridge –” Nott said, praise dripping from every word, “It is such an honor.”</p><p>Hearing two grunts from Crabbe and Goyle in acceptance, Draco said, “Of course.”</p><p>“Wonderful! Enjoy your weekend at Hogsmeade, and do circle back with me if anything – <em>pops up</em> –”</p><p>
  <em>Everything she says always – comes true –</em>
</p><p>He knew he should be plotting his next move, figuring out how he could maneuver the pieces to his advantage. In this moment, though, all he wanted to do was scream.</p><p>-----</p><p>Ari was concentrating on the well-worn stonework below her feet. She opened and closed her mouth several times. When she looked up at him, there was a steely glint in her eyes, “Let’s not worry about it this weekend –”</p><p>“How –” <em>Is that possible? What the fuck am I supposed to do? </em>“What are we going to do?”</p><p>Pushing him up against a wall, she murmured, “I have a few ideas.”</p><p>-----</p><p><em>Her lips are so sweet.</em> Giving into his impulses, he crushed her to him, feeling every curve fit him like a puzzle piece, her soft skin exquisite and torturous against his. He found her pert, lovely breasts in his palms, groaning as her nipples hardened at the contact –</p><p>Her breathy moans filled his ears. Merlin, how he wanted her. Everything she did with her hips and her mouth hinted at the bliss awaiting him, knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt the countless dreams he had about her would only skim the surface.</p><p>“<em>Draco</em> – <em>I want –</em>” She stopped short of saying it, voice coming out as a whimper.</p><p>“<em>I know, baby</em> –”</p><p>She maneuvered him between her thighs, her hips rolling into his. She looked ethereally beautiful in the moonlight, her long hair flowing down around sloping shoulders, giving way to a body that caused his breath to catch in the back of his throat. He saw her thrust down, almost able to imagine it was the real thing.</p><p>
  <em>You can give in –</em>
</p><p>He curved upwards to bring her breast into his mouth. Her nipple was a hard point in-between his lips. He moaned into her. Ari arched her back, breath coming out more forced. Her movements became wilder, pressing herself against him as deeply as she could.</p><p>
  <em>She wants it, too –</em>
</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em> –” he said, trying to hold himself back. Her body argued with him, so inviting and warm. <em>What are you afraid of?</em> That voice was back. He gripped her hips and bum, meeting her thrusts.</p><p>
  <em>You know she’s done this before. Maybe it was even better – </em>
</p><p>He bucked between her thighs faster, disregarding the mounting need for release. <em>No – there’s no way it could feel like this with anyone else. </em>They were both panting now. What they had was electric, it was impossible. <em>“Draco – that feels so good –</em>”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em> –” he breathed back.</p><p><em>She’s made for me. </em>She clenched down as she yelled, throbbing against him. It sent him over the edge, coming with a loud, guttural cry. In that moment, all his doubts fell away. It was just them and this explosion they created, thudding hearts straining to meet each other. But the feeling was gone as soon as it had come.</p><p>She fell onto him, pressing sloppy kisses into his neck and chest. “<em>Love</em> –” she murmured, opening her eyes. Her hands caressed his jaw and neck, staring up into his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>What about her? What if you’re not made for her? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>What if he is?</em>
</p><p>-----</p><p>
  <em>He was at the lake, the leaves falling around him in a blaze of golds and reds. On the water’s surface, they danced back and forth as the waves softly lapped against the shore. He found himself walking towards his spot, hidden in a small copse of trees. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>At this time of year, the lake was deserted, the wind whipping around his cloak around his legs. Still, the sun shone on his face, bathing the lake in a halo of light.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Light that centered on his destination. He curved around the last bend, dropping down to pick up some rocks. It would be the perfect day for skipping stones. He heard a faint grunt. Glancing up, he saw it wasn’t empty. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There were two people on a blanket, limbs entangled as they writhed together. One of them had long, flowing brown hair. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her hair. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Feeling his heart begin to pound in his chest, he was unable to stop himself from walking forward. It couldn’t be.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She – she – </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She rolled on top of him, her hair now a curtain over them as she ground her hips into them, moans getting louder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everything in him heaved, his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. He took one more anguished step forward, hearing a stick crack under his weight. The sound reverberated through the trees.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They both stopped, looking up. He locked eyes with Ari, his stuttering heart stopping, then breaking into a thousand tiny pieces. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>How – how could she – </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She said she loved me – </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Underneath her, Potter pulled her face back to his.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Draco shot up, his heart banging against his chest like a drum. His breathing was ragged. He tried to bring oxygen into his lungs only to feel it violently rejected, bile building in pit of his stomach.</p><p>
  <em>No – Not – This – </em>
</p><p>A weight formed on his chest, clamping down, assaulted by the images of what he saw. His mind was in a downwards spiral, incapable of holding onto a coherent thought.</p><p>
  <em>She and Potter – Together – Everything – Everything hurts – Can’t – can’t breathe – </em>
</p><p>He tried to inhale. He tried to follow what he had been told. Nothing worked. All of it was folded into this all-encompassing mass of fear that he would never get out of it, that this would be endless, that his nightmare would become reality. <em>Ari –</em></p><p>Was right next to him. Her hand was curved around his stomach, sleeping face caught in a frown. He grabbed her hand, the weight centering him.</p><p>Her hand twitched. “<em>Mmm – Love</em> –”</p><p>
  <em>Fuck – </em>
</p><p>“Draco?”</p><p>His breathing shot up, his brain screaming not to let her see. His knees curled up towards his chest, trying to hide. But he didn’t want to lie.</p><p>“Had – bad dream – can’t breathe – I’m – I’m –”</p><p><em>“Oh, love</em> –” Her hand interlaced with his. It was warm. “Do you want me to talk to you?”</p><p>“Ye – yes –” <em>Make this – go away –</em></p><p>Keeping his eyes trained downwards, he heard sheets moving as she brought herself upwards. Her voice was calm and tranquil, at odds with everything happening to him, “If you want me to stop, just tell me, okay?”</p><p>“O – okay –”</p><p>She took a small breath in, letting it out. “Tomorrow, for our date – I was thinking we could walk to Hogsmeade. And go to that tea shop, if you want?”</p><p><em>Hogsmeade – </em>An image popped into his head of them together, smiling. It replaced one in the carousel of awful things spinning around in his head. “That sounds – nice –”</p><p>“It’s not too corny?”</p><p>“Always – wanted to take you –” Not sure if it was her soothing tone, or the conversation, but he found he could focus on his breathing. <em>Deep exhale, smaller breath in – </em></p><p>“You’re so sweet, love. Definitely more romantic than anyone I’ve ever met.”</p><p><em>I am?</em> No one had ever called him sweet before, except his mother. He said the one thing he could think of, “Only for you –”</p><p>A small laugh emanated from her lips. Now able to look at her, he saw huge eyes staring at him in the darkness, filled with compassion. “I have to say, I’m really excited to be there with you tomorrow.”</p><p>
  <em>“You are?” </em>
</p><p>“Of course, my love. I love going anywhere with you.” Ari’s gaze narrowed for a second, attempting to be playful, “Unless you take me back to the Shrieking Shack–”</p><p><em>That day. </em>It was fantastic, he hadn’t laughed that hard in ages– “Didn’t think about it – till now –” Her mouth curved into a grin.</p><p>He wanted to feel her against him. “Can I – touch you?”</p><p>Her other hand reached out, “Of course, love. What do you need me to do?”</p><p>“Hold –”</p><p>Before he could get another word, she pulled him into her collarbone and curve of her neck. Still clutching onto his hand, the other came up to brush through his hair. “You’re safe, Draco. I’ve got you."</p><p>Eventually, he was able to wrap his free arm around her. She stayed there till his shuddering stopped, continuing to stroke down his nape and back. “Thank you for waking me,” she whispered.</p><p>He had no idea how he got this lucky.</p><p><em>It’s because she loves you</em>, a small voice responded within him, one he had never heard before.</p><p>And Merlin, he loved her back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Up there with some of my favorite things I've ever written. Often it's a struggle to come up with the words for what I'm trying to convey and I have to stare at it, and come back to it, and it still doesn't feel right. Very rarely (like this) it's a torrent that feels effortless. </p><p>I hope y'all liked it too :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. The Prefect's Bath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The title should make it obvious, but if not <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0qgET1Zhpb8">it's happening</a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every haggard, half formed breath Draco took broke Ari’s heart. She wanted to replace each nightmare in his head with feelings of love, safety, and happiness but felt unequipped to do that. What she did know how to do was hold him. Bringing her hand up to brush through his curls, she found that this was somehow helping her. She hoped it was helping him as well. “You’re safe, Draco. I’ve got you –”</p><p>After what could have been minutes or hours, it made no difference to her, his hand uncurled, wrapping around her body. His breathing was starting to regulate itself too, no longer an agonizing exercise. “Thank you for waking me,” she whispered, “Do you – want to tell me what happened?”</p><p>He took a deep breath in and out, his eyelashes pressed against the column of her neck. “I dreamed I saw you with another man.”</p><p>Ari’s eyes squeezed shut, clenching her hand down into his back. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“It was Potter.”</p><p>“What?” she responded, unable to hide the astonishment in her voice. Someone like Cedric made sense to a certain degree, but Harry? <em>I don’t – </em>“I only want to help him with Voldemort, there’s nothing –”</p><p>“He –<em>”</em> Draco sighed, mumbling the rest, “He looks just like your ex-boyfriend –”</p><p><em>Shit. </em>She pulled away to look at him. “I didn’t even think of how that would feel, I’m so sorry, lovely –”</p><p>“You didn’t?”</p><p>She shook her head, “I know it sounds like a terrible excuse. I think I was focused on everything else; I didn’t stop to –”</p><p>His eyes softened, tilting his head. “It’s okay, baby.”</p><p>“Are you sure? I should have talked to you about it or explained.”</p><p>“I didn’t want to talk about it, either. I didn’t really give you a chance.”</p><p><em>That’s what these past few weeks have been about. </em>“Do you want to talk about it now?”</p><p>“Ari, I –” he grimaced, “You were – you had this whole other life with <em>Jake</em>. And now, you talk to Potter every day, and I have to sit and fucking take it. I know you’re not doing anything wrong, but he’s half in love with you, already.”</p><p>She was starting to understand now. One eyebrow raised in disbelief, she asked, “You think Harry’s falling in love with me?"</p><p>“You’re so nice to him, there’s no way –”</p><p>“Would it help if I told you who he falls in love with?”</p><p>“I don’t –”</p><p>“He falls in love with Ginny Weasley, love. Definitely <em>not</em> me.”</p><p>“<em>Weasley</em>?”</p><p>The semi-disgusted look on his face was almost comical. Ari continued. “And with Jake, yeah, I dated someone else, but neither of those things mean anything. I have you, I love you –” </p><p>“Ari, you – you loved him, too, though. You even had sex with him.”</p><p>“Over a year and a half ago,” the rest of the words tumbled out of her mouth, “And Draco, I – I’ve never felt this way about anyone else before. I can’t – I love you so –”</p><p>Her cheeks on fire, she glanced upwards, seeing an elated smile bloom on his face. She pulled him back towards her.</p><p>“I love you too, Ari. So very much.”</p><p>She held onto him tighter.</p><p>-----</p><p>When she awoke again, it was as if they were attempting to meld into one person, his body pressed into every curve and angle of hers. Feeling the minute stretches of her shoulders and legs, he began to stir. Glancing out the window, Ari could see light breaking through gathering clouds on the horizon.</p><p>“Go back to sleep, baby,” he mumbled. His hand slid up her shirt to grip her ribcage, just brushing the underside of her breast.</p><p>“We have to get up for breakfast, love. And people would notice if we were –”</p><p>“Don’t care. We can eat at Hogsmeade. Want to sleep in with you for once,” He said, kissing the nape of her neck.</p><p>Unable to argue with any of his logic, she curled back into an s-shape, hand over his. The last thing she heard was a soft, contented exhale.</p><p>-----</p><p>“I didn’t think it would be quite this – “</p><p>“Pink,” Ari finished for him, staring around at the teashop. And yes, there was pink everywhere. It was also cramped, and filled to the brim with other couples, several of which were making out over their sandwich trays. But there were other pastel colors that festooned the walls and tables – baby blue, mint green, and lemon yellow. The chairs and tea sets were mismatched, and there was the scent of earl grey, chocolate chips, and strawberry jam in the air.</p><p>“Table for two?” a kind but harried looking woman asked, plate of scones in one hand, “I think the wait will be about five minutes. You got here at a good time, in about an hour it will be even more crowded if you can believe it.”</p><p>Seeing Draco hesitate, Ari swooped in, “We would love a table, thank you.”</p><p>“Are you sure? We can – we can go somewhere else,” he whispered to her once the woman walked away, “Just with the color, I figured you wouldn’t –”</p><p><em>He must be thinking about Umbridge’s office. “</em>It’s lovely, Draco. And I’m here with you, where else would I want to be?”</p><p>He smiled, brushing his hand down her cheek.</p><p>They were seated at a small table in the corner, somewhat separated from the bustle of the center of the shop. Reaching across the table to meet Draco’s outstretched hands, Ari asked, “What do you want to do the rest of the day?”</p><p>“Don’t have much of a plan –”</p><p>“<em>You</em> don’t have a plan? I should mark this day down for future generations –”</p><p>“Ar – <em>Astoria</em> – I just wanted to spend it with you, all right? What would <em>you</em> like to do?”</p><p>Giggling, she stroked his knuckles with her fingertips. “I wanted to pick up the ingredients for burn healing paste so I don’t have to ask Snape, and other things that could be useful,” her eyes shot up to his, “If that’s okay, I can –”</p><p>“It’s okay, baby.” His eyes were soft. Trusting. Feeling her heart skip a beat, she gripped onto him tighter. He squeezed back, then lopsidedly grinned. “But only today.”</p><p>Their tea and scones arrived. Ari had ordered cherry scones and earl grey tea. Draco, ever the chocolate lover, had gotten triple chocolate scones which looked more like brownies, sharing in her tea. His eyes widened as he took his first bite. “Giving Pippy a run for her money, eh?” Ari said, then groaned in delight. “Holy crap, this is –”</p><p>“You got the cherry, right?”</p><p>“Would you like to try some?”</p><p>“If you don’t –”</p><p>Before he could finish his sentence, she reached over with a chunk in her hands. She put in front of his mouth. “Here.”</p><p>A small flush building on his cheeks, he opened his lips for her to feed him. His eyes were on hers the entire time, tongue flicking the end of her finger, drawing it into his –</p><p>She snapped her hand back. Draco licked his lips, murmuring, “It tastes delicious.”</p><p>It was Ari’s turn to blush.</p><p>-----</p><p>They were stepping out of the tea shop, about to head towards the apothecary when a small group of students glanced around furtively, then walked away from the high street. Then there was another group, all headed towards the same destination. “Do they realize how obvious they look?”</p><p>Ari had to agree, it was beyond – “Do you want to follow them?” she asked, “Someone tells Umbridge I’m pretty sure, maybe we can figure out who it is?”</p><p>“Probably Nott. Or Crabbe and Goyle?”</p><p>“Theodore’s with Pansy – <em>somewhere</em>. And Crabbe and Goyle are as sneaky as –”</p><p>“Two trolls,” Draco blinked several times, considering. “You think she has other informants?”</p><p>“It’s possible, right? I mean, it could be a student she’s blackmailing, but my hunch is that there are more people who –”</p><p>“Are helping her –”</p><p>“Exactly. But they can’t see you,” She chewed her lip, reaching up to pull some hair from his face, “You’re sort of, easily identified.”</p><p>“Oh, <em>that</em>? That’s easy.” </p><p>Smirking, Draco grabbed her hand and walked in the opposite direction. He was leading her towards the high street. When they were some distance away, he jerked her to the right, through an alley that abutted Hogsmeade’s medieval houses. “How do you know about this?” she whispered, crouching down as they twisted along fences and stonework.</p><p>“<em>Secret</em>.”</p><p>“Draco.”</p><p>“I may have followed Potter once. Or twice.”</p><p>“<em>Draco</em> –”</p><p>“You should be thanking me.”</p><p>Somehow, he had managed to get them behind the Hog’s Head. They could see the entire street. In groups of twos and threes, students were entering the grimy pub, sporting blue, yellow, and red ties. Not willing to admit how useful this was, Ari said, “Oh sure, so you can get approval for stalking some –“</p><p>His hand clamped down over her mouth. “Shh,” he whispered into her ear, leaning over her.</p><p>Perpendicular to them, the low rumble of several voices came within earshot.</p><p>
  <em>“They’re definitely doing something.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Let’s just see if he shows up, then we’ll see. I think around this corner –” </em>
</p><p>The voices stopped, followed by footsteps. The voices were unfamiliar to her. “Should we run?” Ari asked in a hoarse whisper.</p><p>They could go back down the alley, maybe they wouldn’t be seen. He shook his head, then mouthed, <em>I have an idea. </em></p><p>He reached down, wrapped his arms around the small of her waist, and started to kiss her. <em>What?! </em>Her eyes shot open. The footsteps were louder now. “Your hands – my hair –” he murmured into her lips.</p><p>There was no way this would work. Still, she wrapped her hands into his hair, pulling him into her. She even went as far as to hook one of her legs around his, while he pushed her into the wall, squeezing her butt. If anything, they were about to give them quite a show –</p><p>Draco brought his head down, starting to kiss her jaw and neck. Ari opened her eyes. Roger Davies was staring at her in openmouthed shock, two other Ravenclaws around him. His face morphed into a grin.  “This alley is taken,” he said to the small guffaws of laughter around him, all three of them walking away.</p><p>“Are they gone?” He asked, voice husky.</p><p>Ari whispered back, “<em>Yeah</em> –”</p><p>They stood there for a moment, both taking in gulps of air. “Fucking Roger Davies, huh? I knew he was a complete git, but this is –”</p><p>“You could tell from his voice?”</p><p>“I saw him.”</p><p>“<em>How</em>?” Draco seemed quite <em>busy</em> with her lips. And neck. And butt, come to think of it. <em>Jesus, Roger Davies will never look at me the same way again – </em></p><p>He laughed, exhaling into the curve of her neck. “I can multitask, Ariana –”</p><p>“When doing <em>that</em>?”</p><p>Chest rumbling, he pressed one kiss into her jaw, then stopped. “That means she has other houses spying for her, too?”</p><p>“Looks like it,” she said, frowning, “The book only had Slytherin from what I remember.”</p><p>“Rita really hates us, doesn’t she?”</p><p>“Probably?” Ari was at a loss for why, “The way the books are, everyone in Slytherin is the next Voldemort, practically. But this makes things harder –”</p><p>“How so? Isn’t that a good thing?” He had pulled away from her a few inches to meet her gaze, brow furrowed.</p><p>“Yes and no. I mean, I’m so glad you’re different than how you were portrayed, and Pansy, too. But it makes me wonder about what else was changed, if there are other families that support –”</p><p>“–<em>The Dark Lord</em>.” He swallowed, glancing around the alleyway.</p><p>Ari nodded. “Do you know of any families who supported him in the First Wizarding War who weren’t in Slytherin?”</p><p>“I’m sure there were. They’d be more hidden about it, though.” Draco sighed, rubbing his face.</p><p>“Why do things have to be so complicated?”</p><p>“Because this isn’t a book, baby.”</p><p>“I know that –” </p><p>“You sure?” He asked, raising one testy eyebrow.</p><p>“Of course. It only took me a year, but I think I’m finally getting the hang of this. If only things wouldn’t –”</p><p>He bridged the gap back towards them, hands finding Ari’s hips. His eyes had this far off, dreamy quality. “It has been a year, hasn’t it?”</p><p>“Just about, why?”</p><p>“It’s like an anniversary, in a way, baby. A whole year of you being here –”</p><p>“I guess?” </p><p>“A whole year of loving you –”</p><p>Ari’s eyes grew wide. <em>There’s – there’s no – </em>“You’ve loved me for a whole year?”</p><p>“Just about,” he murmured back, overtaking her lips with a hungry, manic intensity. When they surfaced for air, he moved down to her neck, asking in-between kisses, “The prefect’s bath – can we –”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>,” she said, hearing her voice before the thought connected with her synapses.</p><p>-----</p><p>“We have to – get back.” She moaned, her paper bag filled with various potion ingredients crushed between their bodies, “The prefect’s bath might be taken –”</p><p>“It won’t be –” he said, “We’re getting back early, baby. Just another minute –”</p><p>She dropped the bag to her feet, smashing his body against her.</p><p>Keeping herself from running towards the fifth floor once they made it back to the castle, Ari was met with Draco’s hand planted on her butt, helping push her forward. The halls were mercifully empty with most students either at Hogsmeade, outside, or in their common rooms. “I think this is the –”</p><p>Draco bent down from behind her to nip into her neck, both hands reaching around to cup the underside of her breasts.</p><p>“<em>Door</em> –“</p><p>Draco kissed up the side of her neck, stopping at the space between her jaw and neck. He bit down, leaving Ari gasping. “<em>Draco</em> – <em>What</em> – what are you –”</p><p>Only pausing the rumble out the password, Ari turned around to meet him as he threw open the door, carrying her inside. From somewhere behind them, the lock clicked close. She made the move to take off his school sweater. “Ari –”</p><p>“<em>Mmm</em>?” She murmured, tugging upwards at the hem once more.</p><p>“Baby, come back,” he said, a tinge of smugness in his voice, “Open your eyes.”</p><p>Blinking, she found that her feet were on the ground, looking up at a very disheveled Draco. His curly hair was sticking out at all ends. “I ruined your hair, didn’t I?”</p><p>He chuckled. “<em>Look around, baby</em>.”</p><p><em>Oh. </em>Blushing, she turned around to feel her jaw drop to the floor. The entire room was floor-to-ceiling marble, a giant sunken in pool covering the back half. Bordering three massive leaded glass windows, the center arched window was stained glass of a mermaid sitting on a rock. The room was awash in the colors of turquoise and green from the late afternoon light giving its final hurrah. <em>And the pool</em> – taps rang along the length of one side, each with a different colored, glittering handle.</p><p>“Whoa.”<em> No wonder Pansy lost her virginity here. </em>It was stunning. And bizarre to think about. Why was it here in the first place? Wasn’t it just asking to be abused, like they were –</p><p>Draco’s hands wrapped around her waist, kissing her shoulder. “You want to see what those taps do?” he murmured, thumbs brushing the hemline of her robes.</p><p>“Do you like bubbles?” she asked back.</p><p>“If you’re in them, yes.”</p><p>Body shuddering in anticipation, she rotated around to meet his awaiting mouth, once again pulling upwards at his clothes.</p><p>----</p><p>“Which one do you want to try out first?” Ari asked, holding onto both of his hands so he did not attempt to break her focus.</p><p>“Whatever gets you in the water fastest,” Draco said into her skin, trailing kisses down her spine.</p><p>Disregarding the shivers that coursed through her, Ari twisted the first tap. She saw a stream of giant white bubbles form, the bottom of the pool quickly filling with water. At the same time, he tried to escape her grasp, hands sliding up her hips.</p><p>“I want to see what all of these –”</p><p>“You look so beautiful in this light, baby, please –”</p><p>“And I’ll still look nice in five minutes <em>and</em> know what all of these taps do.”</p><p>Groaning, he stayed glued to her as she went from one side to the other. Ari’s eyes grew in wonder with every tap she turned. Her personal favorite was one that left a swirl of blue, pink, and white bubbles with a stream of sparkles in its wake. Unlike bubble baths she knew, these stayed in piles of beautiful colors and hues.</p><p>Once she turned the last tap which created bubbles in a kaleidoscope of all colors, Draco hoisted her up into his arms. “Why are you picking me up?”</p><p>“You can swim, right?”</p><p>“Yes, of – Wait, <em>no</em> –” Her words turned into a squawk as he threw her into the pool below, “<em>Ahh</em>!”</p><p>Ari felt her butt touch the bottom of the pool. He jumped in right after, the currents and bubbles fanning out to meet them both. The water was the ideal temperature, just hot enough to not be lukewarm, but not too hot to scald. If she wasn’t fighting to get to the surface through multiple layers of foam and bubbles, she would have luxuriated in it.</p><p>“<em>Draco</em>!”</p><p>Seeing a flash of silvery blond hair, she splashed water and bubbles in that direction. “How dare you!”</p><p>Locking onto his location, she shoved a wave of water his way, then said, “You – are – such – a – jerk!” continuing to drench him in-between words.</p><p>He pulled his hair back with one hand, grinning the entire time. “It got you in, didn’t it?”</p><p>“I would have –”</p><p>“Thirty minutes from now, after carefully watching every single –”</p><p>She launched herself at him, yanking him underwater. She was in the process of using him as a springboard to drench him with more water, when he pulled their bodies together, surfacing.</p><p>“This is what I wanted,” he murmured, eyes on fire.</p><p>He kissed her.</p><p>Between the warm water and the slippery sensation of his body on hers, whatever thoughts she had were washed away in a sea of him. Wrapping her legs around him, he moaned, one hand moving to knead one of her breasts. Teasing her nipple to a hard pebble, the other held her up underneath her butt. <em>God –</em></p><p>Feeling the water against her waist, she realized Draco must have carried her to the shallow end. He let go of her, eyes opening in a blaze of blue and grey. </p><p>Perfection greeted her. Draco looked fantastic all the time, especially shirtless. But Draco <em>wet</em>, gleaming, and surrounded by bubbles, was an entire category unto itself. Small rivulets of water dripped down his chest and torso, his hair pulled away from his face, still forming wavy curls –</p><p>Ari was speechless, thoughtless even. His gaze travelled down her body, between the curve of her breasts to where the water lapped against her ribcage. Eyes black, they reached for one another at the same time.</p><p><em>“Merlin, Ari. You are – so beautiful –”</em> He pulled her on top of him, leaning back. Her knees hit a hard surface in the process. An underwater bench. She was pretty sure she had never been happier to find a bench in her life.</p><p>“Fuck – baby –” he moaned once they touched, rolling his hips into hers.</p><p>She was straddling him, the water skimming the tips of her nipples. And he was so, so hard. Every nerve was screaming, begging, cajoling Ari to ask, find a way to –</p><p>
  <em>“Can – we?” </em>
</p><p>Her eyes shot open. “Are you sure?” </p><p>“<em>Yes</em> –” His gaze was tormented with desire, hands digging into her hips and back.</p><p>“There’s nothing – I want more,” she responded, lips crashing onto his. He slid his hands up her waist and ribs to cup her breasts, squeezing down hard. Ari moaned, raising her hips.</p><p>“<em>Wait </em>–”</p><p>“<em>Wha</em> –”</p><p>“Are you taking the potion you mentioned – I can –”</p><p><em>Thank god – </em>“Yes, <em>please</em> say we can –”</p><p>
  <em>“Make love to me, Ari.” </em>
</p><p>Kissing him again, she encircled his shaft with her hand, guiding it up to her. Then with slow, almost infinitesimal movements, she pushed her hips down onto him. <em>This – </em></p><p>
  <em>This is – </em>
</p><p>How would she even describe it? How would she describe the feeling of Draco filling her, watching his eyes roll into the back of his head? How would she describe the way his hands felt fastened to her hips, the water lapping against her chest? The slight accompaniment of pain as her body was stretched wider, the sound of his deep groan –</p><p>It was all a part of it. All becoming the new, wondrous reality that made up this present moment.</p><p>“I think – I’m fully in. Does it feel –?”</p><p>“<em>It feels good</em> –”</p><p>“<em>You feel amazing, baby</em> –”</p><p>She brought her hips up, and then drove them down, letting out a hiss as her body said, <em>too fast</em>. Draco’s hand clenched down on her hip, staring up into her eyes. “You – okay? We can –” </p><p>“Yeah – just a little tight, it’ll get better –”</p><p>Going slower this time, she tried again, rolling downwards. His eyes fluttered closed; mouth parted in an o-shape. <em>There it is – </em></p><p>She moaned, Draco’s breath stuttering. Then she did it again. And again, gaining a small amount of momentum. He hit something deep within her, both moaning together. The next time she thrust, he bucked his hips to meet her. His hands moved to her butt, squeezing as he pulled her down onto him.</p><p>He started to control the rhythm. Every time she would increase the pace his hands would grip her butt tighter, then slow them down. <em>“Please –” </em>she moaned out. It was a gentle torture, she wanted so much for him to –</p><p>Their gaze met. No longer pained, his eyes were alight, on the brink of euphoria. <em>“Don’t want to hurt you –” </em></p><p>“<em>Harder </em>–”</p><p>He thrust upwards, both of their eyes dilating at the same time. Draco’s hand curved around her breast, caressing her nipple. Arching her back into him, she undulated her hips, faster and faster.</p><p>His breath was coming up in shallow gasps from the back of his throat. “Merlin, baby. Please say you’re – close –”</p><p>“I am –” If only he could hold on for a few more moments, “There! Right there – <em>right</em> –”</p><p>He groaned just as she let go. Her walls pulsated around his shaft, wave after wave of absolute ecstasy hitting her. It felt so right, every synapse singing that this was moment, that they were one. Using the last of her energy, she leaned down, kissing him with all the force she could muster. He plunged into her a final time, moaning against her lips.</p><p>A rosy flush had settled over Draco’s cheeks. He blinked his way back to reality, brushing soft kisses to her shoulders and chest. Shifting her hips for him to pull out, he groaned, mumbling, “<em>Oh Ari,”</em> He brushed some of the wet hair out of her face. “Ari, Ari, Ari, I love you –”</p><p>“I love you, Draco –”</p><p>He slid his hand up to cup the back of her head and kiss her. When they broke apart, he said, “You know, I had it all planned.” </p><p><em>“What, love?”</em> Her vision was fuzzy, a tingly glow spreading throughout her body.</p><p>“Our first time. It was going to be Christmas –”</p><p>“<em>Christmas</em>?”</p><p>“Hopefully snowing, just the two of us –”</p><p>“There’s no way we could have –”</p><p>“Ariana, let me finish.” Attempting to give her one stern look that looked more like a drowsy, out-of-focus grin, he continued, “What I’m <em>trying</em> to say is that this was better, baby.”</p><p>“<em>Really</em>?”</p><p>He tilted her head back down to his, brushing her lips with his. “It was perfect.”</p><p>It was perfect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My beta Marri misread the chapter title and thought it was "The Perfect Butt" :D<br/>I mean, it fits, sooo...</p><p>The whole thing Draco talks about at the end with Christmas was my initial plan, but I started writing this and one thing led to another (you know how it goes)</p><p>;D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>